The Warlock and the Harpy
by Colvamoon999
Summary: As Britannia continues to oppress the people of the world, two exiled members of the Imperial Family will take up arms against them. One, to take revenge, and learn the answers to long sought questions. The other, to keep a promise. This is their rebellion.
1. Chapter 1 The Day the Demons Were Born

Chapter 1: The Day the Demons were Born

_August 10th, 2010 A.T.B., Japan, Mt. Fuji_

On the outskirts of the Kururugi Shrine, three children, two boys and one girl, were running through the surrounding forest when they encountered a steep hill. The two boys, one with brown hair and green eyes, the other with black hair and violet eyes, easily climb the hill. However, the girl, with long pink hair and bluish violet eyes, was having difficulty climbing the hill. The two boys reached down and helped her up the hill when they heard a sound coming from the distance. The three turned towards the source of the sound, and two of them were shocked, while one of the boys looked infuriated. In the distance they could see dozens of jets and dropships, all bearing the symbol of the Holy Britannian Empire.

"Suzaku, Euphie.", the black haired boy exclaimed, snapping the two from their stupor.

"Lelouch?", the girl, Euphie, replied.

"Get back to the Shrine, now!"

And with that statement, the two boys jumped down the hill, with Euphie slid down, and the three sprinted towards the Kururugi Shrine, as the Second Pacific War began.

_September 13th, Western Japan Coastline_

'_One month!'_ Lelouch thought as he watched the sunset, not wishing to see the ruined landscape surrounding him, _'It took a month for Britannia to crush Japan.'_ He looked around, seeing Suzaku next to him, looking depressed, most likely due to his father's death. Behind him, behind an armored vehicle, he could see Euphie tending to a girl with sandy brown hair in a wheelchair. _'At least we got my Nunnally out before the bombs reached the shrine.'_ Fury began to fill his heart at the thought of the Britannians murdering his sisters, just as they had murdered his mother.

"I swear, Suzaku." Lelouch said as he stood up, "For what they've done, I will _destroy_ Britannia!"

Near the front of the vehicle, two people, one a Japanese man with black hair and grey eyes, and a Britannian woman with dark pink hair and indigo eyes, could hear Lelouch proclamation. While the man had a look of concern, the woman had one of fear.

"Your opinion, _Cornelia_?" The man said, though Cornelia could taste the venom in the way he said her name.

"Todoh," Cornelia replied, a look of determination replacing her face.

What she said that day would change the course of the world.

_August 15th, 2017 A.T.B., Area 11, Tokyo Settlement_

In one of the many skyscrapers towering around the Tokyo Settlement, two men were engaged in a game of chess, one a nobleman, and the other a local shop owner. At this moment a door to the room opened, revealing two Britannian students.

The nobleman smirked, "Did you _substitute_ arrive."

"Oh, thank God, I'm saved." The shop owner exclaimed as moved towards the boys. "Are things going well at school?"

"What, school boys?" The nobleman said, pleasantly shocked that the 'help' the shop owner called for were just children in his eyes. He observed that one of them had light black hair and violet eyes, while the other had blue hair and grey eyes. He smirked, believing that this will be even easier than before.

"Oh, a nobleman." The black haired boy replied with a slight smirk on his face.

"I envy you kids. You have so much time on your hands. Time for regret. What's your name, _boy_."

"Lelouch. Lamperouge."

The blue haired boy moved passed him to see how bad of a situation the shop owner was in the game.

"Whoa," he exclaimed, "wait a minute buddy. Even _you_ can't win this one, it's impossible."

Even with his friend's statement, Lelouch wasn't fazed. "Rival, when would we have to leave to make our next class?"

"About 20 minutes if we bust our hump. 15 if we want to avoid your cousin's wrath."

"I'll need nine minutes," Lelouch replied as he took a seat, then turned to the shop owner "and about what we discussed yesterday?"

"Understood, sir. We can discuss it later."

"Nine minutes?" The nobleman scoffed, _'This kid's too confident for his own good.'_ "You only have 20 seconds per move." Once again, Lelouch was unfazed, and simply picked up the King piece.

"It will be enough."

"Huh, you start with the king?" The nobleman then gave a roaring laugh, not noticing the sweet smile on Lelouch that gave everyone else in the room a shiver down their backs.

_Ashford Acadamy_

"Where is Lelouch."

"I think he went off with Rival."

It was near mid-day at Ashford Academy, and several students were having lunch outside. One had rose red hair and bluish violet eyes, another had orange hair and green eyes. A third had dark green hair and indigo eyes, and finally, a fourth had blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"What is it this time, Euphie. Poker?" The blond girl asked the redhead.

"As if you don't know _already_, Milly." Euphie happily replied, earning a smirk from the girl.

"What are you insinuating, Euphie?" The green haired girl meekly asked.

"Only that," The orange haired girl replied sternly, "because he's her boyfriend, Nina, Lulu gives a little of his winnings to Milly. Don't they know they're on the student council, so I~we need them to help us. I swear, if he put that much energy into his school work, he'd be at the top of class.

Milly, having noticed her friend's wording, then gave a smile that'd make Cheshire proud, "Are you saying that you don't approve of his gambling, or that you're upset that he doesn't give anything for _you_, Shirley?"

Shirley's face went tomato red at Milly's response. "You shouldn't say such things, Madam President." She mumbled as Euphie and Milly then proceeded to giggle at their friend's conundrum when they felt a coldness. Immediately, Milly, Shirley and Nina went stiff as a board.

"Is that who I feel." Nina stated more than asked, as she already knew the answer.

"Did I hear correctly," A female voice called out from behind Nina, and the four girls turned to see a woman with pitch black hair with purple highlights, draped in a black and purple outfit. (Think Villetta Nu's military outfit, but minus the cap and the purple and black are flipped) Her indigo eyes seemed to bury deep into each of their souls. "Is my cousin gambling _again!"_

"Cornelia," Euphie replied, not looking even the slightest afraid, unlike her fellow council members, "We don't know where he is, and besides, it's not like we could stop him. You know how he is when he sets his mind on something."

Cornelia then sighed as she began rubbing her forehead, "Euphie Levett, we both know why I need him to stop gambling. Not only is it improper for him to be gambling, but it makes me, as head of Ashford Security, look bad if I can't keep an eye on a student who _repeatedly_ does something considered a 'dangerous activity' as the school board would say."

Though, in truth, they both knew the real reason they wanted him to stop. _'The less that Lulu is outside Ashford, the less likely Clovis will have a chance to spotting him. It was fine for the first few years, but Lelouch's gambling this past year has made more than a few close calls.'_

Just as Cornelia was about to demand that Milly tell her where Lelouch and Rival were, her phone rang. When she picked it up, she saw that it was Rivalz that was the caller. '_This can't be right. Rivalz would never call me,' _Her eyebrows shot up at the realization, '_Unless there was a serious problem!'_. She immediately answered, "Rivalz Cardemonde, where ARE you!"

"Okay, don't be mad...but we may have a problem with Lelouch."

"Did whatever nobleman you gambled with get mad an~"

"No, but it _may_ involve the military,"

"_Explain, NOW." _Cornelia venomously replied, already moving towards the Secruity Section, intending to bail her brother out this mess. Though her voice held fury, her mind was currently having a panic attack.

_Highway of the Tokyo Settlement_

'_Well, this is just fan-Fucking-tastic.'_ That was the first thought Lelouch had as the truck he was in swerved in an attempt to dodge some bullets. '_Here I am, trying to help some people who crashed their truck, and next thing I know, I'm being pursed in a terrorist hijacked truck, all while having a Glasgow knightmare, as well as a strange device, most likely some form of explosive or chemical bomb next to me. If the military or the terrorist don't kill me, Cornelia surely will.'_ At that moment he heard the door to the front open. He hid behind the gas capsule as a woman with spiky red hair passed by.

"_Kallen, why don't we just use it here?" _A man's voice said over the radio the woman had.

"Because that would lead to a bloodbath!" Kallen replied as she entered the knightmare frame at the back of the truck.

'_Kallen? Wait, Kallen Stadtfeld. Looks like Cornelia's suspicions were correct.'_

After a minute or so, the truck made a sharp left turn into a tunnel.

'_Based on the echo effect, we've entered a tunnel. And since truck is bumping, it means we're on rough terrain. We're heading towards one of the Ghettos.'_

_Ashford Academy Security Center_

'_Damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit,'_ Was all Cornelia could think as she entered the Security Center for Ashford. Technically, it didn't need one as the original security was already enough, but Ruben insisted, more as a way for Cornelia to have a purpose at Ashford. She entered her personal quarters and grabbed her personal rifle, a modified E.U. SA160A4 assault rifle. With both being compactible, and useful at all ranges, it was the perfect weapon for her, when combined with her ride. She then replaced her school security outfit to a jet black body suit, complete with kevlar on the legs and chest. She grabbed to arm braces, and after flicking her wrist, a blade came out of one of them. Special design from Ruben's research division. '_I'm coming, little bronther.'_ After taking an short flight of stair to the underground parking lot, she went to her personal bike, a blue Ducati Panigale V4 R, imported from Italy. She had it modified with a special compartment on the side so she could put her rifle there. After removing both the stock and the scope, she placed the now three-pieced rifle into the compartment, sealed it up, then pressed a button on one of the handle bars. Slowly, the color change to jet black, as well as removing the Ashford Academy logo. '_Gotta love R&D.'_ Cornelia then mounted her bike, put on her helmet, and sped outta the lot, using her helmet's on board GPS to locate Lelouch, as well as plot the quickest route to him. '_Of all the places, why did it have to be there!'_

_Shinjuku Ghetto, 1 Hour Later_

Cornelia had entered Shinjuku for a simple smash-and-grab, but then things spiraled out of control shortly after she entered. Originally, the military seemed to be searching for something, most likely whatever the terrorists stole. However, she then saw that the Britannians were slaughtering everyone on sight. '_Clovis, what the hell are you so afraid of that you'd murder the entire ghetto?'_

"HE MUSTN'T DIE" Cornelia heard a gunshot from a nearby building. When she checked her GPS, it showed that Lelouch's phone was in that building. She bolted towards the building, which appeared to be an abandoned warehouse, and, when she looked through one of the many holes around the warehouse, her worse fears were about to be realized. Lelouch, in the open, in front of a team of Royal Guards, and all of them had their weapons raised at him.

"Hmph," The leader of the Royal Guards said as he kept his pistol aimed at Lelouch, "are orders were to bring the girl back alive, if possible. Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. We'll tell our superiors that the Royal Guard found the terrorist hideout and killed them all. Regrettably, the female hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think, school boy?"

Cornelia nearly began shooting right then and there, but knew she had to get into a better position. She slowly began moving to another hole near a side door. When she neared the hole, she placed a barrel extension on the rifle, then rested the barrel across the hole.

'_Okay, if I take out the leader, then the confusion might divert their attention long enough for Lelouch to escape. It might get me killed, but it doesn't. I'm not about to bre~'_

"Tell me," Lelouch interupted Cornelia's thoughts as he rose from one of the corpses, a girl with long green hair, "how should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?"

'_Lelouch, I don't know what you're doing, but keep their focus on you until I fire.'_ Cornelia then aimed her rifle at the nearest Royal Guard. At her position, she could kill 3, maybe 4 of them before they even realised what was happening.

"Are you some kind of radical?" The captain replied, but then his smirk disappeared, replaced with one of concern. This confused Cornelia, as she couldn't see the front side of Lelouch, so she had no idea what he was doing. All she knew was that he had his hand to his face.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? After all, your opponent is only a school boy. Or have you finally realized, that the only ones who should kill," Cornelia saw Lelouch's move away from his face, "are those who are prepared to be killed!"

The captain's arm began shaking, as fear began to consume him. "What's happening here?"

"_**I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you. Now all of you... DIE."**_

Cornelia was about ready to open fire regardless, due to Lelouch saying his true name, but stopped when he ordered them to die. '_They aren't fanatics, there's no way they would~' She_ then heard the captain giggling madly.

"Happily, your highness." He said as he put a gun to his neck, as did all the other Royal Guards did the same.

'_!?'_

"FIRE!" Then, in unison, every Royal Guard shot themselves in the head, killing them all instantly.

'_!'_ Cornelia was speechless. Whatever Lelouch had done, it was enough to make them kill themselves without hesitation. She needed answers, and Lelouch was the only witness to what had just occurred.

Lelouch held a devilish smirk as he saw the dead Royal Guards. Finally, he had the power to kickstart his revenge.

"Well then, shall we begin."

"Lelouch," Lelouch's eyes widened as he heard the voice of his older sister. He turned and saw her near an open side door. The look on her face told him she saw what he just did, and it terrified her. "What the hell did you just do?"


	2. Chapter 2 The Battle of Shinjuku

Chapter 2: The Battle of Shinjuku

_Shinjuku Ghetto, Tokyo_

'_Well….shit.'_ Lelouch thought as he stared wide eyed at his older sibling. She had apparently seen what he just did, so his options for escaping his predicament. _'I could bluff my way outta this, or say they were fanatics. No, she's too smart for that bullshit. Maybe I could you my new powe~NO! I'll never use it on my sisters.'_ He could see that Cornelia look of shock was turning into frustration. _'Welp, direct approach it is then.'_ "The Royal Guard were searching for this girl," he pointed to the dead woman with lime green hair, "She jumped in front of a bullet meant for me, and, as she died, offered me power in exchange for me fulfilling her wish. Though, how I can figure that out when she's _dead_, I have no idea. Using my power, I forced them all to 'Die'."

Moments turned to seconds as Cornelia simply stared at him, processing what he told her. Eventually, she moved past him, and knelt beside the girl. "Despite my better judgement telling me to simply get you outta here, this girl has answers we need. At the very least, I'll take her body to Ruben, and R&D can do an autopsy on her."

Before Lelouch could reply, the main entrance to the warehouse exploded. Cornelia immediately moved to Lelouch, placing herself between him and the entrance. From the dust, a purple Sutherland appeared.

Villetta Nu bust through the warehouse, expecting to see Eleven terrorists, but what she saw perplexed her. _'What happened here. An entire team of Royal Guards DEAD, dozens of dead Elevens, and two Britannians standing in the middle of all of them. Gotta give the woman spunk, though, not many would stare down a Knightmare with only a rifle from this distance.'_ "You there, what are two Britannians doing in a place like this." She then noticed that one of them had a school uniform, though which school she couldn't tell. "And a student of all people."

Lelouch activated his power, _**"I order you to come out. At Once!"**_

"Who the hell do you think you are to order me!?"

Cornelia felt sweat going down her head, _'Maybe it only works with direct contact. Makes sense if the only way the power can flow from is the eyes.'_

"My name is Alan Spencer. My father's a duke, and this is my bodyguard." Lelouch lowered the gun in his hands, which surprised Cornelia. _'Where did he get a gun, I was watching him the entire time?'_ Nevertheless, she lowered her rifle, but moved her hand over to her sidearm on her hi~ _'I forgot my pistol at Ashford, godDAMNIT. I'm off my game today.'_ "My ID is in my breast pocket. After you confirm who we are, I'll request your protection."

Villetta Nu smirked, _'Having a duke owe you a favor would be beneficial.'_ "Student, keep your hands up. Bodyguard, put your weapon on the ground and do the same." However, while the woman lower her weapon, she didn't put the weapon on the ground. "Do it NOW!" Villetta raised her rifle at the two.

"Miss Levetia, please do as the knightmare pilot requested." Villetta heard the student calmly order his bodyguard. After his statement, the woman placed her gun on the ground, and raised her hands up. "Good." Villetta then exited her knightmare and pulled out her pistol as she approached the two.

"_**Now then, hand me your knightmare."**_ Lelouch said, activating his power.

"Understood. The code number is XG21G2D4."

"Got it. _**You will remain here for 10 minutes, afterward you will have no memory of meeting the two of us."**_

"Understood."

The two siblings then separated, with Lelouch taking the knightmare. Though Cornelia was adamant in getting him out of the area, he pointed out that, since Clovis had surrounded the ghetto, the only way out was through him. And that meant either revealing themselves, or beating the Britannians, and Lelouch felt the latter was more appealing. Begrudgingly, she agreed, and grabbed the dead girl's body, but not before commenting on how she and Lelouch would have a _long_ talk about Lelouch beginning 'Kingsglaive' _way_ too early. She also handed him one of their private radios, small earpieces that can be easily concealed.

'_I'm screwed!'_ Kallen thought as she swerved around some crumbling buildings, trying to lose the Sutherlands hot on her tail. Her Glasgow made a warning noise, and she saw that her energy filler was dangerously low. "Damn, only 30 minutes left?"

"_The west entrance."_ Kallen's radio blared up, and she heard a voice. One that didn't belong to anyone from her brother's resistance cell. _"Use the tracks to move to the west entrance."_

"Who is this! How did you get this code?!"

"_If you want to win, then you'll have to trust me."_

"To win?" Kallen replied. She had only hoped that Oghi and the others would get the civilians away from the battlefield, but to actually defeat the Britannians. _'Well, got no choice really, do I?'_ She maneuvered her Glasgow onto the train tracks and, as she traveled down the rails, she saw a train approaching her "Okay, what now?"

"_Since you've decided to trust me, you're going to win. Jump on the train."_ Kallen jumped onto the train and continued down the rails. She turned around, and she saw one of the two Sutherlands stop the train. But as the second one jumped up to continue after her, bullet fire tore it apart. The first Sutherland turned, and both saw another Sutherland inside a ruined building.

"_You there,"_ The first Sutherland yelled out over it's intercom system, _"What's your name and unit? We're after the one armed Glas~"_ The third Sutherland then proceeded to fire upon the first. Kallen smirked, seeing how quickly the tables turned _'Must be our mysterious savior. Welp, might as well get the last blow.'_ She let out a wordless battle cry as she charged at the Sutherland.

However, before she could hit him, the pilot ejected. _'Coward.'_ "You saved me. But how did you get ahold of a Sutherland. And a Pureblood one, at that."

"_The pilot was kind enough to let me borrow it."_ Kallen then saw the Sutherland move from his spot inside the building.

"Kallen!" Kallen turned back to the tracks, and saw Oghi as well as most of the resistance cell converging on the train, "What the hell was that radio message earlier?"

"_Huh, you mean he contacted you too, Ohgi?"_

"Sure did, and Yoshida's group will be here any second."

"_Are you in charge?"_ The radio in Ohgi's hand stated.

"Ah, yeah."

"_Before I continue, that 'poison gas' that you guys captured."_ Kallen noticed the sarcasm when he mention the gas they stole. _"What were you going to do with it."_

"We were going to broadcast it, and show what the Britannians truly were."

"_I see. Then I present the contents of the train. Use them, and, should you follow my instructions, we will achieve victory."_

The train doors opened, revealing a dozen Sutherlands. Kallen's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. _'How did this guy get so many Sutherlands?!'_

"_Woman in the Glasgow, no doubt you're low on energy, so refill. You'll be playing decoy. In ten minutes I'll respond with your codenames, as well as your next set of orders. Make sure you leave one Sutherland empty."_

After several minutes, Lelouch contacted them, giving them code names, though the simplicity of it, such as Kallen being Q1, Ohgi P1, and Tamaki being P5 annoyed some of them quite a bit. As instructed, they left the last one at the back end of the train alone.

"_P1, can you move it? It operates the same as what you're used to."_

"Could you at least tell us who you are, or even just your name?"

"_Negative, what if these signals are being intercepted. For now, refer to me as K1."_

"_Hey,"_ Tamaki's Sutherland exclaimed, pointing towards the back of the train, _"Who's taking the last Sutherland?"_ Ohgi, and anyone still at the train turned in sync, to see the Sutherland exit the train.

"Um, K1" Ohgi responded, contacting the mysterious savior, "Someone's taking the Sutherland."

"_K1,"_ The last Sutherland replied, a female piloting it based on the voice, _"This is K2. I couldn't wait any longer. My spot was compromised."_

"_Understood. All forces, K2 will act as second in command. Any orders she gives are equivalent to an order from me, Understand. Anyways, if Q1 is on schedule, enemy Sutherlands will arrive in 23 seconds. Shoot them through the wall."_

"_This guy's nuts!"_ Tamaki replied, however Ohgi was already aiming his Knightmare at the wall.

"Everyone, double check your weapons."

"_What?!"_

"_You deft."_ K2 replied, taking position behind Ohgi's Sutherland, _"Check your guns. Incoming in 10."_

Once the countdown reached zero, they opened fire, blasting through the wall and eliminating two Sutherlands.

"_Hol~That worked?!"_ Tamaki exclaimed.

"Alright guys, like K1 said, follow their orders, and we'll win this."

Over the next ten minutes, Lelouch and Cornelia systematically eliminated most of Clovis's forces. It culminated when Lelouch collapsed the central portion of the ghetto, bringing several Sutherlands down with it. Cornelia was both impressed and infuriated. _'Seriously Clovis, you watched to many medieval movies back in the Homeland, and it seems that you haven't stopped in the years since.'_ She got a signal from Lelouch, indicating that he wanted a private talk. She turned off her 'terrorist radio' then gave the return signal. _'Though I wish they made Sutherlands have bigger cockpits. Squeezing the girl behind me is giving me a sense of dread, for some odd reason.'_

"_Things are going more smoothly than imagined."_

"Yes, by the way, radio reports indicate that Clovis is about to bring something in."

"_What?"_

"Most likely a new Knightmare. Radio has kept quiet. We may have ended up killing most of the enemy Sutherlands. We should proce~"

"Well, this is interes~"

"BAJIGU!" Cornelia shrieked as she whipped her arm behind her shoulder, extending the armblade. When she turned, she saw the supposedly dead girl staring back at her… with Cornelia's armblade through her mouth and out the back of her head.

"Oh, hive ee a fucig reak." The woman said as she slumped forward.

'_Okay, so the girl's either immortal, or has a super healing factor. Don't know which is less believable right now.'_ Cornelia retracted the arm blade, and the girl fell to the cockpit floor.

"_Who was that?"_

"Well, now we know why Clovis wanted the girl so badly."

"_She's alive?!"_ Cornelia felt a tinge of embarrassment on her face.

"Not… at the moment. But she'll be back in a little while, if my hypothesis is correct."

"_Ooookay. Now returning to combat radio, K2."_

Cornelia reactivated her general radio just as she regrouped with Lelouch's Sutherland, located in a ruined skyscraper.

"_K1 to all forces, the Britannians are on their last legs. But don't think we're out of the fire yet."_

"_What are you talking about,"_ The one called Tamaki replied, _"We've got them on the run!"_

"As I have just informed K1, Clovis has a special weapon, most likely a new knightmare, in his possession. He'll likely deploy it now, seeing as nearly all of his forces are decimated. So, don't get cocky, P5"

"_This is P7,"_ a female voice exclaimed over the radio, _"spotted something."_

"Report."

"_White knightmare. Doesn't look like a Sutherland. I can't seem to spot any weapons, but it's fast. _Really_ fast. And it's heading straight for P5!"_

"_What do you mean, I don't see any~wait, what's that? Wait, what, oh KAMI!"_

"_This is P7, P5 just ejected. Didn't even get a chance to fire."_ Cornelia could hear the panic in the woman's voice.

"Calm down. Can you see where it's going?"

"_Yes, it's heading straight towards P1's group."_

"_What?"_ Ohgi replied, _"Which direction?"_

"_Uuummm, 11 O'clock. No no, I mean 5 O'clock."_

"_Okay,"_ Lelouch's voice finally responded, _"P1, hold position, any units near P1 move off the street and prepare to ambush the unknown knightmare. K2, you're better at timing than I am, so I give the reins to you."_

"Understood."

"_This is P1, P2, 4, and 9 are off the street. Orders?"_

"P2 and 4 should still a Chaos Mine each. P1, hold position at the center of the intersection. When you spot the knightmare, estimate how long it would take before it reaches you. On my signal, P2 and 4 will toss their Mines out at the entrance of the intersection, then afterwards you will have to rush him." She heard several 'Affirmatives' from the radio, but she was just panicked as Lelouch most likely was. _'If the Britannians have a new knightmare type, then that could complicate work on the Gorgon.'_

"_This is P1, enemy spotted. Arrival in 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,"_

"NOW!" Cornelia could hear explosions going off, indicating that the trap worked. Or so she thought.

"_HAHA, we've got him now!"_

"_WHAT!? It's got SHIELDS!"_

"_Dude just blocked the mines! OPEN FIRE!"_

"_He's too fast. We can't~P9, watch out!"_

"_P9 down, P2, he's coming for you!"_

"_P2 and 1 are~ oh jeez, he's coming aT ME!"_

"_What's happening?"_ Lelouch nearly shrieked out, but Cornelia was more composed. _'It's clear a new generation knightmare has been made. The only way to end this fight… is by making Clovis stop it himself.'_

"This is K2 to all units. The Britannians have deployed a new knightmare onto the battlefield. Unfortunately, it appears we do not have the means to combat it. All ground units are to assist in evacuating civilians. Any knightmare units should either hide their knightmares and disembark, or eject now and assist with the evacuation."

Despite the woman in the red Glasgow complaining about losing her knightmare, the remaining Sutherlands began to find a hiding spot, or ejected from their knightmares. "K1, follow me, NOW!"

"_Right."_ The two then descended the building, reaching the ground floor. The two had switched to their private radios at this point.

"I have an idea of how to reach the G1 without fight the new knightmare."

"_Okay,"_ Lelouch replied, _"Hit me."_

"That's the idea."

"_What?"_ Cornelia then pressed her knightmare rifle up againsts Lelouch's Sutherland's left arm, and blasted it clean off. _"What the hell?!"_

"Trust me, brother. If we encounter that knightmare, this will make sense."

"_Fine."_ The two then sped off towards Clovis's G1 command center. Not ten seconds later, as they crossed a junction, the white knightmare appeared on the left. Cornelia immediately raised her rifle at the knightmare.

"State you name and rank!" Cornelia howled over the knightmare intercom, hoping her military discipline would trick the enemy enough to squeeze past him.

"_Private Suzaku Kururugi, pilot in the A.S.E.E.C. I've been tasked with eliminating the terrorists."_

'_Suzaku?'_ Cornelia thought, glad that he took the bait. _'Lelouch must be going crazy that _Suzaku_ of all people is ruining our plan.'_

"I would question why they let an _Eleven_ pilot a knightmare, but I don't have time. I need to get this _rookie_ out of the combat zone."

"_Let me escort you."_

"No! We need all the men we can muster. Focus on eliminating the terrorists. Good luck, private." Cornelia then began speeding off towards the G1 as the white knightmare made its way further into the ghetto. She then noticed Lelouch was simply staring in the direction the knightmare went. "Private Spencer, NOW!" After that statement, Lelouch caught up to Cornelia's Sutherland.

"_Suzaku,"_ Lelouch almost whispered, clearly still in shock.

"I know you're surprised to see him again, but right now we have to focus. We'll hide the knightmare near the G1. From there, we'll confront Clovis, and force a ceasefire."

"_Got it."_

"Now, before we confront him, I want to get several things clear. First, we're going to be wearing full military gear. Your power seems to require direct eye contact, so you won't need to wear a mask, but I want you wearing a helmet and breather mask. I'll be wearing a full set myself. Second, I expect that you'll want him to tell you anything relating to Marianne's death, so do NOT reveal yourself. Simply use your power, nothing more, nothing less. GOT IT!"

"_Understood."_

The two then reached an abandoned building near the G1, and departed their knightmares, heading straight for it.

Kallen had just regrouped with Ohgi and his group inside a warehouse. While Ohgi was currently trying to calm down Tamaki, who was yelling at some of the civilians, Kallen's mind was focused on their two 'saviors', even though they technically lost.

'_What did K1 mean when he said 'poison gas'. He implied that we didn't know what was in it. Was it even poison gas.'_

Just then, the main entrance to the warehouse exploded, and out came a Britannian infantry squad, backed by a tank.

"So," The Britannian commander sitting in the tank exclaimed, "This is where you Eleven vermin scurried off to. All units, prepare to fire!" The Britannians aimed their rifles at the people.

'_Naoto, I'm sorry'_ Kallen shut her eyes tightly, bracing for the end.

"Commence~"

"_Attention all forces."_ A voice replied on an intercom system.

'_What'_

"_I, Clovis, third prince of Britannia and royal viceroy of Area Eleven, here by command you, all forces are ordered to cease fire at once. You also cease destruction of any buildings or property. All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are hereby ordered, cease fire at once. I shall allow no further fighting."_

Kallen's eyes threatened to bulge out her sockets. _'K1 and K2 did it. Somehow, they ended the battle.'_

_G1 Command Center_

"There," Clovis exclaimed, sitting the G1 throne, being threatened by two masked terrorists disguised as Britannian infantrymen, "Satisfied." He had no idea why Bartley and the others just left for no reason, but he wasn't going to die here. The two terrorists were armed, the man having a pistol aimed at him, while the woman had a rifle slung over her shoulder. He had two options: One, hit the emergency alarm button on his left, warning all nearby units that he was in danger; Or two, hit the button on his right, which would reveal the hidden pistol in his chair. He had to decide fast.

"Very much," Lelouch replied, then he activated his power, "Now then, _**you will answer all our questions."**_ The power took effect, as red rims appeared over Clovis's eyes.

"Of course."

"First off, who killed Marianne vi Britannia?"

"My brother, Second Prince Schneizel can tell you."

Lelouch was shocked at his response. Cornelia decided to take up questions.

"Why do you think he's involved?"

"Father charged Schneizel with moving her body."

"For what purpose?" All Cornelia got was silence. "Looks like you can't answer what you don't know." She then got a recording device out. At this point Lelouch was refocused, and now they were executing the next part of their plan.

"Now," Lelouch stated, "The poison gas the resistance stole. Was it poison gas?"

"No, it was not."

"Why did you say it was poison gas, then?"

"To cover up what I was really doing."

"And what would that be?"

"Human experimentation. I had discovered a girl with unique powers, and I had wanted to bestow that power on my most loyal forces." Lelouch was disgusted, _'No doubt her immortality, you bastard.'_

"Why did you order the extermination of Shinjuku?"

"I was worried if word got out about her, my father would disinherit me."

"Did you even consider all the innocent lives down there!?"

"Of course not. I'm a prince of Britannia, and they're only Elevens. It didn't matter if the vermin died, so long as I got the girl back."

At this point, Cornelia turned off the recorder.

"Clovis," She replied, "Where is all data on the girl. And what's the password to gain access to it?"

"I only keep personal data here at the G1, as I don't need to be concerned with Code 'R' unless an emergency occurs. As for the password, it's the date I first dueled my brother Lelouch in a chess match."

Both Lelouch and Cornelia were dumbfounded at the statement, even as she went to the terminal. _'The idiot doesn't even keep the _LOCATION_ on him. Guess the saying about the best swordsman fearing the worst is true. Hopefully Cornelia can get something out of the list.'_ He then turned to Cornelia, lowering his gun. "Done?"

"Yes, I copied the list."

"Good, then we should leave," Lelouch replied, turning back to Clovis, "But first, _**you will forget ever seeing us here."**_

"If you think that's gonna happen," Clovis venomously replied, see the man's gun is now lowered, "You're wrong."

'_WHAT?'_ Lelouch and Cornelia both thought, _'The power didn't work?'_ Lelouch saw Clovis press a button, and a compartment next to him opened, revealing a pistol. Clovis grabbed, and as he raised the gun towards Lelouch, Cornelia, acting on instinct, pulled out her rifle and fired a triple burst, with one of the bullets hitting Clovis dead in the head.

Moments turned the seconds, but to the two of them it felt like eternity had sped past them.

"We need to leave. _Now._" Lelouch heard Cornelia calmly tell him, as she slung the rifle over her shoulder once again.

"Alright." He replied, but he could see her right hand.

And it was shaking violently.


	3. Chapter 3 Kingsglaive

_Chapter 3: Kingsglaive_

_Shinjuku Ghetto, Tokyo_

The siblings had arrived at their abandoned Sutherlands, having left Clovis's body at the G1. Lelouch was hoping to dispose of his body, so that it would leave the military disorganized for awhile longer than just leaving him on the G1 throne. However, seeing the state his sister was in, despite her best efforts to keep a calm composure, he decided not to voice that plan.

"Brother," Cornelia said as she neared her Sutherland, "I've sent you the position of my bike. I want you to take it and head back to Ashford. I'll make sure I get our mystery girl back as well."

"Are you sure that's wise, splitting up now." Cornelia's composure faltered, but only for a second. _'No, I just want to get you on my bike, then leave this place. But we've already started, so we need to think tactically.'_

"Brother, you can easily get to one of the network tunnels using my bike. However, your pilot skills are not up to my level. I can easily sneak a Sutherland back to one of the knightmare tunnels. _You_, on the other hand." She smirked after seeing the annoyed look on Lelouch's face.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. But what about the girl? We still don't know anything about her." Cornelia's eyes widened in shock. _'God damnit, I completely forgot her during our 'chat' with Clovis. We could've asked anything on her. Then again, given how he only had the personnel list for the project she's connected to, maybe he didn't know _that_ much.'_

"She will answer any questions we have about her once we get back to the Nest."

Lelouch nodded, noticing how she used the word _will_ instead of _can_. _'Since she has some form of healing factor, at least, interrogation will be useless on her. Nelly better have a good plan on her.'_ He then left her, heading to the bike's coordinates.

Cornelia then used the Sutherland Cable to pull herself to the top. However, before she opened the cockpit, she tapped three times against it. She scowled when she got no response back. _'I swear, if that girl scares me _AGAIN_, I'm gonna put a bullet in her just to _spite_ her.'_ She pulled out her rifle and opened in cockpit. As she opened it, she aimed her rifle into it...and pressed it squarely on the unkillable girl's forehead.

"Do you intend to kill me twice in one day." She exclaimed, Cornelia noticing the amusement and annoyance in her voice.

"Depends," She replied, removing the rifle from the girl's head, "Can you pilot?"

The girl smirked, "I am familiar with planes, tanks, trains, boats, ca~" The girl then got a hard gun smack to the head, though she smiled as she fell to the cockpit floor. "But, yes, I do know how to pilot a knightmare. Not to the extent I could see you during my short viewing during the battle."

"Good," Cornelia then jumped to the one-armed Sutherland, "Then follow me. And, if you try to escape, while I won't be able to stop you, I can make it so that the _entire_ settlement would be hunting you down,got it!"

"Hmph, I hope your brother is more entertaining than you." The woman replied, closing the hatch, and starting the boot-up process. Cornelia twitched her eye, _'Not to self, find out what she likes, then makes sure she's denied that for as long as I can.'_. Cornelia entered the damaged Sutherland, and began leading the girl to the outskirts of the settlement.

_10:45 P.M., The Nest, Ashford Academy_

"My lady," Sayako, Lelouch and Nunnelly maid/bodyguard, implored Millicent Ashford, "You really must get some rest." The two of them we in the central operations area of the Nest, looking at all the screens that overlooked the tunnel network, waiting for Lelouch and Cornelia to return. After Cornelia stormed off, Milly got a call from her grandfather Ruben, telling her that Lelouch was in combat against the Britannian military. She wanted Ruben to send the two Sutherlands they had to get him outta there, but Ruben insisted they stay put. Not only were they not ready for combat, but Cornelia demanded that they keep any and all resources in check, in case 'Kingsglaive' doesn't need to be activated.

"Not until they're _both_ safely home." Milly replied, still pacing around the operation section of the Nest. _'I thought I lost them once, I can't afford to lose them now.'_

"Contact," One of the operation staff exclaimed, "Sensors read fast moving object coming down Personnel Tunnel 5."

"Readings indicate that the vehicle is Cornelia's motorcycle." Another replied, but Milly was already heading to one of the Nest's staging areas. She entered a large, circular area, with 5 massive entrances, and 8 smaller ones, not counting the one she came from. When she got there, she was not surprised to see Ruben waiting there.

"You see, Milly," Her grandfather exclaimed, putting on a strained smirk, pretending to not have been worried, "I told you they'd be fine."

Before Milly could retort, one of the tunnel entrances opened up, and before it opened all the way, a black motorcycle sped through. Milly was initial elated to see Lelouch's student uniform, but that elation soon turned to confusion, and then dread. She noticed Lelouch was wearing Cornelia's helmet...and that Lelouch was the only one on the bike.

"Lelouch," Milly pleaded to him, "W~Where's Cornelia?"

"_Contact!"_ One of the operations' staff exclaimed, _"Two Sutherlands approaching from Knightmare Tunnel 1! Signatures resemble those of the Pureblood faction!"_

"_Activating Tunnel 1's Defen~"_

"Hold on!" Lelouch cried out, before activating the earpiece radio, "Cornelia, where are you?"

"_Approaching the Staging Area, heading down KT 1. Please tell the boys _not_ to shoot."_

"It's Cornelia, let them through."

"Just in case, though," Ruben retorted, "Activate Staging Area Defensive Turret!"

"_Roger, activating Staging Area Defensive Turret. Setting to Manual Control."_

From the ceiling, a turret came out of the center, outfitted with dual armor-piercing chainguns, and targeting sensors (Look up Auto Turret Konstantin Leontyev on ArtStation), and aimed at one of the tunnels. The Knightmare Tunnel opened, revealing two Sutherlands, one of them having an arm missing.

"It's them." Lelouch exclaimed, which dashed all of Milly fear away. With the situation _slightly_ calmed down, she rushed Lelouch, practically throwing herself onto him.

"You damn blockhead," She mumbling, though he could hear her clearly, "You started it _way_ too early, you know. You scared me beyond belief, you know."

"I know." Lelouch replied boredly. She then proceeded to kiss him, much to Ruben's amusement. He always knew of the two's affection for each other during the years, but due to Kingsglaive, they didn't take it further than friends. Then Cornelia got tired of waiting and 'encouraged' the two to start dating. Speaking of which, Ruben turned around and saw Cornelia, as well as a green haired girl in a prisoner straight jacket.

"Might I ask who this girl is?"

"Someone connected to Clovis. But right now, we need to prepare."

"So," Milly replied with a grim look, "It's started."

"Yes, contact our forces and begin mobilization. Lelouch, in the morning, we need to _talk_."

The three then left to return to Ashford while Ruben had a talk with the girl. Operation Kingsglaive, the mission to topple the Holy Britannian Empire, had begun.

_11:27 P.M., Ashford Academy_

Lelouch was heading to his room in the manor, after saying goodnight to Nunnally. Apparently, she might have overheard a rumor concerning him and the military, so she refused to fall asleep until he got back. _'She dropped like a rock as soon as I told her I was safe.'_ He thought with a slight smirk. Ruben told the mystery girl that she would have a place to sleep inside the Nest. Lelouch then heard a running water, coming from one of the nearby bathrooms. He went to it, and knocked twice on the door.

"I'm decent, little brother." Cornelia's voice answered, but Lelouch could easily detect the strain and pain in her reply. He opened the door, and saw she was leaning over the bathroom faucet. Looking in the mirror, he saw her eyes red, and tears flowing down her cheeks.

'_That's to be expected. We never intended to kill Clovis. He became a jerk, but he was still our brother. Not only that, but Cornelia always considered family sacred, even the cruel ones.'_ He placed a hand on her shoulder, but that seemed to break the dam on her. Cornelia collapsed to the ground, even more tears flowing.

"I can't stop seeing his face." Cornelia replied, her voice broken, " I know Clovis deserved death for what he did, but everytime I think about his death, all I can see is the sweet boy that loved to play chess with you, despite the fact he never beat you." Cornelia then stunned Lelouch by wrapping her arms around her legs, like a little child hiding themselves. "I don't know what's worse: That I killed him, or that I did it without hesitation. You might think that it was a knee jerk reaction, but it wasn't. I knew the power had limits. I had plenty of time to analyze the situation as he pulled the gun. And my _first_ instinct was to _gun him down_. Have I become so heartless that I'll not hesitate to murder our own flesh and blood?"

Cornelia continued to cry as Lelouch wrapped his arms around her. The only thing he could do to comfort his sister.

_10:30 A.M., Ashford Academy_

Lelouch was entering the manor library, a tired look on his face. Cornelia had spent the next hour silently crying, before she finally composed herself enough to head to her private bedroom in the manor. Due to the circumstances, Ruben told Lelouch to have the day off. He mentioned to the school that he was near Shinjuku during the incident yesterday, so they believed that Lelouch was simply being let the day off to 'recover'.

'_Ah, how to best lies have truth to them.'_ He rounded one of the corners, kept only for Cornelia's usage, and saw she was waiting for him. As he approached she pressed a button on her watch, then pulled one of the books on a bookcase attached to the wall. This moved the entire bookcase forward and to the side, revealing a hidden elevator.

"Status on the Sutherlands?" Lelouch inquired, as the two entered the elevator.

"Little to early to inquire about them, aren't you?"

"We need to move fast, before Clovis's replacement is appointed."

"Well, we can ask Robbie once we get to R&D."

The elevator reached its destination, and the two entered the Nest, the central hub for Lelouch and Cornelia resistance network. Shortly after they found the Ashfords, Ruben offered to help them, despite their protests that this was _their_ rebellion. But Ruben was having none of it. Lelouch still remembers the words Ruben told him, cheesy as they were.

'_It's easy to only see the good when you're at the top. I think it's time we bring them down to our level.'_

So, over the years, Ruben, Cornelia, and Lelouch built an information network, in preparation for Kingsglaive. Kingsglaive had a simple first step, but, arguably, it was the hardest: push the Britannian military out of Japan. If they could do that, then, hopefully, it would inspire other areas to rebel as well. Bit optimistic for Lelouch's tastes, but the simplest plans often produced the best results. The two headed down the west tunnel.

"By the way, sis. The pilot of the Glasgow from yesterday. Turns out, it's Kallen Stadfelt."

Cornelia eyebrow rose up, "I already had her pegged for her 'sickly' demeanor, but to know that she's a terrorist."

"Perhaps we should take a closer look at her. We might've missed something."

The Nest was consisted of five main parts. The Entrance was the smallest of the five, mainly being used to move to and from the other four zones, which were arranged in a diamond. Operations, stationed at the east, was the nerve center for the Nest. It had access to the information network, and maintained the Nest, making sure everything kept moving forward.

Down south was the still under construction Factory section. It was going to be where they would make more Knightmares, but it was not yet finished yet. As of now, they simply used it as a big storage area for any knightmares that _happen_ to come into their possession.

At the north laid the Staging Area, where all of the sibling's forces would move to and from the Nest. Being the first section constructed after the Entrance, it also boasted the heaviest defences. Not only that, but it had it's own smaller operation center, which controlled the defensive turrets both in the Staging Area, as well as the ones littered throughout the tunnels surrounding the Tokyo Settlement, nicknames The Hive.

To the west laid Research & Development, where Ruben and his scientists worked tirelessly on perfecting any concepts the siblings might have.

'_If we can get the _Morgana _and the _Gorgon _up and running, they will drastically boost Kingsglaive effectiveness. Although that new knightmare _may_ but a wrench into that.'_ Lelouch was many things, clever, prideful, and maybe a _little_ insane. But he wasn't a fool. He knew that having a symbol can severely boost an army's effectiveness.

The two entered R&D, and saw two Sutherlands. One was painted jet black, the Morgana, while the other was purple, the Gorgon. Not only that, but the purple one's head was slightly different. Instead of the normal Sutherland head, it had a head in the shape of a Glasgow, but instead of 4 scanning eyes, it had only one.

"Ah, Lady Cornelia, Lord Lelouch," one of the scientists approached the two, "I assume you're here about the progress on the Sutherlands.". They didn't want to be referred to as nobility, but figured trying to persuade them otherwise would be almost fruitless. Especially given the more… _colorful_ members of their group. Before either of them could answer, a loud voice boomed from the Morgana.

"Are those gobdaws out there!?" The voice yelled out. The cockpit opened, and out came a man in his late 50s. He had yellow haired buzzed down, and his orange eyes poured fury at the siblings. "YOU!" He then slid down the knightmare's arm, and dropped the rest of the way. "Do you have ANY idea of a fecking mess you've made for me." He walked angrily towards Cornelia, not even paying attention to Lelouch. The grim and dust covered his uniform as he looked down at Cornelia, half a head taller than her. The scientists, used to the man's antics, simply continued their jobs. The man was born in Ireland, but moved to Japan shortly before the invasion. Picked up by Ruben early on, he's been the head of construction ever since.

"Well,~" Lelouch tried to retort.

"Shut your gob, I'll hear none of it." At this point he was right in Cornelia's face.

"Good to see you too, Robbie MacNamara." Lelouch retorted with a bored expression.

"NOW, tell me. You want me to build the factory faster, but HOW can I do that when _this_ header," Robbie jerked a thumb at Lelouch, "Is off fostering about, and making things a living hell for us. We planned to have the factory, knightmares, and plenty of lads with us when Kingsglaive began, but now we have NONE of those. You really hamed the plan up."

The entire central lab was silent as the two stared at each other.

"You done." Cornelia finally replied. Robbie let out a long sigh.

"Yeah. I'm just a bit jaded, as you can expect. We had planned this so well, and now _everything's_ gone into chaos."

"I get that, Robbie, but you know we wouldn't have done this if we had any other choi~"

"DON'T give me any of your guffs. You two are too sleeveen to give excuses." He began leaving the lab, heading to the factory section. "I'm just glad you made it out of Shinjuku. Now, I've got to pull the factory crew's sock up, as we need this done _way_ ahead of schedule."

After he left, the scientist continued his report to the siblings. He stated that, while the _Gorgon's_ technically combat ready, the added bonus of the Knightmare Disabler Shield, or K.D.S., causes a huge power drain on it that they haven't figured out how to fix. On top of that, they haven't cracked the special feature for the _Morgana_ yet. The report continued for about another hour, leaving with the fact that the _Gorgon's_ Sutherland was not designed to have the K.D.S, and the high specs Cornelia implemented with it. If they could get a Glousester, they could easily solve the power issue.

"Alright," Cornelia replied to the scientist, "Anything else?" Just then, a muffled boom occured in a large metal room inside the laboratory. At the same moment, a human-size dent appeared on one of the room's walls.

"Oh, dear," Lelouch happily exclaimed, "What are the twins doing _this_ time." The two moved to the room. Lelouch pressed a button on the door. A few seconds later, a light above the door turned from red to green. He opened the door, and the two entered. They saw a large assortment of guns, blades, _cannons_, all strewn about the place. At one end of the room was a woman with long blood red hair and snow white eyes, barely even 20, holding some sort of large rifle, and aiming at the other end. At the end, or, more precisely, _on_ that end of the room, was a large suit of armor, that reminded Cornelia of some sort of high tech knight. And it was wedged into the wall, with a massive dent in the front.

The arm lifted the face mask up, revealing a boy, not even 20, with short white hair and red eyes. He was about to say something, but then coughed up blood.

"Goddamnit," the boy yelled out, still stuck in the wall, "You stupid bitch, Tolia. IT DIDN'T KILL ME! YOU SAID IT WAS A GUARANTEED KILL!"

"Well," the girl, Tolia, retorted, "It _would've_ been if you adjusted the third bolt to the _LEFT_, Talio, INSTEAD OF THE _RIGHT_!"

Talio and Tolia were the 'heads' of R&D, although they mostly just tinker with their tools instead of helping the other scientists. Both hailing from Area 6, though they say their twins, Ruben actually hasn't confirmed that. The twins rarely leave their test room (they practically sleep there), and even Cornelia doesn't want to try to get a blood sample from either of them. The last guy who did ended up pretty much like how the brother was at the moment.

"And," Cornelia intervened, "_What_ are you building _this_ _time_?"

"Oh," Talio replied as several medical personnel were busy removing the armor, as well as treating any injuries he had, "A rifle that can pretty much make~"

"Any knightmare useless against it," Tolia replied, "As well as~"

"Armor that can survive it. Now if only~"

"This viado would get the adjustments right!"

The two then decided to leave the twins to their tinkering and return to Ashford, as being gone too long would arouse suspicions.

_August 17th, Ashford Academy_

'_This is why I hate Britannians'_ Kallen thought as she took a shower at the Ashford Academy manor. Despite hating Ashford, mostly her having to pretend to be sickly, Ohgi insisted that they should lay low, and, for her, that meant going back to school. It was… bearable at first, then, today, a student named Lelouch Lamperouge approached her. He wanted to speak to her about joining a school club, something she has yet to do. As they were walking to the manor, he told her that Milly was planning on surprising her into joining the Student Council, but he figured she'd beat her to it by calmly inviting her. Kallen was glad that she was getting a warning, but she was hesitant on actually accepting. If she did, it would make resisting Britannia and free Japan more complicated if she had to attend meetings.

They had entered the manor when she saw three people on the upper floor pop up. Apparently they were looking for something for one of their classmates called Nina. The Student President, Milly, was rightly annoyed that Lelouch spoiled her surprise, but happily introduced her to the other members of the Council. The only one not present was Lelouch's cousin, Euphie Levett, who was currently having a discussion with the equestrian club over budgeting.

It was at this moment, one of the members called Rivalz decided to 'make things interesting', as he pulled out a wine bottle. A little shenanigans from another member called Shirley, and she ended up drenched in the wine.

Just then, a knock came from the door.

"Hello?" A female voice inquired, "I've brought fresh clothes."

"You can come in. I've already drawn the curtain."

The door opened, and through the curtain, she could see the woman bring in a stack of clothes and put it on the counter.

"You must forgive Rivalz. He wouldn't actually use the wine, but his personality, coupled with the others, can make his jokes seem genuine. I hope you don't mind, but their my sister's clothes."

"It's okay." Kallen replied, but she sensed something familiar about the woman's voice. _'She sounds like K2.'_ "I'm a little surprised you got them so fast."

"Well, actually, my sister, as well as my cousins, live here in the manor. It would be hard for my cousin Nunnally to live in the dorms. Not only that, but since me and my sister's home was destroyed during the war, we don't have a home either. The Principal was kind enough to let the four of us to live here, though."

"I see." She could feel like the woman was smirking.

"Hmph, I always liked playing with Lelouch. He is incredibly smart, especially at _chess_."

'_Chess? Why would she mention che~Wait, K1 and K2, P5, Q1. Those are terms for _chess_ pieces. There's no way.'_

"Unfortunately, his activities brought him near Shinjuku a couple days ago."

'_Screw it, taking the chance.'_

"Hey, miss,"

"Levett. Cornelia Levett."

"Miss Levett, could you hand me my pouch?"

A short silence occured between the two.

"Sure." Kallen saw Cornelia grab her pouch. She kept her back to Kallen as she handed her the pouch, but as her arm entered the shower, Kallen gripped the arm, causing the pouch to fall to the shower floor.

"I don't know what's funnier," Cornelia said as Kallen went to pick up the pouch, "That you're trying to interrogate me from inside a shower."

Kallen picked up the pouch, and activated the hidden dagger inside. She then heard a clicking sound next to her.

"Or that you didn't realize I was leading you on."

Kallen looked up, and saw that Cornelia had a pistol aimed right at her.

'_Shit, she played me like a fiddle.'_ Kallen stared down the barrel of the gun.

"Though your actions did help me confirm that you _are _the Glasgow pilot, _Q1_."

"So you _are_ K2. Why the hell would a couple of Britannians~"

"We have our reasons. It doesn't take much to hate your own country. But I'm not here to interrogate or assassinate, _unlike _you."

"What do you mean."

"Me and my brother Lelouch~"

"I thought you said he was your cousin."

"Just one of the secrets you _may_ earn in time. But the important part is that we're looking to recruit some rebels."

"If you think I'm gonna listen to some Bri~"

"Use your head! The last time the Japanese were able to defeat Britannia was 7 years ago. Since then, it's been defeat after defeat. Yet, two days ago, not only did you do that, but you crushed them."

"Until that white knightmare crushed _us_."

"Which means that they would've lost if that knightmare wasn't in play. Me and my brother plan to topple Britannia, but we need an army, and Lelouch has selected you to be the first recruits."

"Why."

"Because he sees you as rebels, fighting to free your home, instead of terrorists simply striking out in anger."

"No, I mean why tell me who you are."

A long silence ensued between the two. Then, to Kallen surprise, Cornelia flipped the gun around.

"Insurance."

"_What_?"

"Me and my brother will become symbols of rebellion against Britannia. To do that we need the people to not know who we are, even our own men will not know who we are. But, if at least one person knows, then their faith in us will be strengthened."

"How?"

"Well, let's say we lose our way, then that person can straighten us out. Or, better yet, if we abandon you…"

"Then we can easily find you."

"Correct. Now, will you at least arrange a meeting between us and Ohgi's group."

"How do you kno~"

"You really out to have better phone connections."

Cornelia then easily removed her arm from Kallen.

'_I can't believe how played I was. She could've easily killed me whenever she wanted. But she has a point. If she and Lelouch are building an army, considering this was the first victory since Itsukushima. She's not asking for loyalty, simply a meeting.'_

"I'm sure I can get him to agree to a meeting. Where?"

"4 P.M., day after tomorrow. Observation deck of Tokyo Tower."

Cornelia then left the bathroom. _'That went better than expected. Seriously, such a skilled pilot, yet so easily ruled by emotions.'_ It was a risky plan, telling Kallen that they were K1 and 2, but Cornelia insisted that, while hiding your identity from you your allies can help, hiding it from _all_ your allies will only bite you back _hard_.

After a few minutes, Kallen exited the Bathroom, wearing Euphie's spare clothes. The two then headed towards the room that the Council members gathered after Rivalz's shenanigans. As they entered, Cornelia could hear the news playing. She noticed that both Nunnally and Euphie were also there.

"Cornelia," Nunnally in her chair yelled out to her, "It's awful."

"What's happening?"

Milly turned to her, "Prince Clovis was found dead."

"They're saying he was killed." Rivalz replied, adding context to help Cornelia. She looked at the screen to see a man giving a speech.

'_Wait, that man. I recognize him from somewhere.'_

"_Prince Clovis has been taken from us. He fought for peace and justice against all of the Elevens. He died a martyr. We must all bury our sorrow, and carry on his will."_

'_Okay, first, we both know that's the propaganda talking. Second, is that Jeremiah Gottwald? I remember him vaguely from Marianne's personal guard. Third, if they waited this long to announce Clovis's death, then they surely must have a scapegoat for who to take the blame. It's a shame, but whoever they choose will end up dying. We can't afford to do something as public as a prisoner rescue.'_

"_We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news. The man suspected as the murderer has been captured. According to this report, the suspect is an honorary Britanian. Private Suzaku Kururugi, a former Eleven and honorary Britanian. I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi arrested for murder."_

'_Well, that's just fucking great!'_


	4. Chapter 4 Unveiling of the Demon

_Chapter 4: Unveiling of the Demons_

_Ashford Academy_

**Cornelia**

"Bloody hell, this is a MESS!" Cornelia yelled out from Lelouch's room. After the announcement that the trial (and execution) would occur within 3 days, Cornelia, Lelouch, and now Kallen, after the others had left, moved to his room to discuss Suzaku's fate.

"I know," Lelouch replied, "Even though it's too early for a public move, we _have_ to save Suzaku."

"Not just because he was once your friend, Lelouch, but also because of political ramifications of it if he dies."

"What the hell does that mean?" Kallen inquired. Cornelia pinch the bridge of her nose. _'Dear God, is this girl blind to current events.'_

"Dear Lord, you're Japanese, and _yet_ you don't see how much of a problem this is."

"What does _that _mean?" Kallen venomously exclaimed.

"Tell me," Lelouch replied, "What's your opinion on Honorary Britannians."

"Depends on the position. Those that joined the military I _despise_ them for betraying their country. But the normal ones, just making a living: I guess I'm indifferent. I still don't like them for selling their honor and pride, but I can understand why if it gave them a better life."

'_Funny how she doesn't show that much understanding with her own _mother_.'_

"Okay, now, do you know who Suzaku Kururugi is?"

"Well, given his name, I would guess he's related to Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi."

"His son, yes. Now do you see the issue of him being arrested?"

Cornelia could see that Kallen _still_ wasn't getting it, so she decided to step in.

"The Pureblood Faction believe only, well, pureblood Britannians should work in the settlement, and with Clovis dead, _they_ have the most power. If they are able to convict an Honorary Britannian, the son of Japan's late Prime Minister, no less, for the crime, _what_ do you think will happen." Kallen's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Dear Kami, they could remove every Honorary from the Settlement, maybe all of Japan."

"Exactly, every Honorary that gave blood, sweat, and tears for a chance at a semi-decent life~"

"Would be thrown back into the ghettos."

"Precisely," Lelouch replied, "Which is why _we_ are gonna have to save him."

Kallen looked dumbfounded at them, as if they had grown a second head.

"Are you _insane_! There's no way you could get to him. Not without massive casualties."

"We can, and we will. Just make sure you and Ohgi's group are at the meeting in two days."

Kallen looked frustrated, but she nodded, and left the room.

"Well, _that_ could've gone better."

"No kidding."

"On a side note, is the girl we brought back giving anything."

"No, but Ruben assures me she's getting the best treatment. Any more, and he'd be treating her like a second granddaughter."

"If even what we can imagine what Clovis did to her is true, then it makes sense why she's not cooperative."

"Well, we might want to get to R&D and tell them we need some costumes."

Cornelia could easily hear the smirk coming from her brother. _'He's enjoying this a _little_ too much.'_

"Fine." The two then left the room, heading for the Nest.

_August 18th, Viceroy Administration Building, Tokyo Settlement_

**Jeremiah Gottwald**

Acting Viceroy Gottwald was not in a good mood. Not only did he fail to protect Prince Clovis, and General Bartley no doubt had some part in his death, but now the scapegoat they were going to use was too important to him.

'_Of all the people, why did it have to be _him_!'_

When Kewell told him that the Eleven they planned to kill was the one who piloted the Lancelot, his Pureblood instincts unfortunately kicked in, and he signed off on the boys 'trial'. It was only when the news reported just _who_ they arrested that Jeremiah regretted his decision.

Suzaku Kururugi, son of the late Genbu Kururugi… and stayed in the company of the Vi and Li Britannia siblings. To the Purebloods, this looked like a way to make their dreams come true and remove the Honorary System, and throw the Eleven back into the Ghettos. But, for Jeremiah, it was the opposite of a dream.

'_There's no way he'll give me the information while he's in a cell. And, if I find a way to get him released, the others will question my authority, and I can't lose them now. Not when I'm so _close_.'_

(Several Days Ago)

"You wanted to see me, Prince Clovis?" Jeremiah exclaimed as he approached the Viceroy of Area Eleven in his office. Clovis was scheduled to attend an upcoming party, but the man looked bored.

"Yes," Prince Clovis dryly replied, "I believe we may be close to finding them."

Jeremiah was surprised, as there was nowhere else the four could be.

"My Prince, we searched all these years, across all of Area Eleven. I don't want to lose ho~"

"Not _here_."

"Prince Clovis, if they're here, _how_ could we not have seen them after all this time." Clovis gave him a look of determination.

"My brother was a master chess player, even better than Schneizel, despite never beating him. Top that with Cornelia's military training, and you have a recipe for a perfect hiding spot." Ever since Clovis became Viceroy, he had been silently searching for his missing four siblings. When Jeremiah and the Purebloods arrived, Clovis did a _thorough_ analysis on him, and, once Clovis found he only joined the Purebloods to make sure his own career wouldn't be ruined, he confided in him with his investigation.

"If my brother still the same as seven years ago, then the best, and riskiest, allies would be with Lady Marianne's oldest supporters."

"The Ashfords?"

"Yes, they might know where they are, at the least." Clovis stopped when he heard a knock on his door. The two went from relaxed to professionally rigid. "Enter." The door opened, revealing a soldier.

"Your Highness, the noblemen are~"

"Just tell them I'm being _fashionably_ late." The soldier promptly left, but the tension in the two didn't leave.

"It's getting harder to keep this quiet, your Highness."

"I know. Trying to find them _and_ not let my father find out. I know what the den of vipers called the Imperial Family has done to them. And I'll be _damned_ if I let them get torn apart _again_."

Prince Clovis then pulled out an orange usb drive, which he then proceeded to toss to Jeremiah.

"This is everything we've gotten over the last couple of years." Clovis got up, and began walking to the door, moving towards Jeremiah. "While I'm at the party, investigate areas around Tokyo that they could live in. When I get back, we're gonna find them. And, no matter what, we will protect them from my father."

Clovis walked past him, and stopped at the door.

"You know, when I first came here, the parties were fun. But, now, I think I understand why Lelouch found them so dull." Clovis then put on an amused smile, and left for the party.

(Present Day)

'_To think, on the day that we were gonna find them, _terrorists_ acquired poison gas. We went in to stop them, and the Prince got KILLED. I'm sorry, Suzaku, but I can't help you. If Clovis was alive, well you wouldn't be arrested in the first place, but he could also authorize your release. But, now, I _need_ the Purebloods on my side so I can find Lady Marianne's children, as well as the Li Britannias. Unless a miracle occurs, you only have two days left to live.'_

_Ashford Academy, The Nest_

**Milly**

'_Ohhhhh, they look so snazzy.'_ Milly nearly squealed in joy as she saw Lelouch and Cornelia in their rebellion outfits. Honestly, she can't tell if the outfits look intimidating, or sexy… or both.

Lelouch's outfit was a purple and black jumpsuit, with a black cloak that surrounded his body like the wings of a bat, both being trimmed gold, and the inside of the cloak was red. His helmet was black, had five spikes pointing backwards, with the center being purple, and having gold trims to it as well (Zero outfit from Lelouch of the Resurrection).

Cornelia's design was similar, albeit the colors and helmet shape were different, not to mention that, while Lelouch's cape also covered his neck and most of his head, Cornelia's only extended to her neck. The black and purple were replaced with white, and the gold trim was replaced with blue. The helmet white with three spikes as opposed to five, was blue trimmed like the rest, and had a gold visor in the middle (Ratchet: Deadlocked Dreadzone symbol for reference).

"OHhHHHOHOHH!" The Twins squealed, as they moved to and from the siblings, making sure everything was in order.

'_Guess they are more excited than me, somehow.'_

"Trust me," Talio exclaimed, "With these, you'll be perfectly fine up against Britannia."

"You haven't even told us what these costumes can _do_." Lelouch replied, slight annoyance in his voice.

"Fair point," the Twins moved in front of the two, while Milly just watched from the side, "So, you want to start Tolia, or me?"

"Well, I think I'll go f~"

"Alright then," Talio interjected, much to his sister's fury, "Both outfits come equipped with built in temperature regulators, allowing you to work in any environment except the Arctic or a volcano. Lelouch's cloak is designed to withstand most rounds, with only armor piercing rounds being able to pierce it after a couple of shots. The helmet _is_ able to resist anything short of a sniper armor piercing round, but don't think that means you can take a shotgun to the face. The _helmet_ can take it, not sure _you_ can."

"Thanks for the tip."

"The helmet has a built in radio, as well as can switch from normal, night vision, and infrared. But my real pride and joy is the cloak ifself."

"How do you mean." Cornelia replied.

"You see, it's normally extremely flexible. But, if you put an electrical current through it, which is in your gloves~"

'_Wait, why does this sound familiar.'_ Milly thought as she listened to Talio's explain the cloaks.

"It becomes rigid. This can be used in a number of situations. Extend your cloak to cover multiple people, or, if you're falling, you could use it like an emergency glider."

'_Did...did they copy something from their movie collection. OHHH, I got to find out which movie it was. This is too good to pass up. It's rare to get dirt on the Twins.'_

"Now," Tolia announced, finally getting her turn in, "Cornelia, your cloak isn't as durable as Lelouch's. It will block pistols, but anything else will rip through it quickly, but there is a reason for that. Your jumpsuit has small armor added to it that balance the lack of cloak protection. The arms contain your blades, your back has your rifle, _which_ we modified heavily to be able to compact itself _without_ removing any pieces from it, and your legs contain your pistol, or pistols if you get a second one. The mask has a built in combat feed which will give you constant combat data when in battle."

"Impressive," Cornelia replied, quite pleased with the outfits the two had created for them, "Now, explain why the cloak is 'weaker' that Lelouch's."

"Ah, yes, well, to do that, I need you to wrap the cloak around yourself first." Cornelia did just that, and Milly hid a look of dread on her.

'_Bloody Hell, that look almost give her stern look a run for her money.'_

"Good, now, we coated the cloak in a very special material, and we did the same for the helmet, and your boots. Now, there should be a button just above your left elbow. Push it."

Cornelia felt around for the button, and easily found it, she pressed it. After a moment, Milly's grin turned demonic.

'_HOHO, I _NEED_ the Twins to make me a set of that. The _fun_ I could cause.'_

_August 19th, Tokyo Trainline_

**Ohgi**

'_What is wrong witheveryone?'_ Ohgi, the leader of the Naoto's group after he was killed, was worried.

After Kallen had called him to tell him K1 and 2 wanted a meeting at the Tokyo Tower, he was concerned. How would they be able to meet them at such a public place, without drawing suspicions. Reluctantly, he agreed, though he was bringing the others as well. After they got there, Kallen's phone rang, and she told them that K1 wanted them on the Loop Five outbound train. Once again, he listened, but even more concerned. Tamaki was already saying how they should just leave, and he was starting to see the reasoning, despite Tamaki's general angerness. When they boarded, they discovered that every passenger in their car were in some sort of trance.

Ohgi's phone then rang, which startled him. He looked, and saw the caller ID was only a '0'.

'_Only Kallen and the others know of my number.'_ He answered the phone, "Hello?"

"_Greetings." _Ohgi noticed how the caller seemed to have five different voices all going at once, but the most dominant seemed to be male.

"Who is this?"

"_Before I answer, I want you to look to your right. What do you see."_

"I see the city the Britannians built, using the sacrifices of our people." Ohgi whispered.

"_You do not need to fear the other passengers. They will not talk. I have made sure of that. Now look to your left."_

Ohgi could sense the surety in his voice. _'So that's what it is. He _did_ something to them.'_ "I see our home. Bled dry by the Britannians."

"_Good answers, but not the correct ones. Now make your way to the front of the train."_

Ohgi silently told the other to move to the front. The group of seven made their way into the next car, but found it empty… save for one. And the opposite and was a person, cloaked in black.

"Was it you? Are you K1?"

"You think this is a trap?" a man in brown hair, Yoshida, whispered to the others.

"Hey," Tamaki roared, "We're talking to you."

At that moment the train entered a tunnel, and the figure turned around at the same time. Ohgi could see the person completely now… and he couldn't decide whether the man looked silly or terrifying.

"I am Zero," The man said, distorted through four other voices. "I hope you enjoyed my tour."

"Tour?" Ohgi replied.

"I wanted you to truly see the difference, between the settlement and the ghetto."

"Of course we see it!" a woman with indigo hair, Inoue, yelled, "That's why we resist them." Weirdly, Ohgi was having a hard time seeing the man. It was like he was blurry. _'Maybe its the darkness of the tunnel.'_

"WRONG! Britannia will not fall to terrorism. It is nothing but a childish nuisance to them."

"What!" Tamaki roared, "You calling us children."

"Yes. You want to fight against Britannia, but you target it's people."

"It's not exactly we have much choice in the matter." Ohgi replied.

"And that is why you will fail. If you wish to fight, then it must be against Britannia itself. Fight for the justice of those oppressed by the Empire."

"You talk big," Tamaki replied, anger in his face, "But one man can't do what you're claiming. We can't even trust you! Why don't you show your face!"

'_Tamaki, don't screw this up.'_ Ohgi noticed the fury on Kallen's face, but also how she didn't say a word. Then the man began to laugh.

"You made three mistakes, Tamaki Shinichiro: First, you think I will be intimidated by such a simple demand; Second, that I can't handle an arrogant man such as you by myself;"

"WHAT!"

"And third~"

"You know what," Tamaki roared as he charged at Zero, "I'll just take that mask off myself!". At this moment, Ohgi noticed something was wrong. The blurry effect in front of Zero was _only_ in front of him.

"Tamaki, wait!"

"You assumed I was by myself."

After that, everything happened in an instant. The blurry effect in front of Zero was replaced by a woman in a similar outfit to Zero, but clad in white. Tamaki couldn't stop himself before he was upon her. She kneed him in the stomach, then choke slammed him to the train floor.

"Try that again," the woman exclaimed, voice also distorted and her hand still gripping Tamaki's throat, "And...well." A blade appeared out of the woman's other arm. That look of determination was replaced with one of pure fear.

"I think you scared him enough." Zero replied, which caused the woman to release her grip, and back up towards Zero, "This is my older sister, Celaeno. And why I've brought you here is that I wish for you to join us. We're planning to topple Britannia, and we want you to be our first recruits. As a show of good faith, I will not show you my face, buy I will show you my power."

"Explain." Kallen inquired. She already knew that the siblings were gonna try to recruit them, but she had no idea on how they would convince them.

"Suzaku Kururugi is wrongfully accused of the crime _we_ committed. Me and Celaeno are going to rescue him while he's being taken to his 'trial'. If any of you want a front row seat to our power, then join us tonight, and we will inform you of our plan."

Ohgi was dumbfounded, as was the rest of the group. _'He'll be in the middle of an entire convoy, and they're gonna rescue him _then_. But, if they can do it.'_ "What would you need us to do." He saw Zero pull out a phone. Instantly, Ohgi's phone received a text.

"If you want to know, head to these coordinates. Whether or not you come, tomorrow night, you will witness a miracle."

_August 20th, Tokyo Highway, 11:20 P.M_

**Lelouch**

'_Time to start the show.'_ Lelouch thought as he tapped on the truck. Apparently, only Kallen and Ohgi came, but that was more than enough. Even if none of them came, the Twins said that they would take the roles needed. Luckily, since they did came, the Twins could focus on part two of the plan.

They had reconstructed Clovis's car, and were planning on using it to get close to the transport. From there, they would use a replica of the device from Shinjuku, that the Purebloods believed to be poison gas, in order to trade for Suzaku. From there, they would use the device to cover their escape. The Twins simply would add an extra layer to their plan. If things got too hot, he would use his power to make Jeremiah do what needs to be done.

'_I still need to ask the girl just _what_ this power is called.'_ He saw that the military were letting them through. _'No doubt want to make an example of us.'_ He looked to Cornelia, who was standing beside him, looking at her mask. "Sister, you ready." This was the moment they had prepared for. After tonight, the whole _world_ would know a new war had begun. After a long moment, she sighed and put the mask on.

"How can you be ready for something like this?" The truck had stopped, and they could hear clamor coming from outside.

"_You dare desecrate His Highness's transport?"_ The two could hear a voice on the other side of the Britannian flag separating them.

"Here we go, brother," Cornelia said as she pushed a button, igniting the flag, revealing the two to the world.

"I AM ZERO!"

"AND I AM CELAENO!"

The two siblings could see the mobile platform that was holding Suzaku, as well as four Sutherlands surrounding it. The Sutherland in the front had its cockpit open, with Jeremiah as the pilot. He saw the one in back also had the cockpit open, and zooming in, he could see it was the woman from Shinjuku.

'_Less than expected.'_

"I've seen enough, you two. This little show of yours ends now!" Jeremiah fired a bullet into the air. Instantly, four more Sutherlands from the airship above descended upon them, surrounding the care.

'_Far too bold, Jeremiah.'_

"Now then, why don't the two of you take off your masks."

Lelouch moved his hand to his helmet, but then went to snap his fingers. At the same moment, Cornelia pressed a button on her suit, causing the truck's walls to fold outward, revealing the Shinjuku device.

"What in the…" Jeremiah exclaimed, shock evident on his face, while terror consumed the woman's face as she yelled out to him.

"Jeremiah, be careful, he's got the~"

'_That's right, Jeremiah. You never saw the inside, so you assume it's poison gas. But if you think that's bad, then you know nothing!'_

"We propose a simple trade," Cornelia exclaimed as she pointed at the device, "This, for Kururugi."

"Like hell. He's charged with high treason for murdering a prince. I can't hand hi~"

"Wrong, Jeremiah Gottwald." Cornelia interjected, "That man is no murderer. You couldn't find the man, so you picked the son of Prime Minister Kururugi as your sacrificial pawn."

People of the crowd began to murmur around, wondering what she meant.

"If you got him convicted," Lelouch continued, "then you could push your agenda of only allowing pure Britannians live in the settlement. You would throw all the Honoraries, who sacrificed everything to live a decent life here, back into the Ghettos. You disgust me." Lelouch could see the calm fury on Jeremiah's face.

"You have no proof of~"

"Not only that," Cornelia once more interjected, "But I hate it when others are given credit for actions _I_ commited!"

At this, if felt like the entire world had gone silent. Jeremiah had a mixture of shock and unbridled fury.

"You mean~" The man growled.

"Yes. The man who killed Clovis...WAS MYSELF!" Lelouch could hear the gasps from here at his sister's proclamation.

"If you are the ones who murdered him, then you will die, here and now." Jeremiah pointed his pistol at the two.

"Be careful, Jeremiah," Lelouch retorted, "Hitting this canister will make one hell of a pretty picture, but _not_ for the reasons you think."

"What are you talking about!"

"Your Prince Clovis LIED to you! This canister never contained poison gas!" At this moment, there was a static across all the local TV and radio channels.

"_The poison gas the resistance stole."_ The voice of Zero came from the monitors, _"Was it poison gas?_

"_No," _ The voice of Prince Clovis replied, _"it was not."_

Lelouch couldn't help but put a demonic smile as he saw both the Purebloods and the civilians look of horror as the modified recording kept playing.

'_And so I call check for the Purebloods. Now, with Clovis's 'confession', the Purebloods and Clovis's reputation will be shattered. With that, they'll be disorganized, and will allow us to mobilize more quickly.'_

"_It didn't matter if the vermin died, so long as I got the girl back."_ And with that, the recording stopped. Lelouch could see the looks of horror on the people's faces, and even some having fury. Whether that was for Clovis's actions on the girl, or his attempted genocide on the Ghetto, he didn't care. So long as they knew what he did. He then noticed that Jeremiah's hand was slightly shaking.

'_Didn't think the broadcast would affect him _that_ much.'_

"Even though I can't condone His Highness's actions," Jeremiah exclaimed, though his voice was shaken, "It does not change the fact that you two murdered him, and you _must_ face the law for that. And if that canister doesn't contain poison, then I have no reason _not_ to fire. MEN!" Jeremiah aimed his pistol, as did several Sutherlands aimed their rifles at the two.

'_Alright, Plan B.'_ "I wouldn't shoot, Jeremiah. You wouldn't want the public to learn about _Orange_, do you?"

"What?!"

Lelouch tapped his foot on the truck, and it began to move closer to the platform Suzaku was on.

"If we die, then 'Orange' will on every news outlet in the world, and what Clovis has done here will pale in comparison," Lelouch then noticed the look of confusion turned to that of horror. A small piece of his helmet slid back, revealing his eye. He activated the power, intending to force Jeremiah to let Suzaku and the rest of them leave.

"If you don't want that to happen, _**you'll do**_~"

"Alright then, release Suzaku Kururugi."

'_Wait, WHAT!?'_

"Jeremiah!" The silver haired woman screeched out, completely dumbfounded at her commander's compliance to them.

"You heard me. RELEASE Suzaku into their custody."

The two soldiers initially hesitated, but after a stern look from Jeremiah, they wisely complied and began moving Suzaku towards them. Lelouch and Cornelia moved down from the truck.

"Brother," Cornelia whispered, "did you use your power _before_ we started this."

"No," he replied, "which has concern what 'Orange' actually is, if it's a _real_ thing."

The five met in the middle, and the soldiers handed Suzaku to the two of them. He tried to ask him something, but the shock collar on him stopped him in his tracks.

"Typical," Cornelia said, "How can you defend yourself if you're not given the chance to speak." She placed a small device to the collar and, after giving off a piercing sound, the collar shut off, and fell to the ground.

"Zero," Kallen, disguised as the driver, "Celaeno, it's time."

"Very good," Lelouch then bowed to Jeremiah, "I thank you for your cooperation. And now, enjoy the show."

At that moment, the Twins, who had hacked into the local power grid, and shut off all lights for the bridge and the surrounding buildings, encasing the area in darkness. Then, a red flare shot from the canister into the sky, which then exploded. Then a yellow one, then a green, then a multicolored one, and soon dozens were firing at once. Cornelia grabbed Suzaku, and the four jumped off the bridge during the confusion. One of the Purebloods tried to smash the canister, but it caused all the fireworks to go off almost simultaneously, causing the Sutherland's systems to have a hard time tracking anything. Ohgi had a knightmare frame at the ready, and launched a safely canopy to slow their decent. The four landed safely into a train car, and, after Ohgi ditched the frame to enter the train, they left the area.

_Shinjuku Ghetto, 12:31 P.M._

**Cornelia**

"Suzaku Kururugi," Lelouch exclaimed to their rescued prisoner, "Now you see the truth behind the events of Shinjuku. What do you think?"

After they had rescue Suzaku, they agreed to move to some ruins in Shinjuku, as they couldn't risk going to the Nest with him.

"I think that things need to change." Suzaku replied, determination gripping his face.

'_Something's different about him. He always had a passionate look on him. But, now, it looks more… submissive.'_

"Join us, Suzaku. The Britannia you serve is a worthless dominion, rotten to its very core. If you truly wish to change things, then you must stand up and FIGHT for that change."

"Maybe so. But this nation can change for the better, and from within."

'_What!'_

"And any ends gained through contemptible means aren't worth anything."

'_This IDIOT!'_

"You're a fool." Cornelia spat out, having enough of Suzaku's idealism, "This isn't a fairy tale where you're some white knight that will topple the corrupt king. Maybe your dream could be realised if you were born _Britannian_, but a Number will never accomplish what you want. The only sure way to change Britannia, as it is, is to bring them down and show them the suffering they've caused. And, if that's _still_ not enough, _eliminate_ them, so that they cannot cause more suffering."

"You don't know that. With enough time~"

"With enough time," Lelouch venomously retorted, "you will simply be corrupted by the very thing you fight against. Go, Suzaku Kururugi. Go to your mock of a trial. No doubt since me and my sister appeared, you'll be found not guilty due to 'lack of evidence. But, know this, do not expect leniency from us. This is was, and you would be working for our enemy.

Suzaku turned and began to leave the ruined building. However, after a moment, he turned to look at them.

"You're wrong, you know. Just a few days ago I became the first Number to pilot a knightmare. If I can do that, then imagine how much more I can~"

'_Oh, this is _rich_.'_ Cornelia then began to laugh, "That only means that you have profited from us."

"WHAT!" Suzaku roared in anger.

"What would've happened if we did not talk command of the Shinjuku rebels?"

After a moment, Suzaku gave her his answer, "They would've been arrested or killed."

"_Exactly!_ You would've never been the first Number pilot if we did not force Clovis to deploy the Lancelot. Come to think of it, you've profited _twice_ from us. At Shinjuku, and now here. If we did not intervene here, you would've executed, and every Honorary Britannian would've been purged, either literally, or metaphorically. Whether you like it or not, you benefited from contemptible means, even if you weren't the one to do it."

The look on Suzaku's face could set a forest ablaze.

"Let's go, sister. We have no need for this idealistic _fool_." With that, the two left, moving towards where Ohgi and Kallen had reunited with their friends, leaving an infuriated Suzaku.

They had approached the outer edge of the building, to see the group in a discussion of sorts.

"Oh," Ohgi exclaimed, "How did your talk with Suzaku go."

"The man's a fool." Lelouch harshly replied, "He honestly believes that if he stays in the military and works hard, he could change the country and make it better." The entire group was, understandably, infuriated. Kallen was especially vocal.

"WHAT! That fool honestly thinks that, after everything Britannia has done, they're gonna change because a _Number_ got popular."

"Agreed, but don't discount the power of a popular man. However, now that our business is concluded~"

"Zero," Ohgi interjected.

"Yes?"

"I'm asking if that offer to join is still up."

"It's an open invitation."

"Then I will be the first to sign up."

The other members were clearly conflicted about Ohgi's decision.

"And what about the rest of you?" Cornelia inquired.

After a moment, Kallen stepped forward.

"If Ohgi's good with it, then I'm in as well."

"I don't like it," Tamaki dryly said, "But those two have good guts about things. If they think joining with you is the best course, who am I to argue."

"You wouldn't be Tamaki if you _didn't_ argue." Inoue joyously retorted, causing the group, even the siblings, to laugh.

After that, the rest agreed to join with them.

"Alright," Cornelia exclaimed, "but these ruins aren't suitable for recruits. As such, we'll be taking you to _our_ base. We shou~"

"You know, sister," Lelouch interjected, "What you said gave me and idea."

"What did I say."

"You called Suzaku a _white knight_. A foolish man trying to save the world."

"Yes?"

"The world doesn't need a white knight. It needs someone who is willing to get his hands dirty, through any means, but has a noble goal to it."

"And what would you call that."

"What would we call _us_… Black Knights."


	5. Interlude 1: The Emboldened Princess

_Interlude 1: The Emboldened Princess_

_Location Unknown_

**Charles Zi Britannia**

'_Who _ARE_ those two?'_ Charles Zi Britannia thought as he stared at a sun-filled horizon. He had just gotten done with a conversation with Clovis's spirit, and what he found troubled him. Before his death, there was a gap in memory. Normally, his Geass would allow him to get through that problem, but not this time. Which meant only _one_ thing.

'_One of them has a Geass. This Zero and Celaeno.'_

He had come to the Sword of Akasha after the two's introduction so that he could confirm who they were. However, since the two were masked even when they killed him, the number of suspects was immense. But he _could_ narrow it down.

'_There are four factors that narrow it down: First, the escape of the Kururugi boy. They showed that they have technical experts, and a brilliant mind to command them; Second, they have a flair for the dramatics; Third, that one of them, most likely Zero, has a Geass. This means that a Code Bearer has formed a Contract with one of them. C.C., maybe, since Clovis had her captive, and the two most certainly freed her. And, finally, just before Clovis's death, the woman, Celaeno, spoke._

_It sounded like Cornelia. Could my errant son Lelouch have started a rebellion against me? He would have the motives to do so, but Cornelia would've kept him in check. What did I miss? Could Euphemia's defiance been the cause of this.'_

"Your Majesty," a man from behind him exclaimed, "The remains have arrived."

'_No matter.'_

"Ah, I was just conversing with Clovis."

"Huh?"

"The project must not be delayed a moment more."

* * *

_Ashford Academy, The Nest_

**Cornelia**

"DUDE, THIS IS CRAZY!" Cornelia heard Tamaki scream out. After Ohgi's group joined them, they spent the next hour finding the remaining six Sutherlands that were hidden from the Battle of Shinjuku. Of the six, one was crushed under a building that, and two were founded by Britannian soldiers. They then escorted the others down into the Hive, and made a beeline for the Nest. Needless to say, they were surprised such a network existed under Tokyo, and none of them knew about it.

"This is the Nest," Zero exclaimed, gesturing to the entire area, "Where we, The Black Knights, will gather in strength against Britannia."

"This is," Ohgi dumbfounded tried to reply, "How long have you been building this?"

"Coming close to five years," Cornelia replied, "And still building. We are only crewed by 52 people, none of them actually soldiers. Now, before we get any further, I want to lay down some ground rules."

"What!?" Tamaki roared.

"This facility is separated into five sections: Staging here; Operations to the East; R&D to the West; Factory to the South; and a Central Station connecting all four. For the time being, you will have restricted access to all five. There are some parts of each area you will not be allowed."

"I thought you said you trusted us," Inoue exclaimed.

"We never said that," Lelouch retorted, "We only said that you will be allowed into our base. This is for our sake as well as yours. Each member of the Nest has been carefully selected, and have been sworn to secrecy. In time, you will learn our secrets, but, until then, you must be kept in the dark. The people here almost _never_ leave the Nest, with only 13 here required to leave due to having families."

"As such," Cornelia continued, "The likelihood of them being captured and revealing us is insurmountably smaller than you, who will be fighting on the front lines of this war."

"Okay," Kallen exclaimed, "We get it. Anything else?"

"For now, no. While we are here, familiarize yourself with the Nest. The people here have been informed to give you the same treatment as they would themselves." With that, the two then departed, leaving the others to get settled in.

At this moment, a message appeared inside Cornelia's helmet.

"Ruben here, had Mr. Namara and his crew work overtime in the Entrance. As you know, the elevator was placed on the side last year to make moving Knightmares easier. Boy, that was a hassle. Now, instead of it simply opening to Central, it exits to a room with one-way glass. You can change in and out of your outfits from there without arousing suspicions."

'_Thank you, Ruben. Would've been weird to have to quickly change while in an elevator.'_ She then informed Lelouch of the changes.

'_Now, time to get some answers.'_ "I'm gonna have a chat with the girl, _you_ should get some rest."

"If you say so, sister."

The two then changed and returned to Ashford. When they entered the manor library, Cornelia went towards Ruben's manor, where the girl was being kept.

'_I don't know how, but I've _seen_ here from somewhere. I just don't know when!'_

* * *

**Lelouch**

Lelouch was making his way to his room when Sayoko informed him that Nunnally was safely in bed. Thanking her, he entered his room… only to see a very angry red-haired woman sitting on his bed.

'_Aw, this won't end well.'_

"Brother," Euphie exclaimed, almost venously, "We need to talk." Lelouch let out a short chuckle.

"Getting a lot of those latel~"

"DOn't you try to pass this off as some joke, Lelouch," Euphie nearly roared at him, but kept her voice down, "Do you think I'm _blind_? Did you you think that I wouldn't recognize that you and Cornelia are Zero and Celaeno. Not only does Celaeno reference her promise to you, but those are _my designs_!"

'_Knew she'd recognize them.'_

"Before the invasion, I made drawings for super hero outfits at Nunnally's request. A slight alteration or two, but those are the _exact_ same outfits."

"And?"

"AND! You promised that you wouldn't begin until _after _Nunnally graduated. You have stonewalled me at every step of the way ever since you first thought of Kingsglaive, and I've had enough."

"Euphie."

"WHY...why are you so adamant on keeping me out. You know how much I'm willing to help. Especially after af~"

"After you confronted father," Lelouch dryly replied, "All those years ago."

* * *

_(8 Years Ago)_

_Pendragon, Capital of the Holy Britannian Empire_

**Cornelia**

'_Where _is_ she?'_ Cornelia thought as she searched her mother's manor. Lelouch and Nunnally have been sent to Japan for Lelouch's defiance to be used as 'Political Leverage' as some of the nobles have called it.

'_Banishment is what it is.'_ Cornelia knew that Euphie would be devastated, so she decided to go to comfort her. But, despite her best efforts, she was nowhere to be found. She was starting to get severely worried. Cornelia began walking much faster down her manor's halls.

"Princess!" A voice exclaimed from behind her. She turned to face the voice.

"Lord Guilford."

Gilbert G.P. Guilford, an up and coming knightmare pilot, Cornelia meet him while she was at the Military Academy.

'_And he developed something of a crush on me during that time, it seemed.'_ Cornelia thought. Though she wasn't opposed to the man, she couldn't show weakness, and, unfortunate, love was a form a weakness in her father's eyes.

'_Unless Guilford proves himself in the following years, father would only find a way to manipulate either me or him.'_

"What do you need, Lord Guilford? I am _very_ busy at the moment." Guilford saluted to her, but she noticed the panicked look on his face.

"I've come to warn you that your sister, Princess Euphemia has _demanded_ an audience with The Emperor, and he's obliged. I fear what she will say, and, in turn, wha~" He didn't even get another word out as Cornelia pushed past him, and bolted towards the throne room.

'_Euphie, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!'_

* * *

**Euphemia li Britannia**

"Announcing, Third Princess of Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia!" Euphemia entered the throne room, fury and determination ablaze in her face.

'_This is crazy, but I'm not about to let Lelouch and Nunnally be abandoned now.'_ She marched forward through the room, not paying attention to the whispers of the nobles. She intended to make some form of insult to her father, enough to make him banish her as well. But, now that she was actually marching to him,

'_What do I _say_? What would Lelouch say?'_ She neared the steps to the throne, and saw her father, Charles Zi Britannia. She knew the consequences would be severe if she got this right, near _fatal_ if she got this wrong. But, there was no turning back now.

"I am inquiring about the matter involving my siblings, Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally vi Britannia."

'_Did I use the word right?'_

"And what about it," Charles exclaimed, a bored look on his face, "It is old news."

'_No even a day after you decided to cast them out, and it's _old news_!'_

"Why are you sending my siblings to a foreign land, when Consort Marianne vi Britannia's killers have not yet been brought to justice?"

"If they could not defend themselves, then they are weak. And only the strong should be able to lead. Here, 'Might makes Right', and only the strongest can have a chance to rule this country." Even though the seconds after were brief, it felt like an eternity to Euphemia.

'_THINK! What could I say to get him to banish me as well. What would Lelouch say? What. WHAT! Wait...Might. Makes. Right. Father, you've fumbled up.'_

"Very well. Then I give up my claim to the throne." Euphemia could almost taste the silenced conversations that enveloped the room. She could barely hear one of them mumble something about 'another one'.

'_Good. Lelouch must have done the same thing.'_

"Oh," Charles dryly replied, "Then I will tell you what I told the _boy._ Euphemia, you ar~"

"I will not allow myself to be the daughter of a _weak _man."

That… made the entire throne room deathly silent. Even Charles himself broke his neutral look by raising an eyebrow.

"... What?"

"You heard me, Charles Zi Britannia. You are too weak to rule. Not only have you allowed people to sneak into your Consort's palace and kill your people, showing you do not have the strength to keep your own home safe, but, by ending the investigation, you have failed to punish the attacks, showing you do not have the will to punish those that have wronged you. This will show your weakness, and make others think they can attack you and other members of the family without punishment. As such, you _do not_ have the _might _to impose your _right_ to rule. So I refuse to be _your _child!"

"..."

"..."

The entire court was dumbstruck at what Euphemia had just proclaimed. But, the most shocking thing of all, was that the Emperor was showing a rare emotion on his face...rage.

"You claim that I have no might. Have you forgotten who I AM." Charles stood up from his throne.

'_SHOW NO FEAR!'_

"I am Charles Zi Britannia, last survivor of the Age of Blood, where the Imperial Family, and many others, killed each other for the throne! Of all my siblings and family members, I REMAIN!"

'_Show no fear!'_

"I showed my might by clawing my way to the throne," Charles then began to walk down the steps, towards Euphemia, "Showing my right to claim what is mine!"

'_Show no fear.'_

"When my siblings, my father, my mother, and many others perished, I stayed firm, showing my resolve to never waver!" He was now almost infront of her.

"And I have built the greatest Empire in history through conquest alone," Charles nearly roared as he raised his arm across his chest to backhand her.

'_sHoW No fEaR.'_

"Which proves my strength." Euphemia closed her eyes, bracing for the hit.

_WHOOSH~THUD_

The hit never came. Euphemia opened her eyes, and saw her sister Cornelia blocking Charles's arm with her own.

"Princess Cornelia li Britannia," Charles inquired, his rage still evident. Cornelia then, using the arm blocking Charles, shoved him back. It didn't push him to the ground, but he had to backpedal a few steps.

'_Time to nail it down.'_ Euphemia thought, having regained her composure.

"You do not even have the strength to push away a woman."

At that moment, it felt like a thousand needles just hit the floor. However, the look Charles had frightened Euphemia. It wasn't rage, it was his normal neutral self.

'_Did I do something wrong.'_

"Do you think I don't realize _what_ you're doing. If you are so insistent, then I will oblige you. Euphemia li Britannia and Cornelia li Britannia, I hereby strip you of your titles, and you will join you degenerate siblings when they leave for Japan. Now leave."

'_WHAT? No! Big Sis wasn't supposed to get exiled WITH ME!'_ Before she could make heads or tails of it, Cornelia had gripped her wrist, and she escorted her out of the court.

"I'm sorry, Big Sis Nelly," Euphemia told Cornelia when they left, after the doors had closed.

"Forget about it, Euphie. We'll talk about this later. But I'm not gonna abandon you. Not now."

With that, after a few days, the Li Britannians were escorted onto a plane with the Vi Britannians, and banished alongside them.

* * *

_(Present Day)_

**Euphie Levett**

"When I told you what happened in the throne room," Euphie exclaimed, "You should've known how much I'm willing to fight back against father, that I'm not afraid to take my gloves off and get dirty. So WHY are you trying so HARD to keep me in the dark!" At this point, Euphie began to tear up.

"Do you see me as some kind of burden. That, just because I don't have any form of training, that I'm NOTHING but a hindrance. Am I ju~"

"Your the only innocence we have left," Lelouch interjected, having moved up and hugged her distraught sister.

'_What!'_

"W~What?"

"What me and Nelly are doing… We're gonna get a lot of blood on our hands. Not just soldiers, but innocent people, as well as our own family will stain our hands. You and Nunnally our the most innocent part of our lives. Something pure that is WORTH all the blood we will spill. We don't want to lose that." At her brother's statement, the tears flowed freely.

"But, I _can't_ sit back anymore, Lulu. I just can't!"

"Cornelia." Euphie noticed the dried tone to his voice.

'_Huh.'_

"Wha~"

"If you can convince her to allow you into Kingsglaive," Lelouch then released her, and she could see the dead look in his eyes, "Then, you will see what you're getting yourself into. After that, if you still want the gloves off.

They're off."


	6. Chapter 5 The Witch and the Prince

_Chapter 5: The Witch and the Prince_

_Near Riyadh, Capital of the Middle Eastern Federation_

Britannian forces were making the final push on the Middle Eastern Federation. The Federation got intel of when the attack would come, so they mobilized what was left of their main military to protect the only base between them and the capital. Unfortunately, even that wasn't enough to even slow them down. Even their own Knightmares, the Bamides, weren't being effective, despite the terrain (long, open battlefields) being in their favor.

"Gloucesters?!" An Arabian soldier exclaimed from within the lead Bamide as he saw several purple Knightmares approaching fast.

"They're supposed to be in Serupham!" Another shrieked.

"Keep calm," The commander interjected, bringing his crew to order, "Resume firing. We have to hold the line no matter the cost!" Despite all their efforts, however, the Gloucesters were just to fast.

"Shoddy oversized imitation Knightmares!" A scarred man with brown hair and black eyes insulted.

"They would've been wise to surrender from the start." A black hair, blue eyed man, Guilford, replied as he maneuvered beneath the commanding Bamide. He fired a shot, taking out the central leg support, causing the Knightmare to fall to the ground, helpless. Not a moment later, the Federation base went up in a blaze.

"WHAT!?" The commander roared as he looked at the sensors aiming towards the base. He saw a single Gloucester, white with blue highlights to it, and massive cannons on both it's shoulders. The commander's eyes widened in fear.

"It's...it's one of the Twin Demons of Britannia, Pollux. A single Knightmare could take out the entire base!" He didn't get any farther as the Bamide erupted into flames, killing all inside. The Gloucesters in the field quickly dispersed as the Bamides exploded.

"And with that," from within the white Gloucester, a man with light blue hair and purple eyes, Pollux rui Britannia, boredly stated, "Area 18 is established."

"My Lord," the scarred man inquired over a video feed, "About our next course of action."

"Yes. Sorry for having you come clean up after my foolish big brother, Darlton."

"Do no apologize, my Lord," Guilford replied, "We live to serve, and our place is with you."

"Do you with Area 11 will need our usual treatment?"

"I believe so, my Lord."

"Good." Pollux then looked at the smoking carcass of a base.

'_You two will fall, just like the rest.'_

* * *

_August 21st, Ashford Manor, Tokyo Settlement, 1:32 A.M_

**Cornelia**

Cornelia had just entered Ruben's manor adjacent to the Academy, and was escorted by one of the servants to a room in the guest quarters.

'_Okay, _how_ am I gonna convince an unkillable woman to help?'_ Cornelia had very little leverage, and she _hated_ that. She took a deep breath, and entered the room.

The room was simple, yet, even then, it looked fit for nobility. Queen sized bed, dressing mirror, the works. Not to mention the pizza boxe~

'_Wait, _what_?'_ Cornelia noticed that there was at least three pizza boxes. Cheese, sausage, pepperoni, and other assortments.

"Yes," The mysterious girl dryly inquired, lying on the bed, "Do you require anything?"

"I trust the staff here have been accommodating you appropriately. I think these boxes should be disposed of after having been here for awhile."

"Yes, the people here are a marked improvement from Clovis's group. They even clean up after me at the end of each day." Cornelia had to fight the urge to widen her eyes.

'_She had three boxes in _one_ day? Wait, no, she said at the end of each day, so she had three boxes in a few _HOURS_! Looks like I found a hook.'_

"So, did you enjoy your little show."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, please. I know your brother is Zero, and, by extension, you are Celaeno." Cornelia twitched her eye.

"And _how_ do you know _that_. You've been kept out of any form of communication since you were brought here"

"That's _my_ little secret. Though, I must say, you're taking this much more smoothly than I expected."

"What does that mean?"

"You were always such a staunch supporter of Britannia, yet, here you are, helping lead a rebellion against them. Quite a change, don't you think, _princess._"

"... I assume you know for the same reason as how you knew about Zero and Celaeno."

"Correct."

A long silence passed between the two. Both trying to gauge how the other will respond.

"Look," Cornelia said, breaking the silence, "You have two options: one, you stay in here, displaced from the outside world; or, if you answer whichever questions you wish to answer, you'll be able to attend this school. You appear the same age as most of the other students."

"And _why_ would I take the second offer?"

"Because, even though you'll be confined to the school grounds, it will be a much better 'cage' than this room, fancy as it is."

"And you said only questions I _want_ to answer?"

"Yes." _'This might get here to be less cautious, and I can get her to accidentally tell me important info.'_ The girl then sat up, giving a slight smirk.

"Okay, what do you want to know."

"We'll have a more detailed conversation later, but only question I want is simple. The power you gave Lelouch, what is it called?"

"Geass. The power is called Geass." With that, Cornelia left the room, leaving the girl by herself.

* * *

_Viceroy Administration Building, 10:11 A.M._

**Suzaku Kururugi**

'_What just happened.'_ Suzaku thought as he left the building. Once he returned, he was calmly led back to a cell, though he wasn't in a straight jacket like before. Afterwards, he was told that, due to 'lack of evidence', he was found 'Not Guilty' on all charges. Afterwards, he got a quick nap, then proceeded to gather his valuables that were taken from him when he was imprisoned. Now, here he was, carrying a duffle bag, contemplating his survival. He couldn't decide what was worse: that Prince Clovis tortured a girl, and tried to murder hundreds to keep it a secret, or that everything the terrorists said came _true_.

'_Those _bastards_.'_ Suzaku growled. _'While I appreciate them saving me, the fact that they have thrown the entire Settlement into chaos CANNOT be forgiven. Their ways can only lead to sadness and failure.'_

"Private Kururugi." A voice came from behind him. He turned, and his skin turned a few shades whiter.

"Lord Jeremiah!" Suzaku exclaimed, saluting the man. Surprisingly, Jeremiah saluted _back_ at him.

'_Why would the leader of the _Purebloods_ salute an Eleven.'_

"At ease, Private."

"My Lord, what do you need?"

"I actually have been looking for you."

"Me? Why?"

"Two reasons: First, I would like to apologize."

'_WHAT?!'_ "I'm sorry, my Lord, but I must've misheard you."

"You heard correctly, Private Kururugi. I'm apologizing for my colleagues actions towards you, as well as forcing you to become our scapegoat."

"So," Suzaku replied, slight venom in his voice without realizing, "What they said was true. You really were gonna just through all the Honoraries out of the Settlement." _'Wait, what am I _saying_. Am I TRYING to get court martialed again.'_

Jeremiah pinched the bridge of his nose, "Suzaku, you must understand the situation we were in: Clovis had just been killed, his killer nowhere to be found, and the Tokyo military was nearly crippled during the battle. If we didn't announce who his killer was _immediately_ after we arrested the killer, then the other terrorist groups would've been galvanized into attacking more ferociously. If I didn't agree with whichever Eleven they chose, then my authority would be called into question, which would make the situation even worse. I'm _not _sorry about doing it, but I am sorry it had to be _you_."

'_I don't like or agree with it, but that makes some sort of sense. There's just no honor in it, however. Wait, why me? Is it because of my father?'_ "Why are you sorry it was me that got chosen?"

Jeremiah's face then took a serious tone, and he looked around the area, as if he was making sure if they were the only ones there, "That leads to my _second_ reason. I understand that you~"

"Look out BELOW!" A voice from above roared out. The two looked up, and saw a person falling towards them. They dodged out of the way, and Suzaku saw the man do a parachute roll, getting back up without looking worse for wear. He was wearing a black tuxedo, had light blue hair, and purple eyes. He didn't look any older than him. Suzaku looked back up, and saw some bed sheets tied together from a room up above. He saw that Lord Jeremiah had a _very_ concerned look on his face, almost like has was about to pass out.

"Huh," the mystery man exclaimed as he dusted off his tux, "thanks for moving out of the way. Didn't want either of you to get hurt."

"And," Suzaku inquired, "_why_ did you just jump out a building?"

"Oh," the man happily replied, "Simply: to get away from my bodyguard. My brother wanted me pretty much locked up until he arrives. But, when he does, it'll be nothing but work, work, _work_. So, before he got here, I decided to get a tour of the settlement."

"Shouldn't you have an escort, my Lord." Jeremiah hesitantly replied, which surprised Suzaku.

'_This guy is higher up than _Jeremiah_!'_ Suzaku saw the man gave Jeremiah a look that screamed 'keep your lips zip'.

"If I did that," the man happily retorted, "Then what's the point of exploring. If you're so concerned, however, I can easily have the soldier here escort me." Jeremiah wanted to protest, but sighed, resigning to the teenager's decision.

"Private Kururugi, we'll have to continue this later. I'll get ahold of A.S.E.E.C. and, at your earliest convenience, I would like to continue this discussion." Suzaku saluted, and Jeremiah reentered the building.

"Well," the man exclaimed as he turned and began walking away, "Shall we get going, my impromptu bodyguard."

* * *

_Ashford Academy, 1:13 P.M._

**Cornelia**

Cornelia had just entered her room at the manor that her sister and siblings lived in, nicknamed the Lamperouge Manor by Rivalz, despite her insistence that it shouldn't be called that. In a few hours she would ask the girl several more questions, most of them involving Geass, and then the girl would get started with 'school' the next day. But, for now, she just wanted to take a short nap, as she hasn't gotten any sleep for the past 24 hours. Normally, she would go to sleep in her quarters at the Ashford Security Center. However, for the past six months, she has been sleeping in her manor room for one particular reason.

She flopped down onto the bed, face smacking the pillow. She was still processing all that had occurred in the past week alone.

'_All that I had feared has come to pass. I hoped we would _never_ use Kingsglaive, but, now~'_

"Meow!" Cornelia's eyes opened as she felt something jump onto her bed. She noticed a grey cat with a black spot around one of its eyes.

"Hey, Arthur." Cornelia calmly said as she stroked the cat's back.

Arthur, the unofficial mascot of the Student Council. Euphie found him over a year ago, with a damaged leg, and almost feral. Euphie being Euphie, she brought it home, and nursed it back to health. Then, three months ago, she decided to entrust his care to Cornelia. She can only guess that it was to put some kind of humanity back into her.

'_Well, sister you jerk, you succeeded.'_

Cornelia's phone then rang. She looked and saw it was from her brother.

"Yes," She tiredly answered, "What do you need, Lelouch?"

"Do..do you want me to call back? You sound tired."

"No, no," Cornelia retorted, sitting up with Arthur in her lap, "If it's important, then I can take this."

"It is. Ruben's network has uncovered info on Clovis's replacement."

"Who is it?"

"Viceroy Pollux rui Britannia will be here sometime today, while it seems his brother Castor has arrived sometime yesterday. He was already on his way here when we announced ourselves to the world, it seems."

Cornelia's face deepened. She didn't interact much with the Rui Britannian twins. All she remembered was when Castor asked Pollux for a duel with large branches. While Pollux was the better fighter, Castor seemed to enjoy the fight more than a person should.

"Bit young to be ruling an Area. Given their actions in the past few years, it's not the worst possibility, but it's not exactly a good thing, either."

"Please contact me after your talk with the woman. See you soon, Cornelia."

"Same to you, Lelouch." She then hung up. She then began to pet Arthur's chin.

'_Is this still the right course? I've only ever gone with this so that I wouldn't break my promise to abandon him. I've always hoped that, over the years, I could convince Lelouch to abandon his plan, and simply take the four of us somewhere quiet and remote. Britannia is the stronge~"_

CHOMP

"Guuh," Cornelia painfully gasped. She looked down and saw Arthur was biting her finger, "Oh, you little minx, not again."

After removing her finger from his grip, she pulled out a set of earphones from a bedside drawer. This was a habit she developed some time after the Second Pacific War. Whenever she was truly depressed, she would listen to music as a form of coping. She hadn't done so for three years.

'_But, after all that's happened, maybe an old habit was just what she needed.'_ She looked through the songs she had. Seemed like Milly added a song or two, but all of the others were still there. She decided to pick one that seemed to fit the situation. After she placed the earphones in, she lied back down, and let the music drift her into sleep.

* * *

_Tokyo Settlement, 3:37 P.M._

**Suzaku**

"Tell me, Suzaku," the mystery man inquired as they entered a local park, "Why are you a soldier?"

The man said his name was Castor, but not much did he give in the way of conversation. Suzaku was shocked, for multiple reasons. One, he never mentioned what his name was, so how did he know who he was. Two, it was such a random question that didn't seem to have an importance.

"Simple. I want to save lives in the best way possible. Being a soldier is just the best option for me."

"Yet you refuse to kill."

'_!'_

"I've looked up your military history, Suzaku. Despite your skill, even when given orders to kill, you've always tried to find an excuse to not take a life. That's a poor way to be a soldier. A knight, absolutely, but_ not_ a soldier."

"But, my Lord~"

"You can question the morality of taking a life while _before and after_ the battle, but _during _it, a soldier is meant to follow orders. He may not like them, but he must follow them, or else he puts not only himself, but _every_ other soldier on the battlefield at risk. If you were born Britannian, I would say that you'd be an officer by now if you didn't have this weakness."

There was a long silence between the two. Suzaku couldn't think of a response.

"Don't mistake my harshness for malice, Suzaku. You're a skilled fighter, and an even better Knightmare pilot. I saw AARs of Shinjuku. If the performance requirement for the Lancelot is _half_ as I'm guessing it is, then, even with _no_ prior Knightmare pilot training, you've shown better skill than any of the Britannian pilots we have in the entire settlement, including myself."

'_What!?' _Suzaku thought as his eyes bulged in shock.

"So think on my words, Suzaku Kururugi. You can mourn for the dead when a battle is done. But, during it, you should not hesitate to take a life. For I guarantee they won't." With that, Castor continued through the park. For a moment, Suzaku just stood there, contemplating his words.

"My Lord~"

"We're alone in public, Suzaku, just Castor, especially since you don't _actually_ know if I'm a Lord."

"Okay," he hesitantly replied, "Why do you fight? You mentioned you were a Knightmare pilot, so you must've had combat." For several moments, the two just stood in silence.

"I'm afraid I'd only tell my reason to two types of people: my brother, and whoever I find to be a worthy opponent. Sorry to disappoint you, Suzaku."

_Administration Building, 6:02 P.M._

**Jeremiah**

Jeremiah was nervous, but not for Suzaku. He was a loyal soldier and wouldn't do anything to Castor. His actions, both at Shinjuku, and returning after Zero and Celaeno's appearance, proved that. No, what made him nervous was _Zero_ himself.

'_You wouldn't want the public to learn about Orange, do you?'_

'_How in HELL did he learn about Orange? Did me and Clovis slip up and someone knows about the search? Did he hack into our systems and download the info? Did...do we have a traitor in our ranks?'_

The more Jeremiah thought about it, the more nervous he became. He had no idea if Zero only knew the name of Orange, or the reason for it. If it was the latter, then~

'_Does he know where Lady Marianne's children and the Li Britannian's are!'_

If that was the case, then he had to think carefully. He couldn't look further into the Tokyo Settlement for their location. Even if Jeremiah did find their location, Zero most likely has eyes on them, and would move to take them out if Jeremiah came within a mile of them. And, if there was a traitor, then he couldn't even more towards them without Zero finding out. So, first on his list~

'_I need to find out how they knew, and sever that connection.'_

"Lord Jeremiah," A soldier exclaimed as he entered Jeremiah's office, "There's been a sighting of Zero!"

"Where!?"

"Shinjuku Ghetto."

"Good, mobilize a few Knightmare. I'll be there in a moment." The soldier saluted, then left. Jeremiah pulled out his phone, and dialed a number.

"_Well, well,"_ a cheerful voice answered,_ "Jeremiah, what can I do for you?"_

"Lloyd, I'd like to request your aid."

* * *

_Ashford Academy_

**Cornelia**

Cornelia had found the girl on the roof of one of the buildings, simply staring out over the school yard.

"I take it you've gotten accustomed to the layout."

"I will," she dryly replied, "In time."

"I would like you to answer some questions."

"Of course, where will you start?"

"Are you immortal, or simply heal fast."

"Immortal, and, no, I will not tell you how long I've lived."

"I take it that mark on your head has something to do with it?" The girl stepped back from the edge and moved some of her hair away, revealing the Geass symbol. She had seen the symbol once when Lelouch explained it to her back in Shinjuku.

"This is my Code. With it, I cannot die, and I can pass Geass onto others."

'_So, she might've given Geass to others.'_ "Okay, so I'm guessing giving a Geass to someone does more for you than just 'giving a superpower to random people'." The girl smiled, which creeped Cornelia out, but she didn't show it.

"You catch on quickly. Yes, the moment I give someone a Geass, I form a...mental connection with them. I can use this connection to look into their memories. I usually only do it when I first form a Contract, such as Lelouch. Hence why I know that you and him are Royalty."

Cornelia was furious, but could understand the invasion of privacy. "And the other thing?"

"My connection allows me to 'get a feeling' on my Contractors. Despite your best efforts, I did get to see you and Lelouch's debut on the bridge. Using my connection, I could feel the pride coming from him, and deduced that he was Zero."

"...Could you communicate with him?" The girl shrugged.

"Only in unique scenarios."

"Is there anyone _else_ that you've formed a contract with? Specifically ones that could pose a problem." There was a long silence between the two.

'_She contemplating telling me which Contractors she has. She knows I wouldn't believe her if she said she didn't have any others.'_

"There is...one that could give you some trouble. He's chinese man named Mao."

"And _why_ would he give us trouble."

"He grew an obsession for me. He would see you and Lelouch as thieves that should die."

"His Geass?"

"He can read the minds of any person within a 500 meter radius. It drove him insane, and was the main contributor to his obsession for me." _That_ got Cornelia's attention.

'_A mind reader will be a serious problem if he comes close to Tokyo. What does she mean by that?'_

"You said his Geass drove him insane. Couldn't he just turn his Geass off." The girl gave her a slightly sinister laugh.

"I'll keep this simple. When someone is given a Geass, they're on a time limit. Even when they aren't using it, it still goes down. Using their Geass makes the timer go down faster. When the timer hits zero, the Geass turns on, and _stays_ on." Cornelia was dumbstrucked at such a critical issue.

'_That's...that's not a power, it's a CURSE!'_

"So," the girl slyly remarked, leaning against the side, "Anything else?"

That broke Cornelia out of her stupor. "No, not for now, at least." Cornelia turned around and was about to leave, but stopped just short of the door. "Actually, there is one more. What's your name?"

"C.C."

'_Only her initials...she must've lived for so long she's abandoned almost her entire name behind.'_ "Look, if you're going to be participating in this school, you'll need to at least have a registered name. You don't need to use your real name if you hate it so much." Cornelia noticed the irritation when she mentioned hating her name.

"... Claudia Celeste. That's not my name, but that's what you'll write in the records."

"Fair enough." With that, Cornelia left the girl to her own devices.

* * *

_Tokyo Settlement, 6:27 P.M._

**Castor**

'_So skilled, yet won't kill. What a fun little matchup.'_ Caster thought as the two exited an arcade. He just told Suzaku wanted to see Shinjuku to pay his respects to those that died here.

'_Such a waste of life. I don't mind if innocents are killed, that's war. But to actively hunt them down. Where's the fight in that?'_

Out of nowhere, a large truck appeared in front of them. Castor recognized the label as A.S.E.E.C. A window lowered, revealing a man with lavender hair and grey blue eyes.

"Lloyd," Suzaku said as he moved past him, "What's wrong?"

"Better get in quickly, Kururugi," Lloyd joyfully replied, "Jerry called saying that they've spotted Zero in Shinjuku. He's requested the Lancelot for support."

"Alright. Sorry, Castor, but it seems that I'l~"

"No, no, go help Jeremiah. If it involves Zero, they'll need a pilot of your skills." With that, Suzaku enter the truck, and it sped off towards Shinjuku.

'_If it's truly Zero, then I can't miss this.'_ He then pressed a finger onto the bracelet on his right wrist.

"This is Castor, pick me up. And prep the Volanus."

_Shinjuku Ghetto, 7:07 P.M._

**Jeremiah**

'_We've got a lead, and so quickly.'_ Jeremiah thought as he lead his squad into Shinjuku. Kewell had told him that an unknown Knightmare was inside Shinjuku, and was being the first to respond. So him, Jeremiah, and five other Pureblood Sutherlands were advancing into the ghetto. Lloyd had contacted him just moments ago saying the Lancelot was on their way.

'_With the Lancelot, he won't escape this time.'_

They entered an abandoned stadium where the sighting was reported. There was… nothing. Not any sign that there was a Knightmare, or any form of illegal activities.

'_Was the report wrong? Were we too late? Did they know we were coming?' _That last thought made him think more on the possibility of a traitor. Jeremiah then saw the Lancelot appear on the outer wall of the stadium.

'_Well, even if this is a trap, they'll be no match for Su~'_

"_BEHIND YOU!"_ Suzaku roared as he jumped towards them. For a split second, Jeremiah looked at his radar… and saw Kewell's Knightmare speeding towards him. He spun around, and saw Kewell leveling a Knightmare lance, and rushing him.

'_DAMNIT, I've been had _again_!'_ Jeremiah did the only thing he could do, and used one of his arms to grab the lance. This ended up destroying the arm, but it did push his Knightmare away from Kewell.

"Kewell, you bastard. That sighting was a lie, wasn't it." Jeremiah roared as the Lancelot got between him and the mutineers.

"_You've brought shame to the Purebloods by allowing Zero and Celaeno to escape. We have to wipe our disgrace away before Pollux arrive to take office."_

"_This fight is pointless,"_ Suzaku exclaimed, drawing two blades from the Lancelot, _"Please, stand down. You're on the same side."_

"_SILENCE, Eleven! You'll die alongside this traitor!"_

"_Um, Kewell, this might not be the best idea."_

"_Quiet, Ivan. We're too far in now. Take them out!"_ With that, the other five Sutherlands readied their lances.

"Private, Kururgi, I request your assistance in dealing with these mutineers! Don't kill them. They need to be trialled and questioned."

"_Acknowledged."_ With that, Suzaku charged forward, slicing _through_ one of the lances, and cutting a Sutherland's torso off. Two others charged him, but the Lancelot simply dodged the two, then proceeded to cut off a leg each. Jeremiah was dumbstrucked at the speed it was going.

'_And Lloyd said _I _was going to be the pilot if I hadn't refused to return to base at Shinjuku? Honestly, I don't think I could've done those moves, however.'_

He was so focused on the Lancelot he didn't even noticed a Sutherland coming straight at him.

"_I've got you now!"_ Jeremiah noticed the Sutherland, but he was too close for Jeremiah to get away. Then, the head and one of the arms of the Sutherland blew off, dropping the lance and causing the auto-eject function to activate.

'_What the?'_

"_Lord Jeremiah," _a familiar voice called out,_ "I got here as soon as I could." _Jeremiah turned and saw another Sutherland, though this one had familiar markings.

"Thank you, Villetta. Kewell, you're on your own. Surrender."

"_...Men, pull back."_

"_Then you understa~"_ Suzaku tried to exclaimed.

"_I'm using a Chaos Mine."_

'_What!'_ "Don't do it, Kewell!"

"_DEATH TO TRAITORS!"_

However, before he could throw it into the air, something pierced through the arm, tearing it off, and pinning it to the ground.

"_What!" _ Villetta exclaimed. Jeremiah turned, and saw a Gloucester on top of the stadium wall. It was red with orange highlights, an orange cape, as well as another spear just like the one thrown. (Regalis Knightmare for reference on what the spears look like, not the Knightmare itself)

"_THAT'S ENOUGH! I am Castor rui Britannian, Fifteenth Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, and I ORDER you all to stand down NOW!"_ With that roar, it took a moment for the remaining combatants to realize who just spoke to them. But when they did, they immediately knelt down.

"_Forgive us, your Highness."_ Kewell exclaimed.

'_Good.' _Jeremiah thought, _'He knows that, since Prince Castor is on our side (of this fight), he'd be committing treason if he continued this fight.'_

"_Castor?"_ Suzaku hesitantly inquired.

"_Forgive me, Suzaku. The deception was necessary for me to explore without concern. I hope your opinion hasn't been soured."_ Jeremiah smirked when he saw the Lancelot _immediately_ kneel down.

"_Of course not, your Highness."_

"_Jeremiah. We'll have things to discuss concerning Zero. However, for now, you are still the leader of the Purebloods. As such, these mutineers will be jailed and, unless you say otherwise, punished accordingly."_

"Of course, your grace." With that, after several more Sutherlands arrived, the mutineers were taken into custody, and their Knightmare retrieved. All the while never noticing a small object hovering on top of a building, it's camera recording the whole battle.

* * *

_Administration Building, 9:39 P.M._

Prince Pollux's aircraft had just landed, and Castor came to greet his older brother.

"What up, little brother." Castor casually remarked. Pollux let out a deep sigh.

"Sub-Viceroy, please be more formal when in front of the troops."

"Sure thing." Pollux could taste the sarcasm in his voice, but that's how he's always been.

"Now," Pollux stated as he turned to one of the officials that helped Clovis run Area 11, "Report."

"Yes, my Lord," the official stated, "Our first order of business is a welcome party we've arranged for your arri~" He then noticed the Prince raise his arm to him. He flicked his wrist downward, revealing some kind of arm brace...with gun barrels on it.

"Sloppy, senile, corrupt...looks like my elder brother hasn't changed. I don't care about any of that right now.

I want ZERO AND CELAENO!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So, Chapter 5 has been published. Really glad the reviews are positive. It's been half a decade since I wrote a fanfiction, and I've never done one on this site, so I'm still getting used to the way things work.

Castor and Pollux are characters introduced in the Nintendo DS game, which I have no info about. So, I decided to get a little OC with them.

As always, leave your opinion in the reviews, and criticism is always welcomed.


	7. Chapter 6 Blood of the Samurai

**Author's** **Notes**: Sorry this took so long. Family vacation, as well as having to rewrite the ENTIRE chapter, took a toll on me. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter by next weekend, but I might need a bit longer to get back into the groove.

* * *

_Chapter 6: Blood of the Samurai_

_August 22nd, The Nest, Tokyo Settlement, 8:18 A.M._

**Tamaki**

'_Dude, this place is crazy!'_ Tamaki thought for the umpteenth time. He was lying on his bed inside the combat quarters of the Nest. The head engineer, Robbie Mac~something or whatever, said that, due to the expected ratio of military crew compared to non-military, the combat quarters were divided into shared rooms of ten bunk beds each. The non-combatants have rooms of eight single beds each.

Not that Tamaki cared for the specifics of it all. The fact that an entire underground network was formed over the years, and _no one _figured it out. That's insane, even if it was built by those secretive bastards. _'I don't trust those guys, but you can't deny how much they've put into this._

_I think I even heard one of the scientists mention that one of the tunnels reaches all the way to Narita! Seriously!'_ Tamaki couldn't stand lying down anymore, so he decided he'd look around again before big man Robbie ordered him to work more on the factory. Apparently, with the Sutherlands, they could finish the basics for the factory in just a week or two, faster if they got more Knightmares. As such, he was making any available hands work overtime on it. With almost jubilation on his face, he left the quarters.

**Ohgi**

Ohgi was currently using a Sutherland to move some support beams to another part of the almost finished factory. Mr. MacNamara was a stern man, but, given how he said he hoped the rebellion wouldn't start for several more years, he could understand him.

"_CD-5,"_ Namara yelled out over the radio, _"You're energy filler's almost empty, and you've been working nonstop for over two hours. Park your Knightmare and take a break before you're too banjaxed to keep your own eyes open and cause a mess."_

'_And that's my cue to leave.' _ Ohgi maneuvered the Sutherland to the front edge of the construction zone, near the entrances. _'Still loved Tamaki's face when he tried to change the callsigns when people are working in this area.'_

Tamaki had wanted to shorten it to simply C- whatever your number was, but Namara quickly pointed out why that wasn't a good idea when one of the twins (the red one?) placed a fake satchel charge filled with confetti inside his Knightmare, and he gave Tamaki the callsign _C-4_.

'_Never seen Tamaki so scared and pissed at the same time.'_

After dismounting the Knightmare, he made his way towards the cafeteria. However, when he reached to exit, he stopped and looked towards Namara.

'_Why is he here? He's neither Japanese or Britannian.'_ Ohgi decided to get some answers. "Mr. MacNamara."

"Ah," Namara happily replied, "Yes, Ohgi, what can I do for you?"

"I was gonna ask~"

"Why an Irishman like me doing here in the first place."

'_What? How!'_

"Your friends, Inoue, and then Kallen, asked me something similar. I brushed them off, but I've got a good feeling about you."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Ohgi," Namara replied while working on his datapad, "I see three types of people in this kind of world: Followers; Leaders; and Commanders."

'_?'_ "What's the difference between the last two?"

"Simply put, Leaders command from the front, while Commanders direct from the back. Think of Zero and Celaeno. Besides Kallen, Celaeno is our best Knightmare pilot, but Zero is _much_ better at devising plans. The bridge display was all his idea."

"And what am _I_." For awhile, Namara simply worked on the datapad.

"Commander. You were able to successfully keep your group together even after your leader, Naoto, was killed. Now, don't be too proud. I asked your friends about Naoto, and he clearly was the better person for the hob, but you making sure the group didn't fall apart even during his death was impressive. You still seem more Follower than Commander, but, given time, you could be a decent Commander."

Ohgi pondered on Namara's words. He never thought about how much it showed to himself that he kept the group from falling apart.

'_All I could think about was how easy it would've been for Naoto to diffuse any arguments we had.'_ He then thought about the others, especially Kallen.

"What about Kallen?"

"Full on Follower," he replied with a deadpan expression, "No doubt about that."

Ohgi felt like someone just slammed his head into a desk.

"_WHAT!_"

"She may be our best pilot, if the simulations tell us anything. But, based on what I've seen, she's a warrior. Sure, she can lead a squad of Knightmares, no doubt, but she's more used to simply fighting an enemy. She may have passion and a little charisma, but those aren't enough for either of the other two."

'_Well, that's a bit insulting.'_

"But, we're getting off track. You asked why am I here?"

'_Oh, right.'_

"I lived in the E.U. for most of my life as a drill sergeant. However, the way they ran things led me to quitting. Eventually, I met a Japanese woman named Hona Yodogawa, who would eventually become my wife. We moved to Japan two years before the war. After the war, I became bitter, but an ally of Zero found me shortly after, and I've been here since. Anymore info you'll either have to get Zero to order me, or get me _really_ drunk."

'_He must've lost his wife during that time, hence why he's willing to help.'_ Before Ohgi could reply, several cheers were echoing from nearby. They turned, and saw that the first Knightmare Frame Station, where a Knightmare would be constructed, was complete.

"Alright, don't put your socks down yet, boys!" Namara roared, though the joy could be heard as well, "The easy part is done, now we need to get the Assembly Line constructed. Take a ten minute break, ALL OF YOU!"

"Sorry for your loss," Ohgi somberly offered.

"Hm?" Namara replied, confused.

"Your wife. Sorry she~" Namara then gave a short bark of a laugh.

"No, no, she's alive and healthy, dear Ohgi, but I'm glad your so concerned. She's the one that convinced me to actually take Ruben's offer. Now, get outta here before I start to think you actually _like_ doing this work."

With a smile on his face, Ohgi left the construction zone, and headed to the cafeteria.

'_Wait, who's Ruben?'_

**Kallen**

"Is this _really_ necessary?" Kallen whined as Tolia made...invasive measurements on her body.

'_Seriously, WHY does she need to measure the circumference of my _breasts_!'_

"Absolutely," Tolia happily replied, "If we ever design any armor for you, we need to get _exact _measurement. At least you allowed me to do it so long as we did it in our workshop." After several more minutes, Tolia finally rolled up the measuring rope.

"Done. If the bosses every request armor for you, I'll have it already made."

"Wait, you make devices, even if you have no idea if it will _ever_ be used?" Tolia looked at her like she grew a second head.

"Duh, that's how scientists work." The two then left the workshop, into the main research area. Kallen looked up at the Morgana and the Gorgon, with the latter having the cockpit opened..

'_The names refer to the Witch of Camelot and a Greek monster that could turn people to stone. Why would they be called that? Morgana kinda makes sense, since we are going against Britannia, but the Gorgon?'_

"HEY!" The voice of Talio called out from inside the Gorgon, holding an arm out, "Could someone hand me a box-ended wrench. Should be next to the box out there. I'd ask sis, but she's too busy groping that girl." Kallen's face matched her hair after that.

'_WHAT THE HELL!'_

Immediately, Tolia stomped onto a wrench, sending it flying into her hand. She then chucked it full force at Talio's arm, busting the wrist.

"FUCKING!" Talio roared as he poked out, wrist bleeding. He picked up the wrench his sister threw at him. "This is a CROWFOOT, NOT a BOX-ENDED!"

"Ehh," Tolia happily retorted as she climbed the Knightmare, "You can't work with a busted hand. Let me take over."

"No problem." The twins then switched positions, with Kallen staring in disbelief.

'_What is _wrong_ with these two? One second they're trying to kill each other, the next they love each other more than anything else. Questions for later.'_

"What, exactly," Kallen inquired to Talio, "Is so special about these two that requires them to remain here 24/7?"

"Well," Talio replied, "The Gorgon's KDS drains too much power when in use, and we still have figured out how to get the Morgana's 'Web of Shadows', as Zero called it, to work properly."

"But what do they _do_?"

"Tell me," Tolia interjected, "How did it feel to go up against a Sutherland in a Glasgow?"

'_Like I was being tossed around like a ragdoll.'_ "Like~"

"Like your Knightmare couldn't keep up with your opponent," Talio interrupted, "Despite your superior skills."

'_Okay, didn't think of it like that before, but,'_ "Yeah."

"Well," Tolia continued, "That's what the WoS and the KDS are built for. To even the playing field when up against either a superior Knightmare, or multiple Knightmares."

"Much more interesting when the fight is decided by the skill of the pilots," Talio finished as his hand and wrist were bandaged up, "Don't you agree."

Before she could respond, however, the PA for the room flaired to life.

"_This is Zero. All military personnel, as well as the heads of Research and Engineering, please report to Operations."_

'_What could that guy want now? He may have done more these past few days than _any_ resistance group, but he's still _Britannian_.'_ With a huff, she and the twins left R&D.

**Zero**

Lelouch was waiting for them in the Briefing Room, a small section of Operations for, well, mission briefs and debriefs. It was an open room with an entrance on three sides, side desks all facing one way, and a wall screen at the fourth wall. He planned to inform them of the current situation.

'_Not the greatest opponents we could've gotten, but it'll have to do.'_ Ohgi's group, as well as Robbie and the twins, soon entered.

"Thank you for coming. You can either take a seat or stand, as this meeting won't take long."

He saw that twins, as well as Tamaki and Kento, took some of the desks, with Tamaki sitting back and putting his feet on the desk.

"I've called you here to discuss the new Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy that have been commissioned to replace Clovis."

"HA," Tamaki barked out, "Given how you roasted that prick, you'll make mincemeat outta this one."

"Clovis was sloppy. He cared more about the benefits of being Viceroy than actually running his own area. The next two, however, will be much more...troublesome." He pressed a button on the side of the wall screen, bringing up the Rui Britannians. He gestured to the one on the left.

"This is Castor Rui Britannia, and this is Pollux Rui Britannia, both 15th Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. Also known as the 'Twin Demons of Britannia'."

Most of them had looks of either confusion or fear, while Robbie simply looked annoyed.

"What did they do to earn _that_ moniker?" Kallen inquired.

"At the age of ten they were already technical geniuses, inventing new kinds of weaponry. When they turned twelve, the Emperor gave them a research division in Cambodia, now called Area 13. However, during that time, they developed a taste for Knightmare combat and, one year later, they had an entire battalion under their command. Some of the most recent Areas were the results of their efforts."

"Damn," Tamaki whistled, "A couple of _kids_ have done that much?"

"You do realize Kallen is just two years older, right?"

"Yeah, but Kallen's a BADASS! Of course she'd be that good. Just saying." Lelouch then tapped the screen, and, in place of Castor and Pollux, were a red and blue Knightmare, respectively.

"These are their Knightmares: The Volanus, and the Aquarius. If a Gloucester is simple an upgraded Sutherland, then these beasts are upgraded Gloucesters. Mind you, they aren't as dangerous as that white Knightmare, which we now know is called Lancelot, but the margin is still noticeable."

"Gloucesters," Tolia exclaimed, "Have lighter armor than Sutherlands, but they can run circles around any of them. The Volanus, not only has the same amount of armor thickness as a Sutherland, but is also slightly _faster_ than Gloucester. On top of that, those spears are not the usual Knightmare Lance models, and clearly have more of a purpose than simply looking nice and killing quickly. We'll need more data to form a conclusion, but, since all reports say it never used ranged weapons, 'staying out of range' would be the preferred strategy."

"Pollux's Knightmare," Talio continued, "Is quite the opposite. The Aquarius actually slower than a Gloucester, but carries _double_ the armor of a Sutherland. Unless he knows victory is a certainty, he's almost always flanked by at one or two other Knightmares, usually Gloucesters. Combine that with the railguns on its shoulders~"

Lelouch noticed the look of absurdity on Tolia's face.

"And that baby can hit the head of your Knightmare off from across the battlefield."

"Do you need glasses, brother," Tolia retorted, "Those are _clearly_ artillery cannons."

'_Ooohh no, here they go again.'_

"You daft?! The recoil from an artillery gun of that size would dislodge the arms in after repeated usage, that is if you didn't fall on your ass from the kickback!"

"The length of the barrel chamber would have to at least be 66% _longer_ for them to be railguns!"

'_Oookay, stopping this now!'_

"Enough!" Lelouch exclaimed, silencing the two, "You can discuss the difference between them _after _the meeting. Besides, if you guys think the Knightmares are bad, then their pilots are _far_ worse. Their most dangerous attribute being their unpredictability."

"How is that dangerous?" Kento inquired, "Clearly they have Pollux deal with long range battles, while Castor handles close quarters."

"That's what makes them dangerous. Because they _don't_ follow that idea." Most of the people there looked at him with confusion. "More often than not, even when a situation doesn't favor one of the siblings, that sibling would be the one that gets sent out. Very few know of how they determine which one is sent out into the field. Not even _I_ know of how they decide it. However, that is the great trap of the Rui Britannians."

"That," Ohgi remarked, tension building in his voice, "Doesn't sound good."

"Naomi Inoue, let's set the stage: The battlefield is an urban environment, let's say the Shinjuku Ghetto. You have eight Knightmares, counting yourself. The enemy has six Knightmares, the Volanus and Aquarius, and a G1 Command Base. For the sake of simplicity, we'll say the Knightmares are Gloucesters. Whichever prince you choose will remain inside the G1, and not participate in the battle until all other Knightmares are destroyed. Who do you choose?" For a moment, Naomi cupped her chin, thinking on the situation.

"Am I allowed to have a specific pilot for one of my Knightmares?"

"Of course."

"Then I choose Castor to remain behind. The simulations show that Kallen's great at close range. With the tight corners of an urban area, the Aquarius won't be able to get an accurate shot in. Get in close, and that Knightmare is scrape."

"YeahHA!" Tamaki roared as he did a fist pump, "Scratch another prince off our list."

"A solid strategy..._except_, you've now just given command of the remaining six Gloucesters to a man who _excels _at close range combat, who will coordinate the battle from the G1."

Realization dawned on their faces. Most looked on in horror, while one or two had a look of awe on them.

"That's," Kallen said after snapping out of her daze, "That's the trap. You're basically hoping for two different poisons. Either a pilot who can pierce through any of your defences~"

"Or a commander," Lelouch finished, "Who can outmaneuver your tactics."

"These guys won't be easy," Robbie exclaimed, "Which is why we need Celaeno to succeed in her mission."

"What mission?" Kallen replied.

"Tell me," Lelouch exclaimed to everyone, "What did you notice when I called you all on the PA?" Everyone stared at him.

"You said," Ohgi replied, "All military personal, and the heads of Research and Engineering, come to Operations."

"Correct. Now, what about that felt...wrong." For what felt like forever, there was only silence.

"'All military personal'." a purple hair and eye man, Minami, exclaimed.

'_Solid ten seconds before anyone figured that out.'_ "Correct. As of right now, the total number of soldiers, whether they be pilots or otherwise, is _barely_ ten. We are _severely_ understaffed when it comes to are combat abilities. Because of that, Celaeno is currently on a mission to boost are ranks much more quickly."

"Who's she getting?" Kallen inquired.

"She's heading to Mount Takao to get some samurais."

* * *

_Near Mount Takao, 8:59 A.M._

**Celaeno**

Cornelia, using several old mountain roads, was nearing the location of the Blood of the Samurai base, if the intel was to be believed. As she rounded the corner on her bike, she stopped to see Mount Takao in the distance. Luckily, while it was popular among Japanese, after the war, few ever came to this region anymore, let alone see the mountain. She activated the zoom feature in her helmet.

'_Dozens of holes around the mountain. Normally not unusual, but the holes are too organized to be natural.'_ She zoomed in on one of the holes. _'And railroad tracks. Definitely not natural. This _has_ to be the place.'_

She made her way to the mountain, stopping just are the edge of the treeline. She noted that the tree line was cut off for some distance.

'_Most likely to give enemy forces less cover on approach, but it does make your base stand out _slightly_ more. Also, don't think I don't see that sniper in one of the tunnels.'_ She simply stood there, waiting for any sign that they would actually acknowledge her...or if they were simply going to stare at her like she was the most unusual thing in the world. _'Which isn't that far from the truth. Don't know if me wearing this is more or less absurd than my siblings when they convinced me to dye my hair all those years ago. Why couldn't I make it red like Euphie's~'_

Cornelia noticed movement from one of the tunnels. Shortly after, a prewar pickup truck came out, and proceeded towards her. She contemplated moving forward to reach the truck quicker, but decided against it.

'_This is _their _turf. Best not take any aggressive movement.'_ The truck stopped short of Celaeno, and, from the cargo bed of the truck, a man with brown hair and green eyes stood up. Judging from the features on his face, she determined he might be around 30, but the gray hair strands on him told her his stress all too well.

"I take it you're Celaeno."

"You would be correct."

"And," the man said as he leaned on the hood of the truck, "What would the most wanted woman in all of Britannia want with us? An alliance, perhaps?" Cornelia couldn't tell if he actually knew why she was here and was simply taunting her, or if he didn't.

"Not alliance. Recruitment." The man looked at her with annoyance.

The man sighed, "You'll have to talk with the boss. Come along." He then sat back down as the truck turned around. Cornelia followed to the side as the two vehicles entered the mountain.

* * *

_Viceroy Administration Building, Tokyo_

**Pollux rui Britannia**

Pollux, Castor, Darlton, and Guilford were all waiting in the Viceroy office, with him sitting while the other stood. They were intending to question Jeremiah Gottwald on the past actions of Clovis, as well as his own actions recently. Though he showed great loyalty to his late brother, what Zero revealed has raised some concerns, not to mention Jeremiah's compliance to Zero's demand.

'_Honestly, I would say the embarrassment he's been facing is punishment enough, but, given the situation we have, something_ has_ to be done.'_

A knock came from the door.

"Enter." The door open, revealing Jeremiah in his military uniform.

"Your highnesses." Jeremiah exclaimed as he bowed.

"At ease, Margrave." Jeremiah stood up, but Pollux could see the tension in his face.

"Jeremiah Gottwald," Guilford exclaimed, "Your actions have resulted in Zero and Celaeno escaping without punishment. What do yo~"

"Guilford!" Pollux interjected, "We are here to question him and deliver the appropriate punishment." Guilford decided to remain quiet after his statement, but Darlton kept an eye on him.

"Now, Jeremiah, I'm gonna ask you a few questions. How you respond to them will determine the severity of your punishment. Understand."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good. First off, were you aware this girl that Clovis was interested in?"

"No, my Lord. After the bridge incident, I looked into it, and all I could find before I was metaphorically tossed out of this office was something called 'Code R'."

"Hm," Pollux mused, noticing his brother pulling out a coin and flipping it into the air, "Do you know of anyone else who might've worked on Code R."

"I only discovered that General Bartley is involved with the project."

'_Huh, I'll have to make a call to the Homeland sometime soon.'_ "Very well then. I don't see any reason to punish you for something you weren't informed of, let alone a part of. Now we get to the real issue...What is _Orange_?"

Silence.

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Castor flipping his coin.

"Jeremiah. _What_ is Orange?" Pollux questioned again, this time with a little venom in his voice.

"...Forgive me, your highness, but I will not discuss the purpose of Orange."

Darlton and Guilford looked furious, Castor looked amused, while Pollux simply placed his hand on the bridge of his nose.

"Your prince," Darlton exclaimed, "Just gave you a direct order, Margrave. And you're intending to disobey that order?"

"Would you have me disobey Prince Clovis's orders?"

"My brother is gone. His orders~"

"Still stand."

Once more, there was silence. Jeremiah stood, unflinching. Afraid, but unflinching.

'_Brother, what the hell did you do to earn such loyalty from this man?'_ "I will ask one question… Is what Zero said about Orange true? Is it worse than Clovis experimenting on another human being?"

"...Yes."

Again, there was silence. Pollux and Castor could understand hiding whatever Orange was from anyone else.

"I might be more confident about telling you if we didn't have a _traitor_ amongst us."

_That_ got everyone's attention.

"Excuse me?" Castor inquired.

"The only ones who knew of Orange were me and Prince Clovis."

'_Wait.'_ "So how did Zero find out? There's no way he could've simply guessed."

"My point exactly. Prince Clovis was a bit lavish when it came to running Area 11, but he was dead serious on Orange, and this Code R. We both also swore never to reveal Orange to anyone. Which means~"

"Someone else told him." Guilford finished what everyone else was thinking.

"Is that," Castor finally spoke up, "Why you wanted Suzaku to take Kewell and the mutineers alive? You think one of them might've been the traitor?"

"Maybe."

"Then why didn't you simply let Suzaku kill them, or, better yet, you still have the final say on their fates. Treason is punishable by death."

"If we kill them," Jeremiah retorted, "Then how do we know if we actually killed the traitor? We'll always be looking over our shoulders, paranoid at the possibility that we didn't kill him."

'_God DAMNIT, this is not getting anywhere!'_ "We're getting off track," He said, bringing the group to order, "Despite your actions, you still have the best interests of the Empire at hand. I won't be taking away your command, nor will I be demoting you. I will also spare the mutineers.

However, the Purebloods will be placed under restricted supervision. Until this traitor is found, or Zero and Celaeno are dealt with, your forces will be placed under the command of General Dalton. Dalton, I trust you'll be strict, but not cruel, in how you'll use them."

"Of course, you highness." Darlton replied.

"Good. You are all dismissed." With Pollux's statement, the two knights and margrave left the room.

"Not," Castor commented, "How I expected this meeting to go."

"What did you expect?"

"Demotion, dishonorably discharge. Some form of reprimand. Then again, I didn't expect the possibility of a traitor."

"You are correct, brother. I did intend to demote him. But, with his mention of a traitor. I don't want to give Zero the satisfaction."

"A fair point. Any suspects?"

"Only ones I can think of are the ones that partook in the mutiny against Jeremiah." Just then, Pollux got a notification on his deck computer.

'_Well, it's about time.'_ He stood up, noticing his brother had an almost feral smile on him.

"Well," Pollux stated, "Shall we~"

"Make some samurais bleed out," Castor finished as he tossed the coin to Pollux, "Never thought they'd find them."

With that, the two left, heading for the military hangers.

* * *

_Mount Takao, 9:18 A.M._

**Cornelia**

"You've not offering a lot, Celaeno." The leader of the BotS, Kikuchi Doi, a middle aged man with long brown hair and yellow eyes, commented. The two were in a bunker inside the mountain, discussing having some of the BotS join the Black Knights. Negotiations...were less than preferable.

"You're basically looking to take some of our men, some who have been with us since our creation four years ago, into a group that just formed less than a week ago."

"I understand you're frustrated, but you have to consider~"

"That you've simply dropped the anvil on us all. I do appreciate what you've done, truly, you've galvanized us into more immediate action. But it doesn't change the fact that, by killing Clovis, and your display on the bridge, you've put a target on _all_ of us. Clovis was not a good man, but, for whatever reason, he didn't take us seriously. Given several more years, and we could've had a force that could match any Britannian assault."

'_Only if they kept the current Knightmares in stock, which, given Shinjuku, is highly doubtful.'_

"But now, you've replaced him with a couple of warmongers who will stamp out even the slightest _hint_ of resistance. So, tell me, why should I give my people over to someone who put us in this precarious position in the first place?"

"Because it worked!" Cornelia shouted as she stood up.

That shut him up real quick, much to her amusement.

"For seven years, the Britannians have stomped out any hope of an independent Japan, hoping that the will of the Japanese would shrivel and die. Look at the Ghettos, and ask them how many would fight! Many of them see you as terrorists, as they have given up and accepted Britannian rule. But, three days ago, that changed. The impossible happened. Not only did the Britannians lose to a force they had outnumbered _and_ outmatched, but a member of the Imperial Family was killed inside his _own_ base. You said it yourself, after what we did, almost every resistance group started kicking up a storm. If the Black Knights do even _more_, then the fires of the Japanese will be relit, and we can finally start to give the Britannians the fight we deserved."

The two simply stared at each other, letting reality sink in.

'_I don't know how Lelouch handles giving a speech like that with cracking. Makes me feel a little ashamed.'_

"I will," Kikuchi finally said, "Order my men to ask around for potential recruits."

"That's all I'm asking."

_11:01 A.M._

Cornelia was waiting in the main area of the BotS, a transport hub for the entire mountain. The setup was simple, but effective. The defences were all stationed on tracks, so that they can easily be moved from place to place. However~

'_This means they don't have enough for all the tunnels, which is a _bad_ sign. Like not having enough lifeboats for a ship. Okay, maybe not the best comparison, but the Rui Britannians will exploit this quickly.'_

"Okay," Cornelia turned, and saw Kikuchi approaching her with a notepad, "I've asked around, and around twenty people are willing to join you."

'_Twenty out of 250. Not ideal, but Ruben might say something like '1% of something is better than 100% of nothing', or some other cliche.'_ "Then, if I could borrow a truck, I'll be on my way with them."

"_Commander!"_ Kikuchi's radio blasted.

"Report."

"_Trouble. I'm spotting an entire column of Britannian forces, including a G1 bearing royal symbols."_

"What!?"

'_Shit, they're already moving in.'_ "Commander, you can't face this size of a force. Your forces have _no_ Knightmares, you don't have enough turrets to cover the exits, and you have no underground escape routes. You have to evacuate NOW!" Cornelia checked her helmet radio, but found he signal was being jammed.

'_Wait, why aren't the BotS~wait, not only are they using short range radios, but they're prewar. Slightly ingenious.'_

"Tahara, prime the entrance detonators on all tunnels from South-West to North-East! Kawai, move all turrets to the North to West tunnels! Osada, round up all the men not part of the turret crews here! Get all the trucks in here as well! MOVE!"

"_What_ are you doing?!"

"Giving us a chance."

_10 minutes later_

"Alright," Kikuchi exclaimed as he looked over a group of nearly 200, "As you've heard, the Viceroy's forces are heading here. I will not lie to you, men, but we _cannot_ hold the base against the forces coming our way." Heated talk began amongst the people.

"However, I will not let us die without a fighting chance. So, with that, I present you with three options," He pointed to Celaeno in the far back, located between two sets of trucks. If you wish to either remain in the Blood of the Samurai, then enter the trucks on Celaeno's right. The trucks on her left are for those that are wishing to join her and Zero's group, the Black Knights. However, the third option will result in your death. You can stay behind with the remaining 75 to help make sure the other two group can escape. I know this isn't what you wanted. It isn't what any of us signed up for. However, no matter what you decide, {in your blood, you will always be samurais}!" He finishes his speech in Japanese, earning a roar of approval from the soldiers. Some of them moved towards Kikuchi as a sign that they were staying, while most rapidly began mounting the Praga V3Ss.

Surprisingly, more were getting into the trucks intended for the Black Knights, at a ratio of 2:1.

"Well," Kikuchi stated as he approached her, his voice broken, "Looks like you'll be getting your recruits."

"I didn't want them like this." She said remorsefully.

"I know. But you were right about one thing: You lit the fire of Japan back up. Now, it's up to all of us to keep the fire roaring. Good luck."

"Thank you," Cornelia stated, then did a Japanese bow and spoke Japanese, "{May the honor of the samurai be with always.}"

Kikuchi eyes widen in shock, but was quickly replaced with a smile and bowed, "{And may their strength guide you through these dark days.}"

_11:42 A.M._

**Castor**

"_Something's not right."_ Castor heard Pollux say over the radio, but he didn't care. He was finally back on the battlefield. He had begun the battle before the encirclement had properly finished, but, since the enemy reportedly had no Knightmares, he saw no need to wait.

'_Seriously, after losing four times in a row, I was starting to think he rigged it.'_ "You worry too much, brother." Several terrorists launched rockets at him, but he easily dodged them and the nearby Sutherlands cut them to pieces. He advanced to a tunnel, but his onboard proximity warned him of an armed explosive device. On instinct, he jumped back just as the tunnel entrance exploded, sealing the way.

"Oh, what's the matter? Rather bury yourself than face your death."

As if to answer his question, dozens of tunnels exploded, sealing the tunnels.

"I was KIDDING!"

"_Brother! Listen, why would they move all their turrets to the direction we aren't coming from? Are they _trying_ to make this easy?"_

"Maybe they thought by having all the turrets on one side, it would force us to approach from their direction."

"_But we could've easily scaled over them, negating that."_

"_This is Orion Squadron,"_ a Britannian soldier roared over the radio roared, _"We're getting hammered here! Where's our support!?"_

"_Artillery units,"_ another officer replied, _"Do not have an accurate shot at that side of Mount Takao. E.T.A. five minutes."_

Quickly, Castor realized his error.

"_Damnit,"_ Pollux exclaimed, figuring the same thing out, _"All forces to the Northeastern side! They're trying to make a break for it!"_ Immediately, Castor the Volanus up the mountainside, intending to hit them from above.

**Celaeno**

"Hey, lady," one of the BotS called out from within their truck, "You might wanna put your cloak away. Tighten it or something. If the Brits see you, they'll target your group specifically."

They were inside one of the tunnels, waiting for Kikuchi to give the signal. Once given, they would make a mad dash to the treeline. Not the best plan, but the only one they had that didn't involve _all_ of them dying.

"Good call." Cornelia replied as she detached her cap, and began placing it in the gun compartment of her bike (after taking the gun out and placing it on her back).

"Not only that," a soon to be Black Knight continued, "But you should stay between two of the trucks. The longer it takes for them to see you, the better." She nodded as he maneuvered her bike between Trucks 8 and 12

Fifteen trucks, six BotS, nine soon-to-be Black Knights.

150 soldiers, packed into the trucks with supplies.

And over 300 yards of open field to the treeline.

'_This is gonna get ugly.'_

"_ALRIGHT,"_ Kikuchi's voice boomed over the PA, _"WE'VE DONE ALL WE CAN, BUT THEY KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING! GO, GO GOOO!"_

Sixteen engines from four different tunnels all roared to life.

Sixteen vehicles shot out of the tunnels, down the mountain.

Fifthteen reached the bottom.

"_Watch the rockets!"_ Truck 2 was hit by a rocket just as it had exited the tunnel.

"_Holy SHIT, what happened to our TURRET SUPPORT!"_

"_Truck 7, incoming on the right!"_ Truck 7 lost several right side wheels, causing it to carene, then barrel roll, and the front becoming engulfed in flames.

"_By Kami, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! _Truck 13 got riddled with Knightmare rounds, and began slowing down.

"_Truck 4, rocket, ten o'clock!"_ Truck 4 swerved out of the way, only to have the rocket past him and hit Truck 5 dead on.

At this point, the two groups diverged, with the BotS heading Northwest, and Cornelia's group heading North.

"_Can't keep dodging! HELP!" _Truck 1's ammo crates exploded, sending the truck's rear skyward. With Truck 15 close behind, it didn't have time to turn or stop, and crashed head on into it, wrecking both.

Cornelia looked back, and saw the Volanus near the top of the mountain, pulling one of its spear out of a turret. It looked at Cornelia's group and stared. She sees it twist the spear, holding it like a javelin.

'_He sees me!'_ The Volanus sends the spear flying in an arc towards their position.

'_The angle of that spear. It won't hit me. But~'_ "Truck 11, dodge!" She roars to the truck a short distance in front of her.

"_Where!? WHERE!?"_ The truck to her right, 12, sees the spear overhead.

"_Genbo, BRAKE! BRAAAAKE!"_ Truck 11 slams on the brakes, but as it does so, the spear impales the engine, and pins the truck to the ground as it tips forward . Cornelia has to quickly dodge the truck and, as she passes, she notices blue electricity coming from the spear, before the engine explodes. Shortly after, artillery round began impacting the area. At this point, only three trucks were for the BotS, Trucks 3, 4, and 6. Any trucks left were for the Black Knights.

"_Truck 6, you've got two Sutherlands DIRECTLY~"_

"_We see them, but there's NOWHERE ELSE TO GO! Firing any rockets to hopefully tak~"_ Truck 6 is hit by an artillery round, exploding in a ball of fire. Trucks 3 and 4 fire rockets from the cargo beds, and took out one of the Sutherlands. A couple of the remaining turrets on the mountain focus fire on the remaining Sutherland, taking it out.

Having reached the treeline, Cornelia had maneuvered her bike to the front of the group so she could direct them.

"Call it in, BotS group, status."

"_This is Truck 4. Us and Truck 3 are the only ones that made it."_

"_This is Truck 14, Trucks 8-10, and 14 on our side made it Celaeno."_

"_Jesus. We lost EIGHTY people in less than a _minute_?"_ Even Cornelia was slightly shook from the rate of death that occured around her.

"For now, we stick to the plan. Group B, you'll follow me until we get to the base. Group A, {Good Luck}." Cornelia finished in Japanese.

"_{Thanks. You too}."_

With that, the range of the radios became too great to stay in contact, and the Blood of the Samurai was no more.

* * *

_Ashford Academy, 5:42 P.M._

**Lelouch**

'_Damnit, damnit, damnit!'_ Lelouch almost voice out loud as he paced his room. First off, his bastard of a father gave a speech involving Britannia's supremacy, how equality is wrong, and that evolution is the key factor of why Britannia was the greatest empire in the world. And he said all this during Clovis's _funeral_. Afterwards, he tried to get some more info out of C.C., who was taking to school much better than expected, but she slyly stonewalled him.

'_She's reminds me of Milly, just a _lot _more innuendos.'_

And, NOW, it's been several hours since he had gotten word that the Rui Britannians were attacking Mount Takao, and he hasn't heard anything from Cornelia. Either she's gone dark, or~

'_NO'_ Lelouch thought, shaking his head, _'Stop thinking like that. She'll be fine.'_ He decided that he needed some fresh air. He exited the manor, and immediately ran into Kallen.

"Oh," Kallen remarked, "Sorry."

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

"BK business?"

"Gee, what made you think that."

"Well," Kallen smirked, "As the only person here who could comprehend what you're talking about _and_ not report you on it, why don't you talk about it."

'_Is...is she trying to pry me for information?! Okay, Kallen Kozuki, I'll play your game.'_ The two then found a bench to sit.

_Several minutes later_

"So," Kallen exclaimed, having heard the situation, "The Rui Britannians are about to wipe out the Blood of the Samurai."

"Yep." Lelouch replied dryly.

"And you're afraid your," she took a quick look around, "Sister might've gotten hurt."

"She, Euphie and Nunnally are the only family I have left. I...I...I can't lose them."

"What happened to your mother?"

Lelouch sat there in silence.

'_Some of the truth, but not the whole truth.'_

"If it's too sensitive~"

"She died before the war."

"And your father?" Kallen realized she made a mistake, as the normally neutral face that Lelouch was famous for turned into pure rage.

"Didn't give a _damn_." It took everything not to say that loudly. "After the war, he probably assumes we're dead, and I prefer it's _kept_ that way."

The two just sat there, in silence

'_Time to turn this around.'_ "So, how's your mother?"

"Oh, you mean the woman my father married because she's a b~"

"I meant Arita Kozuki." The look of shock on her face quickly turn to that of disgust.

"She means _nothing_ to me. Not only did she sell her pride by going back to him, practically begging to be a maid for him, but she doesn't even bother trying to defend herself from either my step-mother or the other maids when they harass her. She's pathetic." Kallen noticed that Lelouch was giving her a look that a parent would give to a child needing a lecture. "What?"

"There are two things you should know: First, you're contradicting what you said days ago when you said you were indifferent to most Honorary Britannians."

Kallen made to point out that she wasn't referring to her mother, but Lelouch stopped her.

"Second, do you know what all the best mothers have in common?"

"..."

"They will give up _everything_ to ensure their children have the best possible life."

Kallen stared at him with her mouth opened like a fish.

"Wait, are you saying that my mom~"

"I'm saying there might be a _reason_ she's willing to endure all that punishment."

Before she could reply, his phone rang. Lelouch looked at it, and saw it had a message: [Contact, Cornelia].

"Finally," Lelouch exclaimed as he stood up, heading back to the manor, "Head back to base, Cornelia's returned."

"Oh no, you don't," Kallen got up and quickly followed him, "I'm not taking the long way around when there's a perfectly close entrance _right here_." For a moment, Lelouch said nothing as the two walked towards the manor.

"So long as you're willing to bear the consequences of your friends knowing who me and Cornelia are." The two enter the manor, heading straight for the library.

* * *

_The Nest_

**Zero**

"Seriously," Kallen inquired, having changed into the new outfit for the Black Knights (the one from the show), "Why does that elevator need not only a button press from your watch, but _also_ a specific book to be removed?"

"What if Rivalz got a little too curious about Cornelia's book collection, and removed that book. Or, if someone stole me or Cornelia's watch and found that button?" Kallen immediately shut up after that, seeing the logic in his statement. They had entered the Staging Area, waiting for Cornelia and getting an update.

"Status?!" He called out.

"Scanners show six contacts," one of the SA operators said, reviewing the info about the incoming objects, "One of them has Celaeno's signature, while the others appear to be trucks." At this point, the other soldiers of the Black Knights, as well as a team of medical staff, rushed into the area. When Ohgi saw the medical staff, he immediately realized what was happening, and motioned for his friends to stay back. One of the tunnel doors opened, revealing Celaeno's bike...and several heavily damaged trucks. Some of the cargo bed's roofs were ripped apart, other's had flat tires, and one had the entire window screen riddled with bullet holes.

"Celaeno." Lelouch happily exclaimed, moving towards her as she stepped off her bike.

"Brother." Celaeno replied as the two embraced.

"What took you so long?"

"We had to spend two hours hiding in a mineshaft while the heat died down, then quietly make our way back to the Hive tunnel, which was an hour away at _my_ speed, so imagine trying to get there while directing several slow trucks." The two separated, and Lelouch got a look at the men that arrived.

"Get the injured to Medical Bay 1. Have any that are critically injured moved to Medical Bay 4."

With that, the medical crews began to usher the wounded out of the SA. Ohgi directed some of the others to help carry the critically wounded on stretchers. Zero then turned his attention.

"I know that today has been one of the hardest most of you have ever faced since the Second Pacific War. I know that you have lost friends, family, loved ones. And, for that, I won't say some glorious speech to embolden you. You need time to grieve. So grieve, take heart in the friends that are still with you. And, whenever you are ready, we will have work to do." Most of them looked too dejected to actually acknowledge his words.

'_One of the major disadvantages to being a masked man is that few can relate to you. What else can I say to~'_

"Come on, rookies," Tamaki happily exclaimed, knocking everyone out of their stupor, "Let's head to the Barracks. From there, you can either head to the Mess Hall for some chow, or let me lead you on a tour of the place."

Somehow, Tamaki's chippy attitude towards the situation made most of the former BotS perk up. Not having faces of happiness, but some at least cracking a smile as they moved towards him. Tamaki turned and headed towards the Barracks, but Zero placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tamaki, thanks for the save." Tamaki looked bewildered at him.

"Eh, no big deal." He then left, with the new recruits following shortly behind.

"How bad?" Kallen inquired.

"They pounced on us so fast. Even though we had at least a ten minute warning, they still barely had time to get the evacuation underway. I couldn't even contact you due to the jammers."

"Well," Lelouch commented, "That explains why we couldn't get a word from you. Things are moving fast. Without the BotS, we'll have to resort to another, less savory group."

"Less savory?"

"Basically, Kallen," Celaeno replied, "The BotS was large and well trained, not to the JLF standard, but still trained. This group, the Yamato Alliance, is basically a bunch of hot heads. Getting them to join will be hard. Getting them to listen, even harder."

"Agreed, sister. But they're our only option left now."

_Viceroy Administration Building_

**Castor**

"Well," Castor exclaimed as he dropped onto the bed in his room, "That was entertaining."

"Several trucks _did_ escape." Pollux retorted.

"Even still, we broke their backs. Even embarrassed Celaeno in the process."

"Oh, and how do you figure?" Pollux was sure he knew where his brother was going, but he was curious.

"It was clear that the, what were they called, 'Blood of the Samurai' were not the group Zero and Celaeno were working for. So, that means that either they were looking for an alliance, _or_~"

"They were looking for soldiers. Which means they're low on manpower. And given the reports that there were _no_ indications of the two ever doing covert operations before Clovis's death, then that means they must be new to the game. Which means they need people. We just need to squeeze out all their options, and we can snuff out this light before it starts a fire." Pollux looked at the map of the Tokyo Settlement. Castor noticed what he was looking at.

'_Oh, that could work.'_ "Brother, I think I know of a way to make them lose allies, and possibly capture them at the same time."

"Oh, and how would that happen."

"We'll just have to pay a visit to the Saitama Ghetto." Castor then gave Pollux a smile that would charm the Devil.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Saitama. The first real fight between the Black Knights and the HBE is fast approaching. Leave a review of the chapter down below, criticism is always welcomed so long as it's constructive.

Question: I've noticed that when I write from the perspective of with Zero or Celaeno, I still use their true names. Does that seem fine, or would you rather have it be 'Zero commented' instead of 'Lelouch commented'?


	8. Chapter 7 Setting the Stage

_Chapter 7: Setting the Stage_

_August 22nd, The Nest, 7:17 P.M._

**Zero**

"How many?" Zero exclaimed to MacNamara. The were inside the Briefing room, discussing current events.

"I did a head count," Namara replied, "And the total came to about 42."

"We lost some of the soldiers," Celaeno remarked, "And some of the trucks, during the initial escape. Those that died in the surviving trucks we buried in the mine shaft we hid in. How none of the others died during the long trip back is a miracle to me."

"Agreed, sister. You got lucky. Now, all we have to recruit~"

"Are a group of undisciplined gangsters." Namara finished.

"And _that's_ why we've got someone like you. Either they'll bend, or you'll break them." Namara smirked at that.

'_I know how much he's been wanting to get his training back into practice. It was one of the main reasons he quit the E.U. military: they prioritized quantity over quality.'_

"That's," Celaeno retorted, "Only if any of them join us. They are territorial, to say the least, prone to violence easily, and, as of a few days ago, paranoid. If the Britannians had any group they could point fingers at and say 'They're terrorists', it'd be the Yamato Alliance. If they...if they...if"

"What's wrong?" Zero said worriedly.

"Sorry," Celaeno solemnly replied, taking a seat at one of the desks, "Just...still recovering from Takao."

"Didn't think you'd react like this."

"It wasn't them dying that unnerved me. It was how fast they died. There were fifteen trucks that were gonna escape. We lost one not five seconds after exiting. After that, it was like a domino effect. Eight trucks over a period of thirty, maybe forty seconds. I haven't felt this bad since Hamamatsu."

A sharp pain hit his head as he remembered what occurred there, shortly after the Second Pacific War ended. They were hiding there on their way to Tokyo when the city, accused of hiding and supporting rebel forces, was put to the sword by one Luciano Bradley, the now Knight of Ten. They had to wade through streets of blood, as well as sewer channels with blood as high as the Lelouch's knees.

'_Thank God Euphie had passed out at the sewer part. I can't even imagine how twisted her mind might've become. Same thing for Nunnally. The only time in my life that I was _glad_ for her blindness.'_ One of the automatic doors opened, with a woman with an Operation uniform entering.

"Sir, we've decrypted the list you recovered from Clovis's G1. There's something you need to see." She handed him a datapad.

"Took longer than I expected. Clovis _really_ didn't want people to know about Code R." Zero began scrolling through the names. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Hendrix Parker: Research.

Arthur Barrett: Data Collection.

Lochlan Price: Research.

Joseph Fenette: Finances.

Matteo Andre~

'_Wait, WHAT?!'_

Zero scrolled back up.

"Joseph _Fenette_?"

"Wait," Celaeno replied, "Shirley's _father_ is a part of this? I'll go question him about~"

"Sit," Zero retorted, "Down, Celaeno. You've done _enough_ in one day. I'll go confront him, and see how much he knows. The list labels him as 'Finances' which could mean he simply made sure they used their money wisely. Regardless, thank you for bringing this to me. Return to your station." With a bow, the woman left, but, as soon as she did, another door opened, and the Talio/Tolia walked in.

"Zero!" They both exclaimed, rushing towards him.

"What?" They handed him a datapad with three outfit designs on it.

"Which one do you like?" Talio inquired.

'_Ooookay, based on the designs, these are for females. My guess, one from each of the siblings, while a third is from both.'_

"I think I like the middle one most."

"HA," Talio exclaimed, "Told you he'd like _mine_."

'_Wait, what did I sign for?'_

"OH," Tolia retorted, "Put a sock in it before I sock _you_."

"Wait," Zero inquired as they began running out of the room, "What are they for!?" But they were long gone, and Kallen had entered from the same entrance.

**Kallen**

"You know, brother," Celaeno happily retorted, "You should probably ask what the project is for _before_ giving the go ahead."

"Yeah," Zero replied, "Just, everything is happening so fast, I didn't have time to process it all. I just~"

"Went on autopilot," Kallen interjected, earning a look from the three in the room, "I sometimes have that when I'm piloting the sims."

"Agreed. But, back on topic: How do we get Yamato to agree to join us?"

"You don't," Namara retorted, "As I've stated, men like them won't change unless there is no other option."

"So you're saying that the only way we could _hope_ for them to join is if we give them no other option? And _how_ do we do that without straight up attacking them, cause I _won't _put innocent people deliberately in harm's way just to boost our own power." The room was engulfed in silence as the group debated.

'_At least he's a big mark from the rest of the Britannian military types.'_

"SIR!" A man wearing Operations gear rushed in, "Critical info just got intercepted."

"How big?"

"Bearing royal signature big." Celaeno went to the man, who proceeded to give her the datapad. For a minute, she was simply silent.

"Okay," Celaeno worriedly said, "Whatever we do, we have to do it by _tomorrow_."

"What?!" Kallen exclaimed as Zero grabbed the datapad.

"Apparently, Pollux has ordered his forces to move to Saitama tomorrow for a full on assault on the Yamato Alliance."

"Damn," Namara replied, "I was hoping we had, at least, a full day longer. Those twins really are going full force right outta the gate."

"So," Kallen inquired, "What are we going to do?"

"It's much worse than you think," Zero replied, handing the datapad back to Celaeno, "You can go now." With that, the man headed back to Operations. "Based on the pre-battle formations, as well as a few 'coincidences', they are gonna attempt to recreate the Shinjuku massacre."

'_!?' _ "How'd you figure _that_ out."

"The formations they'll be taking at the start of battle are _almost_ identical to the ones Clovis used. This cannot be normal for the either Pollux or Castor, who wouldn't use these particular moves. But the real kicker is that they intend to send a train filled with Sutherlands through the Ghetto."

'_? Are they idiots? Why make it _exactly_ the same?'_

"You're," Zero continued, "Most likely guessing why make the same conditions that resulted in Clovis's death."

'_Am I THAT easy to read, or is he that good?'_

"It's simple: I found it weird that we were able to get this info so easily. Since the Viceroy sent it, it should have equivalent encryption. But, no, it had the same, dare I say even less, encryption than the standard military. Combine that with the fact that the conditions for Shinjuku are nearly the same, and the conclusion is simple."

"They wanted us to find out." Celaeno finished, venom in her voice.

"Yes, sister. This entire operation isn't to just take out the Yamato Alliance. By recreating the conditions of Shinjuku, they intend to kill civilians as well. This, in turn, will prompt us to engage the Britannians, in an attempt to minimize casualties. Quite smart, in my opinion."

'_Those BASTARDS! They intend to kill innocent people just to draw us out.'_

"And," a voice from behind replied, "You intend to charge headfirst into the trap." Kallen turned and saw a woman with long, lime green hair and golden eyes, and wearing a prisoner straight jacket.

"Not headfirst," Zero retorted, "But a trap you know about isn't a trap, C.C. It's a challenge."

"Lelouch, y~"

"Could you be more DISCREET!?" Celaeno interrupted.

"Lelouch," C.C. continued, not even acknowledging Celaeno, "You and I formed a contract. I can't allow you to put yourself in such a situation."

"If you know me so much, C.C., then you'd know I could never allow myself such a one-sided massacre of the weak from the strong. If you didn't want me to fight, you should never have offered such a deal to me." Kallen noticed the irritation on C.C.'s face. She then saw Zero's shoulder's slump.

"I just had an idea," he said, remorseful, "But I need your consent, Celaeno."

"Ooooh boy," Namara exclaimed, slight fear in his eyes, "Alright, everyone OUT!" Namara then grabbed both Kallen and C.C. and semi-dragged them out of the room.

"What," Kallen said after they left the room, and after she tore herself away from Namara's grip, "Was that about? And _who_ are you?!"

"Oh," C.C. slyly replied, "I thought you'd recognize me. You called me the poison gas."

'_Poison gas, why would I ever cal~Wait.'_ "You're the girl that Clovis experimented on!?"

"Yes, now, if you'll excuse me, my delivery should be here shortly." The fury that was evident on Namara's face almost made Kallen laugh, and she had to cover her mouth so hid her smile.

"Just," Namara roared, even as C.C. walked away, "Because you're a special guest _does NOT_ give you the right to order Pizza Hut willy nilly!"

"So," Kallen inquired, "My previous question."

"Right," Namara replied, having cooled down, "Well, you might not have noticed it, but...Zero's a little...unhinged. He's even admitted that he is a little insane. And that's where Celaeno comes in. It's in my opinion that, if Celaeno wasn't around, we would be dealing with a _very_ different Zero."

"How do you mean?"

"Zero has had an obsession with finding out who killed his mother."

'_Wait, she was murdered? I simply guessed it was childbirth, or some form of accident.'_

"Pretty sure he doesn't want me telling you this, but she was a member of the Britannian noble society, and he has always suspected it was them that murdered her, possibly even his own father. That drive can turn a person's heart black. He would've gladly sacrificed anything if it furthered his search. Combine that with his cold outlook, and fascination with chess, and you've got a _very_ dangerous man.

And that's where Celaeno becomes the most important part of it all. His other sister's helped, but, make no mistake, she's been Zero's anchor for all these years. When, and forgive my poetic tone, Zero began peering into the darkness of the human mind, she would be there to keep him just at the edge of the abyss, letting him near that darkness, but never letting him fall and become consumed by it. Whenever he starts to get a devious plan, he converses with his sister, to get her consent. He doesn't want to do his dark manipulations unless he knows his sister will allow him to do it. Even better, most times she changes the idea, making it less...evil, for lack of a better word. It's because of her that he's gone from a child wanting answers to a leader demanding justice." He stopped, smiling as he looked at a dumbstrucked Kallen.

'_Such sadness. I can only imagine what a soul like that has gone through. And to _not_ be a wreck at such a young age. Such a sad, determined, pretty bo~WAIT WHAT?!'_ Kallen immediately shut her eyes and started shaking her head.

'_Nononono, get those thoughts out of your head, Kallen Kozuki.'_

"And what may you be thinking, Miss Kozuki?"

"Just, shaking some dark thoughts away." Namara gave a chuckle at that.

"Yes, it's hard to imagine anything good coming from such a path." At that moment, the door slid open. "So, what's the plan?"

"MacNamara, I want you to gather all the former BotS members. Find out which of them have military training. Afterwards, bring them here. They'll be working all night for this one."

* * *

_Camelot Engineering Corps Transport, 7:40 P.M._

**Pollux**

"So," Pollux exclaimed, having found the person that the Purebloods made a fuss about, "You the pilot Castor keeps talking about."

"OH," Suzaku said as he stepped out of the simulator, saluting, "Yes, your highness."

"At ease, private. I'm here to give you both good news and bad news. Which would you prefer?"

"Oooh," Pollux looked over and saw Lloyd Asplund, the head of the CEC, and another woman with Indigo hair and blue eyes walking over, "I'd say let's start with the bad news. Much more entertaining."

"Sir," the woman retorted, "The prince specifically asked private Kururugi, and you really shouldn't be so callous to the Viceroy."

"And," Pollux amusedly replied, "You are?"

"Oh," she said, bowing, "Cecile Croomy, at your service, your highness."

'_Not that bad looking, and my brother is insisting I get a girlfriend. Unfortunately, she's under Schneizel's command. Not going anywhere _near_ that man.'_ "A pleasure to meet you, and, yes, the question _was_ for the private."

"I guess," Suzaku replied, "We'll start with the good news."

"Oh, so boring." Lloyd remarked before getting an elbow to the ribs. Both Pollux and Suzaku smiled at the man's discomfort.

"Alright then. As of this moment, you're being promoted to Warrant Officer, Suzaku Kururugi. Congratulations." The look on Suzaku's face was priceless.

'_Normally it'd take a decade of loyalty for a number to get to that point, and he's done it in less than two years.'_ He noticed the look of wonder on Suzaku's face turned to one of shame.

"I thank you, prince Pollux. But, I don't think I'm deserving of~"

"You're thinking you only earned this due to Zero." Suzaku looked at him, shock apparent on his face. "Castor told me. You feel ashamed that your recent achievements were only possible due to the actions of the terrorists."

"Yes, your highness."

"Well, _stop_ right now. No soldier was acknowledged for deeds during peaceful times, and you're no exception. You demonstrated your loyalty and skill three times: your rapid resolve of the Shinjuku battle, your return after Zero and Celaeno rescued you, and you defence of Margrave Jeremiah, the man _responsible_ for your conviction in the first place. Despite those being the results of Zero's actions, _you_ decided how you responded to those events. Such loyalty and skill should not go unrewarded."

"See, devicer," Lloyd said, slapping Suzaku on the back, "As I've said, your skills with my Lancelot are giving you praise." The man was then dragged back by Cecile.

"And," Suzaku replied, "The bad news."

'_Yep, he'll hate this.'_ "The bad news is that I'm requesting your support in an upcoming mission. Castor just came up with an idea to wipe out a terrorist group _and_ capture either Zero or Celaeno in the process."

"If it'll bring them to justice, then~"

"Wait. The plan is to target the Yamato Alliance in Saitama, and recreate the massacre my brother did several days ago." The look of horror on Suzaku and Cecile's faces was evident of their opinion. "The two's words back when they rescued you indicate they cannot abide with needless slaughter. He intends to draw them out with this battle."

"But...but...the people~"

"We'll be giving the Yamato Alliance a _one hour_ warning. If they have not surrendered by that time, then the deaths of the civilians will be on _their _heads. This is why I'm only _asking_ you. If you don't want any part of this, then I will not order you. This is _your _choice." After awhile, Suzaku gave his answer.

"I'm sorry, your highness, but I do not wish to take part in this."

'_Thank God. Don't know what why my brother is so interested in 'breaking him' so badly. It's because of his attitude that people keep comparing him to that vampire.'_ "Very well. In that case, I wish you luck with your research, Lloyd." With that, Pollux turned and left, needing to prepare his forces for tomorrow's battle.

* * *

_Tokyo Settlement, 8:38 P.M._

**Joseph Fenette**

"You sure you can't come with us, dad?" Shirley pleaded with her him as he worked on his laptop. Joseph brushed a hand across his brown hair as he stood up.

'_Man, without Clovis as our main supplier, my job has become insurmountably harder.'_

In truth, he was wanting to leave after Zero's first appearance. However, due to the nature of Code R, leaving the project isn't something that would be tolerated.

'_It's clear the girl is with him. Which means he'll be trying to find us.'_ "Sorry, Shirley, work has been building up recently."

"I guess." Shirley replied, though he could tell that she wasn't happy about it.

"Besides," he happily retorted as he walked her to the front door, "Those guys wouldn't know the difference between Net Income from an EPS." Shirley had to cover here mouth in a vain attempt to hide her laughter.

"Dad, that's horrible."

"The truth usually is. Don't worry, if all goes right, then I should be back to my old job in a week or two."

'_Depending on how fast I can distance myself from them without arousing suspicions.'_ He then kissed her forehead.

"Now go on, before your mother throws a fit." With that, Shirley left the house smiling. Joseph's face soon became one of concern as he began walking back to his laptop in the kitchen.

'_Okay, with the relocation, I'll have to divert some of our finances to get additional supp~...no.'_ Joseph saw as he rounded the corner from the living room to the kitchen. A man, draped in a black and golden cloak, holding a picture of his family.

"A lovely picture," Zero said, "I believe this is the Arashiyama, before it was paved over last year due to a sakuradite deposit being found."

'_This is sooner than I expected. I'm gonna die here!'_ Joseph stepped back, entering the living room, and noticed a display case holding his personal Polo mallet from his youth. _'But not without a fight.'_ Zero put the picture down, and turned towards Joseph.

"You know why I'm here." Zero began walking towards him.

"Yes."

"You know what you've done."

"Yes."

"Do you regret your decision."

"Yes."

"Will you resist."

Zero was almost right in front of him.

Joseph quickly grabbed the mallet, and swung at him...only for Zero to push kick him backwards. Joseph backpedaled, falling over the living room coffee table. As he went for the mallet, Zero's foot slammed down on it.

"You're not afraid of death. An admirable quality...but, do you know where most people who boast that fail?"

Joseph stared up at the man, anger building up. _'Don't you dare say what I think you're going to.'_

"It's when their friends and loved ones are involved." Joseph quickly got up, attempting to jab Zero, but he simply caught the fist, then punched him in the stomach before elbowing him to the ground.

"You," Joseph spat, "Stay away from my family!"

"I have no intention of hurting them, Mr. Fenette. I'm merely remarking about how selfish you're being."

"WHAT!"

"You're not afraid of your own death," Zero coldly replied as he knelt , "But, have you considered how your friends, your _true_ friends, and family would react to your death?"

'_? They'd...they'd be devastated.'_

"The sorrow, the fear, the _hatred_ that would be born from your death. I can only imagine that someone as sweet as Shirley might be driven to kill me due to your death."

'_No, NO! Shirley wouldn't do that.'_

"But, I'm not here to kill you. If I wanted to kill you," Zero gently moved his cloak, revealing a sword on one side, and a dagger in the other, "we wouldn't be having this talk. Now, why would two strangers be having a conversation."

'_He's here for Code R. It may seem cowardly, but this might be my shot out of the group.'_ "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

* * *

_August 23rd, Viceroy Administration Building, 9:13 A.M._

**Jeremiah Gottwald**

Jeremiah, after receiving orders from General Dalton, left his office, and met up with Villetta. The two began heading towards the Viceroy office, where Dalton was waiting.

"Jeremiah," Villetta said, "I've been meaning to tell you about something."

"Go ahead, Villetta. Given what's happened recently, you might be the only friend I have left here." He noticed the shameful look on her face.

"Remember what Clovis said, back at the bridge, about how the girl had unique powers?"

'_How could I forget. To think he'd break the Accordance, which prohibits such things.'_

"Yes?"

"Well, during Shinjuku, I encountered something strange: a man and a woman, surrounded by Clovis dead royal guards. When I try to remember them, my mind gets blurry. Not only that, but there's a gap in them as well. One minute I'm outside my Knightmare, moving towards them, then next, they, as well as my Knightmare, are gone."

'_That _is_ strange. She might've been the first person to actually see Zero and Celaeno. But this gap in her memories.'_ "Were you knocked out from behind?"

"If I was, why did I come to _standing up_?"

'_A fair point. Given what Clovis said.'_ "Based on recent events, it's quite possible that either Zero or Celaeno have the powers that the girl possessed. Well done, Villetta. Once this business in Saitama is over with, I will report this to the Vic~" _'Oh, right, strict supervision.'_ "To General Dalton, and we can go from there."

"Just, doing my duty, sir."

"Don't we all." A voice from ahead of them retorted. They turned their heads to see Dalton next to the Viceroy's office. "And what would seem so important for me?"

"Possible information," Jeremiah replied as Villetta saluted Dalton, "Regarding the Code R girl."

Dalton raised an eyebrow at that, "Well, for now, focus on Saitama and the terrorist group there."

"Yes, sir." Villetta replied. At that moment, both Pollux and Castor exited the room, and began heading to the military section of the base, with the three following closely behind.

"You highnesses, I believe you'll be relieved to hear that the Fountain and Magma Guards arrived last night."

"OoohOOO," Castor joyously replied as he turned around, walking backwards, "Finally got the upgrades it seems."

"Fountain and Magma Guards?" Jeremiah inquired, not familiar with the terms.

"Each member of the Imperial Family _must_ have a Royal Guard," Pollux replied, "Ten minimum, thirty maximum, twenty standard. Me and Castor have a joint Guard of thirty, ten standard, and twenty special Guards, ten for each of us. These Guards were specially trained to fight as we do."

"Each of their Guards are sent out whenever the opposite prince takes the field. If Castor enters the field, the Fountain Guard would fight alongside him, as an extension of Pollux, and vice versa. The Magma Guards' Knightmares are outfitted with staffs that are super conducted at both ends. One hit from them might not do too much damage, but they can disorient a Knightmare's systems long enough for another hit, then another, until the enemy is crushed. The Fountain Guards have high-powered railgun rifles that can tear through Knightmares in a few shots."

"Though," Pollux replied, "The upgrades have been most beneficial. The Magma Guards' staffs now have a drill at one end, making piercing attacks more viable."

"And the Fountain Guards' rifles," Castor continued, still walking backwards, "While they used to have a 3-second charge up time to fire, they should have the firing rate reduced to only a 1-second charge up time. OOOOh, this is gonna be fun!" He turned around, though the smile never left his face.

'_The man clearly has an obsession with combat.'_

"Um, sir," Villetta whispered to Dalton, "Prince Castor seems a little…~"

"Trigger happy," Dalton interrupted, "Not exactly. He just gets a thrill while in the heat of battle."

"Don't tell me he's like Lu~"

"Lord Bradley." Jeremiah noticed the annoyed look on Castor's face, though Pollux had an amused look that said 'it's your own fault', "Took great pleasure in ended the lives of those he could. If it wasn't for the military, he would most likely be a serial killer. Prince Castor simply enjoys the thrills of combat, and _one_ other reason, though only Prince Pollux knows what it is."

At this point, the five had exited the building, and were approaching a G1 Command Base.

"Speaking of which, have you decided who's gonna go out there."

'_Oh, this out to be interesting. To discover the elusive method that the Rui Britannians used to crush their enemies.'_

"OH!" Castor said as he began searching his pockets, with the five stopping as he did so, "That's right, we've been so busy setting this all up that I've forgotten. Where _is_ the darn thing?"

"You gave it to me yesterday," Pollux said, pulling out a coin, "Remember?" Castor gave his brother a scowl, and simply nodded at him. Pollux tossed the coin into the air, catching it, and placing it on his wrist. It had landed on tails.

"Looks like the Aquarius will be the first to face Zero." Pollux smugly exclaimed to Castor as he tossed the coin to him, his brother's scowl returning.

'_...WHAT?!'_

The Twin Demons' secret tactics, the same tactics responsible for the creation of Areas 15 to 18, the pacification of 15 to17, and countless other victories.

'_It's all based around a _COIN_!?'_ Jeremiah could see that Villetta had the same dumbstruck look on her face as the two princes continued walking to the G1.

"I swear, brother," Castor exclaimed as he looked over the coin, "You did something to it. It seems to land on _your_ side far more often." Dalton turned towards the two, clearly amused at the events that transpired.

"Not what you were expecting?" He inquired.

"That's an understatement."

"It's quite unusual, but it's worked for them. Any major decision they make they decide who does it with that coin. Projects they are working on, who leads in combat. Hell, even the appoint of Viceroy was decided like that."

"You're kidding?"

"Hmph, we're getting off track. Your assignment while at the Saitama Ghetto: The Purebloods will be in reserve, guarding our rear of the G1. We anticipate that Zero and whatever forces he has will already be in Saitama when we arrive, but, if he isn't, we want the Purebloods to prevent him from coming up behind us. You are to hold there unless specifically ordered, understood?"

"Yes, General!" Jeremiah and Villetta said as they saluted and ran to their Knightmares.

'_Zero, we will capture you...And you WILL tell me where Lady Marianne's children are!'_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** The Battle of Saitama is about to begin, and Kallen's learned a little more about the mind of Zero/Lelouch. This and Saitama were originally going to be one chapter, but the flow didn't feel right for me.

Once again, leave your review in. And I will see you next week.


	9. Chapter 8 The Saitama Gambit

_Chapter 8: The Saitama Gambit_

_August 23rd, Near Saitama Ghetto, 11:07 A.M._

**Zero**

Zero's forces were near the Hive exit to Saitama, having just heard of the ultimatum for surrender on the news. Zero was watching the report from inside the confines of his Knightmare, the Morgana, though he still had his helmet on. They didn't install a voice modulator into the Knightmare yet, so it was safer to keep his helmet on.

'_Announcing when you'll begin your attack. More evidence that this is a trap for us.'_ He turned to see the forces he could bring: four black colored Sutherlands, the Morgana, and twenty foot soldiers. He noticed Kallen repainted one of the Sutherlands red. Celaeno's Gorgon was getting last minute adjustments, and would arrive shortly.

"All forces, status report." There was no need, since his forces were so small, but better safe than sorry.

"_Sword Squad, ready to roll," _Kallen replied. Sword consisted of the Knightmare pilots Kallen, Tamaki, Kento, Yoshida, as well as himself and Celaeno. They would engage the main enemy forces alongside the Yamato Alliance, if they agree to join.

"_Spear Group, raring to go,"_ Inoue continued. They would remain on foot and pick off any isolated Knightmares, as well as support Sword if needed.

"_..."_

"Shield Squad, report."

"_..."_

"Shield Squadron, report in."

"_..."_

'_They aren't responding. If Shield hasn't completed their mission, then my gamble will have failed, and the situation here will be EXTREMELY difficult.'_

"Shield Squadron, this is Zero, repo~"

"_This is Shield, all objectives completed. Sorry for the delay. We had to check all groups, and the last group's radioman was asleep."_ Zero breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. Hold your position and protect them at all costs."

"_Yes, sir. Shield out."_

"All forces, if my timing is correct, then, any minute now, the leader of the Yamato Alliance should be contacting me. Standby for further orders." He then shut off his Knightmare radio, and pulled up a handheld radio. He had used his Geass to get a terrorist to take a radio to the leader of Yamato. He had to use it sparingly, due to the rampant effect.

'_How easy it is to turn a gift into a curse.'_

After a moment, the radio flared to life.

"_This is Domen Yuu. Is this Zero?"_

Despite his harsh words about Yamato, intel suggested it was only when the current leader, Domen Yuu, took command, that the group started down their dark path.

"This is. As you've noticed, the Viceroy has surrounded the Saitama Ghetto, with the intent on massacring its people. I cannot stand the murder of the innocent, so I come offering my aid. Viceroy Pollux has just ordered your surrender. I doubt you will comply, which will result in him assaulting the Ghetto and wiping out your forces."

"_This isn't good. I assume you're here to help fight them off."_

"That's entirely up to _you_."

"_What?"_

"I will help the Yamato Alliance fight of the Rui Britannians. _However_, in exchange, you will join my forces, The Black Knights."

"_WHAT! You're insane!"_

"You're group has been a stain on the Japanese resistance. You deal in extortion, terror attacks, and your members use Refrain, to just name a few of your transgressions. If I'm going to help you, then you will have to pay me back by joining, and we would make you proper rebels."

"_My men won't take orders from some _freaks_ in masks. Besides, you have _no choice_! You said you don't like innocent people being killed. Well, if you don't help us, the Viceroy and his forces will massacre them all just like what happened in Shinjuku!"_

Zero then began to chuckle, which then turned into hysterical laughter.

"_Why...Why are you laughing!?"_

"Haven't you noticed something, Domen?"

"_..."_

"The Ghetto seems a little...empty, doesn't it?"

"_Wha...What did you do?"_

_(August 22nd, 8:00 P.M.)_

"Alright," Zero exclaimed as he looked over 30 members of the former BotS after Namara sorted through them, "I'm looking for those who's military training including anything related to stealth operations. This mission will require absolute secrecy. Those that don't have that kind of training, or feel they cannot handle it, leave." At his words, some of them left the room, leaving only 21 left.

"Alright, then. Tonight, you'll be the most important pieces of our operation. We have intel suggesting that the Viceroy will be recreating the Shinjuku massacre tomorrow in Saitama. He hopes that this will draw us out. We will only be there _if_ the Yamato Alliance agrees to join us." At that, the soldiers began to whisper amongst each other. "Your mission, if successful, will severely minimize the loss of civilian life. Your objective is simple." Flashes of Black Knights quietly entering people's homes passed through Zero's mind.

"You are to warn the civilians of the Saitama Ghetto of the approaching attack _without_ alerting the Yamato Alliance. If they are warned they may see you as hostile forces. Hell, they may even try to take some of their own people, saying it's for their own protection. If any refuse, simply tell them to barricade themselves. We have no right to take someone who doesn't want to be taken." Flashes of the Black Knights leading the people underground, and directing them to follow the red glow sticks on the ground. They led to more Black Knights handing out supplies to the civilians as they hid together in the sewer systems.

"We've selected several safe areas in the sewer network that will be perfect for you to hide them until the battle is over. Take the trucks and head to Saitama through the Hive. They have the supplies needed to keep the people content while they hide with you. Succeed and, even if the Yamato Alliance refuses our help, this operation will be a success. Move OUT!"

_(Present Day)_

"I removed the innocents from the battlefield."

"_You BASTARD!"_

"As it stands, Domen Yuu, you have three options: Surrender your forces, and enjoy the rest of your life in prison, _if_ you're lucky; refuse my offer, and have your Alliance wiped out; or accept my offer, and join the Black Knights."

"_..."_

"..."

"_...The Yamato Alliance is at your _command_."_ Zero could _taste_ the venom coming from Domen.

"Excellent. Head to these coordinates. A train carrying Sutherlands should be stopping right there. Have your best men enter and await instructions. Divide the rest into squads of twenty. My men will assume command of them."

"_...Yes sir."_ With that, the radio cut out.

'_I fully expect the man to try to kill me during the battle, but that might me a boon. If the leader is killed, especially because of betrayal, then the rest are more easily able to accept change.'_ A purple Knightmare approached the two from behind.

'_Looks like the Gorgon's ready for battle.'_ "Finally arriving, I see. I assume you're armed and ready."

"_Per my specifications." _Celaeno replied.

"_Specifi~BULLSHIT!" _ Tolia roared over the Nest comms, _"You asked for the nearly impossible."_

"_What did you do?"_ Kallen inquired.

"_This woman~Okay, muffle the sound of a Knightmare rifle, that we can do. Getting the designs for the revolving blade swords from the J.L.F. so that we can make a pair for her, difficult, but not impossible. But this _witch_ wanted to muffle the sound of an _Anti-Material Knightmare Sniper Rifle_! We'd have an easier time making a _tank cannon_ quiet!"_

"_You were able to make it work, though."_ Celaeno retorted.

"_THAT'S NOT THE POINT~HEY, NO, IT'S MY COMMS!" _Sounds struggling could be heard at the other end. Zero slapped his helmet covered face.

'_I swear, I love those two, but they can be more childish than toddlers.'_

"_Okay," _Talio replied, clearly having taken over the radio controls, _"While my sister throws a hissy fit, I'd like to remind you that the Knightmare Disruption Shield dr~"_

"I thought it was Disabler Shield?"

"_We changed it due to it not _technically_ disabling, now BE QUIET! The KDS drains your energy at 5 times the normal rate. So, if you use it, keep that in mind."_

"_Understood."_

"_Why,"_ Kallen inquired, _"Does it drain that much?"_

"It's not the KDS itself, but more that Sutherland isn't powerful enough to handle both the KDS _and_ the improvements that Celaeno added to it. The high specs make it as manuevable as a Glouscester, but it drains twice as fast. If you add the KDS, and the drainage is ten times the rate of a standard Sutherland. Which is why she has spare energy fillers at the ready.

"Alright, the plan is simple: The defense of Saitama Ghetto. Due to our low numbers, we are strongarming the Yamato Alliance into assisting us. Each member of Sword Squadron will be in command of several Knightmares, depending on how many Pollux decided to bait us with. Be warned, the Viceroy is no fool. The Rui Britannian Royal Guards are veteran pilots who have successfully beaten armies larger than them, and he will not hesitate to have them deployed if their plans are foiled."

"_And,"_ Tolia replied from the radio, slight anger in her voice, _"On that note, me and Talio have a little gift for you."_

"Oh?"

"_Pull up your onboard tactical map."_

Zero put the map on screen, detailing the location of his Knightmares. Then, the locations of Pollux's G1, as well as all enemy Knightmares, was added.

'_Nicely done.'_

"_We were able to hack into their systems. Our Knightmares will now know exactly where they'll be. Sorry we couldn't hack their comms, but they'd spot us in their systems if we tried getting both."_

"No, you've done wonderfully."

"_I'll say,"_ Tamaki replied, _"We'll kick their a~"_

"Don't forget, with the Yamato Alliance, we'll have a combined total of over 200 men, and nearly 20 Knightmares. The Rui Britannians will be brings over doubled that, as well as APCs, gunships, the works. Add that to the fact that we are dealing with their Royal Guards, and then we've got ourselves an even fight."

"_How is THAT even?"_ Kallen retorted.

"'Cause you've got me and my sister. Now, Q1, move to position S6, N1 and 2, move to S9, N3, head to S4. K2 to S5 and take overwatch position."

With that, the tunnel entrance opened up, revealing a ruined building. The Black Knights jumped out of the exit, preparing for their first real battle.

**Domen Yuu**

'_This is absurd!'_ Domen thought as he began mobilizing his men. He had just given his entire group over to some masked freaks that showed up just barely a week ago.

"Something you need doing, boss?" a man inquired as he approached him. The man had a red eye, and half his face was burned, requiring a scarf to cover it up. Bokyaku Noha, Domen's 'bodyguard', though 'assassin' fit him more. When Domen first began rising in the Alliance, he had Orokana eliminate potential rivals to his command. They preached about freeing Japan from Britannia, and other absurdities.

'_I did not work this hard to lose so easily. I don't know what that freak is thinking, but there is no way Japan can come back. Better to make the most of what you have and live the best you can before dying.'_

"Bokyaku," Domen replied, before taking a quick look around to make sure no one was within earshot, "You'll be taking one of the Sutherlands. No matter what, I want Zero DEAD before the battle is over."

* * *

_G1 Command Center, 11:57 A.M._

**Castor Rui Britannia**

'_So, they choose to let the innocent die along with them.'_ Castor remorsefully thought as he sat within the G1. The hour ultimatum was about to end, and there was no sign that the Yamato Alliance was going to surrender. He observed the forces at his disposal: Over 60 Sutherlands, tanks, APCs, gunships, five Magma Guards in orange Gloucesters, five of his Royal Guards, and the Aquarius.

"Prince Castor," Dalton exclaimed, "Iriel squad has reported seeing the train moving before the intended time."

'_That's not right. We were gonna move it fifteen minutes after the battle started.'_

"Brother, is this your doing?"

"_No,"_ Pollux replied from within the Aquarius, _"I made no such orders."_

"Could this be Yamato?"

"_I doubt that they are capable of doing this, my Lord."_ Guilford replied from inside his Gloucester.

"_Agreed, it's most likely someone hacked into the train itself to get it moving. While not that complicated, I'm sure, I doubt any of these Elevens are able to accomplish it. Which means~"_

"That Zero is here." Castor finished with a smirk. He had seen the bridge AARs, so he knew that Zero had some tech specialists with him.

'_Will Zero be the one? The rival?'_ "Dalton, are all forces ready." He didn't need to ask, but it was more for clarification.

"Yes. The Royal Guards are positioned around prince Pollux, the Magma Guards are waiting to advance, and all squads are ready. I've also sent the Purebloods in reserve."

"Good, all forces, engage the Yamato Alliance."

**Villetta Nu**

"This is your fault, Jeremiah!" She heard Kewell yell from his Sutherland. The Purebloods were currently holding position on the bridge behind the G1. Due to the fact that they were being held in reserve, they had their cockpits opened, so the rage on Kewell's face was evident.

"I stand by my decision, Kewell." Jeremiah retorted, "Given the severity of Project Orange, if Zero revealed it, then this humiliation would be the least of our concerns."

"Doesn't change the fact that our careers are _over_ because of you, _Orange Boy_!"

'_Really Kewell? Using such childish insults.'_

"You have bigger things to worry about than simply your career, Kewell Soresi."

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone _told_ Zero about Orange. Only me and prince Clovis had any knowledge on it, so how did he know? Then, the day after Zero showed up, one of my loyal men stages a mutiny against me." Jeremiah's words cut through them all like the Lancelot's MVSs. The accusation was there, even if it wasn't said.

'_There's a traitor amongst us, and Jeremiah suspects Kewell.'_

"You're insane! There's no reason I woul~"

"I would stop speaking before you say something damning, _Captain_."

Kewell shut his mouth, but still mumbled obscenities under his breath. Jeremiah made a quick side glance to Villetta, and nodded approvingly. Her eyes widened upon the implication.

'That's_ why he said that I may be his only friend left. I'm the only one amongst the Purebloods he _doesn't _suspect. Glad I'm held in such high regards.'_

Her attention was drawn back to Saitama, as the sound of mass moving Knightmares could be heard.

_12:13 P.M._

**Castor**

"Something's not right," Castor mussed as his forces swarmed the ghetto, "Where is everyone?"

It's been over ten minutes since the operation began, and there was not only no enemy contact, but _little_ contact from anything. The infantry encounter some barricaded rooms having civilians (which they killed), but, other than that, there was _nothing_. It was like the entire ghetto had been abandoned.

'_Zero. He must've evacuated the ghetto before we arrived. Damnit! Our bait for him is gone.'_

"We just lost Glambel squadron." One of the G1 operators exclaimed.

'_Huh?'_

"What happened?" Dalton demanded.

"We're not sure. One of them was destroyed, then, a moment later, the rest quickly followed"

"Orion squad is down, the same thing. One Sutherland taken out, followed by the rest!"

"We just lost tank squad Delta."

'_Zero, you've finally made your move.'_

* * *

**Celaeno**

"_N1, several Sutherlands will be at your 7 O'clock in 13 seconds. Throw a chaos grenade over the wall."_

A squad of Sutherlands was destroyed.

"_Q1, take out the gunship, then eliminate the Sutherlands attempting to flank N3."_

Kallen used her slash harkins to demolish the gunship, then gunned down the three Sutherlands on the nearby building.

"_Spear 5, fire your RPGs at the freeway's support beams in 7 seconds."_

A section of the freeway collapsed, sending a tank group and their Sutherland escort to their deaths.

'_All's going well so far.'_ Celaeno thought as she zoomed in on her display. She had taken a position near the top of a tilting skyscraper over 100 meters tall, overlooking the ghetto. Due to the 'muffle' the sniper rifle was equipped with, the chances of being detected because of the _sound _was nigh impossible.

"_K2, Sutherland squad approaching point S14 in 30 seconds. Create an opening."_

"Acknowledged." Celaeno then moved back, and delicately maneuvered to another side of the building. The tower had seen better days, and she felt that it could collapse at any moment.

'_But this is the only building that can see the entire settlement from all angles.'_ She placed her Gorgon on the east side of the building, and zoomed in to see a squad of three Sutherlands heading down a street, approaching a hidden BK Sutherland as well as accompanying Spear soldiers.

'_Same tactic as before.'_ She took aim at the rear Sutherland and fired, the entire floor shaking as the building strained to hold itself together. The enemy Sutherland took a direct hit, exploding. This caused the other two to turn around, and exposing their backs to their forces. The BK Sutherland exited the alleyway and opened fire, along with several soldiers firing RPGs at them.

'_Simple human instincts. Guy in front dies, everyone gets defensive. Guy in back dies, everyone's shocked at what happened. Can't say I blame them. When the guy in the back gets hit, it tells everyone else that they're in range as well.'_ Celaeno looked over and saw two squads of Sutherlands approaching Tamaki's position, and repositioned to support him.

_12:37 P.M._

**Castor**

"Tempest and Vesta squads just got taken out."

"That's seven Sutherlands in a matter of seconds."

"Tank squad Beta is requesting immediate Knightmare support."

Castor grimaced as he overheard his forces being demolished. Based on his calculations, they had around 30 Sutherlands left, infantry and armor down to 60%, and aerial units down to less than 30%.

'_This is too_ accurate_. I believed that Clovis's quick drop in his men was due to his carelessness, but this is ridiculous. It's like he knows _exactly _where we are~Wait,'_ "Move tank squad Zeta to Point Alpha via the alleyways."

"Prince?" Dalton inquired.

"A hunch." Castor observed the reading of the tank group going off the streets, through the alleys. However, not ten seconds later, the entire group registered as 'Lost'.

'_Son of a BITCH!'_ "All forces, make a general retreat to the G1. Dalton, when are those reinforcements going to arrive?"

"ETA 20 minutes, your highness."

"_Sub-Viceroy, what's happening?"_ Pollux replied, _"This is too early for the next step of the plan."_

"Zero's hacked our systems. He knows the locations of our men." Several of the officers looked at him with shock and horror.

"_That...makes a lot of sense."_

"_How do we plan around this?" _Guilford replied.

"...I may have an idea. Pollux, continue the normal plan. Inspect the troops, though I don't think Zero or Celaeno is amongst them. While we're doing that, have the Magma and Royal Guards make a slash mark on the fronts of each of the Sutherlands."

"_What are you...oh, oh brother, that could work."_

"It has to."

_12:47 P.M._

**Zero**

"K2," Zero exclaimed, "Any change to their formation?"

The Britannian forces had made a general retreat, gathering near the G1, when all their cockpits opened up. Zero was currently on the wall of a collapsed building, commanding the battlefield.

'_Obviously they suspected that we were amongst them, which was my original plan. But, Celaeno told him that the same trick rarely works twice in war, I opted out of that plan'_

"_No change. They're still making slash marks across the fronts of their Knightmares."_

"_What are they up to?"_ Kallen inquired.

"_Hey,"_ Tamaki exclaimed, _"I think my Sutherland's broken. It's not displaying the Britannians"_

"_No,"_ Kento replied, _"It's not you. I'm losing it as well."_

"_What's happening?"_ Yoshida exclaimed.

'_Looks like Pollux and Castor have clued into what's happening.'_ "The Britannians have discovered that we're in their systems. That's why they're making marks on their Knightmares."

"_They still outnumber us," _Celaeno continued for Zero,_ "so they've turned off their IFFs in order to blind us. It's as much of a handicap to them, however. Not only that, but we still got our drones from Operations to support us."_

"Agreed. Speaking of which, any new information."

"_Drone 12 has spotted a column of troops coming from the Northwest," _one of the Operations' operators replied, "They will cross the bridge in ten minutes."

"Good. Alright, all forces. The Britannians are about to go all out in eliminating us. Due to them removing their IFFs, they'll have to move slowly. P7, are you in position?"

"_Yeah, yeah,"_ the voice of Domen Yuu replied, _"I heard you. Why am I even here!? The Brits aren't going anywhere near this freeway, and I'm on my own!"_

"To teach everyone here a lesson," Zero looked at the secondary trackers he placed in the Sutherlands on the train, just incase one of them turned off their IFFs...which one of them did, "Sister, please deal with Domen's assassin right behind me."

Instantly, a sniper round flew past the Morgana, and impacted the Sutherland creeping behind Zero.

"_What the~"_

"Did you think I would trust you so easily? That pocket radio had a built in function that allowed me to listen in on the opposite end _even_ if you turned off the radio. So I heard your entire conversation with your assassin."

"_Boss,"_ one of the Yamato soldiers exclaimed, _"What the hell!?"_

"_I may not like Zero, but killing the man that proved we can beat the Britannians?"_

"_The man's saving our asses, and you tried to kill him!"_

'_Perfect. Now that Domen's reputation has been shattered, the other Yamato members will be more open to my leadership. Especially after I remove Domen himself.'_ "And, with that, let this be a lesson to you all: I hold no hatred should you refuse to join me. But betrayal," Zero pulled out a detonator, "Will not go unpunished."

He pushed the detonator, which blew out the support beams to a section of the freeway...specifically, the one above Domen.

"_What the~WAIT~GAA~"_ With that, Domen's Sutherland was crushed beneath several tons of concrete.

"On that note, is there anyone else that wants to try to kill me during this battle."

"_..."_

"Good. Now, all~"

"_Movement,"_ Celaeno interrupted, _"Sutherlands are moving back in, squads of five, each accompanied by either an orange or purple Gloucester!"_

"Acknowledged. Spear teams, fall back to S3 and S13. Sword Squads, regroup at S4, 7, and 11. Q1, rendezvous with K2. Same tactics as before: K2 will take out a Knightmare, and the nearby forces will quickly eliminate the rest. However, if the initial volley doesn't wipe them out, fall back. Don't get into a fight with a Gloucester, as you _will_ lose. Celaeno, can you take out the Gloucesters first?"

"_Negative. They're playing smart. They staying either to the side of the streets, or in alleys close to their squads."_

'_Damn, they aren't playing around.'_

"_This is Spear 4, enemy Knightmares approaching our position. Orders?"_

"K2, do you have an angle?"

"_No, I need to reposition. 20 seconds."_

"_They'll be on us by then."_

"Don't move. Stay hidden."

"_Too late, they see US! GHAA~"_ Zero saw a building in the distance crumbling.

"Damnit."

* * *

_12:55 P.M._

**Jeremiah**

Jeremiah looked on at the distant battlefield. While he was annoyed that he wouldn't be able to regain his lost honor due to Dalton, that didn't matter right now.

'_What matters is stopping Zero so he can't hurt Lady Marianne's children.'_

"Finally," one of the Purebloods exclaimed, "Reinforcements are here." Jeremiah turned and saw a platoon of Knightmares, as well as artillery units, coming down the bridge. He turned back to the battle field, but then notice something strange.

A small flash coming from a skyscraper. Then another. And another.

'_What the?'_ Jeremiah closed the cockpit and started his Sutherland.

"_Lord Jeremiah,"_ he could hear Villetta say over the comms, _"What's wrong."_

"Purebloods, start your Sutherlands. Villetta, look at the skyscraper at South/Southeast. Tell me what you see?" He zoomed in on his screen to its maximum settings. What he saw was...a Glasgow?

'_No, the body is a Sutherland, while the head unit is a Glasgow. They have a sniper providing overwatch.'_

"_Lord Jeremiah,"_ Villetta exclaimed, _"Is that a sniper?"_

"Yes it is. General Dalton, this is Margrave~"

"_Um,"_ one of the Purebloods exclaimed, _"Is he looking at us?"_

Jeremiah looked back at his screen, and saw that, yes, the Knightmare was looking at them...No, not at them. He turned his Sutherland around to the platoon. Specifically, the ammo cache right in the middle.

"OFF THE BRIDGE!" Jeremiah sped his Sutherland as fast as he could down the bridge to the ghetto.

"_Jeremiah?!"_ Villetta shrieked.

"They're about to blow the bridge! MOVE IT!"

At Jeremiah's announcement, every Pureblood, even the reinforcements who heard him over the Knightmare's speakers, bolted for the end of the bridge.

However, at that moment, a anti-material round punctured the ammo cache, causing it, and the surrounding artillery units to explode. Almost in sync, the support columns for the bridge also exploded, causing the entire bridge to begin collapsing. Jeremiah was already off the bridge as it began to fall, but the remaining 14 Purebloods were still outracing gravity.

'_Hurry!'_

4 are off.

7 are off, including Villetta.

13 are off.

'_One more.'_ "COME ON!"

The ground beneath the final Pureblood collapsed.

"_KEWELL!"_ Villetta screamed.

Kewell's Knightmare began to plummet, but he jumped as the ground began to fall. The feet of the Sutherland slammed into collapsing bridge parts, causing it to tumble forward, and roll several dozens meters before coming to a stop. Kewell's Sutherland was severely damaged, with several sections sparking like fireworks.

"Kewell," Jeremiah nearly panicked, genuinely concerned despite the animosity he showed earlier, "Are you alright?"

"_Ugh,"_ Kewell replied, _"My landspinners are destroyed, my Sutherland is battered to hell, and I seem to have lost my rifle."_ He stood his Knightmare back up, _"But I'm alive."_

"_Margrave!"_ General Dalton exclaimed, _"What's happened?!"_

"General, there's a sniper in the tower to the southeast."

**Castor**

"What?" Dalton replied.

"Onscreen." Castor ordered. The central screen changed from a tactical map of the ghetto to one of the G1's sensors. They zoomed in on the skyscraper to see a Knightmare holding a rifle.

"How did we not see that?"

"_Brother, that's an _Anti-Material_ Sniper Rifle. How did we not _HEAR_ that?"_

'_OKAY, when we capture Zero, we _need_ to get his tech specialists. If they can make _that_ quiet.'_

"_This is Magma Guard Preston. I'm closing in on the tower with three Sutherlands."_

"_This is Royal Guard Guilford. Preston, I'm nearing your location, however my squad has been eliminated."_

"_Men,"_ Pollux replied, _"This is Viceroy Pollux at the G1. I'll remove the sniper's cover and bring him down. Terminate him should he survive."_

Both pilots replied, _"Yes, my Lord."_

* * *

**Celaeno**

"N2, you've got a group of Sutherlands approaching at your 4 O'clock. Prepare to engage on my mark...MARK." Celaeno fired another round, taking out a Sutherland. Tamaki and his Spear soldiers eliminated the other two.

'_Based on Lelouch's calculations, the Ruis should have less than 20 Knightmares, but they still have those Gloucesters, which we have yet to kill a _single_ one. Huh, what's going on with the G1?'_ She turned her screen and zoomed in. She saw the Aquarius position itself so he was pointing _straight at her_.

'_Does he see me?'_ She zoomed in closer, and saw two metal pillars shoot out the back, anchoring themselves to the ground.

'_Support pillars? HE SEES ME!'_ Celaeno moved the Gorgon as the now apparent artillery cannons fired at the tower. They slammed into Celaeno's last position, but the resulting explosion was the least of her worries.

The impact shifted the building's center of mass, causing the building to tilt and begin collapsing.

"_SISTER!"_ Zero exclaimed, panic clearly in his voice.

"K1, I'm alright."

"_Oh, thank god."_

"However, this building won't stand any longer. Q1, where are you?"

"_Still in route. Be there in five minutes."_

"Roger. Hurry up. Enemy Knightmares are sure to close in on my location." The Gorgon climbed onto the collapsing tower's wall, which was at an angle allowing it to move down the building as it was falling. As she sped downward, she saw three Sutherlands and an orange Gloucester approaching her position.

'_Damn, much sooner than I expected.'_ "This is K2 to all forces, I'm activating the KDS. Until said otherwise, do not approach my position." She pulled a lever above her, activating the Knightmare Disruption Shield.

If you were outside the Gorgon, you'd notice the eye of the Glasgow's head turn from red to green.

**Gilbert Guilford**

Guilford piloted his Gloucester through the ghetto towards Preston's position. Five Knightmares, two of them Royal Guards, might be a bit much.

'_We can't take any chances. Zero has shown his resourcefulness, that much is true.'_

At the thought of Zero, his anger boiled over.

'_These damn ELEVENS! They taken so much from us! Especially you, princess.'_

During his time at the Academy, he trained alongside princess Cornelia li Britannia. To say he became infatuated with her was an understatement. He knew those feelings would never be returned, but, so long as he could serve under her, it didn't matter.

Then she was banished alongside the Vi Britannians. In all honesty, when he should've felt saddened, his love for her only grew. To throw away everything to protect the ones you loved, especially after failing to save one of them. How could he _not_ love her for that.

That love turned to fear, however, when the Second Pacific War began. He hoped beyond anything that the battalion he was assigned to would be sent to Japan, so that he could rescue them. When the news came that they had been killed, it nearly broke him. Only his superior, Andreas Dalton, was able to keep him composed, due to him being the _only_ one who knew of Guilford's feelings for her.

'_And now, Zero and Celaeno are making the rest of these scum bolder, spitting upon their graves. They have to die!'_

"_This is Preston, about to engage the sniper. Guilford, where are you?"_

"Almost there. ETA 30 seconds."

"_Alright, men, eng...nemy."_

'_What the?'_ "Preston, say your last."

"_...mething wro...Controls no…"_

"Preston?"

"_Gui...can't dod...BACKUP!"_

"Preston! Hang on, I'm almost," Guilford rounded the corner, just 300 meters away from the collapsed tower, "There…"

Only to see three destroyed Sutherlands, and Preston's Magma Glouscester impaled by a blade, held in reverse grip by a purple Sutherland with a Glasgow head unit. The enemy removed the sword, flipping it to a normal grip, and Preston's Knightmare exploded. The enemy Knightmare turned its head, clearly seeing him.

'_Damnit. This guy can take on three Sutherlands and one of Castor's personal guards.'_ He readied his Royal lance. _'Even so, for the honor of Princess Cornelia, I must defeat him.'_

**Celaeno**

'_Guilford.'_ Celaeno thought as he stared at his Gloucester. Because the twins had hacked into their systems, not only did they know where they were (for awhile), but they also got their ID signatures. So Celaeno knew who she was facing up against. She thought back to yesterday, after she gave her opinion on Zero's plan to 'convince' Yamato to join.

_(August 22nd, 7:27 P.M.)_

"Cornelia," Zero asked her as she stood up the desk, having altered Zero's plan to have the civilians evacuated, instead of leaving them to die if Yamato refused, "Could you convince Guilford to join us? You told me once that he has feelings for you."

She stood there, disgusted at the question. "Brother, are you asking me to manipulate a man's emotions for me just so that we could get an ally."

"Yes."

'_Brother, you deceitful little~'_ She cupped her chin, contemplating his request.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I understand how much he cared for you, and I won't hold it against you if you didn't want to use such manipulations."

"No, that's not the issue. Well, it is, but not the biggest one. If he's the same man from eight years ago, then the only way we could convince him is if I revealed who I was to him, but that carries many other risks."

"Right. If he isn't the same person, then both of us will have just exposed ourselves, and put both Euphie and Nunnally in the firing line, something neither of us will allow."

"Same thing goes for Dalton. He helped train me during my time at the Pendragon Military Academy, and respected me greatly. Heh, he was the first man to treat me as an actual soldier, instead of an entitled princess."

"Whatever happens, I leave it to you to decide."

_(Present)_

'_Is Guilford still the same man I remembered.'_ Celaeno saw Guilford ready a yellow lance at her. She looked at her energy status. Due to the KDS being active, she only has 90 seconds left. She got into a combat stance, readying her blades.

'_It's too soon. I'm sorry, Guilford, I won't kill you,'_ She charged the Gorgon forward, _'But I can't save you. Not yet.'_

**Guilford**

Guilford charged forward, intending to kill the terrorist.

250 meters.

It wouldn't be easy. This man was able to eliminate a Magma Guard, _trained_ for close quarters combat.

200 meters.

'_He uses dual swords. My best chance is to stay out of his range.'_

150 me~

Guilford's screens started to static.

"What the?"

He also noticed his Gloucester dropped in it's speed. Not much, but certainly noticeable.

"Something's wrong!"

"_Lord Gui…"_ He heard Dalton try to contact him, but something was interfering with his communications.

"Damnit!" Guilford had no choice but to fight this Sutherland and push through the interference. He lunged forward, but the Sutherland crossed the swords together and parried to attack. He tried to attack Guilford with a thrust, but he sidestepped it. When Guilford spun around to counterattack, he saw it quickly move behind him.

'_Holy~It's as fast as a Gloucester?!'_ On instinct, he flipped the lance over his head, and barely blocked the swords, at the same time spinning around and _punching_ the Sutherland in the head unit, forcing it back.

'_Now's my chance!'_ He thrusted forward, with the Sutherland attempting to dodge at the last second, resulting in a large gash along the side of the chest unit.

'_Got him!'_ The two backed off, but the Sutherland quickly charge back at him, but it had discarded one of the swords, and was gripping the last one with both hands.

Guilford charged at him, however, what the Sutherland did shocked him. It parried the hit, allowing the side to take _even more_ damage, but allowing him to get in close...and cut the head unit clean off.

The automatic ejection system sent him flying from his Knightmare, and into a ruined building.

"Ugh, my head." Guilford said as he instinctively opened his cockpit. He turned and saw the Sutherland had dropped to one knew, the sword falling to the ground. The light from the head unit was off.

'_He's out of power!'_

"_...lford! Guilford, respond!"_ Guildford, having heard Dalton's voice, clearly concerned, quickly reentered the cockpit.

"General Dalton, this is Guilford." He could hear Dalton sigh in relief.

"_Status report?"_

"I'm down, and Preston is dead."

"_What!?"_ Castor voice could be heard in the back.

"The enemy Sutherland is out of power. Head to my position."

"_Acknowledged. Friendly units should be there within 70 seconds."_ Guilford took a look outside his cockpit, and his face grew pale.

"I won't last 20." He saw a red Sutherland, clearly not one of their own, approaching the purple Sutherland. He noted that it had a crate of energy filler with it. Before it reached their position, Guilford grabbed the rifle in his cockpit and ran deeper into the building, hiding behind a pillar.

"_K2,"_ the pilot, clearly female, exclaimed to the Sutherland, _"K2? Celaeno!"_

'_Wait, that was _Celaeno_ I was fighting?!'_ The red Sutherland then inspected Celaeno's Knightmare, and pulled out the energy filler, replacing it with one of the ones on the crate. The moment she did, however, the static returned to his comms and remaining electronics.

"_Gah,"_ the red pilot exclaimed, _"What the hell?"_ After a moment, the static stopped.

'_Why'd it stop?'_ Guilford looked and saw the eye on the Sutherland was _red_.

'_Wait, the eye color was green when we were fighting.'_

"_Sorry, Q1,"_ the purple Sutherland's pilot, clearly Celaeno, said apologetically, _"The KDS was still on."_

'_KDS? Is that what was messing with my systems?'_

"_Alright,"_ Red pilot replied, _"Let's go!"_

"_Wait!"_ Celaeno looked over at Guilford still intact Gloucester, _"Help me carry this."_

'_WHAT!'_

"_What?"_

"_Techs have been asking for an intact Gloucester. You ain't gonna get more intact than this. Hurry, before reinforcements arrive!"_

'You damn terrorists_.'_ Guilford slammed his fist on the concrete pillar as he watched the two take away his Gloucester.

* * *

**Castor**

'_They killed one of my Guards.'_ Castor was dumbstruck, _'In close range, no less.'_ Guilford had report what had happened. He couldn't tell whether he should be glad that he's found a rival, in Celaeno, or shocked that one of his loyal guards has been killed so unceremoniously.

"Orders, your highness?" Dalton inquired, snapping him out of his stupor. Castor did some quick calculations.

'_We still have 20 Sutherlands left, not including our Royal Guards. Based on reports, they were about that many enemy Knightmares when this began. We've taken out four of them. We can still win this if I deploy them._

"Regroup our forces. We'll being doing a Flanjax maneuver to~"

"_Negative."_ Pollux interjected.

"Brother?"

"_Castor, as the better when it comes to combat situation, let me say this: We've lost. Our gamble here has failed. Zero knew we were coming, and got the people out of there before we even arrived. He could've left the Yamato Alliance to die, and we still would've failed. Our only option is to retreat before that isn't an option."_

Castor gritted his teeth. He understood the political ramifications of losing the first battle against Zero. But his brother understood the militaristic ramifications if they lose too many soldiers here.

_'God, I hate it when he's right.'_

"Very well. Dalton, move the Purebloods into a defensive position around the G1. This is Prince Castor to all remaining forces. Fall back to the Arakawa Bridge."

_"Don't be disappointed, Castor. We've learned some valuable information today. First, Celaeno is a skilled pilot. Second, that their tech specialist not only can hack into our systems. And third, they have a weapon that can disrupt the functions of our Knightmares. Let's return to the palace and collect data. Next time, it won't be so easy."_

_'God, I love it when he's right.'_

**Zero**

"_HAHA," _Tamaki cheered, _"Look at them! They're running away!"_

"Wrong, Tamaki. They simply see that they'll lose more than they'll gain if they continue this fight. Casualties?"

"_This is Sword Squad, we lost about three Yamato Sutherlands, and Kento's as well. Only one was a fatality. The rest ejected, and have returned."_

"_Spear Group here, estimated 20 Yamato men are dead, no casualties for the Knights."_

"Excellent. Shield Group?"

"_Shield Group here. All good. Group 3 had a panic due to that building dropping in their area, but they calmed down."_

"Good. All conditions have been met. Shield group, stay with the civilians for another half hour, then escort them back up. Give them all the remaining supplies in the trucks. Afterwards, return to base the same way you came. Sword Squad, head to the exfiltration zone. Spear groups, exit through the secondary exfiltration areas. Understood?"

"_Yes, sir!"_ a collective chorus sounded.

"Be proud of yourselves. Today, you faced a force that outnumbered _and_ outmatched you, and showed them how _little_ that meant. And to any remaining Yamato Alliance soldiers, I'd like to restate my original deal. Despite what Domen Yuu said, the decision to join me is optional. If you don't wish to join the Black Knights, then that is your decision. My only rebuttal is this: Look at the fleeing Britannians, and realize that this occurred because we worked together."

At first, he was met with silence, however, the radio chatter was blaring to life.

"_This is Minusatsa. My men want to join."_

"_This is Yao. The men here will follow you."_

"_Katski and Testutestu's men have agreed to join."_

Many more voices joined the chorus. Zero couldn't help but smirk at the turn of events.

"_Then follow the Black Knights. And, when we get back to base,_

_We have work to do."_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And the battle for Saitama has concluded, with both sides bleeding, though one side more so than the other. The Black Knights have gained new members, however the Rui Britannians have learn much about Zero's forces.

Next Chapter: The Black Knights

The Knightmare Disruption Shield is a poorer version of the Gefjun Disturber. Able to disrupt the electronics and motor functions of any Knightmares within a 150 meter radius. Two of it's greatest weakness however are that, not only does it drain energy much faster when in use, but ALL Knightmares within range are affected, regardless of friend or foe.

Once more, leave a review, as your opinion helps the story improve. With that, I will see you all next time.


	10. Chapter 9 The Black Knights

**Three months... In the immortal words of Vegeta...I'm BACK B*ES. Okay, you've waited for this long enough, so let's get to it.**

* * *

_Chapter 9: The Black Knights_

_August 23rd, The Nest, 2:15 P.M._

**Robbinson MacNamara**

Robbinson Irestin MacNamara, or simply Robbie Namara, looked over at the 200 plus former Yamato members gathered in the Staging Area, with Zero and Celaeno standing behind him. He kept a stern look on his face, though he wanted to give the biggest grin.

'_With all these men, plus us quadrupling our Knightmares, we can finish the basic factory in just a couple of days, possibly tomorrow if we book it. Now, time to show them their superior.'_

"I am Robbinson MacNamara! You will all shortly be receiving datapads that will ask questions relating to both your role as resistance members, as well as your lives before Japan became Area 11! Answer truthfully, for this will determine your role here in the Black Knights. Should you be designated as a soldier, then I will be your teacher, and the ONLY name I should hear you call me is Sensei."

"Hang on," a foolish Yamato exclaimed, "Why would we need additional training? You've clearly seen that we can fight."

"My Lady," Robbie turned his head slightly, and saw, in the corner of his eye, a Japanese woman in a maid outfit, holding a teacup, "You ujicha, as you requested."

"Thank you, Sayoko," Celaeno responded quietly, the bottom part of her mask sliding open as she took a drink.

"You think so?" Robbie retorted with a grin, "Miss Sayoko, would you please assist me."

"As you wish, Mister MacNamara." she replied, stepping forward.

"If," he exclaimed, "Any of you can land a hit on this woman, then you don't need to receive any training."

Some of the men looked a little nervous, obviously realising that, if they attacked her, she would beat them. However, others weren't so insightful. Five men and two women charged at Sayoko, three of them getting to her first.

Sayoko ducked under a punch, then grabbed the arm and twisted it to the side, dislocating it, at the same time she kicked the seconds guy's leg, bending it _backwards_. As the first guy began to fall, she spin-kicked the woman in the head, sending her spinning to the ground, knocking her out on impact.

Needless to say, the other four stopped dead in their tracks.

"GET these three to Medical!" Robbie roared as the two guys howled in pain. Several medical staff put the three on stretchers, and carried them out of Staging. "If you can't handle a _maid_, how can you stand against proper soldiers?! Anyone ELSE!"

No one said a word. He knew that, due to Sayoko being the heir to Shinozaki School, some form of ninja family or something, that she was far above the skill set for a 'maid'.

'_But _they_ don't need to know that.'_

"Good. Now, the main barracks are located in the exit to your left. Head there, and await further instructions." The members began funnelling down towards the exit. Robbie then heard a slight chuckle from behind.

"I will admit," Zero said, "That was more amusing than I thought it would be."

"HEY," Zero turned to see Tamaki, as well as the rest of Kozuki resistance, "Why didn't we have to do the whole quiz thing?"

"Because I have special plans for you and your friends, Tamaki." Zero replied with a slightly sinister tone, earning an elbow to his side from Celaeno.

"Forgive my brother," Celaeno exclaimed, "He has a tendency to enjoy making others dance to his tune." That didn't make the sour faces on them disappear, however. "I assure you, the reasons for your exception will be explained soon. Zero, we should be there personally when the twins receive our new Gloucester."

"Agreed," Zero replied as the two turned, heading for the flatbed semi carrying the headless Gloucester, quickly climbing as it drove towards RD.

"If you'll excuse me," Kallen said, walking towards the central station, "There's something I need to check." Robbinson noted the concerned tone she had, but for what, he didn't know.

"ALRIGHT," he roared, making the remaining members jump, "Let's get these Knightmares to Construction. I want to see us making Knightmares by the end of the week! MOVE!" The Black Knights hurried along, quickly getting into Knightmares in order to help deliver the others to the construction zone.

**Zero**

"AAEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAA!"

'_And there goes my eardrums.'_ Zero groaned as he recovered from Tolia's (or was it Talio) scream of excitement as they buzzed around the Gloucester.

"HOHAAAA," Talio screamed, "This will make things SOOO much easier!"

"So," Celaeno replied, "I take it you have all you need from us."

"That's putting it _mildly_!" Tolia retorted, "A Gloucester has all your specifications already built in, so we don't have to worry about the damn power drain. We could have this thing ready by the end of tomorrow!"

"Which, my dear twin, means we can focus on the aesthetics. Without having to constantly worry about the power, we can make these beasts look as good as our illustrious leaders!"

"We only have _one_, brother."

"Not the point."

"Also, Zero, the outfit is done."

"Who is the outfit even for?" Zero inquired.

"No time to talk," Tolia replied, not even acknowledging Zero's request, as she jumped off the Knightmare, turned him around, and began pushing, "We've got work to do!"

"But~"

"No time! OUTOUTOUT!"

With that, Zero and Celaeno were kicked out of their_ own RD_.

"Uuuugh," Zero exclaimed, placing a hand on his helmet as the door closed, "I need a nap or something."

"And, on that note, you're taking the day off tomorrow."

"What?" _'Absurd. We can't slow down at such an early stage.'_

"You've been working almost nonstop since we started this. As such, you need a break."

"There's too much to be done~"

"Which is why we have _two_ leaders. We have no major operations over the next few days, so _you_ are taking a break."

"And what about Joseph's intel on Code R? If even half of what he's told us is true, we can't afford to~"

"And if you're so insistent on improving the Black Knights, perhaps I need to step up _your_ lessons."

Zero froze, but only for a moment.

'_Of COURSE, she would use that trick.'_

Over the years, Cornelia had been slowly giving him combat training, as well as physical training. Todoh attempted to do this during their time at the Kururugi Shrine, but he was always able to avoid it.

His sister, however, was a different story. He's gotten stronger over the years, but the amount of headaches from being slammed into the ground was _not_ worth it.

"Maybe we should use one of the standard training rooms, instead of our private one. I wonder how the recruits would react to seeing how their invincible leader handles himself in a fist fight. I know Tama~"

"_Fine_. Tomorrow."

"I thought so." She replied, clearly amused at how she outplayed him. With that, the two headed to the central elevator. "However, there is something we should discuss involving Kallen and her mother."

"Such as?" he replied as they entered the Safe Room, allowing them to speak more plainly.

"Lelouch, a grateful ally is one that is unlikely to betray you. So, we need to find a way to make Kallen indebted to us, without her realizing what we're doing."

'_She does have a point.'_ The two stood there, contemplating how they should proceed. "I may have an idea. One involving my Geass, and _no_, I don't plan on Geassing her to being loyal."

* * *

_Stadfelt Manor, 4:20 P.M._

**Kallen Kozuki**

'_One of the benefits of wanting to avoid your mother, was that you knew her schedule down to the letter.'_ That's what Kallen thought as she entered Arita's 'Servant Quarters'.

'_Given what Lelouch said yesterday. Is there any weight to his words?'_ Arita's room was much smaller and less maintained that the other servants, due to her being the only non-Britannian maid, but also her previous relationship with her father, James Stadfelt. She began to search the room, looking for Arita's journal. She knew that, if there was any proof to Lelouch's words, it would be found there.

As she began rummaging through the room, she came across a bag underneath Arita's bed. Picking it up, she discovered the journal next to it. Curiosity got the better of Kallen, however and she opened the bag before opening the journal...only to discover syringes, all empty except for one.

'_Refrain. The drug that can take you back to happier memories. Damnit Arita, you've fallen this far. Please don't tell me it was for _my_ sake.'_

She opened the journal, and, at first, things seemed normal. The first entry was just before she became a maid. However, the last two words concerned her. She then noticed that the next entry ended the same.

And the next.

And the next.

Fear was consuming her as she quickly flipped through the pages, but all entries ended the same.

'_Damn you'_ Kallen thought as she pounded the bed with her fist, tears building on her face, _'Damn you, damn you, damn you! I didn't ask you to suffer for me. So WHY!?'_

'_They will give up everything to ensure their children have the best possible life.'_

Lelouch's previous statement caused Kallen to freeze. Tears began to roll down freely as the truth dawned on her.

All her suffering, all the abuse she took, and all the Refrain she injected. The truth was in every journal entry.

'_For Kallen.'_

* * *

_August 24th, Tokyo Trainline, 4:42 A.M._

**Euphie Levett**

"Ooooh," Shirley squealed as she looked over the countryside from her cabin, "I've been outside the settlement a few times, but it's still exciting." Milly had suggested a trip to Lake Kawaguchi Hotel for the yearly sakuradite convention. With that, the entire student council was now travelling to the hotel.

"Glad I could convince Lelouch to come," Milly replied smugly, "Aren't you?"

Shirley blushed deeply at her comment.

'_Dang it, Milly,'_ Euphie thought sourly, _'You shouldn't tease Shirley when it concerns Lelouch.'_

"It was nice," Nina commented, hoping to avoid an argument, "That Rival was also able to take his afternoon job off for today."

'_Smooth save, Nina.'_ "Yes, I wish my talks with my sister could go that well as Rival with his boss."

"What do you mean?" Shirley replied, having forgotten Milly's earlier comment.

She scoffed, "My sister's working on a project, and I want to help. But I broach the subject once, and now, everytime I try to talk to her about it, she _conveniently_ needs to be somewhere else. Uuuug, I mean, she's letting _Kallen_ help her and Lelouch out."

"Wait," Shirley responded, slight venom in her tone, "Why Kallen?" Euphie sat straighter, realizing her blunder.

'_Damnit.'_

"Oh," Milly interjected, "Wondering what Kallen might be doing with darling Lulu?"

Shirley blushed heavily at the comeback, "Aren't you?"

"Not really. I don't mind if Lelouch is hanging out with Kallen." Normally, that wouldn't be cause for concern. However, since it was _Milly_ who said it, the implications were as clear as day.

'_If Lelouch hears this,'_ Euphie thought as she moved her hand over her mouth to hide her grin, _'He'll blow a fuse.'_

"What if he starts to _like_ her? Like, _really_ like her!"

"I don't mind sharing." At that point, Euphie placed both hands on her mouth in a vain attempt to contain her laughter.

'_That's it. I'm gonna burst.'_

"MIL~"

_PING_

All three girls turned and saw Nina, head against the wall, with swirls in her eyes, a dumb grin on her face, and a small nosebleed. The three immediately checked on their friend to make sure she was alright.

**Lelouch**

Lelouch felt a shiver go down his spine, despite the heating coming from the vents in his cabin car.

"What's wrong, Lelouch?" Rival inquired.

"Nothing. Just feel like Milly got something sinister planned for me."

He rubbed his right arm, making it look like he was simply cold. In reality, he was double checking the wrist blade hidden in his jacket.

'_Just because I'm having the day off _does not_ mean I can let myself get careless.'_

* * *

_Viceroy Administrative Building, 7:18 P.M._

**Andreas Dalton**

General Dalton, alongside Villetta Nu and Jeremiah Gottwald, were inside the Viceroy's office, having just heard Villetta's information concerning the Code R girl.

"This is concerning," Pollux said, gripping his chin, "Not only does Zero have this girl, but she also may have given him one of the powers Clovis was after."

"One of?" Dalton inquired.

"I was able to copy some files from the project before they were transferred and locked down. They detail how they performed torturous experiments on her...and she healed from them mere hours later."

…

'_WHAT!?'_

"I'm sorry, you highness," Jeremiah, flabbergasted, replied, "But are you saying she's _immortal_!"

"One of the files detailed that she had a 13-inch drill go straight down her _skull_ while she was _awake_."

Dalton kept his composure, but could that see Jeremiah was shocked at the statement, and Villetta's face had a light shade of green to it.

"Dear god," Jeremiah exclaimed.

"And that was only a level two out of four experiment."

"Forgive my bluntness, your highness," Villetta stated, "But I would prefer it if you don't mention any more files."

"You're forgiven. Unfortunately, with a traitor in our ranks, investigating her will prove difficult."

"Given the situation," Dalton stated, "It's unlikely that Zero would keep her in whatever base they have. Since she was Clovis's test subject, such an act would most likely drive a wedge between them."

"Agreed," Pollux replied, standing up and looking out the reinforced glass wall, "She's most likely amongst the people of Tokyo, with a couple of his men keeping an eye on her from a distance. We're in a race for that girl's powers, and Zero's got a head start."

'_Not only that, but the traitor will give any intel we acquire to Zero. Damnit, he's crippled our legs as well.'_

"You highness," Villetta exclaimed, stepping forward, "Requesting permission to investigate the girl's whereabouts."

'_She's got initiative, I'll give her that.'_

Pollux turned back towards them, "Are you sure, Miss Nu? With the traitor in our ranks, you'll have to conduct this investigation _outside_ military operations. This means you'll have to do all the work in public, as our own systems are probably tapped."

"You said it yourself, we're racing against Zero, and time isn't on our side. With Lord Jeremiah's connection to Orange, Zero's forces will be keeping tabs on him. Lord Dalton is too high profile to not draw attention, and you are the Viceroy. If we assign someone else, we risk _them_ being the traitor. I'm the most logical choice."

After a moment of silence, Pollux sighed. "Very well, as Fifthteenth Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, I charge you with the location of the woman centered around Code R. I'll be transferring data on her appearance shortly. Dismissed."

Villetta and Jeremiah saluted, leaving the room. Pollux sighed as he sat back down.

"I need to make a few calls to the Homeland. If we can get Bartley back here, then we'll~" Dalton saw that Pollux was looking at his wrist. One of the lights on his bracelet was flashing.

'_Castor must have something important to tell.'_

Pollux pressed the flashing light. _"Brother! Brother!"_

"Sub-Viceroy Castor, what's the issue?"

"_Have you checked the news yet?"_

'_Oh, no.'_

"_We may have a problem."_

_Tokyo Settlement, 7:32 P.M._

**Celaeno**

"Whoa." Celaeno heard one of her soldiers exclaim. Using her brother's Geass, they acquired a luxury bus from a particularly corrupt nobleman...which they then discreetly slipped his corruption to the Britannian Police. She was currently sitting on the couch in the far back, after having invited them here. The first story had several couches as well as a TV, while the second one was used for a multitude of purposes, such as meetings or...entertainment, if the activities of the noblemen were any clue.

'_Glad we remodeled _that room_ asap.' _"Well," she replied, "Come on in."

The Naoto Resistance members filed in, amazed at the architecture. A couple had smirks on their faces, not surprised that the two could acquire something like this.

"When my brother returns, you will be given a reward for being the first to join our cause. This mobile base is part of that reward."

"And," Ohgi inquired, "_Where_ is Zero?"

"Taking the day off. You expect him to be working 24/7? We are only human, after all." She opened a compartment on the table in front of her, pulling out a wine glass and an unmarked bottle.

"What brand is that?" Tamaki asked.

"Huh, lemonade." Celaeno replied, the bottom portion of her mask opening. She pulled the cloth down, and proceeded to pour the drink. "My sister says I shouldn't drink while on the job."

"Sister?" Inoue inquired, curious about the unknown family member.

Celaeno nearly dropped the bottle right then and there.

'_Damnit. Lelouch is gonna _hound_ me for that blunder.'_ *sigh* "Yes, me and Zero have two sisters, one of which has _no_ _idea _that we're rebels. And I'd _appreciate_ it if we don't talk anymore on it until _after_ my brother returns." Luckily, they understood that she made a mistake, and dropped it. Yoshida and Inoue headed upstairs to see what the second floor had to offer.

"Hey, Minami," Tamaki exclaimed hopped on a couch overlooking the TV, "Hit it, would ya."

Minami simply rolled his eyes and picked up the remote turning on the TV, while Celaeno took a sip of her lemonade.

"_I'm here in front of the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel. The hotel-jackers have identified themselves as the Japan Liberation Front."_

'_lasdufyasf~'_ Celaeno did a spit take when she heard that, causing everyone to turn their head in shock.

"_WHAT_!?"

"Celae~" Kallen began, but Celaeno interrupted her.

"Zero's _IN THERE_!"

"WHAAAT!?" Everyone else screeched in fear.

_ASEEC Mobile Base_

**Suzaku**

Suzaku was inside the Lancelot's cockpit, preparing for another test when the news of the attack reached him. He instantly changed the screen to one of the news channels broadcasting the event.

"_This footage was taken by the perpetrators. In it, you can clearly see Chairman James, including some students."_

'_Those monsters. They can't accept that they've lost, so they take their anger out on innoce~'_

Suzaku froze, catching sight of a person amongst the hostages. The side of the person's face was visible to the camera, but he quickly turned his face away from it. But that brief moment was all he needed to confirm that it was his old friend, Lelouch vi Britannia.

'_Lelouch, I'm so glad you escaped that death trap.'_ Then, reality catched up with him.

'_Only to get stuck in _another_ death trap. No matter what, though, I _will_ save you!'_

_BK Mobile Base_

**Ohgi**

"HOW DID WE MISS THIS!?" Celaeno roared into her helmet, linking her to the Nest. Some of the others were frozen in fear, not wanting to do anything that might direct the woman's wrath upon them.

"Did you even tell Zero….YOU IMBECILES! He'd _obviously_ want eyes on him, even if he was taking the day off!"

'_Ah, so that's how we couldn't see that coming.'_

"What about our contact in the JLF?"

'_Wait, WHAT?!'_ Celaeno's question fired several alarm bells within their heads. _'She has spies in the JLF?'_

"_Fine_! Celaeno, out." She moved her hand away from her helmet, but her body was trembling in anger.

"Boss?" Minami cautiously asked. Celaeno pressed a button on the wall next to the TV. wall behind the couch slide downward, revealing several black outfits with a golden color to it (normal Black Knights uniform, but replace the gray colored areas with gold).

"Get changed," Celaeno barked out, "We'll be preparing to move in and save the hostages. Kallen, _your_ outfit's upstairs."

"Yes, ma'am." Kallen then moved towards the stairs.

"A fair warning, the Twins made it." Kallen cheeks proceeded to match her hair at that point.

'_If they made it lewd or something, I'm gonna throttle those two!'_

"Hey, boss," Kento inquired, "Why do we need to change outfits? Only difference I see is the new colors."

"That will be explained later. For now, we should focus on~" Celaeno stopped and pulled out something from her outfit. It looked like a phone. "If you'll excuse me, I need to take this." Celaeno then left the bus.

"Damn," Tamaki exclaimed, "Never seen the boss so terrified."

"Shows how much she cares for her family." Inoue replied.

"You think it was the second sister?" Minami inquired.

'_What?'_ "How do you figure that?" Ohgi replied.

"Celaeno said she has _two_ sisters, but one of them doesn't know that they're rebels. If it was the sibling that _does_ know, why would she leave?"

"That's actually a good point, Minami." Kento remarked. After a moment or two, they heard the upstairs door open.

"Okay," Kallen exclaimed, "I've changed. The outfit wasn't _nearly_ as bad as I thought it would be." Ohgi turned, and his jaw dropped.

She was wearing a red skin tight bodysuit, with black highlights to it. The shoulders seemed to be pointed, and she had a hip cape with a black outline that went just short of her ankles. Her gloves seemed to have silver colored armor on them, but it didn't look like any gauntlets he knew of. Her helmet was pointed, almost like a witch's hat, and the side of the helmet extended downward, protecting parts of her neck. (Kallen's Knightmare outfit from R2, replace gray color with black, and the black colors with gold, hip cape as described, and the helmet is based on the Seventh Sister from Star Wars: Rebels)

"GodDAMN, Kallen," Tamaki whooped, "You look BADASS!" Kallen blushed at that comment, earning Tamaki a slap to his head from Kento. She pressed a button on the inside of her helmet, and her three mask panels slid to cover her face: two for the sides, and one for her eyes. She looked around the room.

"Is this how Zero and his sister look at the world. There's so many technical terms." She looked at Ohgi, but then paused.

"What?"

"It lists each of your ranks as 'Dark Council'."

'_Dark Council? What's tha~'_

The door to the bus opened, and Celaeno stepped in.

"Alright, we have an armored truck coming to pick us up at the rendezvous point in one hour. This is the plan."

* * *

_Lake Kawaguchi, 11:47 P.M._

**Suzaku**

Suzaku was looking over the lake, towards the hotel. The military had formed a perimeter around the hotel, cutting off any avenues of escape. However, getting into the hotel was proving just as difficult. Attempts were made both from the air and underwater, but the JLF had quickly killed the men sent there. Suzaku _had_ to get in there.

'_I can't let Lelouch get killed by these _monsters_. I don't know what's worse: That the JLF could kill him; or that he'll escape, but someone would've recognized him.'_ It may have been over five years since they had a 'normal' conversation, but he doubted that Lelouch's opinion had changed since then.

Nor did he think that Lelouch would back down on his promise on that broken road after Japan fell.

'_Old grudges can wait. First, I have to save Lelouch.'_ He looked at Lloyd, who was observing the lake with a bored expression. "Isn't there anything the Special Corps can do?"

"Oh," Lloyd joyously replied, his demeanor taking a complete 180, "Don't worry, Devicer. I've asked the Princes, and they've said that, should their next plan fail, they'll incorporate the Lancelot into their next assault plan."

'_I can't believe I'm saying this, but please _fail_.'_

_G1 Command Center_

**Pollux rui Britannia**

"Glendale Squad is about to make their assault down the utility tunnel." One of the G1 bridge staff exclaimed. Pollux sat in the G1 throne while Castor was standing next to him, a rare look of anger upon his face.

"This is the _worst_ possible time for a hostage crisis."

"I still don't understand why you won't approve of the plan to simply demolish the building, Sub-Viceroy. We've done it before in other Areas, to dramatically positive results."

"Simply put, brother, doing that would lead to a political _nightmare_."

'_How? You may be better at politics, but I don't see how this is any different.'_ "Explain. You know I'm not as well versed in politics as you are."

"Two reasons: First, in all our other situations, we were in either Areas that have yet to be conquered, or recently conquered. When we dealt with those, our people would be unhappy, but they would accept it as simply 'casualties of war'. Not so much here. Area 11 has been under Britannian 'control' since the Second Pacific War. If we bomb a building considered to be 'our territory' then the people would be concerned that we don't care about our own people, which would generate sympathy to the terrorist groups. We don't want Zero to get _more_ support.

Second, the time and place. Since it's the Sakuradite convention, the eyes of the world are fixed on this place. If we destroy the building, with such a large number of political figures from around the world, we won't just have our territories kicking up a storm, but also the Chinese Federation, which we are in diplomatic talks with, independent territories, not to mention the EU, which we are currently at _war_ with. I can already hear the Emperor's scolding for allowing this to happen, I _don't_ wanna hear the Prime Minister's as well."

'_Damnit. Damned if we do, damned if we don't.'_ It wasn't well known outside their circle, but the only thing they feared more than their father, was their _brother_, Second Prince Schneizel.

Blaring sounds came from the G1 screen, indicating Knightmare LOST.

"What happened?"

"It appears," Dalton replied, "That the terrorists have modified several Glasgows into some kind of cannon. ASEECs could probably give you a better description."

"Damnit," Castor retorted, "Our only option left has a _cannon_ guarding it."

"Not for long. Contact Camelot, tell them to get the Lancelot rea~" The screen turned black, and loud static could be heard. "What's happening?"

"I don't know, your highness. Something's taken control of the G1 comm feed."

'_Are the terrorists going to make even _more_ demands. No, that can't be right. They wouldn't try hacking the G1 if that was the case.'_ Eventually, the static stopped, and the screen simply said 'Audio Only'.

"_Greetings, Viceroy."_ A feminine voice came from the screen. Everyone either tensed up in fear, or scowled in anger.

"Celaeno. To what do we owe the _pleasure_?"

"_I'm currently on my way to hopefully resolve the current situation we both find ourselves in."_

"Don't tell me this was all _your_ plan?"

"_Hardly. Zero would never ally himself with those that wish for _necromancy_."_

'_Necromancy?'_ "And where is your brother? I would've thought that he respected me enough to speak, one leader to another."

"_Zero is many things, but he understands that you and I are warriors. He figured you'd respond better if you conversed with someone who...understands you more easily and respectfully."_

'_Clever. He wasn't wrong. I do prefer warriors over tacticians.'_ "You have my attention."

"_My forces will be arriving shortly. Allow us to pass, and we will save the hostages."_

"I'd ask what your plan is, but we both know you wouldn't respond. Very well."

"WHAT!" Nearly everyone in the room, including Dalton and Guilford, either exclaimed in shock, or roared in anger.

"_I thank you for your cooperation."_

"Hold on," Castor exclaimed before the transmission could be cut, "Celaeno, how do we know you simply won't join forces with them, despite your earlier comment."

"_..."_

"..."

"_I'd like to ask you a question, Castor rui Britannia. What seperates a rebel from a terrorist?"_

"I'm not sure I understand the difference."

"_A terrorist lashes out in anger. A rebel strikes out in hope."_ With that, the transmission was cut off.

'_What could she mean by that?'_

"Your highness," Guilford inquired, "Why would you let Celaeno and Zero go when they'll be in our grasp?"

"They'll give us the time we need to win this. The JLF will keep their eyes on those two, allowing us to send in Officer Kururugi. If we're lucky, we could take out both of them in one fell swoop. Get me Lord Asplund."

12_:02 P.M._

**Celaeno**

"We're coming up on the Britannian checkpoint." The driver of the truck exclaimed. The group were hunkered down in what appeared to be a black civilian truck, but was really a heavily modified Type-96 APC, alongside three more. With this, if the Brits went back on their word, they weren't screwed, and could make a break for it. Or so Tamaki tried to boast.

'_Yeah, not really, since Knightmare rounds could shred this thing in a matter of seconds. The EMPs, on the other hand.'_

"Celaeno," Ohgi exclaimed from the back, where Kallen and the rest of 'Dark Council', were sitting, rifles at the ready, "You called the JLF necromancers. Why?"

"Japan is long _dead_," her bluntness startled the group, and earned an infuriated look from Kallen, "The JLF would see Japan restored to how it once was before the invasion, but it was that _same _government that resulted in Britannia invading in the first place. Your people's pride has been shattered, it's culture wiped out. The only way to save Japan isn't by restoring a failed government, but by creating something new. Something that _won't_ make the same mistakes."

"Sounds like something Zero would say." Kallen replied.

"Well...maybe he's influencing me more than I expected."

"_Celaeno, Nest here."_ Robbie exclaimed from the APC radio.

"Go ahead."

"_We've found the hostages. A storage room on the 13th floor. Based on other security cameras, or at least the ones the JLF _haven't_ destroyed, as well as recorded footage, we can estimate at least fifty men, not counting the squad guarding the utility tunnel. Most are located on the ground floor, 9th and 13th floors, as well as the roof."_

"Any intel on the ringleader?"

"_Yes. Our contact stated that we're dealing with Lieutenant Colonel Josui Kusakabe, a radical in the JLF. His family had some power before the invasion, but most of them were killed during it. No doubt he thought that the JLF would restore his family to greatness if they eventually beat out Britannia."_

"And now, because of us, he's gotten desperate."

"What do you mean?" Ohgi inquired.

"Simple. In less than a week, we've done more damage to Britannia than the JLF has done since its founding. Even a fool could see that they were declining over the years. Add our success to that, and the lieutenant probably predicted that we'll supplant the JLF as the leading resistance, thus ruining his chances of restoring his family. So, he's decided on one, final gamble, idiotic as it is."

"_Correct."_

"That'll be all, Robbinson," She grabbed a handheld radio, and tuned into the adjacent APCs, "Alright, here's the situation: rogue elements of the JLF have taken control of the hotel. Our objective is the liberation of their hostages. I will confront their leader, while squads Alpha and Beta will disperse themselves, moving to strategic positions against the enemy soldiers. When I confront him, your radios will be tuned in to our meeting. When you hear me say the words 'golden age', begin the attack. Go for disabling shots if you can, but speed is key. If we do not have units near the hostages, and they get word that we're attacking them, they may kill the hostages as a last act of defiance. Don't hesitate to take them out if you believe it may put the hostages' lives at risk."

"We just passed the Britannian checkpoint," the APC driver exclaimed, "Looks like they kept their word."

"Squad Charlie will place the det-pack charges in the specified locations. Delta, you'll be preparing our extraction. Once completed, you are to assist Alpha and Beta with their objectives. Once all objectives are completed, escort the hostages to Delta's position. Do I make myself clear?"

She was met with a resounding 'Sir, yes sir!' from both her vehicle, and the others. She placed the radio down, and pulled up a black metal suitcase.

"Kallen, you'll need this."

"For what?" Kallen replied as she took the case.

"Zero's outfit is in there. _Your_ mission is to find Zero and give that to him. Since I'll be confronting Kusakabe, you're the only one who has seen Zero's face."

"Got it," Kallen replied, before moving up to the front, where she then whispered, "But we saw your brother amongst the hostages. Won't it be awkward if we take one hostage away from the group?"

"It would, but he _is_ my brother." Celaeno retorted as the gate to the hotel opened, "By now, he should have found a way out of that situation."

* * *

**Lelouch**

'_I think I've almost got a plan.'_ He has to make them escort _him_ out of the room, without revealing he's royalty, obviously. For the past three hours he had been confined to a single room, observing each of their captors _extensively_. Now, he believed he had his target. One of the guards had an unlocked locket attached to his belt, and, during the 37 times he saw the locket, he noticed a girl that looked _surprisingly_ close to a student at Ashford.

'_Now, I just need parameters set.'_

"You!" One of their captors exclaimed to a hostage, dragging him up, "You're coming with us!"

'_Parameters set.'_ Lelouch let out a chuckle, with his fellow students looking at him like he just went insane.

"What's so funny, _Britannian_?!"

"You call yourselves Japanese, yet you act a lot like how Britannian soldiers would act."

"What was that?!"

"You claim you want independence, yet you're acting so much like how we would. Your hypocrisy is hilarious." One of the soldiers pulled by the scruff of his shirt.

"You want to say that again!"

"You're no mystery to me, _terrorist_. I can read you like an open book." He then looked at his target, "Like him." The man scowled at Lelouch, no doubt wondering what a Britannian boy could possibly know about him.

"You have a sibling who married a Britannian before the war," Lelouch had to contain his smirk when he saw the soldier tense up at that, "Your sister~no, brother, died when Britannia invaded, and you've hated Britannians ever since. But, if confronted by the woman your brother loved, you wouldn't have the heart to actually kill her...or their child."

The man was visibly shaking at that, sweat pouring down his face,and the gun in his hands shaking. Lelouch couldn't hold it anymore, and gave a shit-eating grin.

"How am I doing so far?"

"SHUT IT!" One of the soldiers roared as he slammed Lelouch's head with the butt of his rifle, knocking him to the ground. Lelouch could feel blood sliding down his face.

"Looks like it's your lucky day, Brit," The soldier holding the civilian up pushed him back down, then dragged Lelouch to his feet, "This guy's gonna take your place."

"Lulu!" Shirley screeched, not wanting to see him hurt.

"It's alright, Shirley," Lelouch calmly replied, even as he was being shoved forward, "I'd very much like to see what kind of person this Kusakabe is."

"Quiet, dead man!"

With that, he was escorted out of the room.

'_Objectives matched.'_

* * *

**Suzaku**

Suzaku looked over the controls as the Lancelot was being prepped.

"Wonderful," Lloyd joyously exclaimed, "I thank you for that lovely order. Ha ha! You've got the green light, Lancelot. Your orders are to charge right at the linear cannon blocking the tunnel."

"Wait," Miss Cecile retorted, "you mean they're using him as a decoy to create an opening."

'_Makes sense. The Lancelot can force an opening, allowing the rest to move in.'_

"Nope, Castor's orders say go for gold. Take out that cannon and blow the support beams, allowing the Royal Guard to move in while the building begins sinking. Though, it seems like that, if you fail, they'll send in the Guard through the opening you make."

"Seems like? But Lloyd~"

"Miss Cecile," Suzaku interrupted, "I'm ready. Please let me do it. If I have the chance to help those hostages, let me take it."

Cecile sighed, "Okay."

The Lancelot was hooked up to the crane that would lower him to the utility tunnel.

"_Warrant Officer Kururugi,"_ Cecile voice was heard over the radio,_ "here is a guideline for your mission. According to prime search the hostages are located on the hotel's middle floor and believed to be locked inside a food storage room. Advanced prototype weapon Z-01 Lancelot will use the utilities tunnel to move under the hotel. Once on site you will destroy the foundation block and submerge the building. The area with the hostages should hold out for 8 minutes. Hostage rescue and mop up of the terrorists will be handled by other units. You will be using the VARIS to destroy the foundation. Set the Impact Rail to Anti-Material Level 3."_

"_The only variable,"_ Lloyd pitched in, _"Is that pesky linear fusion cannon waiting for you in the tunnel. Space is tight in there, the Lancelot will only have a 47.8% evasion rate."_

"_Are we _really_ going through with this?"_

"_Yep. Make sure you both pull out of there before it's too late. If the Lancelot gets wrecked, I will be a little annoyed."_

"Before it's too late?

"_No?"_

'_Nevermind, Lloyd's just being eccentric'_

"Understand, sir."

'_Lelouch, hold on. I'm coming.'_

**Lelouch**

Lelouch currently had a rope tied around him as he was being escorted to an elevator. He only had two guards with him, so he was confident he could deal with them. When they entered the elevator, he noticed that he pushed the button for the roof.

'_They're at the end of their patience, so~'_ "You're about to throw me from the roof."

"Smart boy." One of the soldiers replied.

"Too bad you weren't smart enough to keep your mouth shut." Another exclaimed as the doors closed.

"Maybe," Lelouch replied, angleling his right arm to aim at the rope, "But you were _dumb enough_ to get me alone."

Lelouch twisted his wrist, extending the arm blade, cutting the rope. He swung his arm to the side, cutting one soldier in the leg.

"GAH!" The injured soldier screamed.

"What the~'' The other exclaimed, but was interrupted when Lelouch grabbed the injured soldier's pistol with his left hand and shot him in the head. Lelouch quickly turned the gun back on the first one, killing him with a bullet to the head.

Lelouch quickly hit a button on the elevator, stopping him one floor above where the hostages were. He exited the elevator, and moved to one of the guests rooms, slashing the door with his blade, before entering and locking it.

It was at this moment that Lelouch noticed his left arm was shaking. He retracted the blade, put the pistol on a coffee table, and steadied his arm.

'_Taking a life up close,'_ Lelouch thought as he took deep breaths, _'Is _a lot_ different than taking one from inside a Knightmare.'_ He then twisted his left arm, revealing a small earpiece hidden in the sleeve. _'Incompent soldiers. Checked us for weapons, but that was it.'_ He put the earpiece in, and activated it. "Celaeno."

**Celaeno**

Celaeno was being escorted by three JLF radicals on the when her brother's voice came through her helmet's comm.

"If you don't mind, gentlemen," Cornelia courteously replied, despite the vile task she had just saying it, "I think I know the way from here."

"Very well." The radical replied, and the three left to return to their posts.

'_Idiots.'_ "Location?" She had a hard time containing her joy.

"_14th floor, room 213. It should have a slash mark on the door."_

"Alright, hang tight," She then switched to the BK comms, "Q1, this is K2. K1 is located on the 14th floor, room 213. Has a slash mark on it."

"_Right, been moving up. Eleven stories tall, and it's a long son-of-a-bitch."_

"Are all forces in position?"

"_Alpha squad is nearing the hostages."_

"_Beta squad, in position."_

"_Charlie team, still setting the charges. Two, maybe three more minutes."_

"_Delta here. We've located a yacht that would facilitate our needs. Waiting for the callsign to acquire it."_

"Good job," Celaeno replied, nearing a room with two soldiers guarding it, "Prepare to move."

'_That's where Kusakabe is. Now, let's see if he's as stupid as I've predicted.'_

**Kallen**

'_213, 213, 213'_ Kallen thought as she searched the 14th floor for the room. She spotted a door that looked like someone took a swing at it with a sword. _'This is it.'_ Knocking on the door, she whispered "Zero.".

The door unlocked, allowing her entry. As she entered the room, she heard a gun cock behind her. Turning her head, she saw Lelouch holding a pistol to her head while he was hiding behind the door. He took a quick look over her before smiling and lowering the gun.

"You look good, Kallen." Lelouch said, clearly amused with himself.

"S-s-shut up and put your outfit on." Kallen retorted as she slammed the case onto the bed. She was glad for the mask, or Lelouch would've seen the blush she had.

"What's the plan?" Lelouch replied as he entered a digital combo into the case, opening it.

"Your sister's going to meet with Kusakabe of the JLF, while two teams work on eliminating the soldiers and saving the hostages. A third team is planting explosives around the hotel, while a fourth team is about to get a boat as our extraction. Speaking of which, do you know why your sister's placing explosives?"

Lelouch stopped, having gotten the inner part of his outfit on, contemplating what Cornelia could be doing. After a couple seconds, he gave a demonic smirk.

"Looks like she's learned over the years."

"Pardon?"

"The biggest thing right now that would boost us is public attention, as well as a strong message. With the eyes of the world here, and the JLF being the ones who hijacked this building, it'll look like _they_ blew up the building, and the Britannians were unable to save them. But when _we_ return the hostages, we'll be seen as heroes by the common man."

'_That's...deceitful as hell.'_

"I can tell that you don't like the idea, but, remember, we're _Black Knights_. We will bloody our hands so that the world of peace that we've envisioned can be achieved."

'_Damn, why does he have to look so _good _saying the right things!'_

"Alright," Lelouch continued, placing his helmet on, "Which way is the ship gonna leave from."

"The eastern exit. Why?"

"Head to the ship."

"Where will you be?"

"Preparing _my_ exit."

* * *

**Suzaku**

The Lancelot was lowered into the tunnel. Suzaku got his Knightmare into a charging position.

"Lancelot, now launching!" With that, Suzaku sped down the tunnel. In the distance he could see the linear cannon waiting for him. He saw a flash, and his systems warned him of incoming projectiles. He began evasive maneuvers, even moving back to avoid some of them. Nevertheless, they missed, and Suzaku inched closer and closer to the cannon.

**Celaeno**

Celaeno entered the room. The lights were out, and Kusakabe was sitting on a couch, a sheathed katana being used as a cane.

"Ah," he exclaimed, joy in his voice, "The great Celaeno. I have to say, I'm inspired by your fight against Britannia."

Celaeno began moving to stand across from Kusakabe, with a coffee table separating them. She kept her cloak wrapped around her, concealing her pistols (M6Ds from Halo and the twins' recent creation, a weapon called 'Sleá Dhiaga' (looks like Mehrunes' Razor from Skyrim). "I don't suppose you'd be willing to join me and my brother's Black Knights?"

"Hmph, I am a proud member of the JLF. I'm not one to give up that loyalty so easily."

"You disobeyed orders by attacking the convention, Kusakabe. We know Todoh himself urged you to remain cautious. By doing this, you have gone rogue from the JLF. You have no place anymore in the JLF. Will you not consider joining us?"

'_Lies. This man is going to die.'_ The shock on the man's face was highly amusing to her, however. She pressed a button on her wrist, tapping the BK squads into their conversation.

"Um, why don't you take off that mask of yours," Kusakabe retorted, attempting to change the subject, "It's disrespectful not to."

'_Two can play that game, _terrorist_.'_ "Kusakabe, what do you intend to accomplish with the actions taken here?"

"Why," he replied, confidence returning, "To gain attention, of course. I want this country and the world to know the Japanese aren't dead _yet_."

"..."

'_THAT'S WHY! It's not to get one last glory for his family, it's just to tell the world that Japan isn't dead yet!?'_ Celaeno began shaking, trying to contain her laughter, but it failed, and she bursted out laughing.

"What do you find so _funny_, Celaeno?" Kusakabe venomously inquired.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I didn't expect an answer so mundane as that," her joyous tone then shifted to one of coldness, "You people are hopeless."

While the three JLF soldiers looked at her with anger, Kusakabe was at least smart enough to realize the implications of her tone. He had suspicions that she'd try to kill him. He gripped his katana, ready to strike.

"You, the Japan Liberation Front. You, who time has left behind. You, who had forgotten basic human decency. You and your dream of a bygone golden age shall fall and rot into nothingness."

"Why YOU!" A soldier roared at her, but she didn't care. She spread the cloak, pulling the two pistols out, and started gunning down the three soldiers. Kusakabe only had a katana, but the other three had rifles that would be problematic.

Kusakabe, despite anticipating an attack, was shocked at how quickly his men fell. The only chance he had was to get in close and cut Celaeno down. With fury, he unsheathed his katana and jumped over the coffee table as the last soldier was dropped.

'_Damn, he's too close.'_ She dodged a swipe, quickly trading her pistols for the dagger. She parried the hit, and backed away, getting some distance.

"Fool! You'd have a better chance hitting me up close. I have the advantage in ra~" Celaeno tapped a button on the grip.

This caused the handle to extend five and a half feet, turning it into a spear. Before he could get a grasp on what just happened, Celaeno pierced him through the heart.

"URK," the dead man exclaimed as he looked at the object impaling him. Before he had a chance to look up, he was already dead when Celaeno put a bullet into his skull for good measure.

'_No shame in double tapping. He might've tried a suicidal attack.'_ She pulled the spear out, letting the man fall to the floor.

"Brother," She said, "Kusakabe is dead."

"_Expected. I want you to rendezvous at the boat with the others. I'll catch up. Also, I'm sending you a script. _Please_ memorize it. If you can't, simply tell me so, and I'll do it instead."_

'_Don't know what he's planning, but that was my intended destination.'_ "Copy." She then retracted the handle, placing it back in the hook on her outfit, and left the room, not looking back at the corpses she left behind.

* * *

**Rivalz**

'_Goddamnit.'_ Rival thought angrily to himself, _'I should've tried to help Lelouch. I'm his best friend, and I just let these terrorists take him. If Euphie hadn't kept me sitting down, that's _exactly_ what I could've done.'_

Despite his bravado, Rival knew, deep down, that he might've simply got himself killed. But, if it saved Lelouch, he didn't care.

There was a knock at the door. The four terrorists guarding them turned towards it when the door suddenly opened, revealing several armed men in black outfits. They had visors covering their eyes, so he couldn't tell what they looked like.

However, he was more transfixed on the two dead terrorists in the hall behind them.

"Everyone," one of the mysterious soldiers exclaimed, "Look away." They then raised their own rifles at the terrorists. Before they could react, they were gunned down, however the guns weren't loud. The bodies hitting the ground made more noise than the guns. The civilians just stared in either horror or awe.

'_Is it the Britannian military. No, it doesn't look like any uniform I know of.'_ One of the saviors, a man with brown hair, approached Nina, who looked like she was about to have a panic attack. His outfit wasn't buttoned up, so he saw he was wearing a light brown shirt underneath it.

"Hey," the man said gently, kneeling down to her, "Are you alright?"

Nina was still terrified as she looked up. Her gaze began drifting to the dead terrorist near her.

"No, no," he interjected, placing a hand on her cheek, preventing her from turning her head and seeing the body fully, "There's no need to fear anymore. Are you alright?"

Nina gently nodded, "Who are you?"

The man smiled as he stood back up, "We're the Black Knights. We're here to save you. If you just follow up, we'll escort you to a ship waiting to take you from this place."

Rival was glad they were consoling Nina, but he was unsure. It was only when Milly and Euphie got up that the other began filing through.

'_Wait, Lelouch!'_ He slowed down so that the others could pass through, and he saw a female soldier with long green hair. Once it was just the two of them, out of whispering range from the others, he opened dialogue with her.

"Um, ma'am, there's one more hostage. He's around my age, tall, has black hair, purpl~"

"Lelouch is fine," the woman replied, startling Rival, "He won't be joining you on the boat, however."

'_WHAT, _WHY_!?'_ "He's my friend, okay. He's got~"

"Huh huh, don't worry. We're not gonna hurt him. We're just gonna ask _his majesty_ a few questions."

'_What? Majesty? But Lelouch is a commoner, like me...right?'_

"Now hurry along," the woman said sarcastically, slightly shoving him forward, "You don't want to be left behind." Rival quickly caught up with the others, never noticing the woman giving a devilish smirk.

* * *

**Suzaku**

Suzaku did a loop over the tunnel dodging the most recent attack from the cannon. He was now within firing range.

'_This is it!'_ "Ms. Cecile, it's time for me to use the VARIS."

"_No, you could get killed!"_ Suzaku used the Blaze Luminous to deflect several pellets from the lastest burst.

"There's no room for me to evade. I'll risk getting blasted to take the first shot." Suzaku pulled out a blue and orange knightmare rifle.

The VARIS was state of the art tech, and upgraded version of the rail guns Prince Pollux's Guards use, firing rail guns at hyper velocity.

As he aimed the rifle downsite, the cannon fired one more blast. But it was too late. Suzaku fired the gun, and a bullet encased in blue energy flew straight at the cannon. As the two bullets passed each other, the sheer force of the rail gun round tore the cannon pellets to shreds. The round impacted the cannon, causing a massive explosion.

Suzaku jumped out of the hole made by the explosion, and recalibrated the rifle. He quickly aimed it at the support columns, causing the hotel to begin sinking. Suzaku breathed a sigh of relief.

'_Good. With that done, the military will move in and save the hostages. Now I just need to find where Lelouch is and make sure he gets aw~'_ "What that?"

Suzaku, slowly falling back to the ground, zoomed in on one of the floors. A figure was standing there. A figure cloaked in black.

'_Zero?!'_ Just as he thought that, dozens of explosions rocked across the hotel, as well as destroying the APCs that Celaeno brought with her. Suzaku was frozen in dread.

'_No! The JLF knew they lost, so they blew themselves up...including the hostages! Including Lelouch!'_ As the Lancelot touched the ground, he then charged towards the crumbling tower, hoping beyond hope that his greatest fear wasn't a reality.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"_Warrant Officer Kururugi, don't!"_ He heard Lloyd protest, but he didn't care. He just lost his closest, and _only_, friend.

The Lancelot stopped just short of the ruined tower. "I failed you," Suzaku wheezed out, tears rolling down his face, "I failed you _again_. Le~"

"_Suzaku,"_ Ms. Cecile exclaimed, _"Look to the east side of the hotel. Something's happening."_

Suzaku was knocked out of his spiral, mentally kicking himself for almost blurting out Lelouch's name, as he looked he saw a luxury yacht pulling out of the ruins. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the hostages were around the ship in lifeboats.

His scanners indicated something breaking above him. He looked up, and saw that Zero had smashed out of a window on the upper floors, falling towards the ship.

No, not falling, gliding.

**Zero**

Zero steadied himself as he neared the yacht.

'Really_ glad I took Cornelia's advice for wingsuit training last year.'_ As he approached the front of the ship, he deactivated the electrical currents running through his cloak. He landed safely at the front of the ship. At this point, the twins had hacked into the local news so that they could use their own cameras to broadcast this on all channels observing the hotel.

"My dear Britannians," Zero graciously announced, "Have no fear. All the hostages from the hotel are safe and unharmed. I, Zero, return them to you."

Spotlights on the ship activated, revealing Celaeno, Kallen, as well as the other members of Zero 'Dark Council'.

"People! Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit. We are the Black Knights. We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield. Regardless of whether they be Elevens, or Britannians."

"The Japan Liberation Front," Celaeno continued, stepping beside her brother, "cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage, and then tried to execute them, mercilessly. It was a wanton and meaningless act, therefore they have been punished."

" Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens, we could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong."

"The only ones who should kill," The both of them proclaimed, "Are those who are prepared to be killed."

"Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless," Zero continued, "We shall appear again. No matter how mighty, how formidable our foe may be."

"From the lowest soldier, to Emperor Charles zi Britannia himself."

"Those of you with power, fear us!"

"Those of you without it, rally behind us!"

"We, the Black Knight," Once more, both of them proclaimed, "Shall be the ones who stand in judgement of this world!"

At that moment, fog machines coated the area in a thick layer of mist. When the smoke cleared, the yacht was empty. Prince Pollux sent a team into the ship to investigate, but it was no use. The Black Knights escaped.

And the whole world now knew their names.

* * *

**Author's Notes: The Black Knight's have revealed themselves. Not only that, but they'll be far stronger than in the original timeline (for obvious reasons). At this moment they're as strong as they were when they faced Cornelia at Narita in canon. This doesn't mean they're gonna steamroll over the Brits.**

**Now, onto the long wait. First, it was the holidays. I actually was still writing even during Christmas and New Year's Eve. I had half the chapter done.**

**Then tragedy. My older brother was hospitalized after a semi's brakes failed, causing a massive pileup at an intersection, with my brother being the first hit. He had several broken bones, though docs say he'll recover. He's been discharged from the hospital, but he's been walking with a cane ever since. Docs say it will be a couple months before it'd be safe without the cane, even longer to get back to walking normally. After all that, I just couldn't get myself into a writing mood. I **_wante__d_** to write, but just never could get in the mood. I'm still not in the mood, but I figured three months is long enough wait. I'll try to write one to two pages a day, so the upload rates will vary, but I am still dedicated to this story.**

**On that note, leave a review, and I will see you next time.**


	11. Chapter 10 The Dark Council Pt 1

_Chapter 10: The Dark Council Pt. 1_

_August 25th, The Nest, 1:02 A.M._

**Zero**

"KAMPAI!" The Training Dojo roared in joy as the Black Knights had gathered there to celebrate their unveiling. The area was already cleared out and ready when they got back due to Zero having called ahead, saying that this was cause for celebration. Tables were set up with drinks and food, all the equipment was put away.

"A toast," Zero exclaimed as he lifted a wine glass from atop a raised platform in the back, which was raised above the rest of the area, "To a successful unveiling!" Cheers ensued.

"Not only that," Robbinson replied from within the crowd, "But I can proudly say the basics for the Knightmare Factory are complete. This time tomorrow, we'll be cranking out Sutherlands!" The cheers nearly turned into a frenzy at that point. "Does R&D like to add anything to that?" Robbinson inquired with a smug grin as he turned in the direction of the twins.

It was only known to the original members of the Nest, but R&D and Engineering had something of a rivalry between them. It somehow started with an _art_ contest three years ago (he and Cornelia were having scuba-diving training during that time, so he wasn't sure on the details). Regardless, while they didn't try to sabotage each other, they did find opportunities to take jabs every now and then.

Tolia began stuttering like a fool, not expecting said jab, before steeling her face and grabbing her brother by the scruff of his lab coat. "We've got work to do." She said to him as they bolted out, no doubt intending to finish work on the Gorgon, and _try_ to finish the Morgana. The crowd bursted out in laughter at the sight.

"With our unveiling, we have started on a journey unlike any before. Unlike many other rebellions in the past, who were focused on simply liberating their homes, _we _are fighting for something far _greater_: To end this injustice that a corrupt system placated on Social Darwinism! Where the strong devour the weak. _We_ have shown them how _little_ that matters!"

"They believe that evolution is the ultimate law of the universe. However, they have failed to realize one simple fact about evolution. They have become lions, gorging on their meals, becoming dull, _lazy_, unaware of the new predators beginning to hunt in their territories. We have become those predators. We are WOLVES!

"We will bite when they roar, rip when they slash, and show them that evolution has chosen _us_ to defeat them. So celebrate and, when you're all rested, prepare. For, before the month is over, the wolves shall _hunt_!"

The cheers turned into a frenzy, with the people chanting 'Zero!'. Zero nodded his head to a technician behind him, who then pressed several buttons on a console. Some of the training rings began folding in on themselves and into the floor. Red lights appeared on the ground, which prompted the men to move away from them. Panels began opening and having other assortments come out of the ground. One was a volleyball net, another was two football goals, around the entire area were small markers for a race track. Zero moved back, opening a case, filled with several assortments, such as sports balls, and other assortments. Even a _violin_.

"Enjoy yourselves," Zero roared out as he tossed a volleyball into the air, "That's an order." The soldiers began to either grab more refreshments, move to the new activities available to them, or file out of the Dojo to celebrate in other areas. Zero turned and motioned for Celaeno to follow him. He moved towards the members of the Naoto Resistance members, though, they will be getting a new name soon.

"Follow us." Zero commanded, though there was no malice in it. The group moved along the outskirts of the Dojo, to ensure they didn't interrupt anyone celebrating.

"It's rare," Celaeno commented as they exited the Dojo, "To see you in such high spirits, brother. Any higher, and I'd think you were walking with a spring in your steps." Despite that being an obvious slight jab at him, he couldn't dismiss its authenticity.

"It's because it was a perfect unveiling. The entire world was watching, no civilian casualties, and our message was clear: a shield for the weak, and a sword against the strong. The only way we could've planned that better is if we _knew_ the hotel was going to be attacked, but that would simply ruin it."

"What do you mean?" Kallen inquired.

"Simply put," Celaeno replied, "That we wouldn't have let it get hijacked in the first place. This means we would have to wait longer to unveil ourselves. However, the JLF's shortsightedness allowed this little storm to happen, which we capitalized on."

"Hey," Tamaki barked as they reached the Central Station, turning toward Operations, "Why aren't we celebrating with the rest of the Knights. I want to see Inoue smack the floor in football!" Inoue then blushed before smacking him in the head. "Eh! It was a compliment!"

"This sounds like a story I need to hear. But, the reason for this is because we'll be going into more detail about the reward you, the Naoto Resistance Cell, have earned with your faith in us."

The group had just entered Operations, and they could see several Nest operators gathered around a table. Most of them raised a glass in our direction, but mostly kept to their group. The group head up some stairs on the right, leading to the command deck, Zero and Celaeno's personal offices in the base. He placed his hand on a touchpad next to the door, which then slid upwards.

As they entered, the group, minus the siblings, were in slight awe at the beauty, as well as the practicality, of the room. 10 by 12 feet, a half circle metal desk stood at one end, with a technical readout of the Tokyo Settlement on the wall behind it. Across the left side wall, was an electronic map of Japan, with several pings on the map, either being blue, red, or purple. There was also a couch, some chairs and a coffee table, located on the right side of the room. There was also CC, sitting on the couch.

Overall, it looked like a room a person planning on world domination might have in his secret lair.

'_Which isn't _that far_ from the truth.'_ "You can either sit or stand. This meeting _might_ be long, depending on your reactions."

"What do you mean?" Ohgi replied. Zero moved around the desk, with Celaeno taking position standing to the right of the desk.

"Due to the faith you placed in us by being the first to join, as well as your continued loyalty, we've decided that you are to be the founding members of the Dark Council."

"Yeah," Kento replied, "Kallen made a mention of that while she was wearing her outfit. What is the 'Dark Council'?"

"Simply put," Celaeno replied, "They are individuals that we value the opinions of. Even if you don't hold a significant military rank, it doesn't mean we don't value your input in plans. Think of them as our advisors."

"So we're the highest ranking members of the Black Knights now?" Tamaki joyously exclaimed, "Sweet!"

"Not exactly. You have our favor, but that doesn't mean you command power," Seeing the confusion on their faces, he continued, "Think of it like this: A person may be the head of a branch of our organization, but they are _not_ a member of the Council. A common soldier may not have much command in the system, but they have my ear by being on the Council."

"It's," Kallen slowly commented, "Like a VIP club?"

"You're...not wrong. There are benefits to being a Council member. For starters," Zero stood up, "A level of trust." Kallen's eyes showed confusion, then shock.

"Wait, are you about to~" Zero then deactivated the back panels of his helmet, allowing him to take his helmet off and pull down the cloth covering his face, with his sister following suit.

"Allow us to reintroduce ourselves: I'm Lelouch Lamperouge."

"And I'm Cornelia Levett."

"..."

"..."

Silence. None of the Knights expected their leaders to just reveal themselves. They were dumbfounded that a couple of Britannians were their illustrious leaders. Kallen had a terrified look on her face, mostly out of concern for how her friends will react.

'_3..2...1'_

"What the _fuck_!" Inoue exclaimed, which seemed to snap everyone out their dazes.

"Yep," CC replied dully, "That's the reaction you should've expected, Lelouch."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"You're a couple of goddamn Brits!"

"You can't be Britannian."

They kept laying words out, however both Kallen and Ohgi were trying to calm everyone down. Well, mostly Ohgi, as Kallen was more or less letting the situation resolve itself.

"We should at least let them explain the situation, first."

"Like hell! These guys are just gonna use us, then toss us aside like all the other Britannians."

"Tamaki, we don't kno~"

"I'd like to ask you all a question," Cornelia interjected, "If you may?"

"What do you want, _Brit_?"

Ignoring the insult, Cornelia continued. "What would you do if a Japanese soldier hurt, or even killed_ Kallen_." Kallen stiffened, surprised that she was the subject of their question. She was slightly proud when she saw all her friends light up with anger.

"I'd beat the hell outta them," Tamaki roared, "Damn the consequences!"

"Same here," Kento commented, "We'd make the offenders pay dearly. She's family."

"Exactly," Lelouch replied, "If your own people hurt your family, your opinion of them would turn quite sour, wouldn't you agree?"

"So what, your mom bought the clock by some Britannian noblemen."

Lelouch could feel Cornelia's rage building up. Her respect for his mother was only rivalled by her love for her sisters and brother. "You've got it."

"Wait, what?"

Lelouch stood, "Years ago, Britannian noblemen, jealous of my mother, orchestrated an attack, which resulted in her death from a hail of machine guns. Not only that, but the investigation was _cancelled_, leaving her murders to roam free."

"You," CC replied, "Forgot to mention how she was also part of the nobility." CC may be making Lelouch's life hell at the moment, but she wasn't crazy enough to play the royalty card.

"All the more reason why it was an injustice that her murderers got away. She was born a commoner, but she clawed her way up to be on equal footing with them, which led to their jealousy."

"Kami," Ohgi gasped, surprised that the Britannians would murder their own in such a manner, "That must've been hard on your sisters."

"Yes, it was hard on all of~" _'Wait, he said _sisters_, plural.'_ "What did you say?"

"Your sister Celaeno let it slip that you have other sisters. One of them isn't even aware that you're the leaders of the Black Knights."

Lelouch turned his head to Cornelia as she was rubbing her neck in embarrassment, a scowl dominating his face. _'You messed up _that_ badly!?'_

"Yes," Lelouch growled out, "My little sister, who was only six years old, was blinded and crippled because she got caught in the middle during the attack." The looks of horror on their faces brought pride to his face.

"It's true," Kallen spoke up, her friends whipping their heads back, "I go to the same school as he does. I've met with his sister Nunnally, bound to a wheelchair. How can she show such kindness, even after everything she's gone through?"

"It is her way of expressing gratitude. Every kindness done to her is a blessing."

"It gets worse, I'm afraid," Cornelia continued, "When Lelouch confronted our father about why he cancelled the investigation, father ca~"

"Wait," Tamaki interrupted, "Your father cancelled the search for the murderers of his own _wife_? What the hell!"

"As I was saying, when he confronted his father, he _casted_ him and his crippled sister out."

"Hold on," Minami inquired, "So, you're saying, not only did the man allow his wife's killers to escape, but, when his children demanded to know why, he _kicked out_ said children?"

"More or less," Lelouch replied, "My sisters Cornelia and Euphie kicked themselves out to make sure me and Nunnally weren't _fully_ abandoned."

"Zero," Ohgi exclaimed, "If we ever see your father, do you mind if I slug him?"

"Slug him?" Tamaki roared, "I'm gonna straight up curb stomp him!"

"Get in line. Though, it's a long line." That earned some chuckles from the Councilmen.

"Regardless," Cornelia continued, "When we came to Japan, your people didn't see four Britannians. You say three children who lost their home, and a woman doing everything she could to protect them. You treated us with a kindness not shown by even our _own_ family. For that, you have my respect."

"Then, Britannia invaded Japan, which had become like a second home to us. Twice now, Britannia had destroyed the peace that I had sought for Nunnally, and, twice, no justice was served. Twice, Britannia had destroyed the place I could call home. I made a promise the day Japan fell to destroy Britannia." Lelouch gave a cold stare at his Council, "Do you think I intend to break that promise?"

He was met with silence, as none of them could stand against such cold hatred.

"Ze~Lelouch," Ohgi answered, "I'm still with you. It doesn't matter if you're Britannian. You've given our people hope that we'll see Japan free in our lifetime. That has earned my respect, at the very least."

"Same here," Yoshida replied.

"Those bastards deserve to burn," Inoue commented, "If they're willing to do this to their own people."

"Agreed," Minami continued

"You've got my trust," Kento exclaimed. Everyone turned to Tamaki, who had a indignit look on his face, feeling like he was getting gang up on.

"I don't like the idea that you're Britannians," Tamaki then threw his arms up in defeat, "But I'm a sucker for sob stories. What the hell, I'll keep my mouth shut on your identities."

Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief. He and Cornelia then placed their masks back on, resuming their identities.

'_Good. Ironic. Cornelia suggested I tell Kallen in order to earn trust, yet objected when I suggested the entire Dark Council should know. Then again, we could've easily Geassed and abandoned her group if it didn't work. Not so possible now.'_ "Now, with that out of the way, one of the major things that will need to be done is set aside time for Kallen to take some training."

"What, why? I'm already good at Knightmare piloting, so what would I~"

"That's not the training I meant," Celaeno then moved to the side of the room and picked up a small wooden case, "Kallen Kozuki, would you please, step forward and kneel."

Kallen, at first nervous, quickly stepped forward, and bent on one knee. She did have one or two things wrong with the kneeling, but it was not important.

'_It's supposed to be the right knee forward, not the _left_.'_ "In the highest circles of Britannian society," Celaeno approached Zero with the case, "There is a group of warriors considered the best in all of Britannia, the Knights of the Round. They are feared by their enemies, revered by their allies. We need our _own_ Knights of the Round. Kallen Kozuki, will you become the first Obsidian Knight?"

Kallen was silent with joy, not expecting such a reward.

"I will gladly accept this honor." Zero turned to Celaeno, and she placed the box in his hands.

"The Knights of the Round have their capes as a symbol of their rank. We have something more...practical." He lowered the box and opened it, revealing a wakizashi, being 30 inches long. The saya was black and had the Black Knights sigil etched into the side. The tsuka was also black, but had red mekugi, but also had a red cloth wrapped tightly around it. Upon closer inspection, it was shown that the cloth hadJapanese writing, あなたが世界から身を隠しても、あなたの本当の性質を見失うことはありません。

She gently picked up the blade, noticing that an engraving, depicting a samurai facing a lion, was placed onto the tsuba. She pulled the saya part way out, revealing the blade itself. It was pitch black, though the habaki was crimson red, and had more Japanese writing etched into the lower part of the blade, ボイドブレーカー.

"This blade was forged two years ago, by a Japanese blacksmith in the northern provinces. We keep him safe and isolated so he can continue his work in peace, as was his request. This blade was meant to represent myself, but I feel as though it means alot more to you than it does for me."

"I-I can't accept this!" Kallen attempted to return the blade. If it was meant for Zero, then _she_ shouldn't have it.

"Oh, yes you can," Celaeno retorted, "You have demonstrated your skills both at Shinjuku, for facing off against several Sutherlands in a broken down Glasgow, as well as Saitama, where you took down thirteen enemy Sutherlands. Despite this not seeming like the skills of a Knight, we believe you could have the potential to rival even the Knight of One, Bismarck. So accept it, and be glad for your triumph."

Unsure of herself, Kallen eventually put the sword back in the sheath. She stood up, and latched the blade through a ring on her left hip, not even realizing that the ring on it was _specifically_ for the sword.

"Well done, Kallen!" Tamaki roared as he slapped Kallen on the back. The others quickly joined in on the celebratory promotion.

'_The twins made the outfit _knowing_ that Kallen would be our first Knight, so they added a small ring feature to keep her new weapon close to her.'_ "Now," Zero exclaimed as he moved to sit back down on his desk, "with that done, we have one more important matter to attend to: The head for the Relations & Reconstruction branch of the Black Knights."

"The what and _what_?" Yoshida replied.

"Do you think we're going to win Japan back simply by beating the Britannians? No, what we need to do is build up Japan's pride again. To do this we will begin by supporting your brothers and sisters in the ghettos across Japan. By repairing and helping support the ghettos, our popularity will soar. Not only will we show your people that Britannia _can_ be beaten, but the Black Knights will also help their own living conditions, where the Britannians did not bother to lift a finger at rebuilding the ghettos."

"So," Ohgi replied, "By helping the ghettos, not only do we build support for the Black Knights, but we shame the Britannians as well?"

"Correct, but not just Japanese support, but, possibly, Britannian support as well. The common Britannian is unaware of the suffering their people have caused you. Most believe that the resistance groups are simply monsters who can't take losing with grace, or are too stubborn to accept change. This is because nearly all resistance groups simply attack Britannia. By helping your people, we will show them that we are not animals, that our love for your people outweighs our hatred towards their people. This will generate sympathy amongst them, which would result in the government having to control its own people to prevent such sympathy, but this will have the opposite effect.

"By cracking down on their own people, the common Britannian will ask themselves 'If they're willing to do this to _us_, then what have we been doing to our enemies?'. This will result in even more sympathetic groups. A couple months from now, I wouldn't be surprised if we began counting Britannians amongst our ranks."

"Holy hell," Tamaki groaned, "I'm getting a headache at the complexities of this."

"That is why _you_, Kaname Ohgi, are to be the head of this branch."

"Wait, _what_?"

"You were a school teacher before the war. That affords you a level of historical accuracy that would be valuable in rebuilding the ghettos. Not only that, but you have a tolerance of Britannians your fellow soldiers lack."

"What do you mean?" Zero pressed a button on the desk, and the back screen changed to show a storage room filled with people.

'_Wait,'_ Ohgi thought, _'Those are the people from the hotel we saved.'_

"_Hey,"_ Ohgi's voice was heard, _"Are you alright?"_ The woman he was kneeling at turned her head to the dead soldier, but Ohgi kept her gaze away from them.

"_No, no, there's no need to fear anymore. Are you alright?"_ Zero turned off the recording, returning it to the map of the Tokyo settlement.

"Most in that situation would have simply ordered the hostages to move, but your first act was to make sure a school girl was alright. That compassion will be needed in the times ahead, and it is why you're the best person to build this compassion upon."

"I-I-I thank you, Zero."

"Hehe, don't thank me yet. You arguably have the hardest job out of all the branches. We have several supply bases around Japan which will help you discretely move these supplies, but all that's for another time. For now, we celebrate." Celaeno moved to a cabinet next to the couch and pulled out a wine bottle, as well as some glasses.

"I'd join in on the toast," Zero said, trying his best to contain his amusement, " But, when you have an older sister who knows you're below drinking age, yo~"

"Speak _one_ more word, and I'll schedule a public training session for us."

"..."

The Dark Council began to laugh at that, even Tamaki began to beg Zero to keep speaking.

"Um," Ohgi commented as the laughter died down, "Zero, if you don't mind, I have a question I'd like answered."

"I can't guarantee that I'll answer it, but ask away."

"Who's Ruben?"

Zero and Celaeno stiffened at that. _'How the HELL did he learn that name.'_

As if he read his mind, Ohgi continued, "A couple days ago, Mr. MacNamara mentioned his name. I don't think he even realized he said it."

"No, he most certainly didn't know he said it." Zero leaned forward, placing a hand on his face in annoyance.

'_Damnit. I've revealed one too many secrets already. Ah, screw it, what's one more?'_ He went to the Tokyo map and pinged a spot on the map.

"What is here?"

The Dark Council, though initially confused at the question, looked at the map.

"Isn't that where we are?" Tamaki replied.

"What else?"

"Hold on," Inoue exclaimed, "Isn't there a Britannian school there?"

"Correct, Inoue. Ashford Academy, run by _Ruben_ Ashford."

"Wait," Ohgi retorted, "We're under a _school_? That's not even considering the fact that it's the same school Kallen goes to, but an actual _SCHOOL_?!"

"I wanted our base outside the Tokyo Settlement, but Ruben suggested underneath his own school, as the safest place to hide is right underneath your enemy. Literally, in this case."

"What's his stake in all this?" Minami inquired.

"Ruben Ashford was once a member of the Britannian nobility. However, when their patron died, the other nobles began picking off their assets like a pack of hyenas. Using all the influence he had left, Ruben moved his resources to Japan, which was just recently conquered at this point. His influence allowed him to have almost complete control over how the Tokyo Settlement was built. In a way, _he's_ the biggest supporter for the Black Knights. The Hive network, the Nest, the information network and secondary bases spread across Japan, all done by Ruben Ashford, at great risk to himself. If it wasn't for him, the Black Knights would be using abandoned warehouses for bases, and you would be the only members at this point."

"What do you mean, Zero?" Kallen replied.

"If we didn't have the Hive network, Celaeno wouldn't have been able to get the remnants of the Blood of the Samurai to us safely, nor would we have been able to safely get into Saitama, thus the Yamato Alliance would've been wiped out. Ruben Ashford is as much of a Black Knight as the rest of you. If the other Black Knights were so aggressive towards Britannians, I'm sure he'd be coming down here more often, and he'd also be a member of the Dark Council. I value his input greatly."

Everyone had a look of shock, and possibly a little awe that a Britannian would go this far to help fight their own country. Maybe Zero was on to something when he said Britannians may join them several months from now.

Ohgi had an inquisitive look on his face, which concerned Zero.

"Zero, if I may ask, was the Ashford patr~"

"I think that's enough stories for one night. Also, despite earning a level of trust from us, it does not mean you're entitled to our _entire_ story."

"Of course, sir."

'_Damnit, he's suspecting my mother was the for Ashford. It's not that hard of a leap to find out who she was. Damnit, Robbie, you had to slip that out!'_ "I believe there's a party you all should be participating in, is there not?"

"Yes, sir!" The Councilmen began funnelling out, with a few sticking close to Kallen to get a closer look at her sword.

"Well," Zero exclaimed once they all left, with only CC remaining, "That could've gone better."

"Could've gone _a lot_ worse. Telling them was too much of a risk."

"Oh," CC retorted, "Then why tell Kallen?"

"Telling one person is different than telling a group of people. A _person_ is smart. _People_ are dumb, panicky and dangerous. I'm sure _you_ can attest to that."

CC got an angry scowl, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well, I'm guessing you've lived for several centuries, and had plenty of experiences where a person reacts to you calmly, but a group would act in haste."

CC kept silent, knowing that Celaeno was right was right.

"Overall," Zero interjected, "Revealing our identities, at least partially, had the intended effect. They are less likely to betray us now that they know what stake we have in it. The only problem right now is Ohgi."

"Hence my concern. He's the smartest of the group. He's already suspecting, if not downright knows, that your mother was Ruben's patron. Not only that," Celaeno shot CC a cold glance, "Buy _you_ let slip that she was part of the nobility. While not true, it's not that hard to put the pieces together."

"Your point?"

"MY POINT?! If they discover our true origins, how long do you think they'd stay loyal?"

"If you're that concerned with them, why not just Geass them to be loyal."

"That," Zero retorted, standing from his desk, "Defeats the whole purpose of the Dark Council. I formed this group so that my closest allies may trust me. If I Geass them, what happens if they break the Geass? Or what about if someone outside the Council discovers that I've Geassed them? The Black Knights would fall apart in an instant. They would never trust us again."

"It was only a suggestion."

"An idea you know will be rejected is both pointless and disrespectful."

Once again, CC wisely kept her mouth shut, though the annoyance on her face was evident.

"Now, if you don't mind, I need to start activating our bases across Japan. We should start with~"

"Brother," Celaeno calmly interjected, "While your previous attempt at taking a break was met with _disastrous_ results, I still believe that taking a break is necessary. Ruben has already cancelled school for today, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Sister~"

"You don't have to partake in the festivities, but at least observing won't kill you. It may even give a boost to morale, despite how high it is already."

Zero was silent.

'_In another time, I would've rejected such an offer. My thirst for vengeance would have driven me. But you, Cornelia, you repaired this broken man. Maybe I will allow a moment of weakness to enjoy myself.'_ Zero stood up and began walking to the door. He stopped next to CC, "Coming?"

"Why?"

"Just because I disagreed with your suggestion does not mean I don't value your opinion. Why do you think _you're_ also on the Dark Council?"

CC actually had a look of shock, which was a nice change of pace from her usual dull expressions.

"CC, _you_ gave me this Geass. _You_ expedited our efforts to enact their justice, and _my_ vengeance," Zero didn't notice Celaeno giving him a disapproving glace, "In a way, _you_ helped create the Black Knights. Why _wouldn't_ I value your opinion."

CC's surprise wore off, and she went back to her usually dull look.

"Regardless, I'm not one for public events."

"(Sigh) Very well, then. But, I encourage you to at least _try_ further down the road. Abandoning your humanity _can't_ be good for the mind." He added that last bit sarcastically before opening the door.

"Brother, aren't you forgetting something." Zero groaned, before using his helmet to transfer some money into Celaeno's account.

"Told you he'd lose the bet." CC commented to Celaeno. With that, the siblings left the office, leaving CC alone with her pizza boxes. They headed back to the Training Dojo, and noticed that there was a slight change. One of the training rings was up, and a couple Black Knights were having a match, with the others placing bets with yen.

'_Been awhile since I saw Japanese currency.'_ Zero saw several chairs and a table near the ring, and took a seat. Celaeno elected to simply stand and watch.

"Drink?" A voice came up behind him. He turned to see Kallen, holding two red cups. He quickly pulled a chair so she could sit as well.

"Don't worry. Seems that we have plenty of 'underage' recruits, so Mr. Namara got plenty of 'age appropriate' drinks."

"Ha, he is the 'uncle' of our group." Zero took the cup, and slid a bottom section of his mask off, allowing him to drink.

The two sat in silence, contemplating who should begin.

"That was very risky," Kallen finally began, "Revealing your faces."

"It was necessary. To earn your trust. Both from your friends, as well as the Black Knights as a whole."

"I suppose." Kallen noticed Zero, despite appearing in deep thought, had his helmet aimed at Celaeno, "You really care for your sister, don't you."

"(Sigh) That doesn't do it justice," Zero spoke softly, so none of the others could hear them, "I was broken by my mother's death. Being kicked out of the family simply made it official. My _hatred_ for them grew beyond reckoning. I believed that I would have to pick up the pieces of my mind all by myself, all the while trying to protect my sister." He turned his attention back to Celaeno, who was unaware that the two were talking about her.

"But then my other sisters kicked themselves out of the family. They were the only ones in my family I actually _enjoyed_, but I didn't think they would actually~" Zero stopped himself, fearing he might reveal too much. "Of course, my child mind was still angry at them, but I eventually got over it. My sister spent seven years trying to fix this broken mess called my mind. Ha, I didn't make it easy, that's for certain. But I dread to think what I'd become if she wasn't there. You'd probably be working with a demon instead of a...a…"

"A fallen angel," a third voice suggested.

'_Ajklfhds!'_

"Ah," Kallen nearly screeched as the two whipped their heads behind them to find Tamaki sitting in a backwards chair.

'_I am _seriously_ losing my edge.'_ "How much did you hear?"

"I missed some of the beginning parts, but I got the gist. Gotta say, having to deal with _you_ for seven years, given all the crazy things you come up with. Surprised your sister hasn't gone insane."

"You say that like she isn't?"

"BraHA, and they say you don't have a sense of humor!" The trio then noticed Celaeno unbuckling her pistols, and placing them on the table behind them.

"Celaeno," Kallen commented as she unhooked her dagger and placed it on the table, "What are you doing?"

"As someone who got trained by an _actual_ ninja, the performances those guys in the ring are doing are offensive," she undid her cloak and laid it on the back of a nearby chair before cracking her knuckles, "So I'm gonna show them how it's done."

Celaeno then walked over to the ring and climbed up, with a japanese man a foot taller than her waiting.

"500 yen on the big guy," Tamaki commented to Zero.

"I'll be happy to take your money. Kallen?"

"No way am I getting involved in this. Not when I know the outcome."

"Oh, come on," Tamaki retorted, "Don't you have faith in your people."

Two minutes later, Tamaki had to ask Ohgi for 500 yen.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**** So starts what I'd like to call 'The Filler Arc'.**

**Let me explain. These next few chapters will cover the same week, but from different points of view. When writing the outline for this, I realized that trying to condense these next few chapters into one, or even two, would cause two problems: One, they'd each be probably the longest chapters this story will ever be. And two, they'd feel rushed. So, I decided to divide them but expand upon so they don't feel rushed. Now, with that out of the way.**

**One of the hardest things for me when writing this story is possibly how Lelouch and Cornelia have affected each other. Lelouch in canon was broken when he and Nunnally were banished, and he had to fix himself on his own, which led to the Lelouch we see today. I hope I've conveyed how different the two are in this AU. Once again, your reviews will always be helpful. Until next time.**

あなたが世界から身を隠しても、あなたの本当の性質を見失うことはありません-**Even if you hide yourself from the world, don't lose sight of your real nature.**

ボイドブレーカー-**Void Breaker**


	12. Chapter 11 The Dark Council Pt 2

_Chapter 11: The Dark Council Pt. 2_

_August 27th, Tokyo Settlement 3:07 P.M._

**Celaeno**

Celaeno looked over the ten squad leaders gathered in the Briefing Room in Operations. The survey concluded that they had the most experience commanding troops, so Zero felt that they would be critical over the coming weeks. Zero was currently absent working on a side project, so she was left in charge.

"Alright, take a seat, people. We'll be starting shortly." One of the doors slid open, revealing Ohgi and Kallen, with Ohgi holding a folder. "You were nearly late, Administrator."

"Sorry," Ohgi replied, "Had to look over the files a few more times. Slight adjustments can greatly impact progress."

"A fair point. You may take your seats." Celaeno taped the screen, revealing a map of the Tokyo Settlement. "We are here for the beginning of Operation Izanagi's Burden, the multi staged plan to free Japan. However, to do this we must both weaken the Britannian military, as well as strengthen the Japanese people. Administrator Ohgi will now have the floor on the first steps on how we accomplish this."

"Right," Ohgi exclaimed as he stood up, moving to the front, with Celaeno moving to a corner of the room, "Operation Inari's Wrath will be the first step of the plan. Several cartel rings have been set up in the Tokyo settlement. For years they have poisoned the settlement, targeting the Japanese specifically, knowing that the likelihood of the police actually doing something about it would be almost void. That ends _now_." He taped the screen once more, revealing thirteen highlighted zones, some of them clustered together.

"These are the areas that we've confirmed will have cartel activity tonight. We're gonna hit them all at once." The captains began murmuring amongst each other. "By slowly eliminating the cartels, we'll be able to focus on rebuilding without the cartels interfering with our efforts."

"Won't this end up helping the Brits, though?" One of the captains inquired.

"Well, we~"

"If this is about helping our people," another captain continued, "Shouldn't we be helping _them_ first?"

Several other captains began agreeing with the two, and Ohgi was having a hard time regaining his composure.

"(Sigh) I believe," Celaeno interjected, "I can answer your questions. It will help Britannia, as they will deal with the cartels sooner, and will be able to focus on resistance groups like ours. However, the public support we'll get will greatly help our efforts in the second stage of Izanagi's Burden. As to why we aren't working on helping out in the ghettos, simply put, our supply bases need time to set up chains to smuggle supplies into the ghettos. We can't simply drive large amounts of trucks into the ghettos and _not_ be spotted. Now, are there any more questions." Unlike Ohgi, the captains kept their mouths shut. "Then move to your assigned squads and give them their briefings. You'll get your assigned targets at 1800 hours."

The captains began filing out of the room, but Celaeno noticed that Ohgi had his gaze slightly downward. Once it was just him and Kallen left in the room, she approached him.

"You did fine," Celaeno exclaimed, knocking Ohgi out of his daze, "For your first briefing."

"I completely fell apart once they started asking questions, though. I should be used to getting questions asked from me, so why did I freeze?"

"First off, you haven't been a teacher in years, so you're no doubt rusty in that department. Second, running an entire military branch is _much different_ than simply running a classroom."

"Sorry to interrupt," Kallen interjected, "But which squad am I assigned to?"

'_Here's another test for you, Ohgi.'_ "Do you want to tell her, or should I?"

"Kallen...You're not assigned to Inari's Wrath."

"WHAT?! Why?! I know this will involve close quarters, but some of the spots are large warehouses, and the teams assigned to them have Knightmares, which I'm our best pilot in that department. So why am I being put on the sidelines."

"Because of your mother," Kallen stiffened, "Several of the cartel rings deal with Refrain distribution. If you hadn't told us that Arita was taking Refrain, you would've been assigned to the mission. But, what happens if you find your mother in one of these rings? Even if you're not completely devastated at seeing her, you'll hesitate, which could prove fatal."

"Ohgi…You know how important this is to us. For the first time in seven years, we have a chance to take back our home. I _refuse_ to simply sit idly by, while you all are risking your lives."

"Your brother wo~"

"Naoto's _gone_!" Both Celaeno and Ohgi were caught off guard at both the sorrow and conviction in Kallen's voice, even more so at the tears that were building up.

Ohgi sighed, "Very well. I know I'm in a battle I can't win." He turned to Celaeno, who nodded.

"This is Celaeno to Oda squad," she exclaimed into her radio, "Come in Oda. Change of plans. Kallen will be assigned as your Knightmare pilot. Alter your briefing to accommodate this."

"T-T-Thank you." Kallen squeaked out.

"Don't let your emotions rule you. They can guide you, but never let them control you, understand?"

Celaeno may be allowing Kallen to join, but it was clear she was being too emotional, which can be just as dangerous as hesitation. As such, she was being assigned to Oda, which would be hitting the largest of the cartel rings. Celaeno was confident there wouldn't be issues, but she had to make sure.

"Yes," Kallen replied, regaining her composure, "Sorry, sir."

"Now, I need to speak with Ohgi concerning the next stage of the operation. Meet up with Oda and get debriefed."

"Yes, sir!" Kallen then ran out of the room, leaving only the two.

"So, what do you need to discuss?"

"The operation can wait. Right now I have a bigger issue to deal with." She had to snip this threat in the bud before her brother did something drastic. "You're already trying to figure out who my brother's mother is, aren't you?"

Ohgi stiffened, "Yes."

"I have to ask you to not look into our family, for your sake as well as my own."

"What do you mean?"

"My brother is _very_ defensive about our sisters. If any of you approached them with some form of malicious intent, he'd put a bullet in you faster than you could blink."

"Not even Tamaki would dare strike a crippled girl~"

"I _can't _take that chance!" Ohgi kept quiet, waiting for her to elaborate. "After his mother died and we were casted out, I vowed to never let my brother's spirit be broken again."

"Why do you keep saying 'his mother'?"

"It is common amongst the nobility, especially in the Homeland, to have multiple wives. Was it not common for the Japanese Emperors of old to have concubines."

"Touche. Continue."

"It happened right when the invasion happened. A Britannian squad assaulted the place we were living in. Were it not for the Japanese soldiers nearby, we might've died right then and there."

"Wait, why would Britannian soldiers attack your place? I doubt it was of strategic value. Unless~"

"Correct. The assassins that killed his mother weren't done with us. We escaped the attack, but Lelouch's mind was twisted even further. After that, I took it upon myself to 'heal his soul', as cliche as that sounds. However, in my quest to do just that, I failed to see what I was turning into."

Ohgi could sense some dread coming from Celaeno, "What happened?"

"It was five years ago, I was doing a training session with my teacher," flashes appeared in her mind, showing Cornelia in a forest against Sayoko, with Lelouch watching with a book, "She told me that she would only teach me her more advanced techniques if I could knock her to the ground once."

"Tamaki said that you were trained by a ninja."

"Correct. For eight days I tried," Flashes of Cornelia slamming into the ground again and again, "And failed. However, on the ninth day," Flashes showed Cornelia slamming into a tree. She then broke a branch and, using it as a staff, was able to get an edge over Sayoko, ending with Cornelia tripping her to the ground, "I won. My teacher was impressed, but the look on Lelouch's face. I hadn't seen him so happy since before his mother died."

"But."

"But that happiness was shattered with just three words. With joy, he said 'Good job, _mom_'."

Ohgi looked absolutely distraught, "Oh no." he whispered.

"Yeah. Lelouch immediately realized his mistake and apologized, but the damage was already done. In my quest to heal him, I _took_ something from him. Not only was she Lelouch's mother, but she was an idol to me. She was someone I looked up to and revered. And I _took her place_. Nothing like that has happened since then, but, every now and then, Lelouch would sometimes have a look on his face. The kind a child would give to a parent they're proud of. I don't want to damage him more than I've already done. So, for both our sakes, _don't_ look into it any further."

Ohgi was silent for what felt like an eternity.

'_Please.'_

"(Sigh) I trust you, Celaeno, and we all respect you and your brother. So I won't look into it any further. However, if I end up discovering something~"

"Then you'll come to me about it _first_, understand?"

"Yes, sir. Though, you give yourself too little credit."

"Huh?"

"You had to look after three kids in a warzone, and afterwards had to take care of them during the years following the war. Most would've fallen apart at such a task, but you kept going. That speaks volumes about your will. As for what your brother said, don't feel ashamed. You couldn't act like a sister to him because that wasn't what he needed to survive. I'm sure his mother would be proud that he had someone to look up to after she died. So don't blame yourself."

'_He's _not_ wrong. But it still doesn't feel _right_.'_

"Hehe."

"What?"

"It's just funny. I started this out trying to give you some advice, and _you_ come back at me with some sage wisdom."

"Hehe. Well...I _am_ part of you council."

"And you've shown why you deserve to be a part of it. Now, let's get back to work. We need to oversee tonight's missions, as well as plan for tomorrow's."

"Agreed."

With that, the two began planning the next step's of Inari's Wrath.

* * *

_August 29th, Tokyo Settlement, 11:02 P.M._

**Cartel Dealer**

In an 'abandoned' warehouse, Weston was having a nervous breakdown.

'_Three years without so much as a warrant, and, now, with those damn terrorists, we're losing profit, and assets, like a rock in water.'_

However, with the recent shipment from the Chinese Federation, they can recuperate on their losses.

"Perimeter check."

"_Sector 1, clear."_

"_Sector 2, nothing."_

"_Sector 3, got nothing."_

"_..."_

"_Sector 5, clear."_

"Sector 4, come in."

"_..."_

"Sector 4, if you don't pick up, I'll~"

"_Huh, ha, sorry, boss. Must've dozed off."_

'_These rookie IMBECILES!'_ "If you do that again, those terrorists will be the _least_ of your concerns!"

"_Yes, boss!"_ The thug squeaked out,_ "Sorry, boss!"_

"Sir," a thug in the warehouse exclaimed, "They've arrived."

"Good. Let them in."

One of the warehouse doors opened, revealing several armed individuals, one of them holding two briefcases. The central one had a suit one, and clearly was chinese.

"I assume," the chinese man inquired, "That you have our payment."

"So long as the Triad has our delivery."

The Triad man motioned one of his thugs to bring the cases. When opened, the first one revealed several narcotics, while the second one revealed Refrain.

'_Everything seems in order.'_ Weston motioned for one of his men to bring the cases. "So, one million Britannian pounds, converted to renminbi?"

"Correct."

"Dài shàng huòwù." One of the Triad thugs ordered into a radio, "...Huòyùn tuánduì, nín huì fùzhì ma?" The Triad member looked back in concern.

"Something the matter?" Weston inquired.

"If my men aren't responding, yes."

All of a sudden, the lights to the warehouse flashed on, temporarily blinding them.

"I'd sit still if I were you," an unknown voice called out. When Weston's vision cleared up, he was horrified at what he saw: Dozens of soldiers donned in black on the catwalks, with a cloaked figure in the center of them all. The reason his own men weren't up there were the conditions of the trade deal: all participants must be on ground level.

'_And now that little fact has doomed us.'_ "How did they get here? Why weren't we informe~"

"Oh," One of the Black Knights said as he held a radio, "Sorry, _boss_. They must've slipped past me while I was asleep."

'_God DAMNIT!'_

"Don't bother running," Zero exclaimed, "Not only would that be foolish, but, on the off chance you escape our bullets, well~" The warehouse cargo doors were ripped open, revealing a silver knightmare with a blue cape. The head unit was something Weston had not seen before, being spike-like, and having three red eyes. (Winter's Edge Leathercraft Chitin Mast V1 for reference, replace black with silver.)

"Don't think that you can escape the Gorgon's gaze."

* * *

_August 31st, Ashford Academy, 11:12 A.M._

**Kallen**

Kallen was bored.

No, scratched that, bored would indicate a lack of interest in whatever she was doing. No, she simply despised her school life. Sure, the Student Council is nice, aside from Milly's antics, but everything else, especially having to use her sick persona, was driving her mad. She should be out there, helping the BKs, but, due to her being a student, Ohgi _and_ Celaeno agreed she could operate every other night for Inari's Wrath, unless something critical happened.

'_Which is stupid. What do they think will happen, that I'll fall asleep in class then wake up saying something stupid.'_

However, what really had her thoughts was her mother. The idea that she had been suffering for all these years just to be near _her_. It was tearing her up on the inside.

'_Mom…I can't stand you living in that house anymore. And, if I'm being honest, neither can I. Tomorrow night, we're leaving it.'_

Was she not thinking that far ahead...most certainly. But it didn't matter, Kallen didn't want her mother living in that house any longer. And honestly, she couldn't either.

_September 1st, Stadfelt Manor, 10:32 P.M._

**Kallen**

All was quiet in the manor. Josephine Stadfelt was out at a 'social gathering' for noblemen, while most of the other servants were asleep. It was now or never.

'_Suitcases, check. Taser in case Josephine comes home early and tries to stop me, check. Destination….uncheck.'_

Honestly, she was debating bringing her mother to the Nest. They would certainly help her, but she didn't want her mother to find out she's a rebel.

'_I don't need to add _that _to my mom's worries.'_ With a slam of the case, she picked up both and quickly looked out her room, making sure none of the servants were nearby. With the coast clear, she began making her way to the opposite end of the manor, her previous desire to stay as far away from her mother coming back to bite her. She decided to leave the suitcases by the front door, allowing her to move quicker.

And just in time, too, for, when Kallen opened the door to her mother's room, she saw that she was about ready to inject a syringe into her arm.

"L-l-lady Stadfelt," Arita nearly screeched out in panic, "I can explain~" Before she could continue, Kallen walked over, yanked the syringe, and smashed it to the ground, stomping on it for good measure.

"Come on mom," Kallen stated, though tears were starting to form, "We're leaving."

"Lady Stad~"

"Stop calling me _that_!"

"?"

"I can't stand by any longer while you suffer all to stay near _me_. I've caused you so much pain, and I'm not having it any longer. So we are leaving _now_."

With no way of responding to Kallen's statement, Arita could do nothing as her daughter took her by the hand, and the two began making their way to the front doors.

However, a shocking surprise awaited the two when they got there. One of the doors was opened and, standing to the side, was a man. He was about six feet tall, had sea blue eyes, as well as short, blood red hair.

"F-f-father?" Kallen squeaked out. Her father, James Stadfelt, was supposed to be in Pendragon for several more weeks.

'_So why is he _here_?'_

"Hm," James replied in a calm demeanor, "I figured you'd try something like this when you found out about what was happening with Arita."

'_Wait, he KNEW!? And he didn't try to help her. Figures.'_

"Just to clear things up, I found out shortly after the hotel incident nearly a week ago. The servants may like Josephine, but they _answer_ to me."

The two approached James, shock still on their faces.

"James~" Arita began, but James held a hand up.

"Arita, what we had is still there, even after all that's happened. In a gentler world, I'd be hard pressed to find a love stronger than the one we share. But~"

"We don't live in a gentler world." Arita gave a sad smile, which he returned.

"I'll, of course, still pay for your education, Kallen, but, where will you go?"

"I believe," a fourth voice announced, "I can help with that." The three turned, and Kallen was surprised to see Lelouch, of all people, standing there.

"Lelouch?" Kallen exclaimed, not noticing her father cracking an eyebrow at that, "What are you doing here?"

"Most likely the same reason you're leaving here."

"What do you mean?"

"When you told me your mother was taking Refrain, I couldn't sit by and do nothing. So, I had an _extended_ conversation with a landlord, and was able to get you a middle class house, free of charge. You won't have to worry about paying him for the next year while you and your mother get on your feet."

'_Wait, was this the side project he's been working on?'_

"And," James inquired suspiciously, "Did you manage that? Both the house and the money?"

"The man owes me several favors, as well as a debt or two. I told him it'd be a clean slate if he does this for me. As for the money…"

'_Time to play wingman.'_ "Does the man's debts involve your gambling?"

Lelouch had an annoyed, "Well, why don't you spoil all the fun, Miss Kozuki."

Kallen couldn't stop herself from giggling, finally getting one over on Lelouch. However, she didn't notice the smiles on her parents' faces.

"I retract my previous statement."

"Not only that, but I know a good therapist or two that can help Lady Kozuki with rehab."

Arita was a little shocked that a Britannian was addressing her as if she was nobility.

"Why don't," James exclaimed, "You and Arita discuss the finer details, I'd like a private talk with our daughter."

"Of course, Lord Stadfelt." With that, Lelouch escorted Arita a distance away from the two.

"What did you want to talk about, father."

"I know."

'_Red flag!'_ "What do you mean?"

"Kallen, did you think I was unaware of Naoto's _activities_. Or your inclusion in those activities."

'_Crimson.'_ "Father, I can explain~"

"You don't need to say anything. I would probably do the same if I was in your spot. It's why I did all I could to help your brother."

'_?'_ "What do you~"

"Did you really think the military would leave a perfectly good Glasgow near the _ghetto_."

'_So father was responsible for that.'_ "But then, why~"

"When Naoto and your friends stole it, the number of eyes on me were too much. If I stayed in Are~Japan any longer, not only would I be discovered, but you, your mother, and Naoto would all be imprisoned. So, to protect you, I had to cut myself off from you. Even simply returning here for this simple visit is dangerous. And I also know that, if you were willing to join a small rabble consisting of your brother's friends, those _Dark_ Knights would be an obvious choice."

"Black Knights," Kallen replied before she even realized what she said, though she froze like a board when she did.

James chuckled, "Even after all this time, it's still too easy to trick you. I did all I could to help Naoto. I can do no more."

Kallen felt a smile approaching. Despite everything that's happened, he was still the man she remembered him to be.

"Thanks, dad."

The two then rejoined Arita and Lelouch at the main gate.

**Lelouch**

'_Honestly, this couldn't h__ave gone better.'_ Lelouch thought as he finished deciding a therapist for Arita. He figured the best way to get Kallen's loyalty was through her mother, sohe Geassed a landlord into giving him the property.

"I trust," James inquired, "That you've decided?"

"We believe we've made a decision," Lelouch turned and saw a taxi approaching, "Ah, I believe that's your ride."

"Good. Alfred." Out of nowhere, a bald buttler with a black mustache appeared behind Kallen.

'_Where'd he come from?'_

"Ah!" Kallen screached, "Dang it, Alfred. You're still doing that?!"

"Forgive me, mistress Kallen."

"Alfred, could you and my daughter help Arita Kozuki with their luggage. I'd like to personally thank Mister…"

"Lamperouge." Lelouch replied.

"Mister Lamperouge for all the help he's done."

"Of course, master Stadfelt."

With that, the three began moving the luggage into the trunk of the taxi, leaving the two alone.

'_And with that, Kallen's loyalty is secured.'_

"I must say, Mister Lamperouge. You've done an impressive job, considering how short of a timeframe you must've had."

"I'm good at challenges." Lelouch however noticed that Lord Stadfelt was eyeing him suspiciously.

"You don't remember me, do you."

'_Red flag!'_

"We met years ago, at _Pendragon_."

'_Blood red.'_

"It's understandable why you don't remember, you only saw me once, and it was very brief."

Lelouch began to think back. Stadfelt was right. It was during one of the balls. Euphie had whisked Nunnally from him, and he was trying to find them, when he ran into his mother talking with several noblemen. One of them looked surprisingly like Lord Stadfelt. His mother pointed out where she saw them last, and he quickly left them.

In a rare moment of weakness, he found he had nothing to say.

"Now, I'm not one to question why a member of royalty, or, members, if I can guess, would be in hiding, but I can promise this." His tone became gravely, "If you harm my little girl, I won't hurt you. But your family might just discover where you are."

Lelouch had recomposed himself, and found himself smiling. "I understand, Lord Stadfelt. Though, I feel it's more likely that _she'll_ hurt _me_."

James chuckled, "On that, I'm sure we could agree on. Though, it'd be a good match."

With that, Lelouch left, saying farewell to Kallen and her mother, as the taxi drove off. He began making his way back to Ashford Academy.

'_It'd be a good match.'_

Lelouch felt like a record scratched.

'_That's a term noblemen would say when they'd want to marry children. DAMNIT! First Milly, now Kallen's father! That woman's gonna be the death of me.'_

* * *

_September 2nd, Ashford Academy, 8:42 A.M._

**Lelouch**

Lelouch was currently looking over the division of finances for each of Ashford's clubs. The Student Council was having another meeting to discuss it, however Rivalz and Shirley had not arrived yet, and were actually running late.

'_This isn't like them.'_

"Do you have any idea," Euphie exclaimed, "Why they, of all people, would be late."

"No," Nina replied, "Which concerns me."

"Maybe they had some late night acti~" The door slammed open, and the two barrelled in.

"Dude," Rival exclaimed, "You're my best friend. How could you keep this from me?"

"Lelouch," Shirley continued, not letting anyone get a word in, "Why would you keep this from us?"

"Did you think we'd rat you out."

"Oh my god, would I get in trouble for slapping you last year."

The two continued doing this back and forth, however, due to how fast they were talking, the other four couldn't understand a single thing being said.

"Ok," Lelouch tried to calm them down, but to no avail, "Please slow do~QUIET!"

That made them stop dead in their tracks. The looks on their faces seemed like they were being sent to the executioner's block.

'_Why do they look so scared. I know I don't yell that often, but they look like I'm about to kill them.'_ "Now, why don't you take a deep breath, start over, and do it one at a time."

The two took several breaths, and Shirley motioned for Rivalz.

"You got some explaining to do, _Prince Lelouch vi Britannia_."

Now it was Milly and Euphie's turn to have a terrified expression, while Nina jaw simply dropped. As for Lelouch, he only had two words on his mind.

'_Oh boy.'_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Man, everyone seems to be discovering secrets about Lelouch.

Next chapter will involve Rivalz's search into why the Black Knights were interested in Lelouch (or that's what CC made him think X))

As always, leave a review, and I'll see you next time.


	13. Chapter 12 The Student Council

_The Student Council_

_August 25th, Ashford Academy, 8:02 A.M._

**Rivalz Cardemonde**

Rival was currently in his dorm room, still reeling from the hotel incident. School was cancelled for today due to recent events, which would make him happy, but he couldn't find the effort to smile. He may have been a happy go lucky person, but, when it concerns his friends, he'd jump in front of a bullet for them. Which is why he was so worried about what that terrorist girl said to him last night.

_{We're just gonna ask his majesty a few questions.}_

'_Why would they be interested in Lelouch?'_

Everyone was entitled to their secrets, no doubt. He never told Lelouch that he had a crush on ~Well, it doesn't matter, secrets were secrets for a reason. He could also understand whatever reasons Lelouch should keep his secrets, well, secret. However, Rival was having a rare moment: he was getting serious.

'_If those 'Black Knights' have blackmailed my best friend, I need to know what he was hiding so I can help him.'_

He wasn't an idiot, though. If he was going to try to get information about _Lelouch_, he would need help.

'_Milly and Nunnally are a no go. They'll more likely warn Lelouch that I'm searching. Euphie and Cornelia as well. Nina would be good, but, if Milly or Cornelia ask what we're doing, she'll cave in a matter of seconds. Kallen would be good, but she's often not around school due to her illness. Actually, that could be beneficial~NO, I'm not gonna take advantage of a sick girl just to get information. Which leaves just…'_ Rival pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"_Hey, Rivalz."_

"Shirley, I need some help."

"_Sure, what do you need?"_

"Not here. You know the mall we frequent. Meet me there."

"_Oookay. Rival, what's this about?"_

"Let's just say it concerns what happened last."

"_Okay. When can we meet?"_

"How soon can you leave?"

"_I think I can leave around eleven...As long as I can get there without any reporters spotting me. Your usual place?"_

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

_12:03 P.M._

Rival usually enjoyed playing at the arcade, but the situation seemed to suck the joy out of him, leaving him a boy terrified for his friend. Still, he put on a smile so others wouldn't question it.

"Rivalz!" A voice called out to him. He turned, seeing Shirley waving to him at the arcade's entrance. He abandoned his game, and ran to her.

"Little late," he verbally jabbed at her, "Don't you think."

"Sorry," Shirley replied as the two found a bench to sit down, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I know this might seem weird, but...how much do you _know_ about Lelouch?"

Shirley gave him a confused look.

"Rival, how does this involve last~"

"Just...humor me."

Shirley was worried. It was rare to see Rival take something seriously. She placed a hand on her chin.

"Not much, actually. I don't think Lelouch ever talked about his life before we all met him at Ashford. Actually, come to think of it, neither did his cousins."

"Yeah, which is _kinda_ freaky."

"Rival, I'm gonna stop you right there. Do you really think Lulu will like us digging up whatever secrets he has?"

"Normally, I'd agree with you. But Lelouch might be in big trouble."

Shirley had a concerned look. "What do you mean?"

"Back at the hotel last night, I hung back to talk to one of the...Black Knights, I think is what they called themselves."

"You actually _talked_ to one of them."

"It was only to tell them that Lelouch was taken somewhere else, I swear! However, they said they already got him, and that he'd be returned to us after the situation calmed down."

"So that's why he wasn't in the life rafts. But, why would they want Lelouch?"

"That's what _I'm_ trying to find out. When I pressed on the subject, the woman said 'Don't worry. We're just asking _his_ _majesty_ a few questions'."

"His majesty?" Shirley replied, getting more confused with each passing minute.

"Yeah. If Lelouch was with us on the rafts, I wouldn't have paid it any attention. But he wasn't, which means the Knights found some dirt on Lelouch, not only is he in trouble~"

"But, by extension, Nunnally."

"Exactly. We need to find out Lelouch's past so we can understand what those guys have on him. We can't exactly ask him, as he'd no doubt dodge the questions."

"I guess," Shirley replied, still unsure of doing this behind Lelouch's back, "What if it's simply related to all the gambling you and Lulu do?"

'_She's grasping at straws, but that is a good question.'_

"If that was the case, why would they bring him back unharmed. You saw Lelouch after the incident. He didn't have any injuries, besides that head wound. If he was in trouble because of his gambling, you'd think they'd bang him up a little as a warning."

"You got a point."

"Shirley, _please_. You're the only one that can help. Kallen's too sick, Euphie and Milly would more likely tell Lelouch, and Nina would cave if Milly or Cornelia asked what we were doing."

"(Sigh) Alright. I'm in."

"Thanks. Now, tomorrow, we should search for any big time nobility in the past decade."

"Got it."

* * *

August 28th, Ashford Academy, 11:17 A.M.

**Shirley Fenette**

'_Okay, this is starting to freak me out.'_ Shirley said as she logged out of the school computer.

After two days of searching, she found very little. However, the most surprising info was Milly's family. Or rather, the lack of information. Everything about her family's history since they came to Area 11 was there, but it was surprisingly vague before that. _Too_ vague.

'_Ashford Academy is the most prestigious school in all of Area 11. So _why_ does her family have so little information?'_

"_Shirley_!" Milly called out as she entered the room.

"Eep!"

"Oooh," Milly exclaimed as she yanked an arm around Shirley's neck, "What were you looking up?"

"Oh, I was just working on the project Mr. Bosch gave us." She _hated_ lying, but, if Lelouch's safety is at risk, she'll suck it up.

"Shirley, you know school's been postponed for the next few days, right? The teachers said any projects would be due only when school was back in session."

"Yeah, but Rival insisted on it."

"Let me guess: Rival is having a hard time, and he asked you to help."

"...Yeeeess?"

"(Sigh) I'll have a talk with him later. Some of us, I.E. Nina, still need time to relax after Lake Kawaguchi."

"That would be appreciated, but it's okay."

"If you say so." Milly's phone then buzzed. She picked it up, and frowned. "I need to take this. You need any help later?"

"No, I think we'll be good."

"'Kay, chao!" With that, Milly left, leaving Shirley once more alone in her search. She pulled out her own phone, and dialled Rival's number.

"_Yo."_

"Hey, Rival, it's me. You got anything?"

"_Gaaaah, no! It's weird. You could write an essay on Ashford's first year in Area 11, but couldn't fit one paragraph on the decade before they got here."_

"Yeah, same on my end."

"_Okay, call me a conspiracy nutcase, but is that intentional?"_

"What?"

"_Hear me out. The Ashfords obviously built the Academy. If Lelouch wanted to keep his past hidden, wouldn't it stand to reason he helped decide what information was taught."_

"Rival, that's ridiculous."

"_When was the last time we had an assignment that focused on current events?"_

"Since Mrs. Ruff."

"_Which was three years ago."_

Shirley paused, considering his words. The more and more she thought about it, the more terrified she became.

'_Dear God, here I am thinking that Lelouch was slacking off with his gambling, yet he was _running_ this school for years!'_ "Dear God, Rival, what have we stumbled upon?"

"_All the more reason for me to keep going. At this point, I wouldn't blame you for backing out. I feel like I'm destroying all the feelings you have for him."_

"No. I don't think I could sleep if I gave up now. However, it's clear we can't trust the Ashford computers."

"_Same. My parents won't be in Tokyo for another two weeks, so I can't borrow theirs. How about you."_

"My mom has a work computer, only used for documents related to her job. My dad's laptop might work, but he won't be back for a few days."

"_A lot quicker than two weeks. We'll keep working, but once your dad gets back, we'll ask to borrow his."_

"I don't know. Dad's been really focused on his work ever since all this started. I wouldn't want to interrupt him."

"_Then we get as much information as we can before then. Then use his laptop to get the last details. We'd only need it for ten minutes, at most, if we can connect enough dots. How does that sound?"_

"...I guess that could work."

"_Alright. Same time tomorrow?"_

"Yeah."

_August 30th, 1:07 P.M._

**Rivalz**

"GAAAAAH," Rival exclaimed as he threw his arms over his head, "This is ridiculous." Nearly a week into their search, and all they could find was that Lelouch, Nunnally, as well as their cousins lived in Pendragon at some point, but they already knew that! The two were currently in one of the school's computer class rooms, Business class, I think.

"I have to admit," Shirley depressingly remarked as she closed one of the tabs, "That this lack of progress is _really_ starting to give me a headache. Dad will be back Friday, and we've barely found anything. Luckily, because Zero and his knights have been dealing with criminals, his work was shortened, so he could get back early."

"This is harder than when I tried piloting the Ganymede last year. How does Milly pull that off so easily?"

"Well, her family did _build _it, so that makes sense."

'_Yeah...Wait, Milly's family used to be nobles, so why aren't they now? Also, if they designed a Knightmare, wouldn't there have been people who tested and/or purchased it.'_ "Shirley, look up famous people who've used the Ganymede."

"Huh?"

"A hunce."

"Okay." Shirley began searching for Ganymede pilots. There were several noblemen who used the Ganymede.

"Well, we've narrowed our search down. Maybe we can~"

"Woah! Milly's family worked alongside the Imperial Family!"

Shirley did a double take. Sure enough, a member of the Family did use the Ganymede. An Empress called Marianne.

"How did they go from being supporting an Empress in the Homeland to running a school?"

"Corporate Cannibalism?"

"HUH!"

"Something Lelouch told me. Not even sure if that's the exact words he used. It's premise is that, when a business collapses, other businesses quickly move in and seize assets."

"How does that relate to this."

"Look at Empress Marianne's info."

Shirley looked back at the info panel, and her eyes widened. "She died in 2009."

"Shortly before Milly's family came to Area 11. Lelouch once told me that Pendragon was like a pit of vipers. Show any sign of weakness, and they'll tear you apart. Pretty sure the Empress you're supporting dying counts as showing weakness."

"God, Milly," Shirley replied in shock, "To have to go through that."

"Why do you think I enjoy taking Lelouch out whenever he gambles against noblemen? Alright. Now we've gotten some leads. We'll spend the next few days looking over the nobles that they worked with."

"Right."

* * *

_September 1st, 4:59 P.M._

**Rivalz**

'_Okay, now Lelouch's power reach is _actually_ scaring me.'_ Rival thought as he slammed his head to his dorm room desk.

Rival and Shirley had been looking over the nobles that Ashford dealt with at Pendragon, with little results. With nothing else to find on his end, Rival decided to check up on their dealings with Empress Marianne. What he found, or, rather, what he _didn't_ find, frightened him.

'_There's so much information about most of the Imperial Family, yet nearly _nothing_ on one of the most recent Empresses? Especially one that died recently?'_ His phone buzzed, and he saw it was Shirley. "You get anything?"

"_You're not gonna believe this. I'm sending a link to your computer."_ Sure enough, a file was sent, though, all it contained was a web link address. Upon clicking it, he was surprised at the website.

"Camlann Military Academy? That's the most popular military school in all of Britannia."

"_Yeah? Scroll down."_ He did as she asked, and nearly fell over his seat at the result.

On the page was a photo, looks like a graduation group with about ten people. He only recognized one of them.

Standing next to a woman with light green hair, was Cornelia.

"Is that?"

"_Yep. Before you ask, each person has first and last names listed, however, Miss Levett only has her first name listed. Although, I thought that her hair was black."_

"We knew she dyed her hair, but we thought the purple was the highlights, not the natural."

"_Would that make Euphie's violet highlights _actually_ her normal hair?"_

"I... guess so. Nicely done, Shirley. We've found our fish. Later, we'll go to your house and borrow your dad's laptop. This hunt ends _today_…..Wow, I said that a little _too_ sinister like, didn't I?"

"_Yes,"_ She replied dryly, _"Yes you did."_

_Fenette Residence, 6:11 P.M._

Rivalz was pacing in Shirley's old room. It was pretty bare bones since she moved to the Ashford Dormitories, but it did contain several memorable pieces.

'_I've never worked this seriously in anything in my life! I'm kinda scaring myself, if I'm being honest.'_

The door opened, revealing Shirley with a laptop.

"I take it~"

"Dad said ten minutes. He also locked out a lot of sections. Didn't want us messing with his work."

"Of course we wouldn't."

"To be fair, he said so _you_ wouldn't mess with it."

'_WHY ME!?'_ "Abuta~You know what, I won't ask. How did you convince him, anyway?"

"I said the Ashford computers were all getting updates on recent events, so we couldn't use them." She logged out of her father's account, before logging into her own.

"Huh. Not true, but they do need more information."

"Yeah, hence how I could make my lie _remotely_ convincing. Rival, I know this is for Lelouch and Nunnally, but I _hate_ this!" She opened the file containing the Camlann link.

"Same here. Now let's do this." Shirley opened the link, and scrolled down. The two began skimming through the names.

"Okay," Rival loudly mumbled, "Gilbert Gui~Nonette En~" Rival saw the top of the list, "Cornelia _il Britannia_!"

The two were stunned. Shirley even refreshed the page and looked up her name, just in case she was imagining things, but, no, their Security Chief was a bonafide princess. Shirley was the first to recover, looking up Cornelia herself.

"Princess Cornelia li Britannia, Second Princess to the Holy Britannian Empire, older sibling to Euphemia li Britannia. Graduate of Camlann Military Academy, Captain of the late Empress Marianne's guards. _Died_ during the Second Pacific War."

"Um, I think some of that info is a little dated. Wait a second...Quick, look up Empress Marianne."

Shirley did a web search, and clicked the first link she got.

"Empress Marianne vi Britannia, fifth wife of Emperor Charles zi Britannia, mother of….." She was stunned into silence. Rival finished her sentence, however.

"Mother of Prince _Lelouch vi Britannia_ and _Nunnally vi Britannia_."

"They're royalty," Shirley whispered, "All of them. Or dear lord, I slapped Lelouch. Would I get in trouble? Wait, but why are they here instead of Pendragon?"

"Look at this. 'Despite Princess Nunnally's injuries during Empress Marianne's assassination, and that the terrorists responsible had yet to be caught, both she, as well as Princes Lelouch vi Britannia, were sent to Japan, now known as Area 11, to restore relations between the two nations. Princess Cornelia and Princess Euphemia li Britannia also accompanied them, with Cornelia acting as Lelouch's advisor and bodyguard, just as she did for the late Empress Marianne'."

"So that's how Nunnally lost her legs and eyes! Assassins?!"

Rival was currently having a minor meltdown. "Holy, holy, _holy_!. This is _beyond_ anything I could've imagined."

"Wait, why didn't they simply go home after the war?"

"Remember what it said. 'The terrorists responsible had yet to be caught.' Clearly, if they went back, the killers would try again. Better to remain hiding. Thanks for everything Shirley, but we both need a good night's sleep after this. Tomorrow we have a budget meeting with the others. We'll discuss things there."

"Alright. Good night, Rival." Rival opened her door.

"Yeah, good night. And thanks."

_September 2nd, Ashford Academy, 8:37 A.M._

**Shirley**

Shirley and Rival, having _somewhat_ recovered from the bombshells that dropped last night. Were now on their way to the Lamperouge Manor, where the Student Council was about to work on budgeting issues. However, the subject of the meeting would instantly change when they entered. Shirley was having a thousand yard stare, though.

'_I can't believe it. All this time, I've been in love with a _Prince_. I guess it makes sense why she and Lelouch got together. They grew up together, she's a former noble lady, he's a Prince. What chance do I have against her _now_.'_

"..ley. Shirley!" Shirley was knocked out of her daze by the yell.

"Sorry, Rival. I seemed to have blanked out for a bit."

"Clearly. I was just asking 'What will you ask Lelouch?'."

"Oh, um. We already answered most of the questions ourselves. Lelouch's mother died, and the four were sent here to Area 11 before the war. After the war, they stayed instead of returning home. So I guess, the only question I would have is 'What happens now?'.

"Yeah. Do we go back to things as before, or, has the dynamic change." The two were about to enter when Shirley stopped, horror on her face.

'_We found out. So did they.'_

Rival turned and saw her fear. "Oh, come on Shirley," he exclaimed joyously, "I don't think Lelouch will hate us for discovering his secret. Annoyed, most likely, but not~"

"They found out."

"What?"

"Don't you remember why we started this to begin with."

"What do you mean? We started this bec~" He stopped himself, fully realizing why she was scared.

"The Black Knights no about this as well. And, if they discovered it~"

"What are the chances the assassins that killed his mother found out as well?"

Slowly, their careful plan began to unravel as paranoia set in.

"Why didn't he tell us sooner? We could've helped!"

"Did he not trust us? We're his friends, aren't we?!"

With that, the two bolted into the manor, and their plan left the manor.

* * *

_9:03 A.M._

**Lelouch**

"And," Rival calmly finished off, "That's when we busted in."

The Student Council had gathered in the living room to discuss the revelation. Lelouch called Cornelia to come, while also instructing Sayoko to keep an eye on Nunnally. They'd give her a shortened version of the meeting. The news was playing that the Viceroy was about to announce something, so Euphei simply muted the TV instead of turning it off. Shirley and Rival were standing, Nina sat at a table, Lelouch and Euphie on a couch, Milly standing behind said couch, and Cornelia and Kallen were in a corner of the room. Milly and Euphie still had concerned looks, while Cornelia looked furious. Nina was still gobsmacked at the revelations, while Kallen looked like she was still processing the information. Even Arthur was here, sleeping on Euphie lap.

'_They found all that information in just a week. Even before they used an outside source, that's impressive.'_ "(Sigh) Hehe, I have to say, Rival, the amount of effort you put into this. If it wasn't such a serious thing, I'd make a joke about putting that much effort into your school work."

"Taha! Yeah, you would say that."

"Ugh," Cornelia groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Milly, I told you _I'd_ be the reason we got discovered."

"What do you mean," Nina inquired.

"Nunnally," Milly replied, "Lelouch and Euphemia left before their debuts, so there was little information on them, which made hiding it so much easier. Cornelia, however, had already established herself, especially with her skill at Camlann Academy. Hiding _that_ much information is much harder. Luckily, not only did we build this school. We also decided which teachers would work here."

"Wait," Kallen exclaimed, nearly breaking her sickly demeanor, "You mean _every_ teacher knows about this?"

"As well as all the guards. Why do you think they are so lax about Lelouch, even if he skips out on class."

'_Not only that, but they _are_ technically members of the Black Knights, though my friends don't need to know _that_ detail.'_

"Lelouch," Shirley squeaked out, "Where does this leave us?"

"Do _you_ think things have changed?"

"Um, I'm not sure."

"Me?" Rival replied, smiling from ear to ear, "Honestly, no. If anything, it enhances our friendship. I mean, dude, my best friends a flipping _PRINCE_! That makes all the shenanigans we did, like, ten times cooler."

'_Dear lord, what did I do to deserve a friend like him?'_

"If anything, the only question I'd like to ask is...Why you and Nunnally?"

"Oh?"

"You and your sisters were sent here to smooth things out. Cornelia alone could've done that. Actually, no, given how she is~"

"Finish that statement, Cardemonde," Cornelia stated, "Let's see what happens."

"...(Gulp) My point is, you and Nunnally just lost your mom. I'd think you'd deserve some time to grieve."

"Rival, I told you that Pendragon was a nest of vipers. Well, my father, Charles zi Britannia, is the biggest viper of them all."

"Lelouch!?" Nina squeaked out.

"It's true, Nina. Just a few days after her death, political turmoil was building over her investigation, which turned up no leads. Rather than deal with it, my father called it off."

"Huh," Rival, Shirley and Nina exclaimed. Kallen faked a surprise, having heard this story before, only now getting the context.

"Yes. Not only that, but he had yet to visit Nunnally in the hospital. So I demanded to know why. When he refused to not only continue the investigation, or see his crippled daughter, I gave up my claim to the throne."

"Are you serious?"

"Rival, he said, and I quote, 'You are dead. You have always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear, a comfortable home, the food you eat, and your very life? All of those, I have given to you. In short, you are nothing to me because you have never existed.'."

That bombshell hit harder than anything Rival and Shirley told the others. Surprisingly, it was _Kallen_ who broke the silence.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT MAN!"

Everyone turned to her, some more shocked than others. Even Arthur was looking shocked, as he never saw a human look so angry.

"Woah." Rival replied, surprised that such a side existed in the sickly girl.

Kallen quickly realized her blunder, she violently coughed before rubbing her throat, hoping it would seem like such an act hurt her.

"Should I," Nina inquired, "Get you anything, Kallen? Screaming that loud can't be good for you, in your condition."

"No," Kallen fake-wheezed out, "I think I'll be okay. Just not used to yelling like that, is all."

"Clearly," Lelouch replied, "After that, he said we'd be sent to Japan as 'bargaining chips'. We were only there so Japan would try anything. Didn't make a difference, though, as Britannia invaded half a year later."

"I'll say," Rival replied, "Okay, so I get why you were sent now. But," he turned to Euphie, "What did you and Cornelia do to get sent there."

"Oh," Euphie retorted with a smile, "I called him an idiotic hypocrite and then Cornelia punched."

"Pah!" All heads turned to Cornelia, who had a hand covering her mouth when she failed to stop herself from barking a laugh. Lelouch was the most surprised of all of them.

'_When Euphie said the same thing to Suzaku's cousin Kaguya, Cornelia gave her a scolding. Now, she let out a laugh. Can't say which has influenced her more, me or _Milly_...or both.'_

"Ahem, that is a gross simplification of it. Euphie confronted our father over similar reasons, the investigation being cancelled, our siblings being sent away. She also gave up her claim to the throne, and, as a result, he wanted to send a message by hitting her. So I had to~"

"He tried to HIT EUPHIE?!" Rival roared out, surprising everyone once again, "WHY!? She's the sweetest girl this school has ever gotten. She makes sure all the clubs get proper attention, she took in a homeless cat~"

"Meow."

"She's probably the best fashion designer in all of Tokyo, as well. So why would he~Urrrg."

"Wow, Rival," Lelouch retorted, "Never seen you angry before."

"Ahhhh," he replied, calming down, "I have my moments."

Neither of them noticed the smile on Euphie's face.

"But," Lelouch continued, "Overall. Nothing's changed between us. I'm still the same Lamperouge you've known for years. Just as you are the same friends I've had the honors of having to suffer under the reign of Count Milly."

"Oh, you are _so_ gonna get it, _Prince_."

"My point is, I don't see any reason to change how things are between us."

"What about the Black Knights?" Nina exclaimed, "They know who you are? What if they attack us?"

"If they wanted to attack us, they would've done so already. They only wanted information on Prince Pollux and Castor. Though, because I never interacted with them, there wasn't much I could give."

"Oh, thank god. I'm glad they saved us, but they still are terrorists."

"And don't worry about any assassins. We covered our tracks well. Zero himself had been preparing this for years, and only recently discovered I was alive. If it took someone like him years to find out, I doubt my mother's killers would bother looking for that long. Overall, I'm not happy that you looked into my past, but I can understand your reason. Just _don't_ do that again. You've already stepped into more than you should. But overall, I don't think our friendship is soured by this." His statements seemed to get everyone in a better mood.

'_However, who told Rivalz that I was royalty. The only girls amongst us who knew were Kallen and~C.C.!'_ Lelouch pulled out his phone. "Sayoko, bring Nunnally in. It's time to tell her."

"Will we be telling her everything?" Milly inquired.

"If we were, I wouldn't have even started until she arrived. No, we'll give her a watered down version. Just the basics. While you're all telling Nunnally this, though, Rival, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure, buddy." The two began leaving the room. Just before he closed the door to the hallway, he heard another door open, and saw Nunnally being pushed by Sayoko.

"Hey, buddy, can I~"

"Rival, who was~"

Both stopped, realising they spoke at the same time. Both gave a smile.

"Do you want to go first, Lelouch, or me?"

"It's been your show so far, why stop now."

"Thank you, your _highness_."

"Please don't call me that."

Rival did a mock bow, "As his highness commands." Lelouch playfully shoved him. "Okay, I kinda busted your secret wide open."

"Yes, you did."

"Which is why I'm telling you one of my own."

"Rival, I don't think what secret you ha~"

"Just, let me have this, okay. It'll make me feel better if I say it."

"Okay. Continue."

"Well," Rival slow said, rubbing the back of his head, "I kinda, maybe, sorta, might have a crueeeee~"

'_What's he so nervous about? I already figured he had a crush on Milly, but I figured he got over it a long time ago. So what is he~Wait.'_

"Rival...do you have a crush on my sister Euphie?"

"It sorta just came to me. For the longest time, I had a crush on your girl Milly. However, when she started dating you, I gave up on that to simply be the bestest friend to you. I talked with Euphie more and more about how I could help you and, before I knew it, I started falling for her."

'_Well, that explains his shyness around her.'_ "Good luck."

"Huh? I'd thought you'd be more defensive about your sister."

"I would...If she didn't have a pretty capable guard dog."

"Oh, don't even get me started. I tried to ask her if she would meet me at the arcade, but Cornelia turned the corner, and I think the hallway got colder just from her stare. Promise this will stay between us?"

"What will stay between us?"

"Were you not paying attention, the secret is ju~" Rival noticed Lelouch raised an eyebrow, "Actually, I've forgotten already."

'_Damnit, Rivalz. You just made what I have to do harder.'_ "Rival, I have to ask. The Black Knight that you talked to. What did they look like?"

"Oh, well, she was about our height. Had light green hair. She wore a mask, but I think her eyes were a...yellow color?"

'_Yes, they are. Forgive me.'_ "Rivalz." Lelouch's left eye turned red.

"Yeah?"

"_**You will forget the appearance of the Black Knight you spoke to."**_

"No problem, buddy." Rival did a mock salute. The red rings in his eyes disappeared, and he shook his head.

"Rival?"

"Huh? Sorry, Lelouch, must've spaced out."

"No problem. I simply asked what the Black Knight you talked to looked like."

"Oh yeah, she...she...Huh, come to think of it, I can't remember. I remember talking to her, and what she said, but not her looks."

"Well, it's not important right now. We should get back to the others."

With that, the two returned to the living room, and saw Shirley hugging Nunnally.

"I take it you've told her everything?"

"Yeah." Milly replied.

"I'm so glad," Nunnally said, though Lelouch could see tears on her cheeks, "That you still treat us as friends."

"You kidding," Rivalz replied, "You're all part of the Ashford family in my book. Oooh, though, I'm guessing the death of Clovis must've hit you hard."

"I will not lie," Cornelia spoke up, "Clovis's death did hit us. However, I'm almost glad."

"Cornelia," Nunnally exclaimed, "How could you say that."

"Nunnally, you didn't need to leave because you were bound to a wheelchair, but Euphie and Lelouch were practically imprisoned here. Clovis had photogenic memories. If he saw them even once, he'd know it was them, and turn Area 11 upside down to find them. I wouldn't have let them go on their trip to the hotel if he was around, despite how bad that place had gotten. Pollux and Castor, however, never met Lelouch and Euphie. They'll have more freedom to move around the settlement." Cornelia turned to the TV, where Pollux was giving an announcement, though it was muted.

"Honestly, we might be able to relax a little mooooore, you've got to be kidding me!" Cornelia ran to the remote, and unmuted the TV. Next to the Viceroy was a woman with lime green hair and blue eyes, garbed in a white military outfit with a purple and yellow cloak.

"_With the rising threat of the terrorist group known as the Black Knights, I have taken upon myself to request aid from the Homeland. Instead of sending reinforcements, however, they have sent one of our Empire's greatest warriors. May I introduce, Nonette Enneagram, the Knight of Nine!"_

There were cheers on his end of the TV as the woman took to the podium, however, the group didn't hear what she said, as Cornelia had turned it off.

"One of the Knights of the Round is here?" Shirley said.

"That woman," Rival replied, "I saw her in your graduation picture, Cornelia."

"Yes. Nonette Enneagram. My partner while at the Camlann Military Academy."

'_And the one person you couldn't beat.'_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Man, I'm on a roll. Guess quarantine and really get the writing gears flowing.

Now, Lelouch's secret was exposed, but he smoothed it over. And now, one of Britannia's greatest Knights has come. How will the Black Knights deal with Nonette Enneagram.

Next chapter will show what the Viceroy's forces have been up to. And alliances will be forged.

As always, leave a review, and I'll see you next time.


	14. Chapter 13 The Britannian Councils

_The Britannian Councils_

_August 25th, Viceroy's Palace, 12:07 P.M._

**Andreas Dalton**

"This is even worse than I could imagine." Villetta said. The two were going to the Viceroy's office to see how she'll be starting her investigation. Dalton had given her the files concerning Code R and the immortal girl, though she had little time to actually read them, due to the hotel incident. Villetta was currently skimming through the datapad.

"If a drill down her skull is bad, what is worse, lieutenant-colonel Villetta?"

"Well, the Viceroy mentioned that it was only a level 2 experiment. Level 3 either has a gruesome experiment, such as injecting her veins with acid, or two experiments conducted at the same time."

Dalton halted his step, but only for a moment.

'_Dear lord, Prince Clovis. If Zero revealed this to the world~'_ "What was level 4?"

"Simply a combination of level 1-3 experiments. They usually involved three to four at a time."

_SMASH_

Both were startled at the sound. Dalton quickened his pace, and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Prince Pollux's voice replied. The two entered, seeing a small part of Pollux's desk cracked with an impact point. Prince Pollux himself was currently flicking his wrist.

"The news?" Dalton inquired. He knew that Pollux rarely had moments of anger, but, when he did, it was never a good thing.

"In a minute. First, report, lieutenant-colonel."

"Right. I've combed through the data acquired, and will begin the investigation as soon as possible. We're looking for a girl, age possibly 15 to 17 due to height and complexion, however, if she's immortal, then her age is impossible to determine, has lime green hair that extends to her waist, and with golden eyes. She appears to be French in origins."

"Any chances that Zero would place her in the ghettos?" Dalton replied, "She'd have plenty of warning from the Elevens."

"Not likely," Villetta retorted, "We'd be able to easily find her in there, if that was the case. No, Zero most likely has her in the Settlement proper. She'll most likely have her hair a different color, as lime green isn't that common amongst, well, common people. I'll be looking into houses recently bought, as I doubt she'd be in a hotel."

"Why," Pollux inquired.

"Likelihood of detection. A fugitive on the run would usually get a hotel room for the night. However, with someone like Zero, it's more likely he'll buy a house, as not many criminals would purchase property right after escaping."

"An excellent point. Good work, lieutenant."

"I live to serve, your highness."

"Viceroy," Dalton exclaimed, "I know this might seem like an odd question, but, what did the Sub-Viceroy mean when he said we were at war with the E.U?"

"Ah, my brother exaggerated, but he wasn't wrong. As you know, when we hit the Middle Eastern Federation, our projected attack plans estimated we'd have it under our control within two weeks. Yet we were bogged down in there for two months. Even now, the Glaston Knights can't help us with so many terrorist groups in the now Area 18."

"I did find it odd that they put that much of a resistance. However, I simply chalked it up to Intelligence messing up."

"I did as well. However, the day before the hotel attack, I received intelligence indicating that the E.U. had been supplying the MEF shortly after our invasion. Not only that, but they have been covertly resupplying the terrorist groups. For all intents and purposes, the E.U. have used Area 18 to wage a proxy war against us."

"Why would they risk open war with us?"

"Because of Zero. I'm pretty sure their support would've ended after we formed Area 18 if the Black Knights didn't exist. As it stands, it would be ill advised to engage openly with the E.U., so we simply have to deal with the situation."

"I understand, sir." _'Though I don't like it.'_

"Now, Miss Villetta, I have a question for you. What do you think of the Imperial Family?"

'_What?'_

"My lord?"

"Sorry, that's too general. Let me rephrase that. If the Emperor were to die, who do you think should inherit the throne?"

'_He's testing her. But, for what?'_

Villetta was silent for a moment.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Permission granted."

"The Crown Prince Odysseus eu Britannia should get the throne, however, he lacks both the ambitions and decisiveness to properly rule. His brother, Second Princes Schneizel el Britannia, would be better in that department, but he's...too cold to inspire the masses."

"Interesting. You choose two. So, if you had to pick one, which would it be?"

"Crown Prince Odysseus. With time, and proper advisors, his lack of decisiveness could be overcome. He'd also have people who could help him be more ambitious, should those ambitions help the Empire. The only problem would be finding advisors that truly wish to help him, instead of simply trying to gain more favor with him."

"Wouldn't the same be said for Schneizel?"

"No. He's too smart to not see it coming. He'd move against whatever advisors we'll place."

"...What I'm about to say _cannot_ leave this room."

Both stood straight at his statement.

"Sir!"

"Former General Bartley Asprius led Code R before Prince Clovis's death. I was attempting to get him released from his life sentence so he could assist you in the investigation. However, I learned that he was acquitted."

'_What? Even if the charges against him were falsed, who would~Wait.'_ "Don't tell me."

"I just got done with a call with the Prime Minister. Luckily, I made no mentions of Code R, so he doesn't suspect anything."

'_Damnit, now _he's_ in this race.'_ "So Prince Schneizel is also after the girl."

"It's quite possible he isn't, and has other ideas for him. However, the timing is too much to dismiss it. And, if he is, then he's grown too ambitious. If he gets the girl, it won't be long before he aims for the throne. I believe in the line of succession, and will not allow another Emblem of Blood. So, if I had to come to blows with him, would you stand with me?"

"Yes, Your Highness!" Both exclaimed as they saluted.

'_Pollux always did have a slight disdain for Schneizel, but I didn't think his opinion of him was this sour.'_

"What about Prince Castor?"

"He wouldn't care who got the throne so long as they did a good job, so do not mention this meeting to him. Now, with that unpleasantness out of the way, I do have a couple of good news, though one of them was due to our carelessness. First," he pulled out a large, black coated pistol, "The Sub-Viceroy's weapon has just arrived."

The pistol had a large barrel chamber with a holographic sniper scope up top, and had a three cylinder chamber. Overall, it looked like someone tried to smash a sniper rifle and a pistol into one. (The closest thing I found to describe the gun is Eriana's Vow, from a game called Destiny 2)

"What," Villetta inquired, dumbstruck at such a pistol, "What is that?"

"Before Prince Pollux and Castor went to the MEF," Dalton replied, "They worked on that pistol. When they left, they allowed their research division to continue working on it. Let's hope the results aren't the same as last time."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say," Pollux replied, "That, the last time he tested it, he couldn't use his right hand for a week due to the fractures. Though, he'd most likely say the pain was worth it."

"And the other?" Dalton inquired.

"That's...a mixed bag, depending on your opinion."

'_?'_

"Due to our inability to deal with the situation quickly, the Emperor has sent one of the Knights of the Round here."

'_Please don't be Bradley. If he and Castor meet, one of them isn't leaving the room alive.'_

"Is it because of the hotel attack?" Villetta exclaimed.

"Actually, it was our failure at Saitama. Since we failed to defeat them twice, he saw fit to send one. Though, you might enjoy her, I know Lord Guilford won't"

'_Her? Who would….Oh boy.'_ "Lady Nonette?"

"Yes. They'll be arriving tonight."

"They?"

"Lady Enneagram is bringing her Squire along."

"Squire?" Villetta said, surprised that such a practice was still around.

"Yes, the practice of knights taking squires has been largely abandoned, much like duels to the death. However, the Knights of the Round are allowed to retain this practice. It isn't common, but a Round Knight can assign someone to be their Squire. In time, they are usually assigned as a high ranking officer, to guard a member of the Imperial Family as their Royal Guard, or, more rarely, they are able to become a Round Knight themselves. If I remember correctly, isn't her Squire Baron Valstar's son? The Viceroy of Area 8?"

"How did a _Baron_ come to run an Area," Villetta exclaimed in shock, "Protocol dictates that only those who have the title of Earl or higher can be allowed to run an Area."

"Normally, you'd be correct. But Voldimir Valstar conquered the Falklands for us in the first place. It uplifted them to the title of Barons and, with a little intrigue, no doubt, his son Talian was able to earn the Viceroy position. And the Squire is his _adopted_ son, mind you. If I remember correctly, his name is~"

* * *

_Unknown_

**Nonette Enneagram**

"Raiii!" Nonette exclaimed, trying to get her Squire to tear his vision from his datapad. He was a boy of 17, with silver hair and blue eyes, wearing a black suit. The two were currently in a private jet heading for Area 11.

The boy jerked his head up, surprised at the loud disruption, "Sorry, Lady Enneagram. I've just been looking over the AARs from the Saitama battle."

Ever since she was ordered by the Emperor to eliminate the Black Knights, Rai had been looking over all the details concerning Zero and Celaeno. He was a very stoic boy when it concerned work. This was mostly due to his upbringing as Lord Valstar's adopted son, which the lord told her when she chose him as her Squire.

Lord Valstar was leading one of the first battalions to assault Japan during the Second Pacific War. Less than a week into the war, his battle group was ordered to bombard a military installation in the northern territories. The orders were carried out, of course, but Valstar felt that they were too vague. No recon was allowed, no details on enemy forces were given.

Talian decided to take a squad up there after the bombing was done, though he would never log the excursion in his report. What he found horrified him: They didn't bomb a military base. It was a civilian village with barely any soldiers there. They found only one survivor, a young boy with silver hair. He was bleeding profusely, and his right shoulder was severely burned. Lord Valstar took the boy in as his own, feeling like, since he was either tricked by his government, or the military failed greatly at the lack of intelligence, he owed it to him to give him a much better life than one of an orphan.

However, one more trouble occurred, or blessing, depending on your point of view: The boy had no memories. The doctor attributed it to the emotional trauma that he went through. As such, in Talian's eyes, it was easier to help an amnesiac boy than one who hated the very country raising him.

'_But he never told Rai what happened. After seven years, he began treating him like he was of Valstar's own blood. He didn't want all that happiness to be destroyed by telling him the truth. Fool. It would've been soured, but he's too smart not to know, and too kind to not understand.'_

"So," Nonette replied, going back to her cheerful demeanor, "What's so interesting?"

"Well," Rai replied, "I've looked over both the AARs for Shinjuku, Saitama, and logs detailing the Sakuradite Convention attack. So far, I've been able to deduce that Shinjuku was the first instance of Zero directly engaging Britannian forces."

"Oh? And how'd you figure that?"

"Clovis's forces were decimating any and all resistance during the battle, with resistance forces only having a single Glasgow. However, halfway through the battle, there was a calm. The enemy then reentered the battle with several Sutherlands, and a completely different battle strategy. It's also possible that Clovis ordered the ceasefire at the end due to Zero threatening him. Unfortunately, Celaeno killed him anyway."

"Ooo, aggressive. He probably did something like '_I_ won't kill you' but she did instead. What else?"

Rai switched over to footage of the hotel incident. "This is footage of the Sakuradite Convention attack. Reports say the bombs were detonated by the Japan Liberation Front, however, I believe Zero himself detonated them."

"Is that so?" Nonette grinned. The boy may have been socially awkward, but he was a genius tactician. "Reveal thy plan, my tactician."

"Well, at first glance, it does seem like the JLF did blow up the hotel. However, upon closer inspection, the timing of Black Knights' ship appearing coincides with the bomb detonation. This would imply that they knew _exactly_ when the bombs would explode. Either Zero planted them there himself, or they took control of the bombs from the JLF. Either way, the Black Knights detonated them."

"S~"

"Why would they? Simple: To gain support. If they killed the JLF and released the hostages over the bridge, the message wouldn't be strong enough. However, by blowing up the hotel _then_ showing the hostages were safe, it not only made them look like heroes, but our forces looked incompetent because we couldn't save our own people."

"Ooo, deceitful. I love it, and that's why you're my favorite Squire."

"I'm your _only_ Squire."

"Not true. I've had plenty of other Squires."

"Asking for a transfer less than a month later _does not_ count."

"If you say sooo. We have some leftovers from last night. Do you want me to heat some up?"

"That'll be fine. Just not from your box!"

'_Just for that, I'll make sure it's only from my box.'_

_Tokyo Settlement, 9:57 P.M._

**Pollux rui Britannia**

Viceroy Pollux, alongside Dalton, Guilford, and a small number of troops in formation, were waiting for Nonette's plane to touch down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his brother approaching. He had his custom pistol holstered, and was shaking his right hand.

'_Looks like he tested it.'_ "I take it it's to your liking?"

"Kickback a sonofa, but I didn't break my hands, so it's good to go." He took his place just behind his brother, as was protocol. The plane made a final descent, slightly behind schedule, however. As it came to a full stop, the welcome committee advanced to the jet. When the door opened, their eardrums were greeted by a cheerful roar.

"YOOHOO!" Lady Nonette exclaimed as she walked down her jet, "Aaaandy!"

'_Well, I guess General Dalton wasn't lying when he said she was eccentric. Don't know what I was expecting from a Knight of the Round. They're _all_ crazy.'_

"Good to see you too, Lady Enneagram." Dalton calmly replied.

"Oh, please, Andy," Nonette retorted, "There's no need to be so formal. We haven't met in person since the Academy." The two shook hands, but Nonette quickly turned her head to another person. "Ghillie? Is that you?"

Lord Guilford silently groaned, "Good to see you to, Lady Nonette. Oof!" He grunted as she wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Please! We haven't spoken since that bout in southern Africa, about three years ago."

"Ghillie?" Castor inquired, grin forming on his face.

"Yeah, he was a bit of an introvert back at the Academy, so that's what I called him."

"Forgive me, but I might use that from now on."

"Please don't, your highness." Guilford semi-pleaded as Nonette released her grip.

'_Time to get down to business.'_ "Lady Nonette," Pollux exclaimed, "Now that you're here, we can begin. We're setting up a announcement tomorrow so we should discuss~"

"Nope."

'_Huh?'_ "Pardon?"

"Lady Enneagram," A young man replied, approaching them, "Would rather wait until our Knightmares have arrived. She'd also likely want to get a look around the settlement, I presume." He appeared to have a cloak similar to Lady Nonetee, but without the golden sigils.

"You know me so well, Rai. But, yes, I would like to wait until we're all settled in. Not only that, but it'll make you look good."

'_What does _that_ mean?!'_ "How do you figure?"

"Rai."

"Right. You see, you're already having to deal with the embarrassment of having other forces come to support you. However, if we wait, and then announce our arrival, it can look like you requested assistance, rather than the Emperor believing you can't handle it. People respect a leader who's willing to swallow their pride."

'_That's...kinda brilliant.'_ "You have quite a Squire on your hands, Lady Enneagram."

"Yep. Now, if you don't mind, I have a hotel room to book."

'_Yes, let's~Wait, WHAT!?'_ "Lady Nonette," Pollux exclaimed, "We've already given you and your~"

"Don't bother, Viceroy," Rai retorted as Nonette walked past them all into the Palace, "She's like that wherever we go. Rather than stay in the Viceroy's Palace, she books a hotel for us."

"It's true," Guilford continued, "Before I became part of your Royal Guard, she was assigned to assist us in southern Africa. However, rather than stay at the military base we had, she _pitched a tent_ a mile outside the base."

"You're kidding!" Castor joyously retorted.

'_Again, they're _all_ insane.'_ "That is extremely dangerous. Wo~"

"Won't terrorists or some other unsavory foe try to attack us?" Rai finished, "The Black Knights are supposedly symbols of justice. I doubt the common man would see any real justice in attacking a hotel, even if a high value Britannian is there. And, in the event any are dumb enough to actually attack us, there's always Lucy and Darrell."

"Who?"

Rai smirked, reaching behind his back, and pulled out a metal object. The object began unfolding, eventually cascading into a metal crossbow with a drum magazine. (Repeater Crossbow from Van Helsing)

"Darrell, meet our bosses. Lady Nonette has a compact shotgun for her backup. And, before you ask, yes, her craziness _is_ affecting me."

'_Uuuaaaiiii, these two _might_ give me a migraine.'_ "I was afraid you'd say that. Let's go inside so I can give you the details."

* * *

_August 27th, ASEEC Mobile Base, 7:32 A.M._

**Suzaku**

Suzaku exited the simulator, noticing Lord Jeremiah approaching. They were in the middle of testing when Lady Enneagram asked Lloyd to inspect their Knightmares. Due to both her and her Squire staying outside the palace, he hadn't gotten a chance to meet them.

"I'm surprised you're still here, Miss Croomy," Jeremiah exclaimed, "I would've thought that you'd be with Lloyd to inspect Lady Enneagram and Sir Rai's Knightmares."

"Sorry," She replied, "Lloyd wanted us to finish the test, then I'll catch up with him."

"Also," Suzaku continued, "Forgive me, Lord Gottwald. I haven't found a good time to have that discussion with you."

"No, no, you're not at fault. With everything occurring, I'd be surprised if you _could_ find a moment."

"Oh," Cecile exclaimed, "Sorry, I'll just be leaving then."

Jeremiah gave him a cold stare, and spoke even colder, "Suzaku, do you trust this woman?"

"What?"

"I ask again. Do you _trust_ her? Not only with your life, but the life of the Viceroy?"

'_Is the discussion that important. Regardless, she can be trusted.'_

"Um, if it's confidential, perhaps I should~" Cecile tried to excuse herself, but Suzaku cut her off.

"She can be trusted."

"She had better. Four people hang in the balance." He held out an arm, noticing that his outfit was tightened around the wrist. After lifting the cloth, he used his free thumb to push up an orange USB drive."

'_Orange? Wait, Project Orange!'_ "Sir, should we really be~"

"Me and Clovis were the _only_ ones to work on Orange. I need to tell someone before the paranoia drives me mad." Jeremiah then moved to a nearby computer and was about to plug it in.

"Wait, don't!" Cecile exclaimed, "Use mine. Lloyd doesn't use my computer since I threatened him one time."

'_She actually threatened him? Moreover, he _listened_?'_ "What did you do?"

"Forgive me, Suzaku, but what was said that day should not be uttered in decent company."

"Very well." Jeremiah replied, moving to Cecile's computer, taking a seat. He plugged in the USB, and, after opening a few folders, came up to a map of Area 11. "We never had a name for the project, but, since we always used an orange USB, that's just what it was referred to."

"What is this?" Cecile inquired as she leaned in, "Some of these reports date to just after Prince Clovis took office as Viceroy."

"Prince Clovis had spent years combing Area 11. When I brought the Purebloods here, he brought me, and _only_ me, into the search. We've been working on this ever since."

'_Prince Clovis had actually been working seriously on something. I mean, the media depicted him as a playboy of sorts.'_ "What were you searching for?"

"Not _what_, _who_." Jeremiah gave him a 'you should know' look.

'_Who? Who would you spend years trying to fi~Oh no.'_ Realization and horror spread across his face.

"Good to know you remember the Li and Vi Britannians, Kururugi." Jeremiah said with a little snark.

"But," Cecile sputtered out, "They were killed during the invasion of Japan."

"_Declared dead_, Miss Croomy. Clovis took the position of Viceroy here because he didn't believe they were dead. When I brought the Purebloods here, he noticed that I was part of Empress Marianne's Guard, and brought me into his hunt. With my help, our search would take only a few years, as opposed to a few decades. Worst case scenario, we would find their bodies, and bring them home for a proper burial."

"And, if you _did_ find them?" Suzaku retorted with a slight venom that surprised her.

"Simple. We would've helped them disappear."

"Disappear?" Cecile replied.

"If the four have been hiding all these years, even after Area 11 was established, it is because they don't trust our own people, especially after Marianne died. I'm among the people who believe that the jealous nobility killed her, so it makes sense why they remained hidden. Not only that, but the Imperial Family is even more cutthroat than the nobility. Clovis wouldn't want to drag them back into that life if they didn't want to. He planned to discreetly meet them, and arrange living space. He would then _misplace_ several million pounds."

'_They...they were going to help them?'_ "How would he have done that?"

"You think Clovis went to all those parties just because they were fun? Actually, he did, at first. However, he soon realised that, if he gave the impression of a playboy, then it wouldn't look so odd if so much money went missing. It would look bad, but it wouldn't seem suspicious. Not only that, but I would've transferred my command to someone else, and disappeared, taking my place once more as guard of the Li Britannians. I failed their mother, but I wouldn't fail with them."

Suzaku was mentally floored by Jeremiah's declaration. He never imagined Britannians would go so far against Britannia to protect his friend.

'_They were going to help them! Should I tell them? I don't want to break Lelouch's trust. But, what Lord Jeremiah is saying makes sense. I just don't kn~'_

"You've seen them." Suzaku shook his head, realizing that Jeremiah was staring at him with hope.

"You've seen them _recently_. Suzaku Kururugi," Jeremiah stood up with almost a pleading look on him, "If you have _any_ idea where they could be, you _must_ tell me."

Suzaku was still unsure, though his resolve was wavering in the face of such a desperate man.

'_Can I trust him? Those eyes...They don't show any deceit. They show a man who's failed. And cannot afford to fail again.'_

Suzaku sighed, then took a seat at the computer. He closed the files, then began opening files pertaining to the Lake Kawaguchi incident. He opened a video file, letting it play for a bit before pausing, "Take at look at the left."

Jeremiah inched down, observing. It was a video showing the hostages. Jeremiah's eyes nearly bulged out when he looked at the left side.

"Prince Lelouch?" Jeremiah croaked out in hope.

"At first, I didn't think it _was_ him," Suzaku lied, "But, if you look a few people to the right." He pointed to a woman with red hair and violet eyes, "But those eyes look startelling close to Euphemia's. I had my suspicions that it was Lelouch, but that girl confirmed it."

"Not only that," Cecile added, scrolling through her datapad (where did she get that?), "But the girl near the center, blonde hair. She's Millicent Ashford, a former noble girl who's family produced the Ganymede, Empress Marianne's Knightmare."

"They're alive." Jeremiah croaked out, tears building up, "If those two are alive, then no doubt Princess Nunnally and Cornelia are as well. They're _alive_! And there's no way Millicent _wouldn't_ recognise Lelouch, which means that they are hiding with the Ashfords, possibly attending Ashford Academy itself."

"If Lelouch is still as smart as he was seven years ago, then we can't approach that place. He'd have over a dozen escape routes. They'd either disappear for a few days. If they caught wind that we knew they were there, without the reasons _why_ we're trying to find them, they disappear, and we'd never find them again."

"It's worse than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Suzaku, remember what Zero said when he rescued you."

'_Huh?'_

_{You wouldn't want the public to learn about Orange, would you?}_

'_Zero said Orange, which means...No, no, NO!'_ "He knows about them."

"Yes. If we tried to approach Ashford, then Zero's forces would take them. I don't believe he'd hurt them, as he would've made some statement on them after the hotel attack, but he'd make sure we'd never get to them. That's why I need to root out the spy in our ranks. If Zero can't see when we come for them, then we'll have a chance of saving them."

"What if," Cecile exclaimed, "Instead of us going to them, _they_ come to _us_?"

'_Huh?'_ "How would we do that?"

"Lloyd has been pushing on the Ashfords to get the designs for the Ganymede. He's used almost all _polite_ methods to try to get their cooperation. However, there's one he hasn't tried, mainly because he isn't interested...romance."

"Please clarify, Miss Croomy."

"If Lloyd can convince the Ashfords to allow Millicent to meet him to consider at least dating him, though, he'd probably consider skipping straight to marriage, it will give us opportunities to talk with her. She'd be able to pass our message to them, possibly even arrange a meeting place.

'_That's...That's brilliant.'_

"Excellent thinking, Miss Croomy. Besides, even if Millicent isn't interested in marriage, she might play along if it could help them." Jeremiah unplugged the USB, placing it back up his sleeve. "Now, I don't think I need to express how important it is to keep this between us. If anyone finds out, we could be trialed for treason, even if we didn't intend to actually hurt them."

"Yes, Jeremiah."

'_Hang on, Lelouch. Help is coming.'_

With that, a secret pact was formed. One to save four members of the Imperial Family.

Whatever the cost.

* * *

_August 31st, Tokyo Settlement, 5:45 P.M._

**Nonette**

Nonette was currently driving her customized McLaren 900S towards Shinjuku Ghetto, the place where Zero first began. Not only that, but she decided to drag Rai and Suzaku along. She wore a purple leather duster with a white suit underneath it.

"You feeling alright, back there?" Nonette exclaimed to the passenger behind her. Normally her car model would only have two seats. However, she wanted a four seater, so she had it rebuilt from the ground up. It's significantly longer than the standard McLaren, but she got what she wanted.

"Yeah," Suzaku replied, still slightly in shock. He was completely caught off guard when she offered (dragged) him along. He was wearing a blue duster that curved at the top, along with a greenish long shirt and gray pants.

'_Makes sense that he's getting whiplash. Just a week ago he was a private in the Foreign Legion. Now he's an officer in one of the biggest research branches, in a car with one of the Empire's strongest warriors. Surprised he hasn't fainted yet.'_

"Lady Nonette," Rai inquired, adjusting his suit, "Why are we heading to Shinjuku? You said it was to gather intel, but your tone said something else."

"Astute as always, my Squire. But not entirely correct. We are gathering intel, just not on terrorists."

"Then~"

"Ap, ap, we'll discuss things when we get there."

Shortly after, they had arrived at the Shinjuku Ghetto. A memorial was built for the people killed during Clovis's extermination.

'_Such a waste. Then again, they'll get no sympathy for me. They took you from us, sister.'_

"The Shinjuku Ghetto," Suzaku exclaimed, "Ruined again, just like Saitama."

"Only difference here," Rai continued, "Is that the people weren't evacuated."

"It was tragic," Nonette finished, "And unnecessary. However, we are not here to speak of the Elevens. Kururugi, I understand that, before the Invasion of Japan, you housed four members of the Imperial Family."

Suzaku stiffened, like he had been caught doing something wrong.

"How were they in your care? Were they miserable, happy?"

"Huh?"

"I trained alongside Princess Cornelia during her time at the Camlann Military Academy. I simply wish to know how their stay went...before the end."

Suzaku loosened up at that, "I can't say how they were before they came to stay with my family, but Nunnally and Euphie were some of the sweetest girls I ever met, while Lelouch~"

"I believe the proper terms are _Prince _and_ Princess_, and her name is _Euphemia_." Nonette interrupted.

"With respect, ma'am, but those three didn't consider themselves part of the Imperial Family, and all but ordered me to not refer to them as such. As for Euphie, well, same boat, unfortunately."

'_We broke them _that_ badly. Damn you, Charles!'_ "And Princess Cornelia?"

"She still was referred to as Princess, and had a sour look on her whenever I didn't refer to her siblings as royalty. She was cold, and very defensive around the other three." Suzaku's eyes widened in realization, then he let out a chuckle, "One time I even called Euphie _cute_, and Princess Cornelia nearly bit my head off. I think the only reason she didn't do it literally was because Euphie was still there."

Nonette barked out a laugh. _'Same old Nelly.'_ "I imagine so. I understand you lost your father during the invasion." Suzaku looked shocked at her statement, but didn't comment.

"Holy hell," An unknown voice from behind them dryly stated, "This place is a mess."

"They even used Hummer rounds." A second voice replied. It appeared as though it was coming from a nearby statue up on the hill.

'_So, it's already started: Our people are feeling sympathy towards the terrorists.'_

A large crash was heard before a third voice roared, "Get outta here, you damn Britannian bastards!"

'_Oh, no.'_ "Come on." The three bolted up the hill.

"Look, Eleven, we didn't come here to fight. We came to pay ou~"

"Don't call me Eleven! I'm Japanese!"

"Okay, but don't say that out loud. If a cop heard you, they'd probably beat you for it."

The three got up the hill, and saw five people, two of them teenagers. The two kids were wearing a school uniform, one of them having dark gray, and the other had brownish hair and was wearing a similar brown cloth wrapped around his head. The three Elevens were wearing casual clothes, and had brown, red, and purple hair colors.

"You think I'm afraid of a racist Britannian pig!"

'_This will get ugly if I don't stop it.'_ "Enough!" Nonette barked out, getting everyone's attention.

"Stay outta this!" The red haired Eleven retorted.

"And allow you to harass these kids more?"

"You're just~"

"Before I continue, I'd just like to say, if you try to attack me, I _will_ hurt you back. Now, if you were paying attention, you'd notice that these boys weren't here to insult your people."

"Yeah," one of the students replied, "We came here to pay our respects."

"It's _your_ people that caused this in the first place. _You_ attacked Japan, _you_ reduced our pride to a mere _number_, and _your_ Prince ordered this massacre."

"And you don't deserve it?" Nonette countered.

"What?!" All three Elevens roared back.

"_Your_ people had the largest reserve of Sakuradite in the world, something Britannia needed. We gave you a fair deal, and, not only did you refuse, but _your_ people declared an embargo against us. _Your_ people convinced the Chinese Federation to organize an economic blockade of _our_ country. Had you simply accepted our deal, maybe the Second Pacific War wouldn't happen. I cannot speak for Prince Clovis's actions, but you brought the invasion _upon yourselves_."

Nonette was sure she saw steam shooting out of the red haired man's ears. "Why you!" The man charges, trying to land a right hook onto her. She ducked under, grabbed the arm, then _dislocated_ it. The man fell to the ground howling in pain.

"You see. I warned you not to attack me, and you still did it. You don't know when you've bitten off more than you can chew. Here's a lesson for you: Do to others as you would have them do to you." She knelt to the ground and popped his arm back into place, but not without him giving another howl of pain. "Get your _friend_ outta here before he makes an even bigger fool of himself."

The other Elevens lifted their friend up, and the three began walking away. Well, two walked, third slightly limping. One of the students went to a camera that was cracked on the ground.

"Damnit, I only had this for a few weeks."

"Hey, kid." Nonette exclaimed, walking over to him. "Do you have a credit card?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Mind if I see it. Don't worry, I'm not gonna mug you." The student hesitantly pulled out his credit card. Nonette took it and pulled out her phone. After a moment, she returned the card. "I just transferred some money into your account. I hope it'll be enough." The kid's phone buzzed, and he looked at it.

'_Most likely the money I transferred.'_

"Holy, um, yeah. This will do. Thanks."

"You two should leave. The Ghettos aren't a place you should be without some form of protection. There are many people like that idiot who don't think clearly."

"Yes, ma'am. We'll be going now." The two students quickly left the area. Rai was simply smiling, not surprised by Nonette's handling of the situation. Suzaku, however, was _very_ surprised.

'_He probably thought I'd do a lot more harm to the Elevens. While they won't get my sympathy, they don't deserve my cruelty.'_

"Lady Nonette?" Suzaku inquired.

"Suzaku, this country has taken so much from us. You lost your father, I lost someone I considered a sister, and Rai has lost his past."

"What?"

"I have amnesia, Kururugi. The first ten years of my life are missing. All I know is my father found me here."

"This country has left marks on each of us. We must bear those marks, not as shameful acts, but as stepping stones, on the road to better tomorrows."

The three stood there, whether it was for the people who died there, or just in contemplation for her words, only they knew.

"Well," Nonette cheerfully exclaimed, "Enough downbeats. Who's up for Chinese?"

"What?!" Suzaku replied, completely floored by her change in attitude.

"I'm thinking of spaghetti."

"Wait, isn't that an Italian meal?"

"Don't try to correct her when it comes to food," Rai retorted, "It'll save you a lot of headaches."

The three then left the Ghetto, returning to the Settlement, before going on a bing spree with Lady Nonette.

* * *

_September 2nd, Viceroy Palace, 9:02 A.M._

**Dalton**

Andreas was currently getting ready for Prince Pollux public introduction to Lady Enneagram.

'_And not a moment too soon. With the Black Knights having eliminated nearly all the criminal organizations, the public is silently turning favor towards them. Well, at least we'll be able to focus on them.'_ He left his room, noticing Villetta and Jeremiah coming down the hall. "Miss Nu, have you made any progress?" He got his answer when she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Very little, I'm afraid, General. I thought I had a lead when I discovered a landlord allowed a couple of women to stay in a house for a year. Unfortunately, it turned out to be simply some boy with a lot of money helping his girlfriend and her mother."

"Hehe, well, we'll find a lead sooner or later. Come on." The three were about to reach an intersection, and Dalton was about to leave the two so they could regroup with the rest of the Purebloods, when they spotted Kewell.

"Kewell," Jeremiah exclaimed, "What business did you have in the administration section?"

"Sir," Kewell saluted, "I was looking for you. I was hoping there would be orders that could help prove to you that I'm not working with Zero."

'_Have to agree with him on that. I seriously doubt that he's working with them, but Jeremiah seems adamant. Why?'_

"Following orders is the only way you'll prove your innocence, Captain Soresi. And your orders were to gather with the rest of the Purebloods."

"But, sir~"

"Your _orders_." Jeremiah retorted with finality. With slight indignation, Kewell began making his way to the Pureblood hanger. "Villetta, makes sure he actually gets there."

"Yes, sir." Villetta replied, catching up to Kewell.

"Do you," Dalton inquired when they were out of earshot, "Actually believe he's the spy?"

"(Sigh) No. But, if the real spy thinks we're targeting Kewell, they might get less cautious, allowing us to capture them."

"That's a big _if_."

"I know. I'm destroying whatever comradery we had for each other. However, if that's what it takes to catch the spy, then I'll gladly accept that punishment."

'_Need to put Jeremiah in for a promotion if we catch them.'_ "Very well. I need to be at the Viceroy's side during the announcement. We can discuss more afterwards."

"Yes, General." Jeremiah saluted, and began heading towards the Pureblood hanger.

_9:37 A.M._

**Nonette**

"May I introduce," Viceroy Pollux exclaimed, gesturing toward her, as the two were broadcasting her arrival, "Nonette Enneagram, the Knight of Nine!"

The crowd of noblemen in front began clapping with approval as she stepped forward, with the Viceroy stepping back, letting her have the stage.

"I thank you, Viceroy Pollux. I'm not one for long speeches, so I'll keep this short. These Black Knights represent possibly one of the greatest threats to Britannian society. No matter what they preach, they seek to upend the great empire that we have created. I have come to bring these terrorists to heel. And to Zero and Celaeno, I only have one thing to say."

_(Flashback)_

"Lady Nonette Enneagram." Charles zi Britannia exclaimed to a kneeling Nonette from his throne, the two being the only ones in there, "You are to go to Area 11 and deal with the mess that my sons seem incapable of fixing. You are to be granted authority equal to my own while you are there."

"Yes, your majesty."

"However, there is one demand I must make of you. Bring me Zero, _alive_."

"Alive? Forgive me, your majesty, but what purpose would it serve to keep that terrorist alive?"

"If you needed to know, you would have been told. These are my orders. Now go."

"Yes, your majesty."

_(Present Day)_

"I'm coming for you."

* * *

**Author's Notes: We have now reached the end of the Filler Arc.**

**Britannia is stepping up their game. Nonette has a secret mission from the Emperor, Pollux has formed a group opposed to Schneizel, and Suzaku has been inducted into two groups: One working behind the scenes, and another working with him on the front lines. ****I needed Suzaku to have his own circle of 'friends', since he isn't going to Ashford in this story. At least, not immediately.**

**Side note, how the HELL did I not discover Destiny 2! This game has so much to offer, and it's FREE. I heard about Destiny 1 releasing years ago, but never got into it. Might not play it, but the amount of stylish armor and weapons is leaving me inspired.**

**As always, leave a review, and I'll see you next time.**


	15. Interlude 2: The Broken Captain

_Interlude 2: The Broken Captain_

_September 3rd, Ashford Academy, 8:03 A.M._

**Euphie Levett**

"A board game?" Euphie dully exclaimed, "Seriously?"

Most of the Student Council, with the exceptions of Lelouch and Kallen, were gathered in the living room of Lamperouge Manor.

'_Most likely discussing things with the Black Knights.'_

"Yeah," Rivalz replied, "We already balanced out the budget, and we've got nothing else to do, and, personally, we need a little fun after the torrent of emotion we went through yesterday."

"But still, a _board game_?"

"I'm in!" Milly retorted.

"W-well," Nina added, "If Milly thinks it's okay."

'_Oh, dear.'_ It wasn't that she wasn't up for it, rather, just the simplicity of it baffled her.

"Well," Shirley continued, "It could be fun."

'_Oh, to hell with it.'_ Euphie waved her hands in defeat. "It seems I've been outvoted."

"Sweet," Rival exclaimed, "Milly, could we go to the store and get a game I've been eyeing."

"Wait, is that why you suggested we play a board game? So you'd have an excuse to~"

"Sorry," Milly interrupted as she semi-dragged Rival out, both smiling, "We need to go fast."

_The Nest. 8:59 A.M._

**Lelouch**

"_And to Zero and Celaeno,"_ Nonette exclaimed. The Dark Council had gathered in Zero's office and were watching a recording of the broadcast and review intel, courtesy of the Twins. _"I have one thing to say: I'm coming for you."_

"Well," Lelouch, wearing his Zero outfit, replied, "This got difficult."

"I can't believe I was this close to a Knight of the Round," Tamaki groaned, arm still sore from his 'fight' yesterday, "And I didn't kill her."

"Like you would ever beat Nonette in a fist fight," Cornelia retorted, "Back during my Academy days, we trained together. I beat the floor with every other cadet, including those that were in their graduation years.. I never beat her _once_."

"Though, I'd say that your chances might've gone up since then."

"I doubt she slacked in her training."

"True. But she didn't have a martial art master teaching her for several years."

"Sir," Ohgi stated, "I don't mean to sound pessimistic, but this isn't good. We already had to deal with the Twin Demons, now this?"

"I agree that things are escalating faster than anticipated. Lady Nonette, by our intel, drives a custom Knightmare, though we don't know it's exact details. I will get that intel soon. However, with every major criminal network destroyed, and the rest cripplied, as well as our supply bases up and running, I can conclude that Inari's Wrath is a success."

"Sir?"

"Prepare our forces for Stage 2."

"But," Inoue retorted, "What about the Britannians? How are we~"

"Tolia and Talio have a test in the works. If it works, and if the field tests grant results, it might change the future of warfare."

Everyone was silent at Lelouch's bold declaration.

"I'm afraid to ask," Ohgi stated, "But, what do you mean?"

"Some of the biggest changes is when a new force enters the field. Just look at both world wars. In World War 1, the introduction of tanks completely destroyed trench warfare. A similar event happened in the second World War. Tanks, at the time, were mostly considered infantry support units. However, the Germans proved that they could be a fast moving, heavy hitting assault force. The most recent, and drastic example, however, is the Knightmare. More mobile than a tank, and carrying enough firepower to take them out, they changed the landscape of war forever. I doubt there's a major power today that doesn't have their own variation of the Knightmare. The twins are designing something that _could_ change it once more."

"Uuummm," Tamaki squeaked out, "I'm not even sure I _want_ to know what they're building."

"Regardless, if it can even the playing field, we can't afford to not take it. Cornelia, assist Ohgi with Operation Kannon's Embrace. Everyone else, take a break. We've earned it."

Cornelia put on her mask, resuming her Celaeno persona, as the Dark Council left the office...except for Kallen and himself.

'_She's been dangerously quiet ever since Rival busted my identity wide open to her.'_ "You want to punch me."

"No, but I want to punch _something_, and you're the closest, so forgive me."

"Understandable. It's one thing to be working with a Britannian. It's another to be working for a former _Prince_ of Britannia."

"Yeah. Wait, Cornelia was the captain of your mother's guards. So, how the hell did she get killed? With Marianne's palace being in the center of Pendragon, it should be impossible for a strike team of any kind to get there without being spotted, even if it was orchestrated by the nobility."

"Believe me, that was the _first_ thing I asked when we boarded the plane for Japan."

* * *

_(Years Ago)_

**Lelouch vi Britannia**

"Cornelia," Lelouch quietly demanded, "We need to talk."

The four were currently on a private jet bearing the royal insignia, heading to Japan to smooth diplomatic talks between the two nations. Based on the time since they left, he guessed that they were around halfway across the Pacific at this point. It was nighttime, but he didn't bother sleeping. He couldn't afford to take his eyes off of Nunnally and Euphemia for even a second. However, this was the best time to get answers.

"Of course." Cornelia replied calmly, showing no emotion. The two quietly made their way to the back of the plane.

'_She failed mom! She failed me! She failed NUNNALLY!'_

As the two closed the door to one of the bedrooms, Lelouch whipped around with cold steel in his eyes.

"Cornelia, whe~" Lelouch was halted as he felt something large wrap around him. He realised it was Cornelia, hugging him.

"Lelouch, I am sorry."

'_She's _sorry_!? Is this a confession?'_ "Cornelia," Lelouch continued, "Where WERE you?"

"The night before her murder, your mother ordered me to shut down all security and relieve the night guards."

'_What?! But, mom knew how much the other Consorts hated her. Why would she leave herself vulnerable.'_

"I protested, but she insisted. She was meeting someone, and wished for no one to observe it. If I had stayed, not as a soldier, but, as a concerned family member, then, maybe I would've been there when she was killed. I could've shielded her. Please, forgive me." Cornelia had tears forming at this point.

'_So, she didn't kill her. But, she did make it easier for her killers by following orders, like a good drone. And there's only one person I know that mom would trust to be completely alone..._father_!'_ "And, _how_ did you get banished alongside us? Did you also demand to know why the investigation was cancelled? I can imagine so, since you were most likely heading it."

He noticed that Cornelia, still hugging him, gave him a look of shame.

"It was Euphie, actually. She confronted father over the issue of sending you to Japan. She insulted the Emperor and, when he moved to strike her, I moved in between them. He judged that reason alone as the grounds to banish us. I doubt we would've been banished with you if Euphie didn't have such courage."

"Wait, are you saying that, if Euphie didn't confront the Emperor, you would _let_ us get banished? Are you suggesting things would've been better if Euphie wasn't brave?!" Cornelia gave him a look of horror.

'_Of course she would! She's just a soldier, following orders!'_

"No, Lelouch," Cornelia pleaded, "That isn't what I meant~" Lelouch wrestled away from her grip.

"It doesn't matter what you _meant_. What you _said_ tells me all I need to know." Lelouch began walking out of the room.

"Lelouch, wait~" Cornelia tried to place a hand on his shoulder, but he shoved it away.

"Stay away from me." Lelouch gave a cold stare that told her one thing.

'_We're through.'_

He left the room, leaving a distraught Cornelia alone.

* * *

_(Present Day)_

**Lelouch**

"Okay," Kallen exclaimed, "That was cold. And completely unjustified."

'_Can't argue there.'_ "You're right, of course. At the time, I wasn't thinking logically. My mother was killed, my sister crippled, both of us banished for daring to question the Emperor. All I could see were enemies everywhere. My only concern was Nunnally and Euphie."

_Lamperouge Manor_

**Euphie**

"Rival," Milly interjected during the middle of their game, "Are you still going for the Vault?"

"Of course I am! I want those items."

"They probably won't even be that good."

"Says the person currently stuck in the Pentagram Chamber."

"Fair point."

"Euphie," Shirley interjected, "What was Japan like, before it became Area 11?"

'_Had to happen eventually.'_ "Honestly," Euphie replied, deep in thought, before giving a genuine smile, "It was unlike anything I've seen before. The culture, the landscape, and even the people. Living in Pendragon, my mother always told me that every person you meet is a potential enemy. I only understood what she meant _after_ Lady Marianne died. Unfortunately, I didn't really get to enjoy it for the first month or two."

"Why?"

"Simply because Cornelia looked too depressed for me to actually enjoy it. It was clear that she and Lelouch talked about something on the plane ride here, but they didn't tell me what they talked about until a couple years later. All I knew at the time was that, whatever Lelouch said, it shook her to her core."

* * *

_(Years Ago)_

_Kururugi Estate, Mt. Fuji._

Euphie crept around the darkened estate. When they arrived in Japan, they were introduced to Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi and his son Suzaku, where he allowed them a small estate near Mt. Fuji. She had to admit, two of her favorite differences from home would have to be the doors and the bed.

'_Sliding doors with thin walls! It must be hard to have a private chat. And the beds! Makes me feel like we're camping like ordinary people would do!'_

It was near midnight, and she couldn't sleep. Instead of bothering Lelouch and Nelly on it, she figured she'd get a glass of water. Luckily, Suzaku's cousin, Kaguya, taught her how to move quietly on a wooden floor. Very handy when the room doors are paper thin.

She was nearing Cornelia's room when she heard a sound. Euphie froze, thinking she'd get caught if she even breathed. It was someone taking short breaths, and also...sniffling?

Euphie realized it was coming from Cornelia's room, which was slightly open, with a small light inside, most likely from a candle. Knowing that her shadow would appear if she stood near it, she layed on the ground and scooted over towards the door. When she looked inside, she saw an unbelievable sight: Cornelia was crying. She may be being as quiet as possible, but Euphie could see the tears on her face. She was currently sitting at a desk in her room, with some kind of bottle on it.

'_Does she miss home _that_ much? Oh, I've made her so sad.'_

"He hates me." Cornelia mumbled. If the house wasn't shrouded in silence, she doubted that she could hear that.

'_Hates? Who could she be talking about? Father? He doesn't really show emotion, so I don't know how Cornelia would know. I've really scre~'_

"He hates me," Cornelia repeated, "I failed to save Marianne, and he hates me."

'_Marianne? But, that would mean...Lelouch hates Nelly?! But, why? I don't~Is this why Lelouch wanted Nelly to have a seperate room? Not because she's an adult, but to keep her away from us?!'_

Euphie _had_ to do something. She got up, her shadow illuminating against the thin materials. Cornelia quickly noticed, turning her head to the doorway.

"Nelly," Euphie said, poking her head through the door, "Is everything alright?"

"Euphie," Cornelia replied in a calm demeanor, "What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I went to get a glass of water." Euphie entered the room, coming up to Cornelia. "You're crying."

"Don't worry about it," Cornelia countered, "Sit here. I'll get you a drink"

Cornelia placed her on the chair and left the room. A few minutes later, she returned with a glass of milk. Euphie took a sip, noticing that it was warm.

"Nelly, you were crying just now. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Euphie," Cornelia lied, "Just feeling homesick."

"Nelly," Euphie retorted, "I may not be as smart as Lelouch, but I can tell when _you're_ lying."

"It's really nothing~" Cornelia was interrupted by Euphie hugging her hips. She wasn't as good at lying as Lelouch was, but she could trick her sister, she hoped.

"Nope. You're clearly sad about something. And, since I know I make you happy, I'm not leaving you until that sadness goes away."

"Euphie."

But Euphie wouldn't hear any of it. She simply moved to Cornelia's futon and laid down. Cornelia sighed, conceding defeat, and laid beside her.

* * *

_(Present Day)_

"Damn," Rival exclaimed, "I know Lelouch can be cold, but that was _bad_. By the way, Milly, you rolled below a seven, so now we got a haunt."

"Okay, everyone pick up the instruction books, let's see what we have. I got the Book, and I'm in the Furnace room."

"Milly," Nina exclaimed, "We got 33, so _you're_ the traitor."

"Ha! Okay, hand me the traitor book, I'll go read my rules while you read yours." Milly then left, leaving the four alone with their set of rules.

"So," Shirley, "Did whatever plan you had work? I mean, there doesn't seem to be any hate between them these days."

"Well~"

_Zero's Office_

**Lelouch**

"For the first few days when we arrived in Japan, I didn't even look at Cornelia. Pretty soon, however, Euphie, sensing the tension growing between us, both figuratively and literally, decided to stay close to Cornelia, in an effort to bring us closer. I think she fully understood the situation before any of us did. I still didn't speak to her for the first two months, however. I think even Euphie was starting to wonder if it was all in vain."

"Until?" Kallen replied.

"It happened around the end of September. Me, Suzaku, and Euphie were on an old hiking trail near the Kururugi Shrine. Not only that, but the guard shift for our place was changing, so, for a brief bit of time, there was no one guarding the estate."

* * *

_(Years Ago)_

"_A perfect storm."_

**Cornelia**

"Nelly," Nunnally exclaimed, "I think I did it. Could you come look at it."

The two were currently in their estate, though, by Britannian standard, they would consider it a small estate. The guards were shifting, so they were alone for a time. Nunnally had recently taken up folding paper cranes.

Cornelia looked over the table, putting down her biography on Oda Nobunaga. She saw the 'crane' Nunnally tried to make. It had bent in all the wrong places, unfortunately.

"It looks great." Cornelia lied, though, due to her tone, Nunnally quickly picked that up.

"Oh," she replied, "I'm sorry."

'_Damnit.'_ "No, no," Cornelia pleaded, moving beside her, "It's not your fault. You're just now getting into it. I'm sure you'll get better with time."

The two heard a door slide open hard. Cornelia instantly tensed up at the sound, getting between Nunnally and the direction of the sound.

"NELLY!" Euphie's voice cried out, "Lelouch and Suzaku are in trouble!"

'_Asdjlfh'_ Euphie then bursted in the room, her clothes having dirt on them.

"Euphie," Cornelia replied, kneeling, "What happened?!"

"We were on the old trail, near the shrine. Everything seemed fine. Then the ground coll~The railing~I, I, I~" Euphie was hyperventilating at this point.

"Euphie," Cornelia calmly said, placing two hands on Euphie's shoulders, "Are they near the trail?"

"Y-y-yes, follow the trail!"

"Euphie, stay with Nunnally! When the guards arrive, inform them!"

With that, she bolted out the house, making a beeline for the trail.

After several minutes, she came to the top of a ridgeline with a wooden guard rail. She could see in the distance part of the trail had fallen down the ridge, at a _very_ steep angle, accompanied with a hundred foot drop.

"Heeeeelp!" She heard Suzaku yell out. Cornelia ran up to the collapsed part. Looking over the edge, she saw Suzaku using one hand to hold himself to a part of the ridge, ten feet below her. His other hand was being used to hold Lelouch, who could find nothing to grip onto.

"Cornelia!" Suzaku cried out in joy, causing Lelouch to look up at her, with a look of hope.

Cornelia quickly scanned the ridge, looking for a safe way down.

'_Damnit, why didn't I bring _ROPE_?!'_

Cornelia found some grapple points, and began moving down the ridge. However, she soon realized she couldn't go any farther down without making it impossible to get back up. She could easily reach Suzaku's hand, however, with him holding Lelouch, the combined weight might be too much for her.

"Kururugi," Cornelia exclaimed, "I can't lift you both up, so I need you to lift Lelouch as high as you can."

Suzaku nodded, and began, with great strain, lifting Lelouch. Cornelia grabbed Lelouch's arm, and hoisted him up.

"Okay, Lelouch, I need you to step on my shoulders and~"

"Got it." Lelouch interrupted. Cornelia pulled as high as she could, before Lelouch stood on her shoulders, much to her discomfort. He then jumped and grabbed onto the edge, using the railing to hoist him the last few inches.

'_One down, one to go.'_ She reached down, grabbing Suzaku's arm. She turned her head back up, seeing several Japanese guards quickly approaching them.

'_Good job, Euphie.'_ She then heard the worst sound that could've happened: A rock dislodging.

She realized that the rock she was gripping was coming loose. With Suzaku using her other arm, she couldn't place him back down and switch to another rock before it was too late.

"Lelouch," Cornelia roared as he swung Suzaku up, "GRAB HIM!"

As Suzaku went up, the rock finally gave out, sending her down the ridgeline. She could see Lelouch quickly lay down to grab him before gravity pulled him down, followed by several guards quickly helping them up. Cornelia began tumbling down the hill at a rapid pace, before her world went dark.

_(Sometime Later)_

'_Ugh, why does everything hurt?'_ Cornelia slowly blinked, but was blinded with whiteness. When her vision cleared, she saw she was on a bed, her right arm hooked to an IV stand, as well as other medical equipment around her. She couldn't see sunlight out a nearby window, so it must be night time.

"Nelly." Euphie's voice exclaimed, coming up to the bed. She noticed that Lelouch was also there, but he didn't have the scowl he would have whenever he looked at her.

"What happened?"

"The Prime Minister took you to his private medical room. He's giving the guards many harsh words for why we went on a hike with someone escorting us. They want to keep this quiet so father doesn't use it as an excuse to invade.

"The doctor said you have several fractures, mostly along the legs and left arm. You also took a bad hit to the head."

"Where's Nunnally?"

"She's asleep. Took Kaguya an hour to convince her, and only because we promised to stay up until you woke up."

"That's good."

Lelouch said nothing as the two conversed, and it seemed the young Li Britannian had enough.

Cornelia saw Euphie stand up and look towards Lelouch, with anger burning in her eyes.

'_What did Lelouch do?'_

"Lelouch," Euphie _growled_, which shocked Cornelia, "I don't know what you and Nelly talked about, but it stops _now_."

Lelouch looked shocked, not having seen such an angry side of his beloved half-sister.

"Euphi~"

"Nope, I won't hear any of it. You and I are both _smart_ enough to know that Cornelia isn't to blame for your mom's death."

'_She thinks he's mad that I couldn't save Lady Marianne? But how did she...that night! She must've heard me.'_

"It's not like that~" Lelouch tried to retort, but Euphie wouldn't let him.

"We're all we _have_. Father has kicked us out, and, since none of our other siblings have bothered to send us a message since we left, we have to believe that they've abandoned us as well. It's just _us_. The only family we have left is _each other_. So stop being made at each other, and start _acting_ like normal siblings."

Euphie tried to look tough and intimidating by puffing her chest. However, this made her look angrily adorable to the two.

Lelouch choked back a laugh, "I'm sorry, Euphie, but you really don't do the intimidation look."

Cornelia bit her tongue, trying to contain her own giggle.

'_That's it I can't take it anymore.'_

The two then started laughing, not at Euphie's words, but, rather her attempt to look intimidating.

"Haha~ooog!"

'_Oh, my arm's hurting really badly now.'_

* * *

_(Present Day)_

**Kallen**

"After that day, things started to get better," Lelouch finished, "My anger at Cornelia didn't instantly go away, but it did dissipate over the months."

"And," Kallen replied, "When Britannia invaded."

"She made a promise to me during the invasion that removed all doubts from my mind." Lelouch retorted, placing his helmet on, and resuming his Zero persona, "Now, I believe we should get going. Don't want to miss the operation's first meeting."

_Ashford Academy_

**Euphie**

"And," Milly exclaimed, knocking Shirley's figure down, "With Heather Granville dead, the Elder God is free to destroy the world. I win!"

"Gah!" Rival slammed his head down, "I had the gun _and_ the spear! This game's awesome, but don't let Lelouch near it. We'd lose in the first turn."

"I have to say," Shirley replied, shifting the attention to Euphie, "After all that's happened to you four, it's amazing you've come through it all unscathed."

"I wouldn't say that, Shirley."

"Well," Rival retorted, "It does answer why Cornelia's so paranoid on security."

"Paranoid's a strong word, but I will agree. In fact, I'm pretty sure there's one or two security features that Lelouch _doesn't_ know. She said it herself once. She failed his mother."

_Ashford Security Building_

**Cornelia**

"_She won't fail with us."_

Cornelia entered her office in Ashford Security. Due to moving into Lamperouge Manor, it was pretty bare bones. However, she still had one important feature inside. She moved to her locker, which was bolted to the wall. After opening it, she gripped the handle inside the locker, and opened it, revealing a hidden room. He hadn't used this room for at least a year, but C.C.'s presence warranted its usage.

She entered her locker, exiting into a small room, with only a swivel chair, several monitors, and~

"Meow."

'_?' _Cornelia looked down, seeing Arthur on her chair.

"How did you?"

"Nyah!" Arthur looked up, and Cornelia noticed, on the upper wall, an air vent with the cover hanging loosely.

'_This damn cat!'_ "Alright, Arthur, move aside. I need to work."

"Meow." Arthur jumped off as Cornelia pulled the chair, and the cat exited the hidden room. Cornelia turned the screens on. Each screen was connected to a hidden camera. The locations of the camera's were scattered across Ashford, inside hollow bricks that had a one side being a one-way mirror.

Since they began their rebellion, Cornelia had been watching Ashford, specifically C.C., for any hints to whatever secrets she contained. As she looked over yesterday's recordings, one of the live cameras on top of one of the buildings caught a girl in a school uniform scratching a mark on the building.

'_A cruel way of testing how long the Geass will work, brother. Just be lucky she only has to do it if it's a school day, and she's actually at Ashford.'_ She then noticed C.C. enter the roof and observe the school girl. Cornelia zoomed in the camera and enhanced the audio.

"_Yes, yes, I understand,"_ C.C. dully replied to no one, _"I'll do well this time. I'll try to look out for him, but I'm not his guardian."_

'_Again, talking to our mystery person.'_ Cornelia remembered that C.C. could communicate with her contracts under specific conditions. Which begs the question~

"Who are you talking to?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, Cornelia's not so trusting of C.C. Will she find out who C.C. 'ally' is?**

**As always, leave a review, and I will see you next time.**


	16. Chapter 14 The Guren Dances

_The Guren Dances_

_September 5th, Ashford Academy, 9:45 p.M._

**Lelouch**

Lelouch was currently in his room, looking over a datapad listing potential recruits. He had set up secret recruitment locations, as well as an application site only accessible on the Dark Web. While many Japanese had already joined them, there were several people that needed a closer look. Either they had an unhealthy history, or~

"A Britannian?" Lelouch muttered, seeing one of the applications on his website. The man had sandy brown hair and indigo eyes. His name is Diethard Ried, and he was a graduate of the Imperial Britannian Central University. He's currently working with Hi-TV, one of Area 11's biggest news stations.

'_We can't be having recruits _this_ fast, can we?'_

"Are our people already joining the Knights." Milly inquired as she leaned on his shoulder, looking at the application. "He looks too confident to be a spy. Extremist?"

"Possibly. It's actually surprising me how quickly our ranks are swelling."

"Well, that's to be expected," Milly replied, taking her arm off his shoulder, "For five years we had to recruit in the shadows, being careful not only of who would oppose Britannia, but who would keep your identities secret. With our public announcement, as well as your persona, we've eliminated the latter. This has caused a snowball effect."

"I'll take a closer look at his profile, but it's slightly comforting to see our people sympathize with us. All in all, things are going quite well." Lelouch noticed Milly have a look of anger, but then it switched to shame. "What's wrong?"

"It's my mother."

'_What asinine plan did she do now? We had an agreement!'_ "What did she do _now_?"

"A few days ago, she called me, saying that she arranged a date with Lord Lloyd Asplund. He's been attempting to get the Ganymede's designs for years, but my grandfather's been able to rebuke them all. I'm to meet him in a week."

'_That _could_ be useful. But, first things first.'_ "Even when she's so close to getting what she wanted, she thinks I'll back out of our deal."

"Because she knows you'll find a way out, Lelouch. Years ago, you managed to convince Selene to stop trying to get me a husband by saying that you'll reveal yourself after my graduation. It was a stupid idea that you didn't think about. I'm thankful that you did, as I didn't need to worry about her for all these years, but you basically put yourself on a time limit."

"Even _if_ it comes to that, which, given everything that's been happening, is _very_ slim, my sisters would be able to easily go into hiding should I have to do that."

"Despite the fact that you never told them of my mother's ultimatum….Wait, your Geass allows you to command anyo~"

"Won't work. We made that deal three years ago. There are too many ways that plan could backfire: Large gaps in her memory, she'll investigate; She probably has an agent or two that she has to report to and, in the event she doesn't, will reveal the information. There's just too many issues to deal with. Although, I'm impressed you would consider warping your own mother's memories." Lelouch said the last part sarcastically. Milly simply raised an eyebrow.

"You and I _both_ know my feelings for that woman. What do you suggest I do?"

"Well, agree to the date."

"HUH?!"

"If you're up for the risk. I know you've been itching to help me, despite building the Nest."

"My grandfather built that, not me."

"With your persuasion. However, back on the subject. Lloyd Asplund is the designer and creator of the Lancelot, the first 7th Generation Knightmare. The ability to get in close is something that's too good to pass up. If you agree to it, you might get a chance to snag it's schematics. We'd be able to produce our own version."

"I doubt it would be that easy."

"Of course not. I'm pretty sure he'd keep them in his workspace only, so you'd have to work your magic. It'd be far more dangerous than simply joining my group officially."

"Hmm, could I propose a trade?"

"You'd have to make it look good. A school student asking for blueprints to an advanced piece of tech would look suspicious. A former noble lady even more so."

Milly sighed, "Yeah, that makes sense. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Lelouch." Milly moved and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight." Milly opened the door. "One last thing."

"Yes?"

"First Shirley, and now Kallen." Lelouch could see the devil smirk forming on her face, "Are you _trying_ to drive me up a wall?"

"Yep." Milly replied without hesitation, before closing the door.

Lelouch gently slammed his head down on his desk.

'_That woman will be the death of me.'_ Lelouch couldn't keep himself from smiling, however.

* * *

_September 6th, Tokyo Settlement, 1:07 P.M._

**Villetta Nu**

"I'm sorry," a news reporter, Diethard Ried, replied, "But, due to my demotion, I don't think I'll be of much assistance."

Villetta was currently in Diethard's office, though, if the unopened boxes were any guess, it's his _new _office. She had hoped to use the news network to help narrow down the search, since she can't use the military's systems. However, it seems Diethard was demoted because he refused to cut the airwaves after they regained control of them during Zero speech at the Sakuradite Convention.

'_However, it seems that plan has been botched.'_ "I see. Then I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"Hold on," the man retorted, "I said I wouldn't be much assistance. I didn't say I'd be useless. I was demoted for refusing to turn off the broadcasts when Zero and his Black Knights first appeared. The men respect me, so I can still pull some strings. What do you need me for?"

"I'm currently looking for a young girl who's connected to Zero. Given her age, I was going to ask for assistance in investigating the local schools, starting with Ashford Private Academy."

'_Zero's resourceful, and smart. She'd want C.C. to blend in with society, and a 17 year old should go to school.'_

"Hm, I'm not sure what I could do, but I'll see which schools~"

"We can discuss this in a few days. I'm being deployed with the Purebloods for training exercises in the Narita Mountains."

"Narita? Isn't that where the Japan Liberation Front is rumored to be located?"

Villetta narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps you're too clever for your own good."

"Hmph, you overestimate me."

* * *

_Tokyo Settlement, 10:01 P.M._

**Kallen**

A large number of Black Knight recruits, as well as the Dark Council, were gathered inside a warehouse near the dockyards. The Six Houses of Kyoto, a shadow group that has led Japan's fight for liberation, had sent several Knightmares to one of their secondary bases.

'_They see that we're worthy of joining the official resistance.'_

"Woah," a recruit exclaimed, "Kyoto sent these?

"Yeah," another replied, "They're custom Glasgows. I think they call them Burais."

"Sweet, that means we're in the big leagues now!"

"But, if these Burais are simply upgraded Glasgows, wouldn't a Sutherland be better?"

"You are correct," Celaeno replied from on the catwalk, "Which is why I want the Burais loaded onto trucks and brought to the Nest. We'll strip them for parts, but keep the frames, as we can use them for training simulators."

"Yes, ma'am." The recruits exclaimed as they began prepping trucks. The Council gathered around a lone Knightmare. This Knightmare was unique, however. It was red, with an orange cockpit. There was no visible FactSphere Sensor, either. It's most glaring feature, though, was the large silver claw that was it's right arm. It looked more like a metal monster than a Knightmare.

'_I think I'm in love.'_

"Geez," Minami exclaimed, "Kinda harsh to melt down a gift from Kyoto."

"Well," Yoshida retorted, "Celaeno makes sense. Burais may give you a better chance against a Sutherland, but I'd rather a Sutherland of my own."

"Tamaki-san," a recruit called out, "Could you help us move these?"

"Oh, sure," Tamaki replied, running off towards the trucks, "Hang on, I'll be right there."

"Newbies," Inoue commented, "What are you gonna do?"

"Don't tell me," Zero's voice exclaimed as he stepped out of the darkness, "That you are all treating this as if it was a party?"

"No, sir," Yoshida retorted, "It's just that~"

"Kyoto is backing multiple resistance groups, correct?"

"Yes," Kallen replied, "Which means that we finally made it. They know we're worthy!"

"Wrong, Kallen. They wish to see what we're capable of, so this 'gift' is a test. I'm insulted."

'_What?'_

"Ever since Japan fell, I've been planning this rebellion. We've not only created a hidden base, but also a network of tunnels that give us nearly unrestricted access to the entirety of the Settlement, and the resources to be self-sufficient. That's not even counting the secondary bases we have across Japan. They think we _need_ them to be a successful fighting force. The largest force under the command of Kyoto is the JLF, and they haven't done a successful military operation ever since Japan fell. Again, I'm insulted by them simply giving us a _test_."

'_Damn, when he puts it like that, it makes Kyoto seem like bad guys. But they've been fighting for Japan for seven years.'_

"So what if it is," Kallen replied, "It's still incredible."

"You're an optimist. However, you don't see the underlying threat in this 'gift'."

"Threat?" Minami inquired.

"Kyoto wishes to know each resistance group they back," Celaeno exclaimed, having come down from the catwalks, "They most likely have an agents inside each group to report their activities. As such, it's nearly impossible for those groups to hide things from them. However, they know _nothing_ about the two of us. They do not want someone they can't control. If we accept this Knighmare, the Guren Mk-2, and produce positive results, they will no doubt invite us to join the 'larger resistance', as they would say."

"Which means that, if we accepted, they would try to threaten me to take off my mask. A person you do not know is not easily controlled. However, if we refuse this gift, Kyoto will see it as an insult, and try to interfere with our progress, to try to make it seem like we _need_ them to survive. Despite Kyoto wishing for Japan's freedom, we have no idea if any of them only want to simply restore their old status, or legitimately want Japan free."

'_Geez, suddenly not feeling so thrilled.'_

"However, despite this threat, I'm not willing to turn down such a powerful Knightmare." Zero tossed Kallen a white and red feather.

'_This is an activation key.'_

"The Guren Mk-2 is yours, Kallen Kozuki."

"Mine? But, we can't afford to lose you or Celaeno. We need the Guren's defenses to protect you."

"Kallen," Celaeno retorted, "The Guren is an offensive Knightmare. Zero intends to command the battlefield, not lead it. As such, a Knightmare like that would be wasted on him. As for me, I've already formed my own fighting style with the Gorgon. Switching to a new one would be counterproductive."

"She's right. You're a top notched pilot, while I'm a commander. Besides, the Morgana should be fine for me."

"Wait, did the twins fix the WoS?"

"Not the crucial feature, but the camera function works now. I've already selected four people to be part of my guards on the battlefield, so we don't need to worry."

"Zero, you got a second?" Ohgi exclaimed, walking over towards them, "We got some weird intel from a Britannian who wants to join with the Black Knights." Zero took the files and began skimming through them. "It could be a trap to draw us out. I'd say even if we wanna confirm the information it's too risky to contact him directly. But, news like this isn't something we can ignore. What should we do?"

Zero closed the folder. "Mobilize our forces. This Friday, we'll be hiking to the Narita Mountains."

"What?" Inoue inquired.

"Would the Head of Intelligence please explain."

"Recent reports," Minami replied, "Suggest that the Viceroy is mobilizing forces near Narita for 'training exercises'."

"These files simply confirm what I suspect: The Viceroy is gearing up to assault the JLF. I want our forces to get there first."

"Sweet," Tamaki exclaimed, returning to the group, "So we'll be fighting alongside the Japan Liberation Front!"

"More like we'll be fighting the Britannians," Celaeno retorted, "And they're just on the same battlefield. I highly doubt they'd be willing to work with us, seeing how we killed Kasukabe and his men during the Sakuradite Convention, even if they were rogue agents."

"Once we arrive, Pollux will surround the JLF fortress. At this point, we'll be inside the perimeter."

"Wait!" Tamaki exclaimed, "You mean you're going to intentionally trap us with them?!"

"If the Viceroy expects us to attack them, they'll be expecting an attack from outside they're perimeter. They'll most likely have early warnings in place for such an event, allowing them to reposition and counter our attack. Not only that, but we're working on a way to eliminate at least a third of the attacking force."

"Still, that's insane. We won't stand a chance against them head on."

"Then why _bother_." Everyone stilled at his word. "When we free Japan, Britannia will throw it's strongest warriors at us. If we can't fight them in open battle _now_, we'll be slaughtered when that day comes."

Tamaki was silent, before throwing his hands in the air, "Gah, fine. I don't like it, but you've made your point."

"Alright then. Get some rest. We'll need it for tomorrow."

The Councilmen began to disperse.

"Kallen," Celaeno exclaimed, catching her attention, "I need to speak with you regarding the Guren."

"Oh, sure thing."

* * *

_September 8th, Ashford Academy, 6:29 A.M._

**Sayoko**

Sayoko Shinozaki, loyal servant to the Lamperouges and Levetts, was currently preparing breakfast for the young ladies. She had just entered Nunnally's room to help her prepare for school.

"Sayoko," Nunnally said as she rose from her bed, "We won't need breakfast for Oniichan and Oneechan this morning."

"They're going out?" Sayoko replied, pretending to not know.

"Cornelia thought Lelouch was getting lazy in his fitness, so they'll be taking a three day trip starting today."

"I see then. Very well."

'_Good luck, my Lord and Lady.'_

_Narita Mountain, 6:42 A.M._

**Kallen**

Kallen was currently in her Guren with the cockpit opened up, reading up on the instructions, when she saw a short flash of light in the distance.

"_I've confirmed the signal from Zero. We're now moving to waypoint 2."_

With that, the convoy began to move their objective, with thirty black Sutherlands, and three times as many infantry. Kallen saw a second set of blinking lights off in the opposite direction.

'_Looks like Celaeno's in position as well.'_

"_Why doesn't Zero and his sis use the comms?"_

"_What, and tip off the Britannians, Tamaki."_

"_Still can't believe we're doing this."_

"_Cut the chatter. We need to move quickly if we want to get everything ready in time. Kallen, do you think you'll be ready with the Guren?"_

"Gp. Uh, yeah, Ohgi. Just looking over the minor instructions."

In truth, she was focusing heavily on how to manage the Radiant Wave Surger, the Guren's main weapon.

'_This will all hinge on me.'_

_(Several Days Ago)_

"Kallen," Celaeno exclaimed, having taken her to the side to discuss something, "When we go into this mission, you'll be given a callsign. Simply calling you Q1 would seem slightly insulting."

"Makes sense."

"There's also one other matter I want to discuss."

"Is this related to the secret plan you and Zero and making?"

"The plan is already made. There's an underground lake located near the top of JLF mountain base. We plan to use special drills to burrow to the lake. From there, you'll use the Guren's Radiant Wave Surger to heat up the water, building up pressure. With enough force, we'll be able to cause an avalanche."

'_Holy Kami, that's terrifying.'_ "Then, why haven't you told the others?"

"Because we won't use that plan if _you _don't want to."

'_Huh? Why woul~I'm not gonna like the answer.'_

"The side of the mountain containing the lake _also_ has a town at the bottom of it. A bad enough avalanche could certainly put the town at risk. We would most certainly have agents stationed there to evacuate the town, however the time for them to complete it will be short, so it's unlikely that they'll succeed. As such, Zero and I have agreed that, if you wish, we will scrap that plan."

"Do we have any other ideas?"

"Unfortunately, no."

'_So, I hold the fate of innocent people in my hands.'_

"We both would understand if you did not wish to do it. However, every battlefield has the risk of civilian life being lost. You should expect this going forward. I'll give you some time to think about it."

_(Present Day)_

'_I hate it, but she's right. I can only hope I don't put too much power into it'_

**Inoue**

Inoue was currently following the convoy, alongside the ten men assigned to her. Each of them had a strange rifle slugged across their backs.

'_Can these weapons really do what Talio said.'_

_(Yesterday, The Nest)_

"Here," Talio exclaimed, handing Inoue one of the rifles, "When you head to Narita, I want your squad to take these."

Inoue picked up the rifle. The rifle appeared black with a white frame coated around it. The stock appeared to be extendable, however it didn't have any form of scope mounted on it. (Magnetic Rifle from XCOM 2)

"_What_ are these?"

"The Arcadon X-1 Mag Rifle. Maximum range of 550 meters, effective range 300 meters, 300 rounds per minute. Perfect for your infantry vs. Knightmare battles."

'_What?'_

"Several weeks ago," Tolia continued, "We were making a sniper rifle to take down Knightmares. However, we decided to scrap that once we went public. This is a watered down version of that project."

"Wait, are you saying that these guns will bring down _Knightmares_?! That's ridiculous!"

"Inoue," Talio replied, "Before the Knightmare, ground war was equal. Sure, tanks were pretty powerful, planes had height advantage, and infantry had numbers, but all three balanced each other."

'_Not sure if I agree with that.'_

"But," Tolia continued, "The Knightmare threw that balance out of whack. Now, the only _real_ threat to a Knightmare is _another Knightmare_. These guns will start to even the playing field. We've tested it on stationary targets. However, as the old saying goes: A day in the field is a week in the books. I want you to try using these against Knightmares at Narita. If they are effective enough, Zero might give the go ahead to mass produce these."

"I'll try my best."

_(Present Day)_

'_If these rifles can do what the twins say, then Britannia's gonna get a _very rude_ wake up call.'_

**Lelouch**

Lelouch was currently inside a JLF early warning hut, having Geassed two soldiers into ignoring their actions for the day.

"_Zero," _A voice from his helmet called out, _"Asset has been acquired."_

"Well done. Extract him to Point Rain. Zero, out. Huh?" Lelouch noticed that C.C. was outside, in here prisoner outfit.

'_What's she doing here?'_

* * *

**Pollux rui Britannia**

Inside the G1 command center, Viceroy Pollux was looking over the holomap of the mountain housing the main JLF base. Alongside him was his brother Castor, Dalton, Guilford, Nonette, Rai, and, surprisingly, Suzaku. No Number was ever allowed into a G1, so this was unprecedented. However, Castor had a good feeling about Suzaku, and insisted that the Special Corp be allowed to view the meeting.

'_The last time he said he had a 'good feeling', we ended up creating the Aquarius and the Volanus. It's never failed him before.'_

"We're certain," Dalton exclaimed, "That the Japan Liberation Front's headquarters are in this area. We've split four battalions into seven units and hidden them in the vicinity. We've only to wait for the Viceroy's signal, then we'll surround them in one fell swoop and wipe them out."

"What are the chances of outside interference?" Rai inquired.

"You mean the Black Knights," Castor replied, "It's highly likely that they'll show up. However, with the surrounding highways and mountain paths being blocked off once we begin, we'll get an early warning. If they arrive, it's their funeral."

"My Squire's concerns shouldn't be taken lightly," Nonette retorted, "Zero has already outsmarted us before, both tactically and politically."

"You are correct, Lady Enneagram," Pollux replied, "Now, we all know our positions: I'll be in command of the southern forces; the Sub-Viceroy will command the west; Lady Enneagram and her Squire will lead the north; and General Dalton and Alex will handle the eastern side. Warrant Officer Kururugi, you will be assigned alongside General Dalton for the duration of the operation."

"Yes, Your Highness." Suzaku saluted.

"Good."

'_This is the first time me and my brother have _both_ taken to the battlefield. To be pushed to such a point.'_

* * *

**Lelouch**

"C.C., what are you doing here?" Lelouch stated, having left the hut.

"I said that I would protect you, didn't I?"

"Aren't you overdoing it?"

C.C. turned her head back, "I've been wondering something, Lelouch. Why are you Lelouch?"

'_Philosophical riddles?'_ "Clarify."

"You changed your family surname to Lamperouge, but kept Lelocuh, the name you were born with. How sentimental. You can't let go of the past."

'_Yet her name swings to the opposite extreme. Wait, could it be that~'_

"And what makes you think I want to let go of it."

Lelouch walked beside C.C., before kneeling down to the snow. "C.C., I have a question of my own: Why is snow white?"

C.C. gave him a questioning look.

"Snow is white because it's forgotten what color it's supposed to be. It's a fresh slate, clear of any sins, but also lacking in a foundation. Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince of Britannia, died, and laid the foundation for Lelouch Lamperouge, the revolutionary leader. Without a foundation, the future we have is directionless. And I think that's your biggest concern: _You_ don't remember your name."

He didn't bother looking up, but he heard her shift her body away from him, as well as a lack of a response. He stood back up, turning his back to her.

"You've lived for so long, that the most basic feature of being human has been lost upon you. I'm impressed by your denacity. I would've probably wished to die if I lived as long as you did. I hope I'm there when you rediscover it. So I can see a genuine smile on your face."

Lelouch put his mask back on and moved to the Morgana, a black Sutherland with the faceplate red, and the purple 'horns' golden. He was unaware of how both right and wrong he was, nor of how hard his words hit C.C.

**General Katase**

General Tatewaki Katase was currently entering the command center for the mountain fortress. He was an elder man with buzzed gray hair. Despite the Black Knights helping their people, they had all but crippled the recruitment for the JLF. He knew, deep down, that the wind was turning in their direction. However, he was too proud to simply admit defeat.

"Sir," A JLF officer exclaimed, "We're receiving an unknown message."

"What?" Katase replied, "Is it from Kyoto?"

"No sir. Source unknown, but they demanded to speak to you. It also seems to be using authentication codes not seen since before the war."

"Hmm, put it through, but get ready for any tricks."

'_I doubt the Britannians would bother looking for old Japanese codes. So, who's contacting us?'_

He got his answer when the main screen, currently showing the mountain and surrounding areas, changed to Celaeno. It seemed that she was broadcasting from inside a Knightmare.

"_Greetings, General Tatewaki Katase, leader of the Japan Liberation Front, and former commander of the Japanese Self-Defense Force. I doubt _I_ need any introduction, but I am Celaeno, brother of Zero, and Co-founder of the Black Knights."_

'_Well, she's a lot more professional than I had believed.'_ "Greetings, Celaeno. To what do I owe this message?"

"_I'm surprised you're so hospitable, despite me killing your men at Lake Kawaguchi."_

"Kusakabe acted without my orders, and his actions left a black mark on our credibility. Despite how you played it off, I'm not sorry that extremists like him are removed."

"_Hmm, then it saddens me to inform you that Viceroy Pollux has discovered your location."_

'_WHAT?!'_

"_He's most likely already moved his forces into position, and will strike soon."_

"Begin evacuating non-essential personnel, and mobilize are Burais, NOW!"

"Yes, sir!"

"_Despite my better judgement, Zero has elected to warn you that we have a plan that will severely damage the Britannian forces. Before we begin our attack, you'll have to move your ground forces inside the mountain, so that you don't get caught in the initial assault."_

"Will you contact us again when~"

"_No. You'll see a blue flare when we're about to begin."_

With that, the screen shut off, returning to the mountain map.

'_Todoh, hurry.'_

**Zero**

Zero had moved the Morgana up to where the main force of the Black Knights were gathered, above an underground lake. There were several drills positioned around the area, with the purpose of funneling the Radiant Wave Surger's energy straight into the lake.

"Zero," Ohgi exclaimed, "Your guards are here."

Zero turned to see four people, one was bald, the second was a woman with flowing black hair, a third had yellow spiky hair, and the fourth had short black hair. All four had the same gray eyes. The first three looked to be in their early twenties, while the fourth looked to be in his late teens. Daigoro, Naly, Yagi, and Mizuka Shimura. Triplets with a younger brother.

"Shimura siblings. I take it you've gone through the simulations?"

"Yes, sir," Mizuka replied, "All ready to go."

"Yeah," Daigoro roared, "We're gonna bust some heads!"

"Me and Yagi are all raring to go here, Zero." Naly finished. They were going to be part of Zero's Widow Squad.

Widow Squad's only objective is to safeguard Zero during battle. Their Knightmares were connected to the Morgana's Web of Shadows, which would feed instant data not only to the Morgana, but also each other, though to a lesser degree. However, the full potential of the WoS could not be utilized at its current time. Luckily, the data feature worked fine, so this would be a good test run.

"Then prepare your Knightmares. I believe the show is about to begin."

* * *

**Nonette Enneagram**

"All systems are good to go," Rai said from inside their cockpit, "Just waiting for the Viceroy's signal."

The two were currently inside a dual seated black and gold Knightmare frame, almost twice the size of any Sutherland. Normally, Nonette would be using her personal Knightmare, a prototype of the Lancelot called the Lancelot Club, while Rai would pilot a custom Gloucester. However, Prince Schneizel sent them an experimental Knightmare to field test it. Specifically, the Second Prince wanted its combat prowess determined.

This, unfortunately, meant the experimental tech, such as it's shoulder installed laser cannons, were deactivated, in case something went wrong in the field. Luckily, Lloyd was able to install shoulder mounted VARIS rifles, as a consolation, and she was able to still use her main weapon, a massive battle axe, recently upgraded using the MVS tech.

'_It's almost like it was _made_ for me and Rai!'_

"Alright, now, let's not get _too_ much dirt on this toy, Rai. The Prime Minister will want it back in mint condition."

"_All forces, begin the operation!"_

"Lady Nonette, all systems green."

"Right, Gawain, launching!"

With that, the Gawain fired out the concealed area, alongside 15 other Sutherlands, and their accompanying infantry.

Across the entire mountain, Britannian forces emerged from concealment, and others were dropped into the battlefield Aerial Deployment Gunships. However, somehow, the JLF were waiting for them. Four JLF Knightmares appeared out of nowhere.

"_What the~What is that thing?!"_ An enemy Burais exclaimed of the speaker, _"It's huge!"_

"_Focus! Size isn't everything! Open fire!"_ The four Burais opened fire, but the Gawain was faster on the draw. Rai fired the VARISs, taking out two of the Burais. Nonette impaled the third one with her battle axe, then lifted it into the air.. As she began swinging down to the final Burai, the impaled one exploded, leaving only the axe, which then bisected the remaining Burai. The size of the Gawain was insane. Normally, she'd need both hands to hold her axe, but the size of the new Knightmare made it easy to hold it in one hand.

All across the mountain, similar scenarios were occuring: Prince Castor's spears cleaved through in the west; Prince Pollux's Fountain Guard bombarded enemy turrets and Knightmares; and Suzaku's Lancelot disabled most of the enemy forces, with Dalton and Alex cleaning up the rest.

**Suzaku**

Suzaku cleaved a Burai's rifle in half, before slicing off its legs. As it fell to the ground, the cockpit ejected into the distance.

'_These _animals_ almost got Lelouch killed. I can understand their anger, but Japan lost. The only way for things to get better is to do it from the inside.'_

"_General Dalton,"_ a soldier exclaimed, _"Based on the analysis of the enemy's movement, I've determined that the entrance to the main JLF base is that lodge located higher up the mountain."_

"_I believe the proper word for the situation is 'Bingo'."_

"Actually, sir," Suzaku retorted, "I think it'd be more precise to say~"

"_Oh, just call it in, Warrant Officer Literal."_

"Right, sir. Sorry, sir."

**Jeremiah**

Jeremiah and remaining Purebloods were currently south of Prince Pollux's position, guarding the rear line. Jeremiah didn't like it, but he understood why the Purebloods couldn't be used normally. With half their forces gone, they couldn't be used as a standard fighting force. However, some members didn't see it that way.

"You couldn't get further from the battlefield." Kewell exclaimed from his Knightmare.

"Jeremiah," Villetta, "I can't help but see his point of view. How can we regain our reputation if we aren't even allowed to fight?"

"You're assuming our reputation was ruined because we lost a battle. No, we lost it because of our manipulative plans, trying to throw the Elevens back into the ghettos using a scapegoat. The only way we can regain that is by following orders to the letter."

His men grumbled, and many silently cursed, including himself. He then saw a white flare in the distance.

**Pollux**

"Ah," Pollux exclaimed, "It seems Dalton has found them."

"_Shall I radio them to hold position?"_ Guilford suggested.

"No. Order Dalton and Alex to advance. I won't break formation just to earn a little more glory."

Just then, a blue flare, higher up the mountain, fired upwards.

"_Um, do any of us have blue flares?"_

"No, which means the enemy fired that."

"_Um," _Castor replied, _"The JLF is running."_

"Clarify, Castor."

"_They just retreated. Anything happen on your side?"_

"_No, same for me and Lady Nonette."_

"_Can confirm. Warrant Officer Kururugi and I just saw JLF Burais enter tunnels that were sealed behind them."_

'_This can't be good.'_

* * *

**Zero**

"Alright, all preparations have been completed," Zero commanded from within the Morgana, "Black Knights, prepare to move out!"

"_Hell yeah, let's kick some ass!"_

"_Let's show them what we can do!"_

"We shall launch a surprise attack on the Britannians from the summit of the mountains. Per my instructions, our forces shall charge down towards point three. Celaeno's forces will circle down the western side to our position. The goal of the operation is the elimination and or capture of either Pollux or Castor rui Britannia. Our breakthrough route will be opened by the Guren Mk-2. Kallen, when you're ready."

"_Right!"_ The Guren stood still for a moment.

'_This is the moment. Do we use my plan, or scrap it. It's up to you.'_ Zero saw Kallen move toward penetrating electrode drill three, and place her claw on it.

"_Got it. Output confirmed. Wave surger level ready and holding. Activating gun bullet now!"_

The area around the Guren was encased with redish-black lighting as she poured energy in to drill. After a second or two, she halted, and there was only silence. Then, the ground around them shoke. Zero looked downward, as, with the underwater lake heating up, the resulting pressure build caused the entire section of the mountain to collapse, while leaving them safe.

All down south-eastern side, Britannian forces were swept away as the rockslide carried, or _buried_, them. Zero saw the town in the distance.

"_Please…"_ Zero heard Kallen whisper over the radio.

The rockslide moved closer to the town.

"_Please stop."_

The rockslide slammed into the northern buildings, and stopped almost halfway into the town.

'_She must not have used the Surger at full power.'_ "Kallen, focus! All forces, begin the assault!"

**Pollux**

"_WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?"_ Castor roared over the radio.

"Somehow, the terrorist caused an avalanche, and wiped out nearly our entire south-eastern assault groups! I can't contact General Dalton and Alex, or Warrant Officer Kururugi!

"_New enemy units moving from the summit. Carius unit is moving to intercept!"_

"Here comes the JLF counterattack."

"_Emergency call from Carius unit!"_

"Situation report."

"_It's not the JLF, it's the Black Knights!"_

"_Prince Castor here, a second group of contacts coming from the western side. Reports say it's the Black Knights."_

"The Black Knights? Which means~"

**Jeremiah**

"_ZERO!"_ Kewell roared as he charged his Sutherland.

'_Damnit. I'd knew he be desperate, but no stupid.'_ "Kewell Soresi, get back here!"

"_I will prove my loyalty to Britannia, even if you don't believe me!"_

"Damnit. Villetta, take Preston and Garvey, and bring that overzealous idiot back here!"

"_Right, Lord Jeremiah!"_

**Zero**

"The Viceroy only has limited reinforcements heading his way. Smash through them!"

"_This is Celaeno. Secondary Battle Group moving through enemy ranks towards point three. E.T.A.~"_

"_ZERO!" _An unknown roared.

"_Contact, 10 O'Clock."_ Naly exclaimed. Instantly, Widow Squad formed a wall between Zero's Morgana, and the approaching Sutherland. It fired at them, but they quickly dodged.

"_ZERO! I SEE YOU!"_

"_Kewell!"_ A new Sutherland, backed by two others, appeared, _"Lord Jeremiah orders you to return."_

"_But Zero right in front of me!"_

'_Ah, the Purebloods. Though, it seems that they may be split in the ranks. Let's see how they respond to this.'_ "Oh, and how is _Orange_ boy?"

"_O-ORANGE!? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" _The Pureblood raised it's rifle, however, the Guren jumped above the treeline, planting herself between the Pureblood and Zero, slashing with her fork knife, disarming him. The Pureblood backed up, arming his Stun Tonfas.

"_Kewell, pull back!"_

"_Out of the question!"_

"_But I've never seen a Knightmare like that before. Do you think the Elevens have~"_

"_Elevens?! Making their own Knightmare?! Don't be ridiculous. They're animals!"_ The Pureblood, Kewell, charged at the Guren. He slashed at her, but she caught it with the claw hand. When he countered by thrusting with the opposing arm, she jumped over him. Kewell backed up, avoiding the smashing foot, but she kept the attack, clashing her fork knife with his stun tonfa.

"_Wha-What are you?"_

"_I'm the Obsidian Knight of Zero, Suwa Myojin! We can finally go toe to toe with you Britannians. And our counter attack begins with this baby here, the Guren Mk-2! WRAAAG!"_ The Guren slammed her knife back. Kewell attempted to retreat, staying out of the Radiant Wave Surger's grasp.

'_Big mistake.'_ The arm extended, gripping the Sutherland's head. The Sutherland was then engulfed in the same red-black lighting, and began to deform, and actually _bubble_ up.

"_Kewell, eject!"_

"_NO! ZERO'S RIGHT THERE!"_

In a matter of seconds, the rest of the Sutherland bubbled outward, and the Guren ripped the head unit off, noticing the cockpit had ejected, sending it flying into the distance. The Guren dropped the head and retracted the arm, and the Sutherland exploded, leaving quite a terrifying picture.

"_With this, the Guren Mk-2, we _can't_ lose!"_

'_Agreed, my Black Queen.'_

* * *

**Author's Notes: The Battle of Narita has begun. The town was severely damaged (though not destroyed), Zero's 'asset' was recovered, and the Britannian's are about to truly face the Black Knights.**

**Military Knightmares, counting special Knightmares such as the Lancelot (Start of Assault): 112 (Britannia), 51 (Black Knights), 40 (JFL)**

**Military Knightmares (After Landslide): 71 (Britannia), 51 (Black Knights), 13 (JLF)**

**As always, enjoy the chapter, follow, and I'll see you next time.**


	17. Chapter 15 Battle for Narita

**Author's Notes: From now on, I'll list the specific text formats at the start of the chapter. This i mainly so I don't forget what one thing it, and end up mixing them up, followed by the review section ripping me apart.**

"Lelouch"-Speech

'What'-Thoughts

**"{Live}"**-Geass Command

**"Stop"**-Loudspeaker

"Report"-Radio

**Now, back to the story.**

* * *

_Battle for Narita_

_September 8th, Narita Mountains, 9:42 A.M._

**Tank Gunner**

A Britannian tank gunner was shaking his head, trying to clear his senses after the earthquake. He was with his squad on the western side of the mountain when the entire place started shaking.

'_How did that happen? Actually, _what_ just happened?'_

"_This is Corinth Squad. Enemy Knightmares approaching down the mountain. Based on their trajectory, they may be heading towards Prince Pollux. They appear to be~"_ The rest was cut off and was replaced with static.

"**Alright, men!"** His squad leader exclaimed, **"Corinth Squad was just ahead of us. Get into position, and prepare to engage the enemy."**

The tank driver took a defensive position behind three Sutherlands. Down the treeline, they saw a Knightmare approaching fast. It was silver, with a flowing blue cape, and the model seemed like it was a Gloucester.

"**Fire on my mark. Three~"** The lead Sutherland loudspeakers shut off.

'_What the?'_

"_Somethi~ng here."_

"_I c~st systems."_

"_O~fire!"_

The Britannians opened fire on the Gloucester, but it effortlessly dodged them. It pulled out two giant curved swords, holding one of them in a reverse grip. He fired a tank shell, and the Gloucester sliced the round in two. It then proceeded to butcher the remaining forces, before just as quickly leaving them behind, with his tank being the only one left.

"I only need one good shot."

He began turning the turret around, unaware of the thirteen black Sutherlands following closely behind. Now would he be aware of them raising their rifles at him until it was too late.

**Celaeno**

Celaeno stormed down the mountainside, carving her way through enemy Knightmares. Zero's plan not only involved dropping the mountain on the Britannians, it also had Celaeno lead a smaller group to attack the western side, before sweeping down towards the southern side at a rapid pace. By doing this, it would look like two massive groups were assaulting them, thus, they would have to divide their numbers to counter.

"Celaeno to Zero, initial strike has been successful. Proceeding to Point Three."

"_Excellent work. Reports indicate that the Britannian battle groups north of the mountain have split off, and are moving to our position. Be warned: An unknown Knightmare is with them, heading to the western side. You may encounter it. Suwa and I will continue on our current course, but we'll have to deal with some over eager Purebloods first."_

"Acknowledged." Celaeno replied before kicking the Gorgon into high gear. At that exact moment, she saw a towering black and gold Knightmare barrel towards her.

'_HOLY!'_ She jumped back, just barely avoiding being bisected by a giant axe. The enemy Knightmare was bigger than any she'd ever seen.

"**Ah"** Nonette's replied from the Knightmares speakers, **"I see what you've done with Lord Guilford's Gloucester. I believe he'll be wanting it back. Whether it's returned in one piece or in **_**several**_** pieces,"** the Knightmare's shoulder mounted guns aimed at her, while Nonette readied her axe, **"Will be dependent on your next move."**

"Lady Nonette Enneagram." Celaeno readied her katanas for battle, "I'll have to decline your request."

* * *

**Dalton**

Dalton launched his slash harkens up the cliff face, trying to get his radio to work. He was caught in the avalanche, but was able to use his slash harkens to prevent being buried or carried off. Luckily, he was able to get a signal to the G1.

"What are our losses?"

"_I've only got signals from twenty percent of our forces."_

"_Only_ twenty percent? Our command structure can't sustain this."

"**General Dalton!"** Suzaku's voice called from above. Dalton looked, and saw the Lancelot covered in dirt, but otherwise not looking worse for wear. He began retracting his harkens, pulling himself up.

"Damage report, Warrant Officer?"

"**Superficial,"** Suzaku replied, grabbing the Gloucester's arm and hoisting him up, **"However, Lord Asplund appears to be very angry."**

"Good. We should rendezvous with the Viceroy and~"

"_This is Margrave Jeremiah to General Dalton!"_

'_What _now_?'_ "Go ahead, Margrave."

"_Unknown contacts coming from the south. E.T.A. two minutes until they reach us. I'm ordering Villetta and her men to disengage and regroup with us."_

'_Why were some of his men separated from the main group?'_

"_This is Praetor Squad. JLF Knightmares launching counterattack from the southern side of the mountain."_

'_Damnit, if the western foes circle down to the south, then Prince Pollux will be completely surrounded.'_ "Prince Pollux."

"_Dalton?"_ Guilford's voice replied,_ "Glad to hear you're still alive."_

"_Situation report, General."_ Prince Pollux exclaimed.

"You have enemy forces converging on your position."

"_Yes, I figured that when the JLF launched their counterattack alongside the Black Knights."_

"You don't understand. The Purebloods are engaging enemy forces south of your position. If the western battle groups fall, you'll be boxed in."

"_That's why I'm ordering all forces to break formation and reposition at the southern side. We need to regroup and counterattack. Otherwise, they'll pick us off one by one."_

"Very well, your Highness. Suzaku, regroup with Prince Castor and our western forces. I'll continue my way towards the Viceroy."

"**Yes, General!"** The Lancelot then bolted off, though the terrain did slow his progress.

'_These Black Knights really are brilliant.'_

**Jeremiah**

Jeremiah's Purebloods were gathered in a defensive position, waiting for the approaching enemy units when two Pureblood Sutherlands rejoined them.

"Villetta, where are the others?"

"_Kewell's Knightmare was destroyed. He might've ejected, but it happened too fast to tell. The Black Knights continued to attack us, so Garvey stayed behind to cover us. However, he got killed shortly afterward."_

'_Damnit. That imbecile. Though, it's my fault. If I didn't paint a false target on him, he wouldn't have tried to prove his loyalty.'_ "It's regrettable. However, grieve later, we have~"

"**Incoming!"**

In an instant, five Knightmares descended on their position. They resembled Burais, but they had two antennae, and the lead one was painted white, unlike the gray of the others.

"Open fire!" The Purebloods began to fire at the Burais, but they quickly dodged them. The coordination of the five was unprecedented.

'_The coordination...It's as if they know each other more than they know themselves.'_

Jeremiah knew this because the maneuvers they were pulling off were done too fast for orders to be sent. This means that they naturally knew what strategy to pull, and were able to do it without saying a word. One by one, the Purebloods were being ripped apart. _His_ Purebloods were being ripped apart. Jeremiah saw the white Burais impale Villetta's Knightmare before seeing the cockpit eject.

'_I've got him,'_ Jeremiah raised his rifle to fire into his back, _'Nowhere to run now.'_ His sensor then warned him of a Knightmare dangerously close to his rear. Everything seemed to slow down for him.

'_They flanked me. Not a single word was said, and they knew exactly how the others were thinking. I don't have time to dodge, and that sword is aiming right for my cockpit. DAMNIT!'_

Jeremiah had no choice but to pull the ejection switch, sending him flying away from the battle.

* * *

**Celaeno**

"**Oh,"** Nonette exclaimed, **"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that you're Celaeno. Well, this should be interesting."**

**Boss!"** A Knightmare behind Celaeno exclaimed. Celaeno turned her Knightmare slightly, keeping the behemoth in sight, and saw her entourage. **"Woah. That's a big Knightmare."**

'_Our men can't handle a Knight of the Round'_ "Continue the mission! Take secondary route B to the objective."

"**We can't just leave you alone with that monster."**

"**Well, I'm hurt you'd refer to me as such."**

"You'd just get in the way." Celaeno retorted softly. It was true. Her Gorgon was the only Knightmare there that could possibly contend with whatever beast Nonette was piloting The others would only get themselves killed.

"_...Yes, Sir."_ The pilots reluctantly exclaimed before turning around and beginning to leave. The shoulder mounted guns on the Knightmare turned towards them.

"Oh, no you don't!" Celaeno quickly activated the KDS, turning the red eyes green, and charged at Nonette. She was ready for her, however, and quickly swerved the guns at her. Celaeno dodged right, keeping distance from the axe. Didn't matter, though, as Nonette did a backspin and brought the axe down on her. It took both her katanas to block the attack. However, the impact did send her flying back a few meters. It seemed to KDS didn't have much effect, if any, on that beast.

"**Squire,"** Nonette exclaimed, **"Please refrain from using the VARISs. As much as I want to defeat her, I wish to do it as a warrior."**

'_What?'_

"**As you command, Lady Nonette."** Another voice from _inside_ the Knightmare replied.

'_That thing has _two _pilots?!'_ "Well, that's a cheap trick for such an illustrious Knight."

"**Oh, and dropping a mounting is~"** Nonette was interrupted when Celaeno launched the Gorgon at her, forcing her to block with her axe. Celaeno countered by punching the Knightmare in the head., then slashing at its side when it recoiled.

"**Lady Nonette, that last hit just took out our radio!"**

"**Well, it seems you might be more of a challenge than I gave you credit for."**

And thus the Gorgon continued it's deadly ballet with the Knightmare. For several minutes, the Gorgon danced around the titan, but couldn't land solid blows on it.

'_Real David and Goliath here.'_

Celaeno did a feint, aiming for her left side, when one of the VARIS rifles aimed itself at her. She instinctively pulled back, but that was a mistake. Nonette gripped the axe with both hands and did a backspin, aiming right for her. Pulling her katanas into an X, the Gorgon was sent flying, crashing through a tree, and then a second one, before finally landing on its feet.

"Warning," The onboard systems stated, "Structual damage has to the rear of this unit."

'_Really? I hadn't noticed!'_

**Nonette**

"I must say," Nonette exclaimed to Rai, "This woman is very interesting. If I was in my Club, I'd say this would've been difficult."

Rai, however, was currently attempting to fix the radio. "Aaaaaannd...Got it!"

"_~eagram, do you read me?!"_ Guilford's panicking voice came up.

"Gilbert, what's wrong?"

"_Prince Pollux is about to be caught in a trap!"_

"Wait, WHAT?!"

* * *

_(Several Minutes Earlier)_

**Zero**

Having dealt with the four Purebloods, Zero's group continued down the mountain, advancing towards Pollux's position.

"Kallen, disengage and continue your assigned objective."

"**Right!"** Kallen replied, peeling off from the main group.

'_When Pollux gets boxed in, he'll attempt to regroup. He'll have four choices to make. Only one of them involves repositioning, and there're only two logical places he could go to. So, little brother, make your move.'_

"_Enemy forces approaching at 2 O'clock!"_

Down the mountain, around twenty Knightmares, accompanied by a few Gloucesters, were moving to intercept.

'_But, first, we have the rest of the eastern forces to deal with.'_ Zero exclaimed as he maneuvered the Morgana behind some dirt hills.

**Kyoshiro Tohdoh**

Having dealt with the rearguard, Colonel Tohdoh of the Japan Liberation Front was currently leading his squad, the Four Holy Swords, towards Viceroy Pollux's position.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh to General Katase, do you read men?"

"_Tohdoh! Thank Kami you've arrived."_

"What's the situation, General?"

"_An hour ago, the Black Knights contacted us, warning of this attack. We're currently still evacuating, but Zero's forces have diverted most of their attention off us."_

"Status of our forces?"

"_We're currently down to ten~make that nine Burais."_

"Alright. I recommend consolidating our forces near the southern side. We can turn this battle around, General, but we need to act now."

"_Right."_ The transmission cut off.

'_If Zero's the man I think he is, then his plan mirrors my own.'_

Zero may be the leader of the Black Knights, but it was _Celaeno_ that interested him.

'_If I remember correctly, that's the name of a Greek harpy. Could it be~'_

"_Colonel," _Urabe, one of his subordinates, exclaimed, _"We're coming up on the Prince's position."_

"Right. Listen carefully. If this landslide was man made, then it will allow us to attack Pollux from behind. Capture Pollux now. Take revenge for what happened seven years ago."

"_Yes, sir. For the honor of the Four Holy Swords."_

Tohdoh launched his Burai Kai above the treeline, descending upon the unsuspecting Britannian.

**Pollux**

"Incoming!"

A white Burai with antennas jumped over the treeline, impaling a Sutherland guarding his rear. Due to the Margrave's warning, Pollux repositioned his Fountain Guards into two firing lines.

"First rank, FIRE!" The front line fired its volley. Not half a second later, the second ranks opened fire. And this repeated for several seconds. However, no matter how many volleys they fired, the enemy Burais dodged each one.

'_Those aren't Burais! They're much too fast. Wait, _five_ Knightmares...Dammit, it's Tohdoh the Miracle Worker!'_

Tohdoh's forces clashed with the Fountain Guard, blocking their path to him, but he could see his men would need support.

"Royal Guard, engage the enemy, Fountain Guard, pull back and provide covering fire!"

"**Yes, your Highness!"**

"Guilford, once you deal with them, meet me and the Sub-Viceroy at Point Nine."

**Gilbert Guilford**

"Point Nine? I understand." Guilford then began charging at the Burais.

"**GAH!"** Prince Pollux screamed out.

'_What?'_ Guilford turned and saw the back engulfed in smoke. On the mountain, several turrets were trained on their position, and one got a lucky shot on the Viceroy.

"NO! Fountain Guards, take out those turrets!" Even before he gave the order, several of them that had already disengaged the Burais already turned around and began opening fire, destroying several turrets. **"Your Highness?!"**

"**Minimal damage. However, my radio doesn't seem to be working."**

"I understand. Richard, escort the Viceroy."

"_Roger that."_ The Aquarius and a Fountain Guard then left the battlefield.

* * *

**Inoue**

Inoue squad was positioned on the outskirts of the battlezones, looking for any stray Knightmares. They needed to test these guns without the help of Knightmares, or the twins might think the Knightmares did most of the work. That being said, Sugiyama was standing by, ready to assist if things went wrong.

"Britannians about to cross our path." A soldier said. They all went prone and looked down the hill. Around 400 meters a squad of three Knightmares, a tank, and two APCs, were currently heading to where Zero and the main force were engaging the Britannians.

"Firing line," Inoue barked out, even though they were already prone and had their rifles out, "Take out the APCs and tank first. Ready, aim, FIRE!"

The squad opened fire on the Britannians. Confusion spread amongst their ranks, as they tried to find the direction they were being hit by. It was after the second APC blew up that the tank must've spotted them, for it fired at their position. A moment later, it blew up as well. The three Sutherlands began making a beeline for their position.

"Sugiyama, get ready to support."

"_Copy."_

"Focus fire on one Sutherland! Aim for the legs!"

The first one lost a leg and tumbled forward. The other two began moving from side to side, trying to dodge incoming fire, while they opened fire themselves.

300 meters.

"Tokiyami's down!"

"Keep firing!" Inoue barked out.

200 meters.

The second Sutherland took too much damage to the head unit, and the auto eject launched him away.

100 meters.

"Sugi," Inoue screamed out, "Backup! NOW!"

A black Sutherland bolted out of the treeline, surprising the Britannian, who was now right on top of Inoue's squad. Sugiyama fired his rifle at it, destroying its right arm, and causing it to drop its own rifle. The squad continued the barrage, and ended up causing the cockpit to explode.

After a couple moments of silence, one of her squad mates finally spoke.

"Holy hell, these things are AMAZING!"

"We can now take on Knightmares with our own!"

"HOHO, those Brits are in trouble _now_!"

However, that didn't matter to her.

"Casualties!" The squad immediately went to check on their wounded. Three injured, and one dead.

'_I hope this was worth it.'_ "Quickly pack up and move to the extraction point."

* * *

**Guilford**

Guilford deflected a sword coming at a Fountain Guard, as the battlefield became more chaotic. More JLF Burais appeared from the mountain, causing the battlefield to become a frenzy.

'_This isn't good!'_

"_Guilford."_

"General Dalton, forgive me, but I'm kinda busy."

"_I understand. I'm sending you some tactical data. This is Zero's projected course."_

One of Guilford's screens changed, showing a tactical overlay, indicating Zero's battlegroup.

"Wait, that position. Prince Pollux was laying a trap for Tohdoh. Now there's a Knightmare _waiting_ for him! Richard, this is Guilford, stop the Viceroy now! You're heading into a trap!"

"_..."_

"Richard, come in!"

"_..."_

"RICHARD!"

**Kallen**

Kallen removed her claw from the destroyed Gloucester and stared down at Viceroy Pollux's Aquarius.

'_Now we've got you, you bastard!'_

* * *

**Nonette**

"_Zero is about to trap Prince Pollux," _Guilford exclaimed, _"I can't reach his escort, and Prince Castor isn't responding."_

"I'm a little _busy_ at the moment! I can't exactly leave without Celaeno blasting me in the back!"

"**Lady Nonette!"** Suzaku's voice called out. She saw the Lancelot barrel into the area, putting himself between Celaeno and Nonette. **"I've come to assist."**

"Suzaku? I thought you were assigned to Dalton."

"_I was. He ordered me to regroup with Prince Castor. However, he changed my order, telling me to assist you first."_

"That _idiot_ boy. Well, since you're here, deal with Celaeno. I've got a couple of Princes to save."

"_Yes, Lady Nonette!"_ The Lancelot readied its MVS blades.

"Good luck." The Gawain charged off, leaving the two Knightmares to duke it out.

'_He's gonna need it.'_

**Celaeno**

"Zero, this is Celaeno, Nonette is advancing towards your position. She is using a new Knightmare, much larger than the Lancelot, but possibly just as fast."

"_Copy, we've got the Viceroy cornered. Deal with whatever issue you're having and regroup."_

"Copy." Celaeno turned off the radio. "So, we meet again, _white_ knight."

"**Celaeno."**

"Still hoping that you can change the world with bloodless methods."

"**It's the only way to make things better!" **Suzaku charged at her. Once more, Celaeno activated the KDS, however, much like Nonette's Knightmare, it didn't seem to have an effect. The Lancelot was too fast for her.

'_Time to go into overdrive.'_ She pulled the overhanging lever down further, turning the Gorgon's eyes from green to purple. There was a noticeable drop in the Lancelot's speed. With the Gloucester, the KDS doesn't drain the energy fillers, but putting it into Overdrive mode does.

"**What the~?"**

"Don't make me laugh," Celaeno retorted, blocking the attack, "Maybe if the world never discovered violence. However, with absolute monarchies like Britannia, the only way it can change is if Charles either changes his ways, or someone else assumes the throne, and I doubt the Emperor is capable of change! Which means the only way to truly change Britannia is to remove him, and I doubt that can be done bloodlessly!"

"**Even if you're right, your methods are wrong!"** Suzaku circled around the Gorgon, but Celaeno flipped a sword around just in time to block the attack.

'_Hmm, let's see how he handles this then.'_ "Then I guess I should call off our relief supplies."

"**What?"**

"All across Japan, in all the ghettos, supply trucks carrying relief supplies are being delivered to support the Japanese living there. Clean food and water, specialized tents to keep out the weather, medical supplies. In less than a month, we've done more to help the Japanese living in the ghettos than Britannia has done in _seven years_!"

"**..."**

Because of Celaeno's statement, Suzaku had a lag in his reaction timing.

'_Time to press the advantage.'_ Against all logical sense, she charged at the Lancelot. Suzaku blocked the attack, but his left blade was disarmed, and sent flying away. Suzaku backed up, launching his slash harkens while he pulled out the VARIS. The Gorgon dodged the harkens, and then slashed at the cords, effectively destroying them. The Lancelot gripped the VARIS rifle with his left hand and fired, but the Gorgon dodged it.

'_This could be a problem. Suzaku's got the more advanced Knightmare.'_ Celaeno then gave a devil smirk. _'But I'm the better soldier.'_

* * *

**Zero**

'_Just as I expected, little brother.'_

Zero's squad had rallied with Kallen, leaving the main force to continue their mission. When the Widow Squad arrived, they saw the Guren squaring off against the Aquarius, having just destroyed one of Pollux's Fountain Guards. The Aquarius hadn't bothered to turn around and look at Zero, which was smart, as the Guren was far more dangerous.

"I believe this is checkmate, Viceroy," Zero exclaimed over the speaker, "I'd like to ask you some questions. And, just so you know, your reinfor~"

Out of nowhere, one of the artillery cannons flipped backwards and fired at Zero's position. It only hit the hill side, but his Widow Guards instantly moved the Morgana behind them, as the Guren charged at the Aquarius.

"Suwa, take him down!"

"**Right."** The Guren charged at the Aquarius, but the second cannon opened fire. She used the RWS to create an energy 'shield' and block the attack, though the resulting explosion did obscure her view. The Aquarius pulled out two Knightmare Assault Rifles, and opened fire. Kallen simply heard the guns fire, and began dodging, taking minimal damage. Once again, the first cannon fired at Zero's position, forcing the group to keep down. Daigoro got a lucky break, though, and shot one of the Aquarius's arms off.

The Guren once again charged at the Aquarius, and seeing no time to dodge, Pollux did something that, honestly, surprised Zero: He flipped the first cannon back forward, jumped, and fired both _straight down_! Kallen barely had enough time to dodge the resulting explosion, as the Aquarius flew over the Guren, and landed several meters behind her.

'_Interesting. Just because Pollux specializes in long range combat _does not_ mean he isn't adept at close range.'_ Zero then noticed that the mechanisms responsible for aiming the cannons were sparking. _'Though, it seems that trick may have cost him dearly.'_ "Suwa, you alright."

"**Yeah. Cocky bastard just threw me for a loop."**

"Good, co~"

"**Contact!"** Yagi exclaimed.

'_WHAT?!'_

Bursting from the treeline on the opposite side of the ravine, a red Gloucester, the Volanus, came charging, and placed itself between the Guren and the Aquarius.

"**Well,"** Castor exclaimed as he leveled his spears at the Guren, **"Seems I'm just in time. Sorry to interrupt your dance."**

"**Sub-Viceroy,"** Pollux retorted, **"You were supposed to stay with your forces!"**

"**And **_**you**_** weren't supposed to get caught in a trap. Yet, here we are. I must commend you Zero. Never before has someone forced us to be together on the battlefield, let alone fight side by side. You will still be punished, of course, but maybe we can make it quick and clean."**

'_Damnit. With both of them here, there's no way we can capture them before reinforcements arrive. Which means~'_ "Suwa, change of plans. Eliminate those two, permanently!"

"**Right!"** The Widow Squad opened fire, forcing the twins to split up. The Aquarius opened fire on Widow Squad, while the Volanus engaged the Guren.

* * *

**Suzaku**

The battle between the Gorgon and the Lancelot had been moved to near a cliff face, and still seemed almost evenly matched. Suzaku's systems were still lagging, and he couldn't find out why.

'_How can she possibly be this good?"_

The Lancelot aimed the VARIS at the Gorgon and fired, but it dodged, causing the round to impact the ground. The Gorgon moved in close, gripped the arm holding the VARIS, and sliced it off.

"_MY LANCELOT!"_ Lloyd screamed out.

However, Celaeno's act may have proved fatal. Time seemed to slow for him, but he saw a strange spherical device on the rear of the Gorgon. Something not on any ordinary Gloucesters.

'_That's it!'_ Suzaku, using his free arm, stabbed his remaining MVS into it.

**Celaeno**

"NOO!" Celaeno shrieked as she moved back, but the damage was already done. He had just destroyed the KDS. The purple lights turned back to red.

"**You're tricks end here!"** The Lancelot, now free from the KDS, sped towards her. She fired her knightmare rifle, but he simply dodged it. When he came behind her, she swung both katanas down, but only impacted the ground, as he already moved. Then, he sliced off one of the Gorgon's legs, causing it to fall forward.

The Lancelot stopped itself near the edge of the cliff.

**Suzaku**

"Give up!" Suzaku exclaimed to Celaeno, "You can't possibly win!"

However, the Knightmare simply stabbed its katanas into the ground, and began lifting itself up.

'_Is she insane?'_ "Stop! You've lost a leg, you can't fight me!"

"**Wrong,"** Celaeno retorted, **"I've simply traded sure footing for a **_**killing stroke**_**."** She then pushed the katanas deeping into the earth, and dragged the blades into an X.

Then the entire cliffside cracked, and began to descend, but Celaeno's section stayed still. The battle between the two knightmares had damaged the cliff face, and Celaeno's final 'attack' was the last straw. The Lancelot began to fall down with the cliffside.

"Activating slash ha~" Then he remembered: Celaeno had destroyed his slash harkens earlier.

'_Did she plan this from the _beginning_?'_ "NO!" The Lancelot tumbled down the cliffside, causing Suzaku to hit his head against the side of the cockpit _hard_. Before he lost consciousness, he could hear Miss Cecile screaming his name.

**Celaeno**

'_I can't believe that worked.'_ Celaeno was taking deep breaths, exhausted over the ordeal. However, her ordeal may not be over yet. In the distance, she spotted Knightmares approaching. She pulled out her AMS Rifle, and aimed it in their direction.

* * *

**Zero**

'_This is getting annoying.'_ "Suwa," he called out to Kallen over the radio, "Switch targets, now!"

"_Right!"_ Kallen immediately abandoned Castor, and instantly engaged Pollux. Pollux wasn't expecting the attack, having focused on Zero and Widow Squad. Because of this, Kallen got a grip on one of the cannons. The cannon was engulfed in red and black lightning, and began bubbling up. Pollux quickly detached the cannon, however, the resulting explosion also destroyed the arm below it.

"**BROTHER!"** Castor immediately raised a spear, and was about ready to thrust in Zero's direction. Blue electricity formed around it.

'_What the~'_ "MOVE!" It was too late, as the Volanus thrusted forward, blue lightning shot out of the spear. Mizuka instantly put himself between Zero and took the full force.

"**YAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Mizuka screamed as the Sutherland was encased in lightning.

"_Mizu,"_ Yagi screamed, _"Eject! EJECT!"_

Just as the Sutherland exploded, a cockpit came flying out of the smoke, slamming head on into a tree.

"**Hey, jackass!"** Kallen roared as she charged at the Volanus. After dodging an attack, it jumped over Kallen.

"NOW!" Zero and the remaining Widows opened fire while it was still midair. This resulted in the right leg being blown off, and the Knightmare crashing into the ground next to the Aquarius.

"**Damnit!"** Castor pouted.

"And, with that, Rui Britannians, I win. It seems we may capture you after all."

"**Incoming!"**

'_What NOW!?'_

A giant black and gold Knightmare jumped above the treeline, and aimed two shoulder mounted guns at them.

"Evasive actions!" Zero orders as green bolts of energy at them. Naly's Sutherland's lost an arm, but the others were able to successfully dodge. The new Knightmare placed itself between the Princes and Kallen.

'_I'm sensing a pattern here. Is Suzaku about to swoop in once we deal with this one!'_

"**You boys alright?"** Nonette's voice came from the Knightmare.

"Ah," Zero said over the speaker, "The Knight of Nine. I'm very curious what a battle between two Seventh Generations looks like."

"_Zero, this is Ohgi."_

"Go ahead."

"_Large number of Britannian forces are converging on the mountain. E.T.A. five minutes."_

Zero was now faced with a dilemma: Either abandon the mission, saving the majority of his forces, or continue the assault, and risk the reinforcement. He sighed.

"Kallen, cover our retreat."

"_Zero?"_

"This is Zero to all forces. Enemy reinforcements are approaching. Move to designated evac points." He then turned his speaker back on. "It seems, Nonette, that this dance will have to be postponed."

"**Running away?"**

"Unlike the Royal Family, I know when I've bitten off more than I can handle." Yagi moved to Mizuka's cockpit, and picked it up, while the rest of Widow Squad began falling back, with the Guren shortly behind them.

"_Why ain't she following us?" _Daigoro inquired, _"She too scared to face us?"_

"No. Both the Rui Britannians are unable to fight back. If she pursued us, she'd be putting them at risk."

"_I'm sorry, Zero,"_ Kallen exclaimed, _"Sorry I couldn't accomplish the mission."_

"Don't feel bad. I doubted we~"

"_This is Celaeno to any available units. I need support."_

'_WHAT!'_ "Location!"

"_South western side of the mountain. Sending coordinates. I think every Britannian on the western side is converging on my position, and I am unable to move."_

'_South western?'_ Zero's heart skipped a beat when he saw the coordinates. The only way to get to her was by going through General Dalton's forces, who have regrouped all the southern and eastern forces. Which means~

"Celaeno, we can't reach you! Enemy forces are too thick."

"_...I understand."_ Celaeno solemnly replied with a hint of finality, which Zero _did not_ like, _"Continue to evacuate our forces."_

"What are you saying!"

"_You can't reach me without sacrificing our army. The Black Knights will continue even if I'm gone."_

'_Nononono, stop it stop it stop it!'_ "Don't say that. I'll find a way, just hold o~"

"_Take care of our sisters, little brother."_ Then the radio went silent. Zero's face was one of utter devastation.

'_This can't be happening. I can't _let_ it HAPPEN!'_ He tried to contact her again, but only got silence. Her Knightmare signal was still up, so she simply turned off her radio. _'This can't be happening!'_

"_Zero!"_ Kallen's voice roared over the radio, _"It's not over yet. You're a miracle worker, so _think_!"_ Kallen's words seemed to put him out of his mental spiral.

'_She's right. Okay, list details: First, there's a massive Britannian force between us and Cornelia; Second, Nonette's Knightmare is north of that force, and, Third, enemy reinforcements will be approaching from the south of that force. We _could_ break through the middle, but it would cost many of my forces. Going around south of them would take too long. Going around north would be faster, but Nonette would no doubt intercept us. If only Kallen went, she'd make it, but they wouldn't be able to reach the evac points before enemy reinforcements arrived, and both Kallen and Cornelia would be captured. Damnit, either I lose Cornelia, or I lose my army. I can't keep both! My men can be replaced, though. My sister _cannot_!'_

"All forces, prepare to~"

"_Zero, this is N4,"_ Minami's voice exclaimed, _"JLF forces have been successfully evacuated. The only JLF force still here are the Four Holy Swords."_

'_The JLF! Tohdoh! His men are on the opposite side of the main force, close to Cornelia. He could make it!' _"Minami, you still got the JLF frequency?!"

"_Yes, Zero!"_

"Patch me through!"

"_Give me a sec….okay, got it!"_

"This is Zero to Kyoshiro Tohdoh. Do you read me?"

"_Zero? I don't know how you got this frequency, but you have my thanks. Because of you~"_

"We can thank each other later, right now I need your help. Are you located on the western side of the mountain."

"_Yes, we're currently falling back tow~"_

"My sister is pinned down near your position. My forces have no way of reaching her before enemy reinforcements arrive. Can you reach her?"

"_..."_

'_Please.'_

"_...Send me the coordinates."_

"Thank you, Tohdoh. I'm sending my best pilot to rendezvous with you. We'll be even after this." Zero cut off the frequency, and returned to the BK radios. "All forces, continue your assigned evac strategies. Kallen!"

"_Yes, Zero!"_

"I need you to circle south of the main enemy force and reach Celaeno's position. You'll meet up with Tohdoh. Save my sister and escort them to Evac Point Storm."

"_Yes, Zero!"_ With that, the Guren flew off like a bat out of hell, heading south.

'_Hurry.'_

**Celaeno**

Another tank exploded after being impacted by the Gorgon's sniper rifle. However, every Britannian she shot down, it seemed another was ready to take its place.

'_Not the death I imagined.'_

Some might call her pessimistic. She was being realistic. With Britnnian reinforcements arriving soon, there would be no way for Lelouch to reach her, not without losing almost all their forces. But, more importantly, it would risk him being captured. She wouldn't allow that. If she somehow got out of this, she could already hear both Lelouch and Euphie scolding her, saying that her death would've done far more damage.

Bullets passed behind her, and she saw a Britannian squad approaching from behind. After blowing up the last Sutherland in front of her, she wiped her rifle around and fired, taking one of them out. However, the rest opened fire, destroying the Gorgon's right arm, and sending the rifle flying away.

'_This is it!'_

Suddenly, five Burais with antennae bursted out of the treeline, and caught the Britannians by surprise, destroying them in mere seconds.

'_What the?'_

The leader, a white Burai, moved towards her.

"**Are you Celaeno?"**

'_That voice. Is that Tohdoh?'_ "Yes. Can I assume that you're Kyoshiro Tohdoh?"

"**Correct. Zero requested that we support you."** A Burai hoisted the Gorgon up, using the only remaining arm as support, while another grabbed the missing leg and arm, and a third grabbed her rifle and the VARIS rifle

'_Of course he would.'_ "Then it seems I'm in your debt."

"**As Zero told me, saving you would make us even."**

'_Ah, he must be referring to us saving the JLF.'_ "Before we go, there's a sword north east of our position. It would be very beneficial if we acquired it before leaving."

"**Copied. Holy Swords, move out."**

Shortly afterwards, as they neared the location, the Guren joined up with them, holding the MVS blade.

"**Celaeno,"** Kallen said, **"I picked this up while heading to you guys. I take it the Lancelot's~"**

"It's damaged but not destroyed."

"**Ah. Zero's ordered me to lead you guys to the rendezvous point."**

"**Very well then."**

* * *

**Zero**

Zero was currently pacing back and forth in the cave. The Black Knights had regrouped at the evac points, and, even though Ohgi had the casualty report, almost none of them could even bother to speak. Most of the Black Knights were deeper in the cave system, loading trucks and preparing to return to the Nest. When Zero gave the evac order, all forces went radio silent, so as to not be tracked back. This, however, meant that Kallen wouldn't be able to report if she got there in time.

'_Please, please, _please_ be alright.'_ Naly then approached him. "How's he doing?"

"Mizuka just got hit by a lightning bolt. But, he's alive, so I consider that a win. He's awake, but I doubt he's coherent."

"Agreed. I'll keep him off Widow Squad until he's ready for combat again."

"**Contact!"** One of the Sutherlands guarding the entrance exclaimed. Instantly, three other Sutherlands aimed at the entrance, while Inoue's squad ducked behind some rocks and aimed their Arcadons.

"**It's Kallen...with Celaeno!"**

The Black Knights cheered, while Zero himself was about ready to pass out, but kept his composure for the men.

'_THANK GOD!'_

The Guren, holding a large sword, entered first, followed by a dark gray Burai holding a severely damaged Gorgon. Three other Burai, and a fourth white Burai followed closely behind them. One of them was holding a blue rifle

'_Are those the VARIS gun and MVS blade? The twins are gonna flip.'_ "Suwa," Zero called out as the Gorgon exchanged a Burai carrier for a Sutherland, "Load them onto the trucks."

"**Yes, sir."** Kallen replied before moving the Guren deeper into the cave. He noticed the Burai holding the VARIS was hesitant to give it to one of the Sutherlands, and looked towards the white Burai.

'_That must be Tohdoh's Knightmare. Makes sense why they're hesitant to give it to us. Tech like that could change the battlefield. However, they saved Cornelia. I won't ask for it, but I won't refuse if they give it to us.'_ Sure enough, the gray Burai handed the VARIS to the Sutherland, and it proceeded deeper into the cave.

"Ohgi, do we have any spare maps of the cave system?"

"Yes, Zero." Ohgi ran up to him and handed him a rolled up map.

"Kyoshiro Tohdoh!" Zero exclaimed, catching the white Burais attention, "You payment. This map contains a detailed outline of this cave system. We'll be following our own route out through it, but you'll be able to make your own escape with it."

The cockpit opened, revealing a man in his late thirties, with gray eyes and black hair. The man used the Burai's Knightmare harness to lower himself down, and approached him.

"There is no need for payment, Zero," he retorted, "You ensured the JLF will fight another day. That alone is payment."

"Heh, then consider it a gift. One rebel to another." He held out the map to Tohdoh. He moved his arm to grab it, but then extended his arm to grip Zero's wrist.

'_?'_

"Is it _you_?" Tohdoh inquired, his voice barely above a whisper. His eyes showed determination, like he knew exactly who Zero was under the mask.

'_Heh, you were there when Cornelia made her promise. Makes sense that you'd figure out how Celaeno connected to it.'_ "I did make a vow." He replied, his voice whispering. Tohdoh smirked, releasing his grip on Zero's wrist, and taking the map.

"Then I look forward to fighting alongside you in the future, _Zero_."

"And you as well, _Miracle Worker_." He then motioned to his men. "Alright, I want our forces ready to move in five!"

* * *

**Unknown**

On the outskirts of the town near the Narita Mountains, a semi-truck was leaving.

"That was way too close!" One man said.

"Agreed, though this will cause some setbacks. One of the facilities got buried in rubble."

"Mr. Fenette got lucky. Before the battle began, he got a call saying his daughter was in an accident, so he left."

"Yeah, _lucky_. The timing was too precise. It seemed like he knew~"

"Watch it!" The driver slammed on the brakes, stopping just short of hitting a man with light brown hair. He appeared to be bleeding from the side of his head, as was balancing himself with a pole.

"I must prove my loyalty," The man mumbled, in some form of a daze, "I'm no traitor. I will destroy Zero. I will show my loyalty"

"I will destroy you, Zero"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Military Knightmares (After Battle): Britannia (39); Black Knights (37); JLF (5)**

**Before anyone start saying 'There's no way a Gloucester could beat the Lancelot', I'd like to clear things up. You are correct. In this fight, the Lancelot beat the Gorgon. However, Cornelia beat Suzaku. She's far more strategic than Suzaku, and knew that, despite the KDS helping her, she couldn't beat the Lancelot head on. So she put herself in a situation where the terrain worked in her advantage.**

**Secondly, I've read some reviews, and I've received some PMs of people comparing my story to SeerKing's 'The Prepared Rebellion'. While I am flattered by this, I would highly recommend you read his story, as he is much better at this than I am.**

**With that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review, and I will see you next time.**


	18. Chapter 16 The Messenger From Kyoto

"Lelouch"-Speech

'_What_'-Thoughts

**"_{Live}_"**-Geass Command

**"Stop"**-Loudspeaker

_"Report"-_Radio

* * *

_The Messenger from Kyoto_

_September 9th, ASEEC Mobile Base, 10:39 A.M._

**Suzaku**

Suzaku jolted upwards, waking up violently. He noticed he was in a medical bed, and a nearby mirror showed him that his head was bandaged.

"Suzaku!" Miss Cecile exclaimed, moving to his side.

"Miss Ce~Ugh!" Suzaku's head felt like a derailed train. He shook his head, trying to clear it up.

"You took a head injury when the Lancelot fell down the cliff. The doctors say that you should be fine within the week, though. We're still at Narita right now."

"What about the battle?" Miss Cecile looked almost shameful.

"Though technically a victory, they did far more damage to us. Reports indicate that the JFL command structure, as well as their elite forces, were able to escape. The majority of the Black Knights were also able to flee before reinforcements arrived. Squire Rai is suggesting that attacking us wasn't their goal, but simply helping the JLF escape. I can only imagine how much damage they would've done if they were actually trying to defeat us."

'_They did that much damage!'_

"Suzaku, what are you going to do about what Celaeno said?"

'_That's right. They must've heard what Celaeno said about the relief supplies.'_ "Did Lloyd hear?"

"No, he was throwing another fit over the Lancelot's damage, so only I was at the comm."

'_What do I do? If I tell the Viceroy, then he'll crack down on the Japanese. If I don't, wouldn't I be committing treason.'_

"Did you, by chance, look into it, Miss Cecile?"

"Yes. Despite saying they're giving your people relief supplies, they've been clever. Several charity groups received 'donations' on the grounds that they be given to the Elevens. Not only that, but those charity groups were also paid to do it. Before you ask if they could've smuggled weapons, each of these groups were already checked for such things by the ghetto checkpoint guards."

"...I can't tell them. If I do, then those supplies won't be delivered, and the Japanese will suffer." Suzaku held his head down and gripped his head. "Look at me. I call their methods evil, yet I'm allowing them to happen."

"Suzaku," Cecile gently gripped his hand, "You need to understand. Just because a method is _wrong _doesn't make it _evil_. And just because it's not _your_ method, doesn't make it _wrong_."

Cecile's words did not alleviate the conflict growing within him.

'_Then has all I've worked for been for nothing.'_

"I'm not saying the Black Knights are right for what they're doing, but not _all_ of their actions warrant a response."

"I guess you're right."

"Oh, I just remembered. Prince Castor wanted to know when you were awake."

'_Prince Castor was concerned for me?' _ "Where is the Sub-Viceroy now?"

"Back in Tokyo. He's currently in a meeting with the Administrative Board, who help the Viceroy help Area 11."

_Viceroy Palace_

**Pollux**

'_These men are USELESS!'_ Pollux thought as the meeting continued. _'Was Clovis not even _trying_ to run an Area.'_

"The Japan Liberation Front was nearly wiped out by your Narita operation, Viceroy," the Minister exclaimed, "Now, we're hunting down the survivors, one by one."

Minister Allen Crechsaw was the Prime Minister of Area 11, a man with short brown hair and blue eyes. His role was to assist Prince Clovis with running Area 11. However, it seems he was as bad at his job as Clovis was.

'_Or maybe he was just as greedy as my late brother.'_ "Are you being sarcastic? Our forces are still reorganizing after that embarrassment."

"No, I-I didn't mean~"

"The Occupational Government is responsible for this," Guilford interrupted, "They've done nothing about Area 11's subways and mining railways. In the ghettos, they falsify the registries and property deeds as the rebellion spreads unchallenged."

"Ah, the subway tunnels stretch over the whole country. We can't just fill them in. We don't have the budget."

"The terrorists are using them as their strike bases and escape routes."

"But-but, Prince Clovis instructed us," the Minister gulped when Prince Castor gave him a harsh look, "He said forcing them would fuel the rebellion and give the Chinese Federation an excuse to attack."

"Oh," Castor retorted, "And they don't have one already. Zero's forces are getting stronger every day."

"Vice-Minister," Dalton interjected, "Internal Affairs has appointed a special group of Elevens to self-govern this Area, isn't that right? A group who are called the NAC. When we stormed Narita, we looked for evidence of the NAC's conspiracies. But it was buried by the landslide. Still, our suspicions are high. If we suppress them now…" He looked to him and his brother to finish his sentence.

'_From a military standpoint, it's the most logical choice. However,'_ he looks to his brother, who instantly understood what Pollux was mentally asking.

"Our relationship with the Elevens would hurt, but this is short term damage. In the long term, almost every terrorist group in Area 11 will have their supplies cut off, possibly even Zero's forces. This will allow us to rebuild that damage done if we shut them down."

"Wait," the Minister retorted, standing up, "Please! These are just rumors. There's no evidence of that at all. If you suppress them, then the Eleven's economy will certainly collapse. That means no tax revenue to send to the Homeland. Also, it's a prime directive of the Empire that Numbers should take care of their own kind."

'_Which makes _no sense_. You just conquered their home. Putting them in charge may seem politically sound, but it's just inviting trouble.'_ "What have you done to find the Black Knights?"

"We analyzed the shield machine they left showing Zero was behind the Narita operation. But, that's all we've got. You can't squeeze information from corpses."

"In other words, you can't catch Zero, and you don't want to make a move on the NAC."

"Minister," Castor continued, "Do you understand the meaning of incompetence? It's when people can't get results!"

'_This meeting is going to take all day!'_

* * *

_Unknown Location_

**Kaguya**

In a secret location, the Six Houses of Kyoto, the main organizer and supplier for Japanese resistance, were currently having a meeting. They had chosen one of their member's winter homes, and had gathered in the garden, under the cover of night. Five of them were elderly men, and were gathered around a small fire.

Kaguya Sumeragi, a girl of fourteen with long black hair and emerald green eyes, was also there, seated behind a curtain blind. Though she was young, she had as much say in Kyoto as the rest of them, as it was her words that convinced them to give Zero, her future husband, the Guren Mk-2.

"So," one of the men said, looking at a report, "The Twin Demons have gone this far already."

"With the Liberation Front currently on the run," another continued, "The last embers of Japan are dying away."

"No," a third retorted, "They may be on the run, but Tohdoh is still strong, still fighting."

"Perhaps," the fourth retorted, "But he and Katase are separated, with no way to reach each other. Even with the custom Burais, I don't think there's hope."

'_That's because you aren't looking forward.'_ "There _is _hope."

"Mm?"

"The Black Knights?" the fifth member inquired, "You've been infatuated with Zero ever since he rescued Suzaku Kururugi. We even sent him the Guren Mk-2."

"They may be powerful," the third replied, "However, they clearly don't respect us. They melted down the Burais we sent them to make _Britannian Sutherlands_."

"Because," Kaguya retorted, "Zero understands that only a skilled pilot could use a Burai to beat a Sutherland. He would rather use Knightmares equal to his enemies, and rely on the skill of his warriors."

"I've heard," the second continued, "That he's been making infantry rifles that can destroy Knightmares."

"Ridiculous," the fifth retorted, "There's no way Infantry can take on Knightmare with simple rifles."

"Once more," Kaguya retorted, "You are not opening to the possibilities. Zero and Celaeno are more resourceful than we have ever given them credit for. With their hidden base, the relief supplies, and now these new rifles, they are the best chance we have of freeing Japan."

"How do we know that _is_ what he wants?" the fourth inquired, "We still haven't discovered who his is."

"Which," the first one replied, "Is why I've sent him an invitation."

"What?"

"You can't be serious, Kirihara."

"I am," Kirihara retorted, "If he comes, I will find out who he is. We must know if his heart truly is for our people."

Kaguya huffed, but smiled, "He'll see your trap coming before the letter even reaches them."

"Oh? Explain."

"Based upon him destroying the Burais we've sent him, he clearly is not lacking in resources. The relief supplies also means he's well connected. If I have to guess, he's been preparing this for almost as long as _we_ have. However, his massive progress indicates one possibility: He has Britannian forces on his side."

"Outrageous." The fifth retorted.

"Regardless of whether it's true or not," Kirihara exclaimed, "We shall learn his identity soon enough. Both him and his sister."

* * *

_September 10th, Ashford Academy, 10:01 A.M._

**Shirley**

Shirley was currently sitting inside Lamperouge manor, with Milly a short distance away. The two were doing extra Student Council budgeting, though, that was the last thing on her mind.

'_What should I do?'_ Shirley thought as she looked at the invitations. A few days ago, her father sent her two invites to the Roycee Theatre, the biggest one in all of Area 11. Instantly, her mind latched onto bringing Lelouch, however, that idea was squashed immediately.

'_Not only is he with Milly, but he's a _Prince_. Not only was Milly a former noble lady, but she is his childhood friend. What chan~'_

"Hello!" Milly exclaimed, who was now in front of Shirley, sitting on top of the table, "Earth to Shirley."

"Eep!"

"Man, you were really out of it for a moment there, Shirley. What's got you so worried? Constipated? Your monthly?"

"What? No! It's just that...well…" Milly then noticed the invitations.

"Oh, so that's how it is. You're wondering who to bring with you, but all your thoughts drift towards Lelouch."

"Ahputabate…" Shirley stopped herself, and shook her head, "He's with you. It'd be rude to invite him when he's dating you."

"Aaaah, I see now." Milly then leaned across the table, and flicked her forehead.

"Ow!"

"Even after all these years, you still haven't figured me out."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, I'll spell it out for you: Lelouch _likes_ you. However, while he never said it to me, I can tell he's worried he'd end up like his father in the romance department."

"But he's with you, so why woul~Wait, end up like his father?"

"Shirley, do you know how many wives Chuckles has?"

She shook her head.

"Over a hundred." Shirley jaw dropped.

'_ExcusaWHAT!'_

"And, can you guess how many he _actually _loves, and weren't just political."

"I'm going to guess not many."

"I'll do one better. How about _none_ of them. Lelouch is unfoundly concerned that, if he starts a harem, he'd be more like his father. I've been beating it over his head these past few years that just because he likes other women _does not_ make him more like Charles."

"B~Bu~But~"

"Okay, then I'll make this plain and simple: I don't mind sharing."

Shirley's cheeks lit up like a volcano.

'_This pervert!'_ "Milly~" The door opened, revealing Lelouch.

"Is something up?"

"Oh, Shirley was just wondering when you were available, cause she needed to ask you something."

'_Milly, you DEVIL!'_

"Oookay," Lelouch replied, looking incredulously at Milly, "Why don't you ask me outside."

"Sure." Shirley got up and followed Lelouch outside, and stopped a short distance in front of the manor.

**Lelouch**

"So, what is it _Milly_ says you need to ask me about?"

"Well," Shirley sheepishly replied, "My father gave me two invitations to the Roycee Theatre. His workplace is far from here, so he likes to send me gifts like this to keep my spirits up."

'_Ah, I see.'_

"Would you like to go with me? As friends, of course." He saw Milly's arm briefly swing past a window.

'_No doubt she facepalmed. Well, I did hurt her father over a week ago. Consider this my way for atonement.'_ "Very well."

Shirley had a look of dumbfoundedness. "Really?" She replied, hope in her eyes.

"I've got some business to attend to, but it shouldn't be a problem. Though, you'll forgive me if I turn up late."

"Oh," Shirley replied, going back to her nervousness, "Of course."

Lelouch then walked back into the manor, leaving Shirley with her thoughts. He quickly made a beeline towards Milly who, upon entering the room, had her trademark smirk.

"You are relentless, woman."

"Hey, I'm just helping out a close friend, and now, potentially more. Speaking of helping out, how's Cornelia?"

"About to have a talk with Euphie, if my timing is correct."

**Cornelia**

"Cornelia," Euphie Levett venomously said, sitting on her bed while Cornelia stood near the door, "Do you have _any_ idea how idiotic sacrificing yourself was?"

"I made a tactical decision, Euphie, and I don't regret making it. Lelouch wouldn't be able to reach me without sacrificing our army. Not only that, while my death would've been a blow to morale, it would also encourage them to never allow it to happen again, focusing~"

"I'm not talking about how Zero or the Black Knights would feel. I'm talking about how _Nunnally_ would feel!"

'_Nunnally?...Oh, dear god!'_ Cornelia's look of horror told Euphie that she didn't even consider that.

"Not only would Lelouch and I be devastated, but Nunnally would eventually find out that you two are leading a rebellion, one where _you_ got killed. She'd go into a panic. She's become dependent on us ever since Marianne died. She'd use your death as a way to try to convince Lelouch that this fight isn't worth it." Cornelia stood there, shocked. "And that's not even considering how Lelouch would feel."

'_Please stop, Euphie.'_

"I'm not blind to your actions. For years, you've subtly conveyed the message that 'We shouldn't do this.'. You've simply wanted us to live a peaceful life away from Britannia, which, I can understand. The only reason you even joined this fight is for Lelouch's sake. And, if _I_ can see that, Lelouch can see it as well. To him, if you died, he'd see it as _his_ fault. That guilt would wash over him. So tell me, _Cornelia_, was sacrificing yourself really the tactical decision."

Cornelia at this point had a hand covering her mouth. There were no tears, but the weight of her actions was starting to show.

'_Dear god, how is it that _Euphie_ is better at this than I am.'_ Euphie then walked up and hugged her older sister.

"As I said years ago, all we have is each other. So please, in the future, take that into account."

Cornelia wrapped her arms around Euphie, "I'll try. But, you know I'm too militant for my own good." The two sisters separated.

"Oh, I know. Now, about me coming into the Nest, I'm not sa~"

'_Oh, look at the time!'_ She held a hand up while the other hand went to her earpiece, mimicking as though someone was contacting her. "Sorry, Euphie, I've got a meeting to get to."

The look of Euphie's furious face showed she didn't buy it. "Oh, just like the last time! Don't you think you can just walk away. We need this ta~" Cornelia closed the door. As she walked away, she swore she could hear a teapot boiling.

* * *

_The Nest, 10:42 A.M._

**Lelouch**

Lelouch and Cornelia, wearing their outfits but not their helmets, were currently in the Council Mobile Base, discussing both Kannon's Embrace, as well as reviewing the Narita Operation once more.

"Casualties?" Lelouch inquired.

"We lost about a quarter of our forces during the battle," Minami replied, "most of them being infantry."

"That's less than I was expecting." He said solemnly.

"Wait," Tamaki exclaimed, "Did you _know_ we were going to lose that many?"

"Believe it or not, I predicted an almost 50% loss of infantry personnel."

"And you _still_ put us in that situation!"

"Tamaki, this was our trial by fire. You've all fought as guerilla fighters, hit and run. You needed a taste of true combat. At Saitama, the Twin Demons didn't fight us seriously until it was too late. Here, they fought just as hard as we did. I didn't expect to actually accomplish our mission to capture or kill either of them. So the real mission was not only to severely damage their forces, which we succeeded, but to also put you all through a challenge that would _force_ you to adjust to real warfare. I won't ask for forgiveness, but don't blame me when the experience gained speaks for itself."

The other Councilmen looked at each other, clearly understanding him, but not liking it.

"Onto other business," Cornelia interjected, "What about the town?" Kallen tensed up, a part of her not wanting to hear what she did to the village.

"Right," Minami continued, "There were several casualties, about a few dozen civilians, and nearly fifty soldiers, that were around the impact zone. However, with our agents informing the police there about the upcoming battle, the rest of the civilians were either evacuated from the town, or moved to the farthest part of the town." Kallen slumped her shoulders.

"Don't blame yourself," Lelouchexclaimed, "Given the situation, that was probably the best we could hope for."

"Alright, Lelouch," Kallen solemnly replied, "But I still don't like it."

"We'll be dealing in missions that will risk far more innocent lives. The only thing we can do is minimize that possibility, and continue our mission for those that _do_ fall. So that no one else has to make that choice. Continue."

"Kyoto gave us some praise on the Guren Mk-2, that sounded encouraging."

"However…"

"They also criticized us on melting down their Burais."

"So what," Tamaki replied, "It's as Zero said, a Sutherland is better than a Burai. It may be a Britannia weapon, but unless Kyoto builds more of those Guren's, why downgrade our gear."

"They messed up." Lelouch exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"We haven't sent any messages to Kyoto. So _how_ would they know we melted down their Knightmares."

Silence engulfed them. Once again, Zero's suspicions on Kyoto was proven right. They don't trust the Black Knights. More specifically, they don't trust Zero or Celaeno.

"Minami, I want you to work with MacNamara and find their spies."

"Yes, Sir."

"But, let's continue this debrief."

"Right," Minami replied, "The Arcadons were a success, and we'll be starting to have them be the standard rifle for all our infantry."

"Excellent. That should make things very interesting. Only thing that could scare a Knightmare before was a better Knightmare. Now, though, anyone can pick up an Arcadon and, with skill and luck, take down a Knightmare. Granted, it tookInoue a team of nearly twenty men, and they still needed a Knightmare to help, but the results speak for themselves."

"Not only that," Inoue replied, "But these were the prototypes. The official rifles will have improvements."

"Correct," He turns his head to his sister, "How's the state of the Britannian forces?"

"They've regrouped, but are still recovering. However, striking now may prove counterproductive. Even though a Knight of the Round is already here, attacking too much might provoke them into bringing more in. I don't want to state how bad things could get if they send someone like Luciano Bradley, the Knight of Ten."

Most of the Councilmen grimace. Though they may not have known much about Britannia's elite Knights, they all heard rumors of the Vampire of Britannia.

"Not only that, but I've rattled their ace pilot's mind."

'_Ace pilot?'_ "Clarify."

"When I fought Suzaku Kururugi and the Lancelot, I told him of Kannon's Embrace."

"You WHAT?!" Kallen screeched.

"Dude, are you _trying_ to hurt us?!" Tamaki continued.

'_Why would she reveal such a key part of Izanagi's Burden? Unless…'_ "You knew he would keep his mouth shut."

"Yes. And, on the off chance he _did_ tell his superiors, it would still help us. He has called us villains, and that our methods are wrong. Now, he has been presented with two options: keep it secret; or inform his superiors. If he keeps it quiet, it'll damage his resolve, as he would be allowing our 'unjust methods' to continue. However, should he inform his superiors, they will no doubt begin stopping all the charity groups from helping our people."

"And _how_ does that help us?" Kento inquired angrily.

"If the Britannian Military was to stop terrorist trucks, it wouldn't help us. However, if the trucks were owned by _charity_ groups."

Zero finished the puzzle his sister placed before him, "If they stop the trucks, the Japanese would be enraged, and more would flock to us. Not only that, the Britannia citizens would see that their own government not only doesn't care about the 'Elevens', but would actively try to ensure they suffer, once more generating sympathy. Not only that, but seeing how _he_ caused more suffering to the people he supposedly wants to help would weaken Suzaku's resolve even further. Sister, you're finally starting to act like me."

"And _you're_ starting to get good at commanding armies, or would you like me to tell them your first time playing Starcraft."

"Excusame!?" Tamaki screeched joyously, while the other giggled at the statement.

"That was five years ago, and you know it."

"Yes, and we've _both_ come a long way since then."

"Also," Ohgi exclaimed, no one noticing his serious tone, "There's one more thing. Here." Ohgi was holding out a letter.

"What's this?"

"A love letter."

"I'm sorry to disappoint, Ohgi, but, outside this life, I _do_ have a girlfriend."

Tamaki howled in laughter, while the others started laughing as well. Even Cornelia's lips tilted upward.

"No, it's from Kyoto." Everyone fell silent almost instantly. Lelouch took the letter and opened it.

_Zero,_

_We are greatly impressed upon your actions. With very few resources, you've done great things this past month._

_However, we believe you can do much more. We'd like to invite you to a meeting with a representative of ours. We believe_ _together, we can free Japan._

_Kyoto_

The rest of the letter detailed the pickup point, but that didn't matter to him at the moment.

'_And now they show their hand.'_ "They want us to join the greater resistance."

"Gah," Kallen, "I hate it when you're right."

"Sometimes, so do I, Kallen. Normally, I wouldn't bother showing up. Our finances are just fine without them. However, if they have a spy..."

"Then we can't afford not to go." Cornelia finished.

"Correct. If two groups are making separate plans without the other's knowledge, it would prove disastrous. However, they have made a big mistake in giving me the coordinates to the pickup point. Sister, I believe you'll be critical in this next endeavor.

She raised an eyebrow to him, mildly concerned about what he's planning.

* * *

_Several Miles from Mount Fuji, 5:48 P.M._

**Zero**

Zero, Kallen, Ohgi, and Tamaki were currently in the ruins of an abandoned city near Mount Fuji. The coordinates listed detailed the meeting point, as well as the exact time. A thick fog had descended upon the area, making visibility difficult.

"I don't like this." Ohgi exclaimed.

"Same," Kallen replied, "I can already spot seven different sniper spots, thirteen with the sensors for my mask. We may have scouts patrolling the perimeter, but that's in case the Britannians show up. If Kyoto~"

"Come on, guys," Tamaki retorted, "Just because they don't trust us doesn't mean they'd try to ambush us. Those princely bastards would stomp over Kyoto without us."

"Quiet," Zero interjected, "Something's approaching."

The four turned, and saw a black car with tinted windows approaching them. It stopped in front of them, and the window rolled down.

"Please bring your command staff along," the driver said, "As per my master's instructions. Understood?"

"Very well." The four entered the car and began moving.

_Narita Mountains_

**Suzaku**

Suzaku, after having left the ASEEC mobile base, was currently surveying the infirmary areas, assisting with the recovery operation. Though, it wasn't as large as he expected it to be.

"It seems," a voice called out to him, "That the town was warned of the Viceroy's attack before it began." He turned, and saw Rai approaching him.

"What makes you say that."

"Evacuation orders by the police prior to the attack. Which is concerning. The attack was supposed to be kept in absolute secrecy. For not only the Japan Liberation Front to be ready for us _and_ the town to begin evacuating _before_ the attack…"

"You think that the JLF knew of the plan?"

"Unlikely, given their track record. No, I believe the Black Knights discovered our plans, and moved accordingly."

'_They warned the town, thus saving lives. But, their methods are _wrong_.'_ Even Suzaku found that last thought shaky, at best. "These Black Knights."

"Hmm?"

"Zero, Celaeno, what are they trying to accomplish?"

"They want change, I would assume. Either Britannia will change its ways to placate the terrorists, or Britannia will break. That's what they hope for."

"And sacrificing lives is how they'll do it!"

"They're called _Black_ Knights, Suzaku. They'll bloody their hands so that no one else will have to make the choice. They don't care if they're seen as villains, because, in the end, if it brings about the change they want, it doesn't matter. 'I will cast my soul into hell, so you may rise amongst angels'."

'_What?'_ "Ummm..."

"Sorry, I read a lot of books. But it is one of my favorite quotes. I think it perfectly describes them."

'_I will cast my soul into hell? So they expect to do even worse acts. 'So you may rise amongst angels.' So they want to bring about peace, but they know that they won't belong in it?'_

His question to Rai was meant to alleviate his concern about not informing the Viceroy about the supply trucks. However, his mind seemed more conflicted than ever now.

* * *

_Mount Fuji_

**Zero**

"Man, how long will this take?" Tamaki complained, "I don't like being boxed in like this."

"I agree," Kallen, "Even if this is a trap, I would rather not have it in such a confined space."

The car stopped, they felt themselves sink deeper into the seats.

"We're going upward." Zero commented. After a moment or two, the lift stopped, and the car door opened.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," the driver said, holding the door, "The master is waiting for you."

The four exited the car, revealing a large room with a massive glass wall.

"Woah," Tamaki exclaimed as he ran up against the wall. The other three looked over and saw a mountain in the distance. However, a third of the mountainside was replaced with metal structures.

"This is the Fuji Mines." Ohgi commented.

"That's not possible. There's no way we could be up here."

"It has to be Mt. Fuji," Kallen retorted, "There's only one mountain like that around here!"

"That means the Sakuradite is right below us. The damn treasure that caused this whole war!"

'_Which means they can't afford to have us refuse, and we'll know that.'_

"You know what they do to intruders here? Execute them."

"Their power reaches all the way here? It's impressive."

"It's repulsive," Zero barked out.

"Huh?" all three of them exclaimed.

"For untold centuries, Fuji was the most sacred place in all of Japan. It's clear waters and gentle beauty inspiring countless people spiritually, creating poets, writers, scholars, and many others who could benefit the world. Now, it's a symbol of what Japan has become: a husk of a nation, being bled dry by it's new imperial masters."

"AHAHA," a voice behind them roared in laughter, "Truer words could not have been spoken."

The glass wall was then turned opaque, and the room dimmed with a red lighting to it. Zero turned, and saw three men. Two of them had black suits and sunglasses, as well as prewar earpiece comms, and prewar pistols. The third, however, was hidden behind a japanese veil, preventing anyone from seeing his face. But, to Zero, his voice was all that was needed.

'_Of the five Kyoto members they could send, they send the one person who would know me. Perfect.'_

"You are correct," the man said, "Fuji's state is a cruel mirror of Japan. It pains me constantly. I apologize for not showing my face. However, Zero, your face is hidden as well. Unfortunately, I cannot allow this. I cannot take the chance that you are not Japanese, and don't have Japan's interest at heart." Kallen and Ohgi tense up at the man's words.

"To trust you, I must know who you are. Therefore," the man swung out a wooden cane, "You _will_ show me your face."

From the shadows, four Burais appeared, all leveling rifles at Zero's group. Kallen, Ohgi, and, though much slower to react, Tamaki, all stood in a half circle around Zero, arms outward, 'shielding' Zero. Kallen and Ohgi were furious, while Tamaki looked nervous

"You _bastards_!" Kallen roared, "After everything Zero has done, you wou~"

"Silence!" the man countered, "Now, which one of you is Ohgi?"

"That would be me." Ohgi replied, though his angered look didn't change.

"_You_ shall remove Zero's mask."

For a moment, there was silence. When Ohgi didn't move, the Burais aimed their weapons more accurately, to emphasize a point.

"Well?"

"Do it yourself," Ohgi replied.

"What?"

"So if he isn't Japanese? What difference does his race make if he can accomplish what we've all been failing to do. The Japanese people's best interest? From all I hear of Kyoto, all you've done is supply resistance groups. Have you even bothered to try helping the ghettos themselves? Don't answer that, because I wouldn't care. Zero's first action and second actions weren't to target Britannia. It was to stop a massacre of Japanese people, and then prevent an innocent man from being executed. Zero, you were right. We don't need them! _They_ need _us_!"

"WHAT!" one of the guards exclaimed, and Zero zoomed in to see the man tighten his hands around his cane.

"BAHAHA," Zero barked out, "I couldn't have said it better myself. This is the spirit of the Black Knights. It'll take a lot more than two guards with outdated pistols, and _three_ Burais to break it, _Taizo Kirihara_!"

**Taizo Kirihara**

The guards instantly tensed up when Zero mentioned Taizo's name.

'_He knows who I am?'_

"Anyone who can identify him must die," one of his guards said.

"Even if it's someone like you, Zero," the other continued.

"Wait!" Taizo countered, "What do you mean _three_?"

Instantly, one of the Burais launched its slash harkens at the two across, taking out their guns. It activated a stun tonfa on its left arm, and slashed at the gun of the Burai next to it, dropping it and causing it to fall to the ground. It then charged at Taizo and aimed it's rifle at him, though his guards did pull out their pistols.

"**If you had to **_**ask**_**, then your methods are sloppy and outdated,"** a female voice exclaimed from the Burai, **"You're soft."**

Taizo tightened his grip on his staff once more, as the Burai opened up, revealing Celaeno.

* * *

_(Flashback, 2 Hours Ago)_

**Third Person**

A Kyoto guard was currently near his Burai, getting it ready for when Zero's group would arrive. From there, Lord Kirihara would ambush and force Zero to remove his mask. After finishing getting his Burai ready, he left and continued his patrol. Down the hall, he saw a door to a storage room open.

He investigated, but found nothing in the doorway. After closing it, he began going down the hall, only to hear the door open again. This time, he entered the room, not noticing something behind him shimmer in the figure of a person.

Celaeno knocked out the soldier and tied him in the room, making sure to not only lock the room, but also give the man an injection that would keep him asleep for several hours. She then, still cloaked, entered the Burai, and waited for _their_ trap to be sprung.

* * *

_(Present Day)_

"You'll never defeat Britannia like that."

"When did you?" One of the guards inquired, before dropping the matter and aiming at her.

"Hold on! She can fire at us with that remote. Everyone, stay back! Don't make a move!"

"Taizo Kirihara," Zero exclaimed as he walked past his shocked group, toward Taizo, "Founder of Kirihara Industries, which has a monopoly on Sakuradite mining. Formerly a key backer of the Kururugi regime. However, when Japan fell, you dodged the tribunals by collaborating with the colonial rulers. Commonly known as 'Kirihara the Traitor'. In reality, you are one of the leaders of the Six Houses of Kyoto, who support resistance groups around Japan."

"A double agent," Celaeno finished, "How cliche."

"Show some respect, you swine!"

"Quiet!" Taizo exclaimed. The last thing he wanted was for either of the two to have a reason to fire.

"You were right about one thing, though," Zero said, "Neither of us are Japanese."

'_What? Then why fight for us.'_ Taizo noticed the three that came with Zero have a concerned look on their face, but aren't surprised by his words.

'_They must already know who's under the mask.'_ "If you aren't Japanese, why fight for Japan? What is it that you want?"

"I have seen the suffering of your people, the suffering no doubt present in many other areas ruled by Britannia, and I wish to see that end."

"And do you believe that is possible? The only way I could imagine that being possible is with Britannia's destruction. Can you do that?"

"I will, because I _must_. I not only have reasons that compel me forward, but the motivation to keep going. Hehe," Zero then moved his hand to his helmet, and a whizzing sound could be heard, "I'm glad it's you I'm dealing with." He took off his helmet, revealing a young man with jet black hair and purple eyes.

'_Wait, it couldn't~'_ Zero then pulled down the mask cloth, revealing his full face to him.

Taizo gasped, "You…?"

"It's been a long time," Lelouch softly said, "Lord Kirihara."

'_But,'_ Taizo thought as he turned his head to Celaeno, _'That means~'_

Celaeno beat him to it, taking off her helmet, revealing a woman with black hair, dark pink highlight, and indigo eyes.

"Is it really you?" Memories of his past came back. Of him with the Kururugi family, as was Kaguya, waiting to meet with four members of the Britannian Imperial Family. He saw three children, two of them kneeling to the third in a wheelchair, and a woman standing in front of them, almost guarding them.

"It's been eight years since that family received you as hostages."

"Yes," Lelouch replied, "And I appreciate you taking care of us back then."

"If I hadn't come, were you planning on taking a messenger as a hostage."

"Of course not," Cornelia retorted, "We can because we'd be able to help each other out, nothing more, nothing less."

'_Oh, Britannia, how you have colossally messed up.'_ "So, the flowers planted eight years ago have finally bloomed." Taizo then began to laugh loudly. "OHGI!"

"Uh, yes, sir?"

"These two are true mortal enemies of Britannia. I can assume you know their faces, but not their full stores. They must be kept hidden for vital reasons. I urge you to continue placing your trust in them. In return, we will assist you with intelligence and strategic support." The tension seemed to leave the room, as Kallen and Tamaki smiled.

"Thank you, Sir."

"I am grateful," Lelouch bowed before placing his mask back on, "Lord Kirihara."

Taizo pushed the veil up, revealing himself. "Are you embarking on the path of blood?"

"If that is the only path left for me, then yes."

"Celaeno. May I have a private word with you?"

"Very well. I have my own ride home, so it's not an issue."

After a couple of moments, the only ones remaining in the room were Taizo and Celaeno. She took off her helmet once more.

"So," Taizo exclaimed, "You've finally chosen a side."

"Yes, though, not _your_ side."

"Oh?"

"I made a promise to Lelouch. I wasn't going to abandon him. Do I agree with the path he's on? No. However, I will protect him to the best of my ability. I'm on _his_ side?"

"So you still believe it's impossible to _defeat_ Britannia."

"I…" Cornelia stopped herself, and looked deep in thought.

'_After her actions as Narita, she can't be thinking that it isn't possible. There's something else.'_ "It's not that you don't think you can't win. You just don't wish to fight your family." She looked at him, slightly shocked. He smiled at her.

"Well, you can try to tread that line, but, eventually, you'll reach a point where you'll _have_ to choose. And I'll understand no matter what choice you make." Taizo left Cornelia where she stood. He knew she'd be able to find her way out.

After all, she was able to sneak _in_.

* * *

_Tokyo Settlement, 8:52 P.M._

**Shirley**

Currently, Shirley was at the Roycee Theatre, Lelouch having kept his word. Though he was an hour late, Shirley didn't care. She was on a 'date' with Lelouch, though she did specify that it was 'as friends'. The next play was about to begin, and Shirley felt a little daring. Lelouch's face looked like he wasn't into the play itself. She placed her hand upon his. Lelouch took a quick glance at his hand, and moved it out from under hers. Shirley looked dejected, Milly's point being proven wrong.

'_What was I thinking? There's~'_ She felt something wrap around her shoulder. She looked, and saw Lelouch had stretched his arm across her back, and pulled her in. And he had a small, but genuine, smile.

'_He's not smiling about the play. He's smiling because he's her with _me_.'_

Shirley's eyes gleamed with hope as she turned her attention back to the play, leaning her head against his shoulder.

'_This is the _perfect _night.'_

* * *

_Osaka City_

**Unknown**

On the ports of Osaka City, a boat pulled.

"Alright," the sailor exclaimed, "My payment."

A man in a light blue jacket and silver hair paid the man. He had a visor on, so it was difficult to see his eyes. As he walked away, he pulled out a set of headphones.

'_Such a freak,'_ a thought spoke to him,_ 'But, at least his money's good.'_

'_I hope she's cooking tonight,'_ another thought spoke, _'I'll be too tired myself.'_

'_My sister's birthday is tomorrow, and the delivery hasn't even arrived yet.'_

'_Why,'_ the man's own thoughts said _'Can't they all SHUT UP!?'_ The man put on his headphones, cranked the volume up to max, and pressed play.

"_Good job,"_ the soft and gentle voice of his true love said to him, _"You can do it, Mao."_

'_Soon, C.C., we'll be together again._

_Soon.'_

* * *

**Author's Notes: And so, Kyoto will now be assisting the Black Knights. In the canon story, Zero went to them because Tamaki messed up the budget, and, while he didn't need them, it would make thing easier. This time around, they didn't need Kyoto, but figured that burning that bridge would be more trouble than it's worth.**

**Good news: Shirley, after severe pushing from Milly, has gotten much closer to Lelouch.**

**Bad news: Someone close to C.C. has arrived.**

**With that, I hope you enjoyed, follow and favorite, leave a review, and I'll see you next time.**


	19. Chapter 17 Shirley at Gunpoint

"Lelouch"-Speech

'_What_'-Thoughts

**"_{Live}_"**-Geass Command

**"Stop"**-Loudspeaker

_"Report"-_Radio

* * *

_Shirley at Gunpoint_

_September 11th, Tokyo Settlement, 7:07 A.M._

**Joseph Fenette**

"I take it your 'date' went well." Joseph slyly remarked to his daughter, who had a joyous smile on her face. He should've expected the speeding hug from her after that statement.

"Oh, YES," Shirley squealed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Honey," his wife, Elena Fenette, called out from the living room, "There's someone here to see you." Joseph noticed the concern in her voice, and quickly moved there. When he entered, he noticed a woman in a military uniform standing at the door. She had tanned skin, bluish teal hair and yellow eyes.

"Joseph Fentte?" The woman inquired.

"Yes?"

"Lieutenant-colonel Villetta Nu. I'm here discussing your involvement in Code R."

'_Well, had to happen sooner or later. If Zero could find me so quickly, they had to be not far behind.'_

"Dad?"

Joseph sighed, "Why don't we take a seat."

_Several minutes later_

**Villetta**

Mrs. Fenette handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you."

Villetta was sitting on a hard wood chair opposite the living room sofa, with a coffee table in between them. Though, she did notice that the coffee table looked freshly bought.

"So," Mr. Fenette inquired, "What do you want to know?"

"First, how much does your family know about Code R?"

"All I know," Mrs. Fenette replied, "Is that it was some kind of project done by the late Prince Clovis."

"I never told any of them the specifics of my work on it."

"Then," Viletta exclaimed, "It may seem shocking to you, but your father was assisting a group who was torturing a girl."

Both Shirley and Mrs. Fenette had a mixture of horror and outrage.

"Daddy wouldn't do such a thing," Shirley exclaimed, "He's the kindest man to ever exist."

"No," Mr. Fenette countered, "She's right."

"Joseph." Mrs. Fenette softly replied.

"If I had to guess, you were not aware of their actions until Zero announced it?"

"No, I've known for several months. It started a year ago. I was offered a temporary job that gave a much higher payment. Considering the offer was from a third party, I should've known that something was up, but the money was too good. For the first few months I was assigned to secondary projects, some morally questionable things, but nothing ethically wrong. However, over time, I noticed something sinister. Several of the items that Prince Clovis acquired were highly dangerous. Acidic elements, torture devices, many items came across my workplace.

"Then, three months, me and another worker, a scientist, were assigned to what was considered the 'main project'. That's when we discovered the girl. I was never allowed to see her, but I could still hear her screams. The scientist voiced his disapproval, and resigned. However, a few days later, I discovered that he had simply disappeared. I knew now that there was no turning back. Since Prince Clovis was running it, there was no one in Area 11 I could turn to without getting killed. I may have only made sure they had enough money, but I was just as complacent in their actions."

"What changed?" Villetta inquired, however, she already knew the answer.

"Zero. He came to my house, asked the same questions you are asking. I told him the same thing I'm telling you. What my role was, the location of my new workplace, as well as what I knew about the project's purpose, which was practically nothing."

"Zero was here?" Mrs. Fenette replied, shocked that a terrorist leader was in her house.

"Our records show," Villetta continued, "That you were at the Code R facility at Narita."

"Yes, I was reassigned there after Prince Clovis's death."

"Most of the members of that facility are either missing or dead because of the earthquake. How did you escape?"

Mr. Fenette looked down as he retold the events of that day

_(Flashback, Narita)_

**Joseph Fenette**

Joseph was currently looking over more financial spreadsheets.

"All this activity is worrying." The head scientist exclaimed.

"The Viceroy's army is here, which means they've found the JLF base."

Joseph's phone rang, and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Mr. Fenette?"_ A male voice replied. Joseph raised an eyebrow, noticing that the voice had a 'Scotish' accent.

"Yes."

"_This is St. Luke's General Hospital. We're calling to inform you that your daughter was in a crash recently."_

'_WHAT?!'_ "How's her condition?"

"_She's stabilized, however, we recommend that you come here in case things get worse."_

"Very well," Joseph said as he closed his laptop, "I'm on my way." He placed his phone away, and began moving to the lab's exit.

"Fenette," one of the scientists harshly exclaimed, "Where are you going? Our truck hasn't arrived yet."

"My daughter's been hurt. I need to go make sure she's okay."

"Whatever she's in, she'll be fine, our work is more imp~" He couldn't hear him anymore, as he had put his coat on and closed the door.

After moving up the stairs and using his keycard on the door, it opened up to a library. He exited the building and entered the parking lot, heading for his car. When he entered the car, he started the engine, and took a quick look in the rearview mirror, freezing as he did.

Sitting in the back of his car was a man, wearing a black trench coat with a hood. He had a cloth covering his face, as well as wore sunglasses, so he couldn't make out any details. Not to mention the pistol he was brandishing.

"You'll be taking a slightly alternate route home, Mr. Fenette," The man softly exclaimed, "So let's get on the road." Joseph realized that _he_ was the man who just called him. Joseph started the car and drove out of the lot.

"My daughter's not _actually_ hurt, is she?" Joseph inquired matter-of-factly, already knowing the answer.

"No," the man pulled out a phone, "Zero, asset has been acquired."

'_So I'm just a tool to them.'_ The man put the phone away.

"Take a left at this next turn. As for your daughter, nothing has happened. In fact, she should be receiving your tickets today, if I'm correct. Zero just knew she'd be the quickest way to get you to leave."

"Why?"

"Take the second right, then straight out of town. Why? You helped us greatly. We know the locations of several Code R bases, and we'll deal with them accordingly. This is us returning the favor. The battle that will begin here will possibly destroy the town, and Zero wouldn't want your help to go wasted. After we exit the town, stop the car."

A few moments later, they were outside the town limits, Joseph pulled his car aside. After doing so, the man exited the car and stood next to the driver window.

"Zero wants to know: Do you plan to continue working for Code R?"

"I don't believe so. If they call me to ask that same question, I'll be forced to say yes."

"Very well then. If you do not, then this will most likely be the last time you'll get a close encounter with the Black Knights. Good day, Mr. Fenette." With that, the stranger walked off, and Joseph pulled back unto the road.

_(Present Day)_

**Villetta**

"So," Villetta said, "In essence, Zero saved you as payment for helping him."

"Very simple version, but yes."

"Your opinions of Zero aren't my purpose for being here, though, so we'll simply ignore it. I'd like you to tell me the locations of every Code R facility you know."

After several more minutes, Villetta left the house, having gotten all she could get.

'_Only a few locations, but it's better than nothing.'_ Mr. Fenette's daughter, Shirley, exited the house, wearing a school uniform.

'_Shot in the dark.'_

"Miss Fenette?"

"Oh," Shirley squeaked, "Yes, Lady Nu." Villetta noticed the nervousness quite easily.

"I'm no Lady, just a soldier. First, I'd like to apologize to dropping that kind of information on you."

"It's no trouble. Just, my opinion of Zero may be a little more biased than most." Villetta raised an eyebrow, and Shirley realized she said that last part out loud.

"Don't worry, I'm not talking about Zero. You go to Ashford Academy, right? Doesn't it have dorms."

"Yes. I was visiting my father when you arrived."

"I have to ask, have there been any strange students recently at your school?"

"Um, I wouldn't want to insult any of my classmates."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Have there been any new students in the past month or two."

"Hmm, well, there is Claudia."

"Claudia?"

"Yeah, she enrolled here a few weeks ago, though, no one knows much about her, and she doesn't talk much. She prefers to go by her initials though, C.C. She seems to hang around Le~Lulu."

Villetta didn't pay attention to the last part, because it took _every_ mental strength she had to not make a visible reaction to the first part.

'_C.C., the Code R girl!'_ "Do you happen to have any pictures or videos of the girl?"

"Oh, yes. Our class president inducted her into the Student Council, and another classmate of mine always likes taking pictures of the new members." She pulled out her phone, and showed her a picture. It was outside, next to the wall of a large building on the left side, and lawn grass on the right side. One the right side were two other students, but she only focused on the middle.

In the center, looking irked, was a girl wearing a school uniform. One with lime green hair and golden colored eyes.

'_I've found you at last. Prince Pollux will~'_ She turned her head to the two boys on the right side. They looked to be talking, but she couldn't see the face of the second person. The first had purple eyes and black hai~

Her brain felt like it went haywire. Memories of when she encountered the dead Royal Guards, and the two people. She focused the memory on the younger of the two, but his face was static.

'_Why now? Wait, could it be?'_

"Ma'am," Shirley inquired, "Are you alright?"

"The boy," she replied, causing the girl to tighten in fear, "Who is he?"

"Oh," she quickly replied, though Villetta sensed that she was trying to hurry the conversation along, "He's a member of the Student Council."

'_Clearly she doesn't want to specify his name. However, I may be able to use her to get to him.'_ "I'm sorry to say this, but your friend may be involved with the Black Knights."

Shirley looked distraught, "Wait, involved with what?"

"Terrorism."

Shirley started shaking her head, "No no no, Lulu wouldn't be involved in something like this."

'_So his name is Lulu? A strange name, but I've got a name.'_ "The girl is most certainly involved with them, and, if what you said about the boy hanging around her, he might as well."

Shirley's resolve seemed to have hardened at this point, however.

"You're lying. The worst he's ever done is skip out on school. He's not crazy enough to do something like this. Now, if you don't mind, Miss Nu, I need to get to school."

"Fine, but, if you're sure he isn't involved, check where he lives tonight." Shirley began walking, but Villetta had one more trick up her sleeve. Intel suggested the JLF were going to attempt to flee Area 11 using the Port of Yokosuka. Knowing the Black Knights, they'll most certainly be there.

She pretended to place her hand to her ear, making it look like she was receiving a message from an earpiece. Then, just loud enough for her to hear, she said, "The Black Knights were spotted at Port Yokosuka? Alright, I'll be on my way. The planned attack will be at night, right?" She began walking away from the Fenette residence, but she could see that Shirley had heard what she said, and Villetta made no facial expression.

'_I know where C.C. is now, and I can capture her at any point. Now, though, I may have a link to Zero. As much as getting C.C. is important, if I can capture Zero, my rise to nobility will be swift. That being said, I'll still tell them about all the info Joseph informed me of.'_

* * *

_Viceroy Palace, 7:29 A.M._

**Castor**

"Suzaku," Castor exclaimed as he entered the ASEEC Mobile Base, with Nonette and Rai closely behind him, "Good to see you're up and about."

"Oh," Suzaku exclaimed as he exited the simulator, "Of course, Prince Castor."

"Your Highness." Miss Cecile exclaimed, bowing to him. Lloyd was currently working on repairing the Lancelot, as well as getting the ready for combat, as the Gawain was sent back to Prince Schniezel.

"Sorry I couldn't see you sooner. We've been too busy trying to fix all the political crap my late brother Clovis left us. Can you imagine he had several million Britannian pounds just lying in a crate down by the docks. We'll be putting those to more beneficial use." Castor didn't notice the worried look on Suzaku's face, but Nonette did. She decided to let it go for now, however.

"But, anyways, Suzaku, I just came over to give you a brief summary of what we learned from Narita."

"Yes," Nonette continued, "As well as to give you our next mission."

"Of course." Suzaku replied. They headed over to one of the desks, connected to a much larger screen.

"This will be a shortened version of the meeting you couldn't attend, but, we've noticed three distinct features the Black Knights had during the battle. We'll start from least to most important."

The first screen showed the AAR for the Gawain and the Lancelot engaging Celaeno's Gloucester.

"Thanks to both you, Nonette, and Rai, we've determined that this Knightmare uses a special device capable of disrupting Knightmare systems."

"We've also," Rai continued, "Determined that this feature has three stages. Red eyes means it's off, green eyes means it's activated, and purple means it's at its maximum power. While the eyes were green, most Knightmares already experience problems. However, both Gawain and Lancelot were unaffected. Suzaku, you said you experienced problems _after_ the lights turned purple."

"Yes, your Highness."

"It's just us here," Castor retorted, "You don't need to be formal."

"Oh, of course,Prince Castor." Castor rolled his eyes, but with a smirk.

"Regardless, onto the second point." The screen changed to show the red Knightmare with the silver claw. "This Knightmare is even more dangerous. That claw of hers was capable of destroying a Sutherland in just a few seconds. We believe it superheats the metal and liquids within the Knightmares to cause this effect. Not only that, but our techs theorize that it's a Seventh Generation."

"Let's hope that's the _only_ Seven-Gen they have," Nonette replied, "I don't think our boys can handle a squad of them."

"Agreed. From what we've noticed, the pilot is female, and is called Suwa Myojin."

Suzaku widened his eyes.

"Suzaku," Nonette said, "You know that name?"

"Yes. It's the name of one of our gods. Specifically, the god of valor and duty, the protector of Japan's religious beliefs."

"Interesting," Castor replied, "Then it's safe to assume that it's only a callsign."

"That would most likely be the case."

"Understand. However, this is the most damning info we've gotten." Castor switched the screen to show the AAR of a Sutherland. The video played, and Suzaku watched as first the tank and two APCs were destroyed.

"What's hitting them?" Suzaku inquired.

"Keep watching." Rai replied.

The three Sutherlands turned, and began charging up a hill, where gunfire was being fired at them...from infantry.

"Where are the enemy Knightmares?" Suzaku said. One of the Sutherlands was destroyed, and soon, the camera of the one they were watching was gone, leaving only static.

"We couldn't find the AAR of the third Sutherland," Castor exclaimed, "But, given the remains we found it in, we can assume the same thing happened to it. One tank, two APCs, and three Knightmares...All taken down by infantry using _only_ rifles."

"This _shouldn't_ be possible," Nonette replied, "And, yet, here it is. Infantry that can go up against our Knightmares. This is the worst possible thing that could happen to us."

"Right, Lady Nonette," Rai continued, "If they mass produce those rifles, it'll be a hard fight no matter how you look at it."

"Yes," Castor exclaimed, "We need to focus _all_ our attention on them if we're going to win this. Which is why the latest intel we've gotten will help up greatly."

"Prince Castor?" Suzaku inquired.

"Intel suggests that General Katase of the Japan Liberation Front, and a majority of their remaining forces, are at Port Yokosuka. Tonight, they'll be attempting to flee Area 11. _We're_ going to stop them. Once he's captured, the JLF will be broken, and only Zero will remain. Suzaku, you'll be assigned alongside Dalton once again for this operation."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Pack up, we'll be leaving immediately."

Nonette and Rai left, and Cecile went to find Lloyd. Suzaku was starting to leave too, but Castor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, sir, really."

'_Sometimes I wish I was born commoner, that way people would actually tell me how they're feeling, instead of simply looking fine because of my status.'_

"Suzaku, I've been playing politician amongst the Britannian nobility ever since I was born. As such, I can say you need to work on your lying face."

With a shocked look on Suzaku's face, Castor left the room.

* * *

_Tokyo Ports, 8:03 A.M._

**Zero**

"So," Zero said to a man with sandy brown hair and indigo eyes, as the two stood in a small office, "You're the one who gave us the intel for Narita."

After the Narita battle, Zero felt bringing the Britannian in was necessary. However, he wasn't foolish. They would be using one of their spare warehouses to interview him. Diethard was told to meet with two other members, and then they brought him in, bag over head and all that secrecy.

"Yes, Lord Zero. Diethard Ried, at your service."

'_The man has a silver tongue, that's for sure.'_

"Lord? I don't remember saying I was a member of nobility."

"But a man of your stature should be given proper respects."

"So, I have to ask, why are you, our first _Britannian_ recruit, joining us?"

"When you first appeared, you spoke out against the injustice of Suzaku Kururugi's _trial_. Before anyone even knew your name, you had killed a Prince to save countless innocent people. You did the same thing at Saitama, and again at Lake Kawaguchi. I want to…" As Diethard continued speaking, Zero noticed something oddly familiar with him.

'_He's saying what makes sense for a guy like him, but he's wearing a mask, just like me.'_

"...And I believe~"

"Leave us," At his command, the two BK members left the room, "Mr. Ried, now I would like you to speak honestly?"

"Lord Zero, I'm speaking the truth."

"And yet, your information tells a different story. I won't get into details, but, what I see is a man who despises how stale the world is right now. Who wants to see the world change, but knows he doesn't have the power to make that change."

Diethard eyes widened in shock.

"When you wear a mask for so long, it becomes easy to spot when someone else is also wearing a mask. So, I will ask _one more time_: Why are you joining us?"

For a moment, Diethard simply stared slack jawed. Zero was starting to wonder if he'd have to reject him. Then, like a switch, the dullness of his face flashed with life, as he smiled.

"I want to witness history," Diethard exclaimed, "I want to record _true_ history. Your story has captivated me, and I want to be by your side as you etch your story upon the face of the world."

'_Okay, not the reason I was expecting. And also a dangerous reason. Best to keep a guy like that close.'_ "Very well, Diethard Ried. You shall be placed with Relations & Reconstruction."

"Thank you, Lord Zero."

'_That's gonna get slightly annoying quickly.'_

"Regardless, our ride should be here."

"I cannot wait to see your base."

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer."

"Lord Zero?"

"We'll be taking a trip to Yokosuka, where the remnants of the Japan Liberation Front are gathering."

_4:30 P.M._

"So, Cornelia exclaimed as the two were in a car, heading towards Yokosuka, "What's your assessment of Diethard?". Due to the nature of their mission, they couldn't arrive in mass numbers, or else they would be tipping off the Britannians. As such, only twenty Knightmares, counting the Gorgon and Guren, would be deployed for this mission.

"He's dangerous," Lelouch countered, "He seeks the story that will most likely change the world. It wouldn't surprise me if he one day betrayed us if the 'story' would be more interesting for him, or if he found a better 'story'."

"Hmm, I'll have an extra pair of eyes on him, then. By the way, I'll be having Kallen assigned to guard you during this operation. After Mizuka's Knightmare was destroyed, the Twins noticed a glitch in the system, so they'll keep the Morgana until they've fixed it. Not only that, but Widow Squad is going to make sure their youngest can actually continue as a member."

"Makes sense."

Next to them, a train passed by them, heading for Yokosuka, both unaware of a specific passenger.

**Shirley**

Shirley sat alone in one of the passenger cars of the train. After hearing what Miss Nu told her, despite everything that's happened, she had to be sure. If she simply saw how Zero and the Black Knights fought, she'd be able to tell if Lelouch was involved with them.

'_Lulu, it can't be true. Getting involved with them? I can understand why, but there's no way Cornelia would let you join with them. Not to mention how worried Euphie and Nunnally would be. Regardless, I need to find out.'_

* * *

_Port Yokosuka, 5:45 P.M._

**Zero**

"General Katase," Zero exclaimed, extending his hand to the old general, "It's good to meet you in person."

"Agreed," Katase replied, shaking the hand, "I must thank you for your help at Narita."

To say the JLF were surprised to see the Black Knights was an understatement. Several soldiers nearly dropped protocol and tried taking a picture, though their officers quickly put them in their place. Currently, Celaeno was organizing the current forces that were arriving, while Zero himself was meeting the general inside an office onboard a tanker ship.

"I needed to toughen my men, and you needed to not be destroyed. Our goals aligned for a brief period."

"Ah, I can understand quickly training your men. No amount of training can give you the experience live battles can, as tragic as they can be."

"Agreed. I expected Colonel Tohdoh to be here as well, though?"

"Unfortunately, the Four Holy Swords are still on the run, and won't make it here before it's too late."

"Too late?" Zero pretended to feign ignorance, but he knew exactly what Katase meant.

"We intend to escape to international waters, and make a break for the Chinese Federation. From there, we'll bargain for asylum with the sakuradite we have."

"I must say, the amount of sakuradite would be very tempting. However, I do not see that working."

"Why? When Japan fell, the Chief Cabinet Secretary Atsushi Sawazaki did something very similar, and the Chinese granted him asylum."

"Atsushi may be a willing pawn for the Federation, but a pawn nonetheless. The High Eunuchs will no doubt use him one day to bring Japan under _their_ control. Britannia was annoyed that part of Japan's government escaped, but never acted upon it. However, _you_ have actively fought against them since Japan fell. If the Federation gave you asylum,Britannia will demand that you be turned over to them. Refusing will probably give them the excuse they need to invade. However, that's the most unlikely scenario. More likely, is that they'll accept your gift, then simply turn you over to the Britannians, to curry favor."

"Damnedable eunuchs."

"It gets worse, I'm afraid. The reason I'm here is because the Britannians are closing in on your position. We have intel that they'll attack when you attempt to flee tonight."

Katase sat down at his desk, distraught clearly on his face.

"Why did you come here?"

"To provide aid. You have two options; one, you flee Japan, and _hope_ the High Eunuchs don't sell you out; or, two, you join with the Black Knights. Whatever choice you make, we will assist you."

Katase was silent, and sat there, contemplating his choices.

"I'm not blind," Katase exclaimed, "Even before you arrived, I could see which way the wind was turning. However, old men like me have a hard time knowing when to quit. Or let someone else finish the fight we start. Very well, Zero. Me and my men will join you. I assume you'll want our sakuradite."

"That would be a nice bonus. Hold on a second," Zero placed a hand under his chin, and placed a button on the helmet, "Celaeno, did you get all that?"

"**Yes,"** Celaeno replied, shocking Katase, **"However, there's an issue: We don't have enough trucks to transport all of the sakuradite."**

"If that's the case," Katase retorted, "Gather what you can, but leave the rest in the ship. I may have an idea."

* * *

_7:45 P.M._

**Jeremiah**

The Britannian forces were currently hiding near the ports, waiting for nightfall.

Suzaku and Jeremiah were currently looking out a warehouse main door as the sun was setting.

"If there's one thing I enjoy about your country, Suzaku," Jeremiah said, "It's the sunsets."

"That we can agree, sir."

"Officer Kururugi," Dalton exclaimed professionally from behind them, "Margrave Gottwald." The two turned and saluted.

"Sir!" Both exclaimed.

"First off, Jeremiah, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that you'll no longer be under supervision." Jeremiah sighed with relief, "However, as you've guessed, only you and Villetta Nu are the remaining Purebloods left. As such, you'll be reassigned to my unit once this crisis is over."

"I understand, sir." Jeremiah replied, though Suzaku could sense the slight remorse in losing all his men.

"For now, you'll be assigned to Castor's Magma Guard for this operation. Kururugi, you'll be assigned with me, alongside the Fountain Guard, for this as well. Our target is Katase. Take him out and the Japan Liberation Front is finished. You'll be providing supporting fire from the shore until the marines have Katase, as well as annihilating any stragglers left over."

Suzaku's eyes widened, "I'm to annihilate them, sir?"

"Only the target is to survive, everyone else is to be terminated. Is that clear?"

Suzaku remained silent, a shocked look on his face.

'_He's tried to be as bloodless as possible, and now he's forced into a situation where he has no choice but to draw blood.'_

"Warrant Officer Kururugi," Dalton exclaimed, but there was no malice in his voice, "Show your loyalty to the crown. This is your chance to get ahead in the world, soldier."

"Understood, my Lord." Suzaku replied, though his tone indicated that he didn't like it.

"I'm glad. We'll be preparing soon. Good luck." With that, he left the two alone.

"I know you don't like having to kill your countrymen, Suzaku," Jeremiah consoled, taking a quick look around to make sure no one could hear them, "But you getting higher up the chain is best for both of us."

"How?"

"The higher ranking you get, the more work we can do to help keep you-know-who safe."

Suzaku widened his eyes, clearly not thinking that.

"Just think on it. You may not like it, but, much like me getting myself involved with the Purebloods, if it helps them, isn't it worth a little black on the ledger."

Jeremiah then left Suzaku, going towards the warehouse containing his Knightmare.

_8:15 P.M._

**Shirley**

The sky was dark purple as the light of the sun was leaving the horizon. She continued to walk cautiously through the docks, unaware the Villetta Nu was following her.

* * *

**Suzaku**

Suzaku sat in the Lancelot alongside several Sutherlands and a few Fountain Guard Gloucesters. He watched as the tanker holding the JLF left the hanger, and began moving towards the dock exit. He was glad Lloyd had the prototype for the VARIS rifle, though this one was white, as it didn't have the blue paint job of the original.

'_I don't want to kill them. But, what Jeremiah said is true. When we get to Lelouch, I'll confess all I've done, and let _him_ be by judgement.'_

"_All units,"_ Prince Pollux exclaimed, _"Begin operations. Fountain Guards, immobilize them."_ Suzaku, as well as every Fountain Guard, raised their rifles and fired at the tanker's propellers, destroying them, and causing the ship to come to a standstill.

"_Portmans, board them."_

A dozen aquatic Knightmares, the Portman, launched into the water, and propelled through the water towards the tanker. Suzaku raised the rifle and was aiming across, but he noticed something strange.

'_Why aren't there any guards?'_ The Portmans began harkening up onto the deck, however, there was no one up there.

"_Deck secured."_

"_Good, sending boarding parties. Watch yourselves. They may have set up ambushes."_ Several landing craft charged out from their side of the docks, and made their way to the tanker.

"_Something's not right."_ Lady Nonette exclaimed.

"_Agreed. I predicted this would be easy, but not _this_ easy."_

The boarding craft reached the tanker, and began rappelling upwards.

"_Rai,"_ Castor said, _"You see anything?"_

"_No activity. But I agree. Something's missing."_

Several infantry squads began pouring into the tanker itself.

"_This is Rai Valstar to all units. GET OFF THAT SHIP!"_

"What?"

"_Rai," _Lady Nonette replied, _"What's wrong?"_

"_They've rigged it to blow. All of you off that ship!"_

Suzaku saw several Portmans jump off the tanker, and even the infantry simply jumped off.

Then there was simply light.

The entire bay was encased with light as the tanker appeared to bulge outward for but the briefest of instances, before exploding in purple light. The shockwave alone sent several Knightmares back a step, and eradicated the boarding party.

"_WHOOOAA!"_ Castor screeched, _"What the hell is wrong with these guys?"_

"_Sub-Viceroy, they clearly knew we were coming."_

"_Viceroy,"_ General Dalton exclaimed, _"Several unknown craft approaching from across the water."_

Suzaku stared across the water, and saw two large boats. He recognized them as Britannian Rapid Deployment vessels. Fast ships with the sole purpose of quickly deploying Knightmare during naval invasions. One of them crashed head on near Castor's position, ramping upward. The second one charged straight for their position. Before he could react, it too rammed into the area. The cargo hatch opened up, revealing a red Knightmare, Suwa.

"**Come on, Britannia dog!"** Suwa exclaimed as the Knightmare jumped upwards, ready to sink it's claw into the Lancelot.

**Diethard Ried**

'_This is amazing!'_ Diethard exclaimed as he watched the ship explode. He and Ohgi were on top of a crane observing the situation, and got the best view of the tanker exploding. _'Using the JLF's original plan to your advantage, and luring them into a death trap. Not only that, but, by telling them now, when they had no chance, practically guarantees that they would join you. Your genius knows no bounds.'_ He began running down the crane.

"Glad the shockwave didn't knock us dow~HEY!" Ohgi exclaimed as Diethard kept running down, "Stop!"

"Show me more," Diethard exclaimed but Ohgi didn't hear him, "More of your greatness."

Diethard reached the bottom and started running towards the battlefield, even as Ohgi pulled out a gun and fired several warning shots.

**Celaeno**

The Gorgon bursted out of the landing craft, and bisected a Sutherland while decapitating another.

"_Celaeno," _Ohgi exclaimed, _"We may have a problem. That Britannian you brought in just bolted."_

"Direction?"

"_Believe it or not, _towards_ the battlefield."_

'_This guy!'_ "He's a little too eager to see history being made. We'll reprimand him, but it isn't a threat. Continue the operations."

As she said that, the Lancelot charged at her, swinging a massive axe. Celaeno dodged it and readied her katanas. Upon closer inspection however, she realized this wasn't Suzaku. The Lancelot was white with a golden accent color. This one had a blue accent. Not only that, but she saw the axe was the same one the black giant Knightmare used. Though, it looked like this smaller one needed both hands to use it effectively.

"**Ready for a rematch?"** Nonette's voice inquired from the new Knightmare.

'_Wait, where's the behemoth.'_ "What, did you break your toy?"

"**Nah, someone wanted it tested. Let's go!"**

'_So that thing will be even more powerful the next time we see it? Great.'_

**Zero**

Zero was currently in a black Sutherland, fighting alongside Kallen. The main goal wasn't to kill the Viceroy, but to cripple their forces here. Afterwards, they would retreat. Despite how powerful they've gotten, the longer they can delay the enemy bearing their full strength, the better. Despite not having the Morgana, his new Knightmare did have _one_ added benefit.

As a Britannian Knightmare charged at him, having lost it's rifle, Zero pulled out the MVS blade and slashed the stun tonfas off, before impaling it with the blade. Another Gloucester opened fire at him, but he used the slash harkens to disarm it, and caused it to collide against some shipping containers. He readied the sword to pierce into the Knightmare

'_Never thought I'd be good at Knightmare comba~'_ Zero's sensors saw something past the shipping containers. A girl, wearing school clothes.

'_SHIRLEY!?'_

"**This is Fountain Guard Carius to all units!"**The Gloucester in front of him roared, **"Zero right in front of me! Open fire! Forget about me!"**

"What?!"

Almost in sync, two other Fountain Guards, as well as almost every Britannian Knightmare on their side of the port, minus the Lancelot, who looked almost shocked, swung their rifles at his position, and opened fire. Zero tried to dodge, but the wall of gunfire was too much. The Gloucester behind him was destroyed by the gunfire. First the right arm came off, then the left leg. Even as the attacking Knightmares were getting destroyed by Black Knights, some continued the barrage. Then the head unit was destroyed, causing the auto-eject to engage.

"Celaeno," Zero exclaimed as the cockpit was sent flying, "My Knightmare's been~GAH!"

A Fountain Guard's railgun grazed the cockpit, causing it to spiral upwards, across the port line.

"_You bastards!"_ He could hear Kallen's voice roaring, no doubt attacking his assailant. When the cockpit slammed into the ground, it continued to spiral, causing static and sparks all over the inside. Zero head even slammed _hard_ against the side a couple of times, knocking him out.

* * *

**Shirley**

'_This was stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ Shirley thought as she ran from the battlefield. She saw a Black Knightmare nearly impale another when over dozen others started firing at it. If she didn't duck behind a container, she was sure one of those would've hit her. As much as she want to confirm that Lelouch wasn't part of the Black Knights, she had the common sense to not stick around a battlefield.

As she round a corner, she ran to the edge of the dock, looking down at the water. If she was going to hurl, might as well do it over water. After a moment of heavy breathing, she stood back up, deciding that she would go home. However, it was at this moment that she noticed the Knightmare cockpit a dozen meters away from her. She was in such a panicked state that she didn't notice it until she calmed herself.

She walked towards it, noticing that it was opened, but it appeared to be upside down, as the pilot head was aiming downward.

'_Are they okay?'_ Shirley soon gasped covering her mouth, as she saw the iconic helmet of Zero. She was less than twenty feet from the masked man. The man who may have hurt her daddy, but also saved him from being buried alive.

'_What should I~'_ She froze as he heard a strain grunt from Zero as he turned his head. In the process, the helmet slid downward, and Shirley's world shattered.

Shirley could recognize the black hair anywhere. The boy's eyes may be closed, there may be a blood trail going down his face, and the lower part was hidden with a black cloth, but she knew who it was.

'_Lulu. You didn't _join_ the Black Knights. You_ created_ them! That means Celaeno is really Cornelia! What do I~'_

"Is that Zero?" A familiar voice exclaimed behind her, causing her to jump in fright. She turned around, and was shocked to see Miss Nu standing there. She walked past her, kneeling to Lelouch. She grabbed his hair, getting a better look.

"Well, well, what a shocker. The student is Zero himself. And a Britannian, no less. When I bring him to Viceroy Pollux _and_ bring in C.C., he'll make me a noble."

'_She's going to turn him in? Nunnally can't los~'_ She stepped on something. Looking down, she saw a pistol.

"Not just a Knight of Honor, real nobility! And he's still alive. Perfect! What kind of grand execution will be in store for him, I wonder."

'_Execution?'_ Without realizing it, Shirley had picked up the pistol, and pointed it at Miss Nu, tears starting to build up.

"Of course, you'll be rewarded as well…" Miss Nu turned around, finally noticing that Shirley was aiming a gun right at her.

"Please…" Shirley pleaded, tears running down her cheeks, "Please, get away from him."

Miss Nu's eyes narrowed in anger, "Stupid of me, he's your boyfriend, isn't he?!" She began standing up, pulling out a pistol.

"LULU!" Shirley closed her eyes, straightened her arms, and moved her finger.

_BANG_

Shirley froze. She didn't pull the trigger. But, she doesn't feel any pain. She opened her eyes, and saw Miss Nu was bleeding on the lower chest from her right side. Miss Nu, eyes gawked, began turning her head when a second shot hit her again, causing her to backpedal and fall into the water.

Shirley's arms were shaking as she turned her head to the left, and saw a man with sandy brown hair and indigo eyes.

"You're a kid." The man softly said, clearly shocked to see her. However, his eyes soon hardened, and he moved the pistol towards her.

"Sorry, kid."

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm a horrible person, aren't I?**

**As for Suzaku willing to kill the JLF in this. He's kinda juggling between two different priorities: His own reasons for not killing people, and helping Lelouch and his siblings. In this fight, he's prioritized Lelouch.**

**P.S. I've gone back and looked at the show, to see when events happened, and realized how QUICK everything happened. By this point in my story, the Black Rebellion would've already been crushed, and Zero 'killed'. I thought season one happened over the course of two or three months. Not gonna change it, of course, but surprised everything happened so fast.**

**As always, leave a favorite/follow, post your review, and I'll see you next time.**


	20. Interlude 3: Skirmish at Port Yokosuka

"Lelouch"-Speech

'_What_'-Thoughts

**"_{Live}_"**-Geass Command

**"Stop"**-Loudspeaker

_"Report"-_Radio

* * *

_Interlude: The Battle of Port Yokosuka_

_September 11th, Port Yokosuka, 8:21 P.M._

**Celaeno**

Nonette's Knightmare charged at the Gorgon, locking blades with its twin Katanas. Despite being in a normal sized Knightmare, Nonette could still swing that axe as fast as the big one. Her only saving grace was that it required two hands to wield it.

"**We've got you now!"** A Britannian Sutherland, accompanied by two others, aimed their rifles at the Gorgon...only for the command deck of the tanker to smash on top of them. Both Nonette and Celaeno looked up, and saw debris from the exploded tanker had begun raining down upon them.

"All forces, watch your heads. The sakuradite didn't completely destroy the ship."

"_Incoming, incoming!"_

Both Britannian and Black Knight forces began both engaging in battle, and avoiding falling debris. Celaeno and Nonette's duel ended prematurely as a piece of the tanker's hull separated them.

**Nonette**

"Woooo!" Nonette exclaimed as she backed the Club away from the hull piece, "That was a little too close. Rai, how're you doing?"

Rai may have been a better tactician than her, but his Knightmare skills were only subpar. It has been one of the major training she's been drilling him on. As such, she assigned him to the rear guard.

"_I'm fine, Lady Nonette. However, I'm noticing a discrepancy."_

"Clarify."

"_The amount of sakuradite reported on the ship should've sent a much larger shockwave, and completely disintegrated the tanker. I believe that they may have taken most of the sakuradite, and rigged the rest to blow."_

"_Which means,"_ Pollux replied, _"That they got here long before we did."_

"_Ironic,"_ Castor retorted, _"We set a trap for them, and _we_ were the ones who got ambushed."_

"_Status Report."_

"_Suwa is engaging the Lancelot and the support group assigned to him."_

"Celaeno's group has engaged me."

"_Regroup at the western docks," _Pollux commanded, _"Reinforcements will be arriving in five minutes."_

"_And watch for falling debris,"_ Castor added, _"I don't want our after action report to include 'death by falling tanker'!"_

'_Too late for that, unfortunately.'_

Then, Celaeno's Knightmare appeared above the tanker debris, and did a double downward slash at her. Nonette raised her axe and blocked it, but was hit when the Gloucester's slash harkens fired at her. The frontal section of the was damaged, but not badly. The two circled each other once more.

"I must say, Celaeno," Nonette exclaimed over the speaker, "You've proven to be a much more interesting opponent than I gave you credit for."

"**Underestimation of your opponent is the first step to defeat."** Celaeno retorted, however, that struck a cord to her.

'_That statement. It was said by our combat instructor back at Camlann! Only Britannian nobility were allowed there.'_ Nonette believed she now had a clue to Celaeno's identity, but she wouldn't tell her that.

"It doesn't matter, though. In the end, you're simply ants taking on a titan."

"**Hmph, actually, you'll find we're a pack of wolves taking on tigers. You only fight for your own personal glory, though there are exceptions. We may be weaker, but we fight as one. I believe the situation is 'defeat in detail'."**

'_Oh, this snarky bitch!'_ Defeat in detail was more commonly called 'divide and conquer', however, the phrase itself was first used during the French Revolution. Nonette was always fascinated with military history, and, despite the personal hatred, Napoleon, who used that method countless times against Britannia, leading to the exodus of the British Isles.

"**However, to put your ant metaphor into context. You should be careful."**

**Celaeno**

"Because ants tend to swarm."

All across the docks, Black Knights, around fifty, hidden in shipping containers, began appearing, and firing upon the Britannians using their newly mass-produced Arcadons.

"**What?"**

Celaeno charged as Nonette was currently distracted by the sudden reinforcements. Nonette quickly recovered, but not before her Knightmare took a slash across the front. Nonette fired her slash harkens, forcing her to back off, and then cross her katanas together when Nonette brought down her axe. Celaeno shoved the axe off, but then the blue Lancelot quickly circled behind her. Luckly, she flipped one of the katanas backwards, blocking it.

"All units assigned to Alpha Group," Celaeno said over the radio, "Do not approach the Gorgon. I'm activating the KDS." She pulled the overhanging level all the way down, skipping straight into overdrive mode. The blue Lancelot immediately noticed the difference in power output.

"**Oh, you bi~BAHA!"**

'_She's laughing?'_

"**I have to admit, fighting someone like you. You haven't given me a rush like this since my academy days."**

'_Uh oh. Please don't make a connection.'_

"**Just goes to show that, just because you're the greatest empire in the world. Doesn't mean there aren't a few exceptional warriors."**

"If you think _I'm_ dangerous. Then perhaps we should trade partners."

"**Oh? You mean face off against Suwa? No, **_**you**_** have my attention. She seems more like a rampaging flail. You...you're like an elegant broadsword."**

* * *

**Kallen**

Kallen grabbed the head of a Sutherland using the RWS, and destroyed it.

"**Suwa!"** A voice exclaimed. Kallen turned and saw the Lancelot charging at her. It fired the VARIS, but she blocked it with the RWS, dissolving the bullet, though it did take a lot of energy from it. Kallen raised her left arm and fired the mounted machine gun as the two circled each other, but Suzaku the shields on his arm to deflect them.

"So you know who I am. Unsurprising."

"**Is that your real name, or are you like Zero, hiding yourself behind a falsehood."**

'_Jeez this guy is thickheaded.'_ "I don't know," Kallen retorted as she lunged at him with the claw, "Figure it out yourself!"

"**You take the name of one of Japan's protectors, yet all you're doing is making things harder for the Japanese! You should be working to change the system from the inside." **Suzaku dodged, pulling out two MVS blades, before doing a double right slash at her.

"If that was possible, then why do they have the Honorary Britannian system at all?" Kallen exclaimed as she dodged, using the machine gun to take out another Sutherland that got too close for his own good.

"That system is _designed_ to destroy cultures. The ones that accept Britannia's rule and work to better the Empire get to live barely decent lives, while the ones who hold onto their people's culture and beliefs rot in the ghettos! In your mission to obtain power, you've abandoned the very people you wished to save." Suzaku fired his slash harkens at Kallen.

"**I have NOT abandoned them!" **Suzaku replied as Kallen jumped up, dodging the harkens, and dived, her claw aiming for him.

"Then it's _you_ who should be helping _us_!" Kallen retored. Suzaku used one of the MVS to block the claw, but Kallen activated the RWS, forcing him to drop the blade as it was destroyed.

'_Take that, you self-righteous assho~'_

"**This is Fountain Guard Carius to all units."** A Knightmare speaker exclaimed, **"Zero's right in front of me! Open fire! Forget about me!"**

"What?!" Kallen turned and saw Zero's Sutherland in front of some shipping containers, with a fallen Gloucester. Almost every Britannian Knightmare around her, with the exception of the Lancelot, turned their guns at Zero, and opened fire.

"NO!" Kallen quickly destroyed one Sutherland with the RWS, and another using her machine gun. However, the hail of fire was too much. Zero's Sutherland collapsed, though she saw the cockpit eject upwards. It didn't stop there, however, as they continued to fire at the cockpit itself, one of them getting a grazing hit.

"You bastards!" Kallen destroyed two more Sutherlands that were firing at Zero. She saw the cockpit sail off into the distance, but, due to the combat, she couldn't see where it landed.

"This is Suwa to Celaeno. Zero's Knightmare's been destroyed."

* * *

**Celaeno**

"WHAT?!" Celaeno shrieked. Her momentary shock gave Nonette an opening, as she swung the axe at her right side. Celaeno had an instant to react, and blocked the attack, though the impact did send her flying back.

"_I saw his cockpit eject, but I couldn't see where it landed."_

"Direction?"

"_South-west."_

"_This is Ohgi, I'm nearest to that area. We'll look for him on foot."_

"Good. Hurry."

"_At once, sir."_

She returned her attention to Nonette, who, surprisingly, didn't continue the attack after sending her flying.

'_What's she~'_

"**So it seems your little brother is in a bit of a pickle."**

'_Ah, she must've received word of what just happened. Wait~'_ "What makes you think he's my _little_ brother?"

"**Oh, several things. Height difference, the maturity of your voice compared to his."**

"Maturity?! We use voice modulators! You _shouldn't_ tell which is our true voice."

"**Semantics."**

Celaeno could feel a vein popping. _ 'Dear lord, it's like I never left the academy!'_

**Nonette**

Celaeno swung at Nonette, who dodged it. As one of the Katanas slammed into the ground, Nonette pinned it with one of the feet, before slamming her axe down on it, snapping it in two. Celaeno backed up, stumbling for a second before gripping the last Katana with both hands.

'_One down.'_ She felt impacts on her Knightmare's back, and she noticed the enemy infantry was taking long range shots at her.

'_These damnedable fools.'_ Nonette pulled the Lancelot Club behind some shipping containers. She then saw Britannian Knightmares entering the port from the North-east.

'_Reinforcements. Finally.'_ However, her relief was short lived, as that area was then bombarded with rockets.

'_What?!'_ From the warehouses in that area, several Knightmares, Burais, charged out, bearing the sigil of the Japan Liberation Front.

"How did~"

"**We know where your reinforcements were coming from?"**

**Celaeno**

"It was actually quite simple."

_(Flashback, Several Hours Ago)_

Zero and Celaeno were in the captain's quarters of the JLF tanker, listening to General Katase's plan, with all three overlooking a map of the harbor.

"The Britannians expect us to escape using the tanker," Katase said, "And they believe we are unaware of their presence. We can hook a makeshift bomb attached to the remaining sakuradite on the ship. When the time comes, we'll start the ship, aiming it for the harbor's exit. The moment it begins moving, a timer will start. Zero, how long do you expect it to take for them to board us?"

"The Twins would want to capture you, not kill you, so they'd destroy your propellers first, before boarding. I estimate thirty seconds, maybe a minute, from the moment the tanker launches, before they start their attack, and another minute of two before they begin entering the tanker."

"Then the bomb will be set for three minutes. What's our counter attack?"

"We currently have twenty Knightmares," Celaeno replied, "And just under thirty foot soldiers, wielding Knightmare-killing rifles." Katase's eyes widened into perfect soldiers at the rifle part. "We'll have them sneak into shipping containers near the spots we predict the Britannians will use once the battle begins. Once the ship is detonated, we'll use landing crafts on the opposite side of the docks to quickly storm their positions. Katase, no offense, but, since your men use outdated Knightmares, _and_ since you're the target, your men will be held in reserve when reinforcements arrive."

Katase grimaced, but silently agreed that his men were inadequate for the current situation.

"Brother, when can we expect reinforcements?"

"If they have the Knightmare leave their support units? Five minutes."

"I'll have my hidden near the main entrance," Katase replied, "So we can ambush them."

"No," Zero retorted, causing Katase to look offended, "That'll be useless."

"Explain."

"When Pollux and Castor realize that it was a trap, they'll expect us to have people ready at the main entrance, so they'll direct them somewhere else. They'll most likely come in from the North-eastern entrance."

"Celaeno," Katase calmly exclaimed, "Your brother is smart. It's almost terrifying."

"Heh, you have no idea."

_(Present)_

"**If I wasn't on the receiving end,"** Nonette exclaimed, **"I'd say I was impressed."**

"Then forgive me, but I'll have to anger you once more."

"**Huh?"**

"NOW!"

From all sides of the docks, smoke trails were fired upwards, before crashing down into the battlefields. In less than a minute, the entire area was covered in smoke.

"**Your tricks aren't going to help if you fight up close."**

"We aren't," Celaeno then turned off the speaker, and returned to the radio, "All forces, begin retreat procedures. All objectives have been met."

This was the plan the entire time. Once Katase and his men ambushed the reinforcements, they would consider the battle over, and begin retreating out of the zone. Celaeno reversed the Gorgon, disappearing into the smoke.

"**EH!"** Nonette roared into the smoke, **"Don't think our dance is over yet! The next time we'll settle things!"**

'_That's what I'm afraid of.'_

After a moment, Celaeno entered a warehouse at the edge of the docks, where everyone was in a frantic, but not chaotic, dash to get everything moving.

"_Celaeno," _Diethard's voice came over the radio, _"This is Diethard Ried."_

"Mr. Ried," Celaeno replied, annoyance clearly evident, "Would you like to explain yourself?"

"_I'll fully accept punishment for my actions, however, we have a situation."_

For some reason, she felt a sense of dread.

"_Someone saw Zero with his mask off."_

* * *

**Author's Notes: A much shorter chapter, but this is mainly because I couldn't find anywhere to fit this without breaking the flow of the previous chapter. Next one we'll get back to the main story**

**As always, leave a review, follow/favorite the story, and I'll see you next time.**


	21. Chapter 18 Geass Vs Geass

"Lelouch"-Speech

'_What_'-Thoughts

**"_{Live}_"**-Geass Command

**"Stop"**-Loudspeaker

_"Report"-_Radio

* * *

_Chapter 18: Geass Vs. Geass_

_September 11th, Port Yokosuka, 8:29 P.M._

**Diethard Ried**

Diethard approached the Knightmare cockpit. He was inching towards the battlefield when he heard a woman's voice, which turned out to be Villetta Nu. He saw that Zero was unconscious, his helmet off, and Villetta holding his hair. He was approaching from the side, and was currently unnoticed.

'_Zero must not fall.'_ He pulled out a pistol Administrator Ohgi gave him. Though he never used a gun on an actual person, he was confident he could at least _hit_ her. Villetta turned behind, looking at something. She said something, but he couldn't make out what.

'_Is there a second person there?'_

Villetta stood up, swinging a pistol out. Before Diethard could register what she was aiming at, he fired. Villetta was shocked as the bullet hit her lower torso. He fired once more, hitting her right shoulder, and she fell into the water. As Diethard exited between the two shipping containers, he got a look at the second person. It turned out to be a young girl, not even twenty, wearing a school uniform, light yellow with golden trims and black cuffs. She had Orange hair and green eyes with a hint of yellow. The gun she held was fixed on the spot where Villetta had stood a moment ago.

"You're a kid?" Diethard inquired, surprised that a kid would come anywhere near this place of their own volition. He noticed the girl's arms were shaking, and she was staring at him with confusion.

'_Did she pull the gun out when I shot her, or was Villetta pulling her gun out to shoot the girl. Doesn't matter, this student could be a problem.'_ He swung the pistol, aiming for her, with the girls eyes widening in fear. Despite his curiosity, common sense ruled him out here.

"Sorry, kid."

"Shirley…" a weak voice wheezed out. Both turned, and saw Zero was awake, if barely. Diethard saw that Zero apparently had black hair and purple eyes. Blood was trailing down (up?) his head as he looked at the girl.

"What are you doing here…" Zero soon passed out again.

"Lelouch!" The girl, who he now knew was called Shirley, dropped the gun and, as if Diethard didn't exist, dropped on her knees next to Zero.

'_They know each other?' _Diethard's common sense told him 'If these two are friends, killing her might not be the best idea', so he put the pistol away. He quickly grabbed the gun Shirley dropped, and moved to Zero. He could see gray smoke in the distance, meaning Celaeno had begun the final part of the plan, and were evacuating.

"If you want to help," he commands her, "Then help me carry him."

Shirley nodded, backing off so he could pull him out of the cockpit while she picked up his helmet. He then lifted him up, and had Zero's arms draped over the two's shoulders.

It took some time, but they dragged him to the outskirts of the docks, into a warehouse that they were using. However, when they entered, they found it empty.

'_Looks like this one already evacuated.'_ "Place him down behind those crates. We don't want someone to wander by and see him."

"Right." Shirley and Diethard placed Zero down, sitting upright against a crate.

**Shirley**

Shirley knelt down to Lelouch, taking off his cape, before quickly checking his head. There was a laceration across the left side of his head. On his purple outfit, part of the left arm had a darker shade than the rest, with a piece of the clock slashed. Any nervousness she had completely left her as she went into overdrive.

"Do you have any medical supplies, like compression bandages?"

Diethard raised an eyebrow. "I'm a reporter of the Britannian government."

Shirley gave him the stick eye.

'_I don't know what news reporter qualifications are!'_

"Of course I do." He pulled out a roll of bandages.

"Good." She took the bandages.

"Perhaps I should~"

"Does your father work with scientists, and is your mother a nurse?"

That shut him up real quick.

"Then let me focus." Shirley shocked herself at how assertive she was, but buried it to focus on Lelouch, ripping open the cut cloth on his arm, showing several cuts in it.

'_The laceration takes priority.'_ She turned her attention back to his head.

**Diethard**

Diethard observed the girl tending to Zero. He stood behind another crate, watching the entrance for any unwanted guests. Pulling out a radio, he called Celaeno.

"Celaeno, this is Diethard Ried."

"_Mr. Ried,"_ Celaeno's voice replied, clearly annoyed, _"Would you like to explain yourself?"_

"I'll fully accept punishment for my actions, however, we have a situation. Someone saw Zero with his mask off."

"_...What."_ She deadpanned, but he could sense restrained fury and horror.

"There's a girl here."

"_What did you do?"_

"I was going to kill her, but it seems they may know each other. Currently she's tending to Zero's wounds. He'll need a pickup, however."

"_...Blond hair, blue eyes?"_

'_Wait, another girl knows who Zero is?'_ "No," he replied, hiding the shock from his voice, "I believe Zero called her Shirley. She has long~"

"_Orange hair,"_ Celaeno interrupted, her voice softer, _"With green eyes."_

'_So they _do_ know each other.'_ "Yes, ma'am."

"_...(Sigh) Keep an eye on her. If she's harmed, you'll share her fate. We'll have a car pickup the two, and one of our men will pick up you, in that order."_

"Understood."

Diethard stood guard and watched as Shirley treated Zero. However, his thoughts were in overdrive as he tried to discern his identity.

'_Black hair, purple eyes, younger than twenty, older than ten, no, fifthteen. There's not that many people with purple eyes. But I'm still not getting much. Lelouch...that name sounds familiar. Where have I heard it?'_

Deciding to take a different approach, he looked more closely at Shirley.

'_Shirley, orange hair, green eyes. Both are not that common. The tie on her school uniform has the sigil for the former Ashford House, so she must attend Ashford Private Academy in Tok~'_

Like a switch, it all clicked together.

'_Ashford.'_

The Ashfords once served Empress Marianne, the Commoner Empress, but lost almost all their assets when she was murdered. That alone would give them cause to despise Britannia.

Miss Villetta Nu wanted his help investigating schools, starting with Ashford.

Now, an Ashford student knows Zero.

The Ashfords are very likely allied with the Black Knights.

Finally, Zero's name is Lelouch.

Empress Marianne had a son with that exact name. He was called~

"Lelouch vi Britannia." Diethard whispered, though, loud enough for Shirley to hear. She froze, shifting her eyes to him, as if she had just been caught red-handed. However, she went back to treating Zero, though there was a slight fear in her eyes. Diethard was using all his years of reporting to keep his face from bursting into a cheshire grin.

'_So _she_ knows he's a prince. Honestly, I couldn't _beg_ for a better story. This almost seems like a fairy tale.'_

**Shirley**

After a couple of minutes, with Lelouch having been treated, the back faculty doors to the warehouse opened. Diethard whipped around, aiming his pistol at the sound. Two men wearing Black Knights attire approached them.

"You Shirley?" One of them said, which Shirley nodded, "Follow us. Diethard, you're with him." He gestured to the second one, which Diethard followed. Shirley, with the help of the first man, lifted Lelouch up. When they exited the warehouse, she saw a black car with black tinted windows. She noticed there was a privacy divider as well.

"You enter first," the man said, which Shirley complied, "We'll have to lie him down."

Shirley blushed. The car wasn't that wide, so, if he was lying down, his head would be on her lap. She shyly nodded, leaning over to help lie him down. After they were situated, the man closed the door and banged on the top three times. The car began moving, heading out of Port Yokosuka.

"Ugh." Lelouch grunted, lifting his eyes barely. He looked up, seeing Shirley.

"Lulu." Shirley said.

"Shirley," Lelouch whispered, still exhausted, "What are you doin~"

"Shhhh," Shirley gently interrupted him, placing her left hand on the top of his head. "Just rest for now. Your men are taking you home. You can be mad at me there. Just rest."

Whether Lelouch took her advice, or was simply overexhaustion, he quickly fell asleep in her lap. Soon, however, the events that unfolded took a toll on her as well, and she slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Celaeno**

Celaeno was currently in a semi truck's trailer, waiting for any intel on Zero's condition. Her radio sparked to life, and it almost seemed to teleport to her hand.

"Report."

"_Both Zero and the girl are safely onboard, heading back to the Nest. Diethard was also retrieved."_

'_Oh, thank God.'_ "Good. Injuries?"

"_It appears Zero took some injuries to the head and one of his arms, though they seem to be treated."_

"Either way, we'll have our doctors take a look."

"_Copy that. Over and out."_

With that, Celaeno placed the radio back on her hip.

'_Shirley now knows that Lelouch is Zero. Probably guessed that I'm Celaeno. Not good.'_

"Hey," a Black Knight said, "We're missing some rifles." In the trailer was a metal crate that contained all the Arcadon rifles. They would be placed into the crate, and locked into place with claps. However, it seems three were missing.

"We may have left them behind. We did lose some infantry."

"Don't worry," the voice of Talio replied, "It's not that much of an issue." Despite the risks, the twins insisted that one of them was here to see the mass-produced Arcadons in action.

"You're not worried that the Britannians will start making Arcadons of their own." Celaeno retorted.

"Nope! And here's why." He placed her hand onto the crate, which then scanned it. A red button appeared and, upon pressing it, the red ammo counter on each of the Arcadons was replaced with a green INACTIVE.

**Suzaku**

Suzaku was currently outside the Lancelot, observing the situation. Overall, they lost a third of their forces, and they don't know how many the Black Knights brought, so they can't report their casualties. He could see Lady Enneagram, Rai, as well as Prince Pollux and Castor discussing things. Prince Castor made a side glance to him, and subtly motioned him to come over.

"Did we get any more intel on them?" Pollux inquired.

"Not much," Nonette replied, "I'm just glad we kept them from getting to you."

"I don't believe _you_ were the targets," Rai countered, "But, rather, our forces. When Celaeno killed Prince Clovis, we retaliated by sending two Royalties with combat experience. When you failed, a Knight of the Round was sent. Zero is wounding us, but he knows that if even one of you dies, the Emperor will send a much stronger force, possibly even Lord Waldstein."

"In other words," Castor replied, "We shouldn't expect him to try to kill us in the foreseeable future."

"Doesn't mean he won't eventually, Sub-Viceroy," Pollux retorted, "So don't get comfortable. I'm going to check up on Generals Dalton and Guilford." Pollux then left the group, leaving only the four of them.

"Suzaku," Castor said, "What's your opinion on Suwa? I noticed that you were engaging her during the battle."

"She's passionate, that much is certain. I'd say she's the most loyal of them all."

"Yeah, we figured. If she's named after one of your people's gods, her will is ironclad."

"On the bright side," Nonette replied, "I've learned a clue to Celaeno's identity."

All three whipped their heads at her, shocked.

"Well," Castor exclaimed, "Shoot."

"She said a statement during our battle. Something a teacher once said to me."

"Which teacher?"

"Jonan Grant. He was a combat instructor at the Camlann Military Academy. She said his statement word for word."

"Well," Rai replied, "That narrows down the list."

"Agreed," Castor continued, "Not only does this mean she's Britannian, but also that she was a noble lady. Me and Pollux were already theorizing that Zero and Celaeno were Britannian, but now this confirms it. Nonette, is Jonan still a teacher?"

"No. He died of old age two years ago. He only served as a teacher for five years, though."

"That narrows it down extremely. Well done, Nonette."

"Your Highness," a soldier exclaimed as he approached them, "We've found something." The group turned and saw a white and black rifle in his hands.

"Is that what I think it is?" Castor inquired, eyes wide with joy.

"It is," Suzaku replied, "It's one of the rifles the Black Knights use to destroy Knightmares."

The soldier handed the rifle to Castor, who inspected the weapon.

"This weapon will change the rules of warfare, and not for the better. Britannia is the leading country on Knightmare development. So much so that we're almost _dependent_ on it. These guns would make them much more vulnerable. We should find out what makes these weapons tick, so we can make our own. If we can even the playing field, then all the better. How many have you found?"

"We've been able to find four others, your Highness."

At that moment, the ammo counter on the side changed to a red ACTIVE. Only Suzaku and Rai noticed it, while the others were focused on the soldier.

'_What the~?'_ The center of the rifle began emitting a light glow, but was quickly growing brighter.

"CASTOR!" Rai yelled, but Suzaku was faster, he quickly charged at the prince and kicked the rifle out of his hands, sending it several yards away. All of them were shocked, and Nonette even gripped her sword, thinking Suzaku was attacking him, before they all noticed that the rifle began glowing even brighter.

"Get back!" Nonette exclaimed, causing all of them to run and duck from the rifle as it exploded with the force of a hand grenade. Suzaku jumped on top of Castor to shield him from any shrapnel, while Nonette did the same for Rai. When the smoke cleared, the rifle was split in two,and both parts were starting to melt. Several soldiers ran to the prince and Nonette to make sure they were alright. While Castor, Nonette, and Rai were alright, Suzaku took a piece of shrapnel to his left shoulder. Castor immediately ordered the men to get him to medical, even demanding his personal medic treat him.

"Your highness," Suzaku grunted, even as he was being lifted up, "Are you alright?"

"Gah, forget about me! Get yourself healed up."

With a shocked look on his face, Suzaku was escorted away from the group.

**Castor**

'_God damn, that was close!'_

A moment later, Pollux, Dalton, and Guilford all came running

"What the HELL just happened!?"

"The damn rifle was rigged to blow," Nonette replied angrily, "If Suzaku hadn't tossed the rifle away from Prince Castor, he'd be dead."

"Where's Kururugi now?"

"Getting treated," Castor replied, "A piece of the gun lodged itself into his shoulder when he tossed himself onto me to shield me. Nonette did the same thing for Rai."

"Damnit. Wait, does that mean~" They could hear small explosions in the distance, "That the rest were rigged as well."

"Ingenious," Castor growled, "They must have a device inside each weapon that super heats it, causing it to melt. This makes sure that none of their weapons fall into enemy hands."

"Why did they explode, then." Nonette replied.

"The bullets fired from them must have an explosive material added to them. When the gun super heats, it ignites it, causing the explosion."

"That's IT!" Surprisingly, it was Pollux who made that outburst.

'_Oh booooy.'_

"I've underestimated Zero long _enough_! Nonette, I need you to send a message to the Homeland, requesting reinforcements. Even if I have to suffer more humiliation, this WILL NOT STAND!"

Nearly everyone there was ramrod straight as Pollux stormed off. Almost none of them knew what brought this sudden rage from the normally collected Viceroy.

Almost none of them.

'_Even after all these years, still treating me like _I'm_ the younger sibling.'_

* * *

_September 11th, The Nest, Tokyo Settlement, 11:45 P.M._

**Lelouch**

Lelouch, wearing his outfit, barring the helmet, was sitting on the couch in his office, having woken up in the Nest. Despite his injuries, the doctors said he'll make a rapid recovery. Even though he should be getting rest, he had one issue he had to deal with first. His second girlfriend, Shirley, sitting across from him. Even though Cornelia wanted to be there for him, he insisted that this was something _he_ had to do.

'_How did it come to this? Geassing her would be the simplest answer. So am I not using it?'_

For the longest time, the two just sat there, Shirley too nervous to say anything.

"So," Lelouch broke the silence, "You now know who I am."

"Yeah." Shirley replied, her head hanging low in shame.

"Shirl~"

"Thanks."

Lelouch was shocked. What would Shirley be thanking him for? He made no response.

"I just wanted to thank you, before you do whatever it is you're going to do. You saved my father from being buried alive at Narita. He's the kindest man I know, and you saved him, despite him working for a horrible group of people."

"He gave me valuable intel. I was simply paying for his services."

"Was that the only reason?"

Lelouch allowed a smile to form. "Possibly."

It wasn't. He simply didn't want to see Shirley sad.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I hate that you're fighting, but I can understand why. Does...does Euphie and Nunnally know?"

"Euphie does. Nunnally...I can't even begin to imagine how to tell her about this. Nunnally despises any form of fighting, unless it's self-defense, and, even then, she hates it. Euphie does as well, but understands that words can only do so much before violence is the only answer. Nunnally would try to 'save our souls', and try to hinder us, which would cause issues."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And Milly, is she involved?"

"We're under our school right now."

Shirley's eyes widened, instinctively looking upward, before looking back at him.

"Does that mean that Ashford Academy~"

"Every faculty member, from the teachers, to the guards, are part of this. Though, their only purpose is to maintain Ashford Academy. I do want my classmates to have an education, thank you." He said the last part jokingly, to lighten the mood, but failed miserably.

Shirley gave a forced laugh. "It's funny. All these years I thought you were lazy, and didn't take school seriously. Little did I know that you pretty much ran the school."

"Shirley, I have to ask again. What are you going to do? I know of a technique that can erase any knowledge you have that I'm Zero." Shirley looked shocked at him, "You don't have to decide now, of course. I'll give you until tomorrow night, so you can have some rest, and collect your thoughts."

"Okay." She got up, heading for the door, "By the way, the man who was with me."

"Yes?"

"He knows you're a prince. He said your name. Not Lamperouge, but Vi Britannia."

'_God damnit. How is it that_ everyone_ has started discovering my identity since I put on the mask?!'_ The door slid open, revealing Celaeno.

"Cornelia?" Shirley hesitantly inquired, like someone making sure that was their name.

"Celaeno while you're here," she calmly replied, "I'll be escorting you back to Ashford."

"Celaeno," Lelouch exclaimed, "Once you do, schedule a time when we can speak with Diethard. It seems he stumbled upon knowledge that he shouldn't have."

She nodded, and the two left, the door sliding shut. He put the helmet on, and turned on the comm link.

"Minami?"

"_Yes, sir."_

"Have someone shadow the girl we brought back. Make sure she's safe."

"_Of course."_

'_Now I just need to figure out how to deal with Diethard. While Geassing my men wouldn't be recommended, I'm much more inclined to use it on him than Shirley. Based on his personality, I don't think he'll reveal my identity, so it can wait until later. Right now,'_ Lelouch laid down on the couch, _'I need some sleep, and I don't feel like getting into my bed.'_

* * *

_September 12th, Tokyo Settlement, 1:20 P.M._

**Suzaku**

"How is the shoulder, Kururugi?" Viceroy Pollux inquired, checking up on Suzaku after he was released from Castor's personal physician.

'_Pollux, not Castor, is concerned about me?'_ "Um, it's alright. Sore, and still hurts, but the doctor said it should heal before tomorrow."

"Yes, if it wasn't for our Knightmares, Britannia would be considered the leading country in the medical fields." He turned to the doctor. "Leave us."

When it was just the two of them, Pollux went to the window, and looked out over the city.

"I'm not one for emotional moments," he spoke with a more passionate tone, compared to his monotone attitude, "I tend to keep things professional. However, my twin Castor is one of the few weaknesses I have. I believe your people would say 'the Yin to my Yang'." He turned, looking at Suzaku for confirmation, which he nodded. "I don't think Castor would want me to tell you this, but he wants to die."

'_WHAT!?'_ Suzaku would've yelled, had his mouth not been frozen from shock.

"Specifically, death in battle, like a warrior. It's a stupid thing to want, but I've never been able to dissuade him. He'll fight tooth and nail to survive a fight, but, if he died in battle, he'd be happy."

"Then," Suzaku replied, "Why were you so angry after the incident at Yokosuka." He may have been escorted away, but he could hear Pollux's outburst.

"I may hate his wish, but that doesn't mean I won't be a good twin. If he got his wish, I'd mourn, but I'd be content knowing he got what he wanted. But, back there, nearly being killed by a terrorist _trick_. That's something I can't abide. And now we come to the core of my visit. Suzaku Kururugi, you shielded Castor from the bomb."

Suzaku looked down. "I just did what anyone else would've done."

"No, not everyone would. Some people prioritize their own survival when faced with a crisis, and that's normal. Not only that, but you have more reason than any other Eleven to hate my family."

Suzaku looked back up in absurdity.

"I'm not blind. Suzaku Kururugi, son of Genbu Kururugi, Prime Minister of Japan. Your father died during the Second Pacific War. You have more reasons than most to hate not just my family, but all of Britannia. Yet, even with all that, you didn't hesitate to not only get the bomb away from Castor, but also shielded him from the blast. I cannot allow such loyalty to go unrewarded. As such, starting from this moment, you're being promoted to lieutenant."

'_What!? Only a few Numbers have ever reached that rank.'_

"Not only that, but, if you continue to warrant promotions, you'll get the rank of major, and can apply for Knighthood."

'_Why is my head feeling dizzy?'_

"Normally, this would be impossible for you. Yes, any major can apply for Knighthood, but it's not guaranteed that they'll be accepted, though the chances are higher if they are endorsed by a high ranking military or political figure. For you, they'd reject you. Even if you had an endorsement from Dalton, you'd be rejected simply for being a Number. However, if you have an endorsement from _me_, they'd be forced to take a closer look at your skills, and judge you more fairly, or else potentially angering a member of the Imperial Family."

Suzaku had to sit back down, as he was feeling light headed. He brushed a hand up his forehead and through his hair, wiping away the sweat building up. Even though he was still too shocked to react much, mentally he was smiling.

'_You see, Zero. You_ can _change the system. You just need the right moment. Even if it's only because of you that I got this chance.'_

His phone, a gift from Lloyd, buzzed on the desk adjacent to the hospital bed. He looked and saw it was a text from Miss Cecile.

_[She's here.]_

Suzaku widened his eyes.

'_It's already the 12th?' _"Um, sorry, Prince Pollux, something's come up at the ASEEC."

"Of course. Duty calls."

With that, Suzaku left the room, heading for the ASEEC main trailer.

* * *

_The Nest_

**Zero**

Both Zero and Celaeno were inside his office, with Zero sitting at his desk, and Celaeno behind him. Across from him was Diethard Ried, who looked ecstatic. They were going to question him on how he found out he was Lelouch vi Britannia. Yes, Shirley saying his first name would've been a huge hint, but it wasn't enough.

"So," Zero finally spoke, "You know who we are under the mask."

"Yes, Lord Zero."

'_Despite him knowing my face, he still refers to me as 'Lord Zero'. A good sign.'_ "How? I understand the girl may have said my name, but I doubt that was all that was needed."

"No. Of course not. I had only vaguely remembered your name because it was something Prince Clovis would sometimes mention. The girl's clothing, however, was the key. She was wearing an Ashford student uniform. Before Narita, a woman named Villetta Nu approached me, asking for my help in investigating the schools, starting with Ashford Academy. It was quite clear she was looking for someone. So we have a woman investigating Ashford, and now a student who knows your name is Lelouch. After that, it all fell into place."

'_I'm impressed.'_ "So, because she wore an Ashford uniform, you deduced that the Ashfords may be working with us, and, because you knew my name is Lelouch, you concluded that I was Lelouch vi Britannia."

"It's as you said. However, I had to be beyond sure. So, on a hunch, I said your name, and the girl looked panicked. Not by you, but by me _knowing_ your name."

"Deceptive. And, what's your opinion?"

Diethard took an almost feral grin.

"It's the story of the millennium!"

Zero backed into his chair, and Celaeno did a double take.

"Excuse me?"

"Forgive me, my Lord. But, if I deserted you now, I doubt I'd ever find a story more grand than yours. When I joined, I pictured your story as the maskless man, representing the common citizen, striking out against a corrupt empire. It was a thrilling story to document, but, this, this is beyond grand. A prince and princess, one the son of the only empress not born into royalty but favored by the emperor, and the princess being one of the top graduates of Britannia's most prestigious military academy. Both had bright futures, only to have it taken away. One when his family was ripped apart, the other who abandoned it after seeing how cruel the prince was treated."

'_Okay, not what I was expecting. Slightly off, but it does sound like a thrilling story.'_

"After being casted out, they were thought dead when Britannia invaded the country they were in. However, years later, they return and, having seen the corruption of their country, raised an army to rebel against them. I doubt whatever gods exist could get me a better story. Of course, I can only give you my word that I won't speak of your identities to anyone. I simply wish to be by your side as I record your story, right down to the no doubt thrilling conclusion."

Zero was, honestly, a little impressed with the man's ideals.

'_He doesn't care about right and wrong, only the story. He hates stagnation, which is why he joined us. I already knew this, but to see his passion first hand. Honestly, I can't tell if I should be worried, or impressed.'_

"Despite your clear devotion, Diethard," Zero said, "I have to take some precautions."

"Of course."

Zero pulled out a device, a silver capsule. (Think of the neuralyzer from Men in Black)

"This device allows for a mild form of mind control. I'm hoping you'll cooperate with us on this."

Truth be told, it didn't actually brainwash people, but this allowed him to use his geass more easily. The only ones who knew of his geass were himself, Celaeno, the twins, and Robbie, and he'd like to keep it that way. If he used his geass while in the field, his men would question how he did it. The 'device' would make it an easy explanation.

Diethard looked frightened for a moment.

"Don't worry. I won't force you to be loyal, and, even if I did, it wouldn't work that effectively. It only allows for simply, non-life threatening commands. I'll simply make it so that you cannot disclose either of our identities until a certain objective is met."

Diethard seemed to calm down at that.

"Very well, my Lord."

Zero pressed a button, causing the top to extend, and reveal three black lights.

"I want you to focus on me, and me alone." Zero pressed a second button, causing the three lights to flash different colors rapidly. Diethard maintained focus on Zero, despite the flashing lights, and a section of Zero's mask slid back, revealing his eye.

"_**{You will not speak, or in anyway reveal, the birth names of Zero and Celaeno, until every member of the Dark Council is aware of it.}"**_

Zero deactivated the device, and his geass. Diethard's eyes returned to normal, and he shook his head, trying to clear the headache.

"D-Did it work?" Diethard inquired.

"Let's test it." Celaeno replied, heading to the door and knocking it twice. It slide opened, revealing Kallen and Ohgi.

"Diethard, could you tell Ohgi what our names are?"

He was conflicted, but he eventually stood up and faced Ohgi. "Their names are Lelouch v~uurg." He looked shocked, as his mouth no longer obeyed his thoughts. "He's called~hergul."

"What did you do?!" Ohgi exclaimed, both him and Kallen shocked at what happened to Diethard.

"A little toy that the twins made. It can cause a form of mind control, as well as other potential benefits."

"That's," Kallen replied, slightly disturbed, "A little cruel."

"Which is why," Zero placed the capsule in a pocket on his suit, "We only will have one, and it will stay with me. Now, Diethard, you still have work to do with Ohgi concerning Kannon's Embrace. I expect you to work double time concerning the mess you made."

Diethard bowed, "Of course, my Lord."

With that, Diethard, Ohgi, and Celaeno left the room, leaving only Kallen and Zero.

"How's Shirley?" Kallen asked, concerned.

"She's obviously got a lot on her mind. Based on the situation, I'm glad Diethard intervened. It seemed like Shirley was about to kill the woman to protect me. There are some people who should never stain their hands with blood."

"You love her, don't you?"

"..."

Kallen scoffed, "Of course. You couldn't be content with Milly." After a second, she shook her head in shame, "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate, given what happened to her last night."

"No, no, you were completely justified. I've tried to distance myself from as many traits of my father, _including_ having a harem as wide as Mt. Fuji. However, emotions, and Milly, just can't seem to keep me handled. As for Shirley, if she doesn't want anything to do with us, I'll use the device to make her forget that I'm Zero."

_Narita Mountains_

**Shirley**

"_I don't want her involved in this war."_

Shirley stood in front of a stone pillar. It was erected shortly after the battle, as a memorial. Despite all that happened, she couldn't get her mind off of Lelouch. She figured coming here, the place where her father could've died, would've helped clear her head. For the most part, it did. It all made sense why Lelouch was doing this, but she still didn't like it.

'_All I wanted was a simple life. Even after me and Rivalz discovered their identities as royalty, I still hoped I could have simplicity. However, Lulu is Zero, and I almost killed a person when she discovered that. When did everything get so complicated?'_

"When indeed?"

Shirley jumped out of her skin as she whipped around, seeing a man with silver hair and a light blue jacket. He had a pair of headphones, as well as sunglasses covering his eyes.

'_Did he say that part out loud?!'_

"A fine memorial, isn't that right, Shirley Fenette?"

"How…Who~"

"He's a cruel person, isn't he?" The man questioned. When Shirley didn't respond, he added, "Lelouch."

'_He knows!?'_ "How do you know about him?"

"He deceived you. Never told you he was Zero. As for how I know, you didn't trust him either. Had you and your pal Rivalz look up dear Lulu's backstory."

'_He knows we investigated him. Then~Wait, could he be part of the group that~'_

"Killed his mother?" He interrupted, "Oh, I don't bother with politics. Let's talk about you. Back when Miss Nu discovered Lelouch, you were fully prepared to defend him. If it wasn't for that reporter, you'd have blood on your hands, but you wouldn't have minded. All because you know Lulu would have forgiven you. You may not have killed, but you've got the heart of a murderer, just like him."

"No, nonono, you're lying!" At this moment, Shirley noticed a man, wearing a black jacket and gray pants, slowly approaching from the treeline on her right, behind the man, a dozen yards away. He placed a hand on his hip, and she saw a gun in a holster. He pulled something out of his coat pocket, revealing a Black Knight insignia.

'_If I can just keep his attention on me.' _"Why are you interested in Lelouch." She inquired, still terrified.

"Simply put, he has someone that doesn't belong to him. I want her back."

'_Her? Who could he be~Wait, the girl that joined Ashford, C.C.'_

"Oh, good," The man exclaimed happily, "You know her."

'_How is he DOING THIS?!'_ "What do you want with Claudia?"

The happy expression on the man turned to one of confusion, then anger.

"What?" He deadpanned.

"That's her name, isn't it? Claudia Celeste."

"You're lying! She wouldn't ever tell people her name."

Shirley could feel the man's anger boiling.

"She prefers being called C.C.," Shirley replied, trying to calm the man down, as the Black Knight quietly unhooked the harness on his piston, "She's a very nice lady, and she hasn't been harmed."

"LIAR! C.C. would NEVER tell anyone her name to some bitch like you!"

The Black Knight was now within ten feet, and was about to pull his pistol.

"And _YOU_ can just be QUIET!" The mystery man whipped around, grabbing the man's arm and yanking him towards him. As he did so, he pulled out a dagger, and plunged it into the Black Knight's throat, causing Shirley to scream. The Black Knight only had time to pull out the pistol before he was dead. The pistol was thrown from his grip, and landed behind Shirley. Shirley quickly turned and was about to run away, intending to grab the pistol as she fled. She only got a foot before the man grabbed her hair.

"Oh no you don't!"

Shirley felt something metal hit her skull, and her world went black.

* * *

_ASEEC Mobile Base, Tokyo Settlement, 1:35 P.M._

**Milly Ashford**

'_I have to say, this man is certainly more interesting than I gave him credit for.'_ Milly thought as she sat near Lord Asplund, wearing a red dress and a pink hat, the best dress her 'mother' could get her. Initially, when she reached the meeting place for their 'date', he wasn't there. However, soon after, a truck approached, driven by a woman called Cecile Croomy, told her that she'd bring her to Lloyd. Apparently, this was the plan the whole time, as he's fully invested in his work. She was now sitting in the ASEEC main trailer, watching Lloyd work at one of the computer terminals.

"Are you surprised? Most matchmaking dates take place in hotels or restaurants."

"Yes, well, I should've expected otherwise, Lord Asplund. I did hear that you had a...unique personality."

"Unique? OhHo, what a delightfully artful way to put it."

"I highly doubt, though, that you're interested in a girl from a fallen family like the Ashfords simply because of my looks."

"Insightful as well? Wonderful."

Miss Croomy came up to the two, holding a tray with several tea cups and pots.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." Milly said to Cecile. Milly only agreed to this to get her mother off her back, and now, having seen how eccentric Lloyd is, she can only imagine how some as...normal, as Miss Croomy, must have to deal with. Not only that, but it seems they were in the middle of testing when this 'date' took place.

"It's no trouble," Cecile replied, a small smile on her face, "Take your time."

"No need for that," Lloyd retorted, going back to the computer, "Why draw it out? Let's get married."

If Milly was drinking the tea, she would have done a spit take. Instead, she simply looked gobsmacked.

"What? Just like that?!"

"Getting cold feet?"

'_Oh boy. This man's an enigma.'_

"Nope, not like this."

Cecile and Lloyd both looked at her, the former in confusion, and latter amused, as if he was interested in what she was going to say.

"Oh," Lloyd replied, "What could you possibly mean by that."

"The only reason I even accepted meeting you is so that it would get my mother off my back. She's desperate to get back into the nobility. Even though I already have a plan of how to do that, she's impatient." A white lie. It was technically her mother and Lelouch made that deal, but she was present.

"Ooooh, and just how were you planning on doing that?"

"Only that it involves my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend. Already cheating, I see?"

"Oh, no, he knows about this. Furious, yes, but he understands that I have no interest in marrying you, and only took it so I could get some breathing room from her."

"And, how would you compare him to me?"

"Well, he may not be as smart as you are when it comes to these Knightmares, but he could run circles around you in chess." Milly looked up and down Lloyd's attire. "Scratch that, he could simply run circles around you."

If Lloyd was offended, he didn't show it, while Cecile covered her mouth to hide her smile. However, Cecile had a strange look on her face. Like she was waiting for an opportunity.

"I must say, he sounds like an interesting fellow. I don't suppose I could meet him."

"Afraid not. He doesn't like noblemen that much, especially since he mostly takes their money through gambling."

"Ah. Very well. If you wish, we'll keep the charade for another week or two."

"Wait, really?"

"Of course, I'm not much into romance, anyway."

"I can't simply take up your time like this without giving you something in return." Milly looked deep in thought, however, she already had a plan. "Well, my family still have the plans for the Ganymede. I know it's an older Knightmare, but would it~" Lloyd's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Why, of course those would work."

"Thank you," Milly replied, standing up and bowing to him, "Lord Asplund."

'_First step completed.'_

"Let me escort you back to Ashford." Cecile exclaimed. The two went down to the ground floor, and, as they approached the exit, another person entered the room.

'_Suzaku Kururugi.'_ Milly knew that Suzaku was the pilot of the Lancelot, and Lelouch's first true friend.

"I can buy you two minutes," Cecile told Suzaku, dangerously quiet, "Make them count."

'_Huh?'_

Cecile pressed a button on her datapad, and another console on the opposite end of the trailer started sparking. Lloyd started having a panic attack when he saw the console beginning to catch fire.

"Cecile, support!"

"Right!" Cecile handed Suzaku the datapad, before running to help him.

"What's happening?" Milly whispered.

"Miss Ashford," Suzaku Kururugi exclaimed, "There's something you need to see." Suzaku brought up the datapad, and showed her a clip. It was a video of the Kawaguchi Hotel crisis, specifically, the clip the JLF showed of the hostages. Suzaku paused the video, and zoomed in on Lelouch and Euphie.

'_He knows!'_

"Miss Ashford, I saw _him_ several weeks ago, so I know he's alive. And I couldn't forget _her_ eyes. I simply want you to deliver a message. That there are Britannians who are willing to help them, and even be loyal only to them. Can you please deliver that to them."

'_He doesn't know that Lelouch is Zero, but it seems that some people know that he and his sisters are alive.'_

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Miss Ashford."

_'Well, things got even more intersting.'_

* * *

_The Nest, 2:30 P.M._

**Zero**

Zero was currently looking over statistics, and other documents relating to the organization. He was extremely glad he compartmentalized it, having separate divisions have their own paperwork. It certainly saved him a mountain of work. C.C. was also in the room, lounging on the couch and eating a pizza. Wrapped around her left arm was a large yellow plushie with a black top hat. She called it cheese-kun, and it was a loyalty reward from Pizza Hut. She would've gotten it weeks ago but was on 'Pizza Probation' for a couple weeks.

'_That's what you get for telling Rivalz I was royalty.'_

"You know, Lelouch," C.C. exclaimed, still disregarding his rebel title, "I'm surprised you haven't used your Geass on her yet. You did so very easily to your friend Rivalz."

"I only needed to make him forget your appearance, which was easy. This is erasing an entire night from her mind. Bigger chance of causing an issue. To top it off, I don't _want_ to use my Geass on her."

C.C. could easily tell the reasons why. "If you don't want to lose someone close to your heart, you should keep them at a distance."

Zero, under his mask, scowled. "That could _easily_ backfire. What if you couldn't explain to them why they're pushed away from you. They might grow resentful of you, which would eventually lead to hatred. And all the love you show them won't change the fact that, in _their_ eyes, you _abandoned _them." Zero did a double take.

'_Abandoned? Why did I use that word.'_

**C.C.**

Unaware to Lelouch, C.C. wasn't the only person who heard that.

'_He couldn't possibly hate me, could he?'_ A female voice spoke to her.

'_I'd suggest you leave.'_ C.C. mentally spoke to the second voice, _'I feel like this is private.'_

C.C. could feel the presence disappear. She hasn't told her that Zero is Lelouch, and, for now, she was going to keep it that way. If she wanted, she could temporarily close the connection, or even sever it completely. Right now, though, she'd like to keep all cards close to the chest.

**Zero**

The door slid open, revealing a worried Minami.

"What's wrong?"

"The man I assigned to shadow the girl, Shirley, hasn't reported back."

Zero's eyes widened, fear starting to grow.

"How long?"

"Been an hour since his last report."

At that moment, Zero's phone rang. He picked it up, revealing that the caller was Shirley. He motioned to the door, which Minami closed, before taking off his helmet.

"Shirley," Zero answered calmly, "Is everything alright?"

"_Oops,"_ a voice that _wasn't_ Shirley's, replied, _"Wrong number."_

"Who is this?" Zero replied, venom in his voice. He then turned to Minami, and mouthed the words 'track this call'. Minami quickly exited the room, so fast he didn't even close the door.

"_No need to worry about that. I'm surprised that you'd spy on your girlfriend."_

'_He must be talking about the soldier assigned to her.'_ "That was her bodyguard."

The caller scoffed, _"Well, not a very good one then. I'll simply say this. You have someone that belongs to me."_

'_Someone, not something. There are only a few people here that _might_ be targeted specifically, however, this man targeted Shirley to get to me, which means it's someone close to me. That only leaves…'_

"So, you're Mao."

"_Oh, good, you know who I am. Then you already know what I want."_

"How do I know you'll honor your end of the deal."

"_Deal? What deal?"_

"It's quite clear how you'll expect this to go. I come, we make a deal involving me giving you C.C. and, once the two of you are safely away, you'll give me Shirley's location." In truth, he only said what _he'd_ do. He didn't expect a maniac to come up with a clever plan.

"_..."_

"That was your plan, right." Zero feigned ignorance, when Minami came in. He held up a datapad, showing the word 'Narita'.

'_Not surprised Shirley went there.'_

"_Well,"_ Mao replied, attempting to recover, _"I~"_

'_Time to hammer it home.'_ "Let me get this right," Zero interrupted, his voice dangerously low, "You kidnapped a girl close to the heart of a man. A man who has built up a network of agents all across Japan, all without attracting Britannia's attention. Who can easily have a squad on your position, with snipers that can hit targets 700 meters away. Who could easily track your position. Who has a sister that trained at the hardest military school in the world. And you kidnapped the girl _without_ _a plan_."

"_..."_

Minami had placed the datapad down, and had both hands covering his mouth, trying to contain his laughter. Obviously Mao had a plan, but it was nice to make people think their plans didn't mean anything.

"However, Mao. I'll play your game. I'll be coming to Narita, alone. If only so I can rip your throat out myself." He then hung up, leaving Mao to his thoughts.

"Boss," Minami exclaimed through his giggles, "Remind me not to piss you off."

"Duly noted." Zero put his helmet back on.

Minami quickly got serious, "Should I contact Celaeno?"

"No, she's busy with her own operation. And I meant it when I said I want to kill him myself."

"Zero," C.C. replied, standing up, "Let me go to him. I know Mao~"

"You _knew_ him. He has warped himself. You won't be able to convince him to stand down. Besides, you need to get ready for your mission."

C.C. looked to the side, obviously saddened by his words, but not showing it. Right now, though, he had a Geass user to deal with.

* * *

_Narita, 4:00 P.M._

**Lelouch**

Lelouch, wearing his usual brown jacket, was walking amongst the northern ruins of the town. He didn't know where Mao was, so he figured he'd have Mao come to him. Lelouch knew he'd be a difficult opponent, however. With Mao's ability to read minds, Lelouch had to alter everything. One of his greatest strengths was not only predicting his opponents moves, but also guessing a way to beat his own moves. This allowed him to think three steps ahead. However, against Mao, all that would accomplish is giving him the key to victory.

'_So, I can't fight him as my true self.'_

"Well," a voice replied, "That's disappointing."

Lelouch whipped around, pulling out his pistol, while the man did the same.

"Woah, Lulu, getting a little hostile."

Lelouch could see that there was some sweat coming down Mao's head. Obviously, his little threat affected him.

"You have five seconds to tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Woah there, killer. If you do that, you won't be able to save your precious Shirley. As you said, it's only you here, so I don't have to worry about an army coming down upon me."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I can find her eventually."

"Oh? Before the trolley car smashes into a wall, though?"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, so you did have a plan. A bad one, but a plan nonetheless. So, what _game_ shall we play?"

Mao looked offended, but kept his sadistic smile. "One you're quite familiar with, actually." He held up a white knight chess piece. "Follow me."

After following Mao for an hour, they arrived at an abandoned trolley station that went up the mountain. Lelouch observed the nearby trolley.

'_The entire car has been rigged to drop at a moment's notice. The emergency brakes have most likely been disabled. If it falls here, it would derail by the time it hits the bottom.'_ Lelouch looked down into the trolley, and saw Shirley, bound her mouth covered with tape, and tears starting to come down her cheeks.

'_Okay, I'd have less than thirty seconds to get in and rescue Shirley before the trolley gets too fast.'_

"Before you get any ideas," Mao said, setting up a table on the steps, "Might I direct your attention to the doors."

Lelouch looked and, sure enough, the doors had a chain holding the handles together.

"Damnit."

"Not only that," Mao revealed he had a deadman's switch on his left hand, what it went to, Lelouch didn't know, "Now that we've got an understanding of each other, let's begin."

Grumbling, Lelouch sat down first, taking the side with the black chess pieces.

'_Sorry, Mao, but things won't go the way you think they will.'_

"You'd be surprised how often people Think that," Mao replied, sitting down, "But it never works."

Mao moved a white pawn to D4.

'_Kn~no, N to Foxtrot November.'_

"What?" Mao exclaimed, confused. Lelouch moved his knight to F6.

'_If I assign numbers to letters~'_ He stopped his thought train, not wanting Mao to get the info.

"Mao," Lelouch exclaimed, "Why are you so obsessed with C.C."

"Isn't it obvious? We're clearly meant to be together."

"She's lived for centuries. How do you know that her feelings are real?"

"It's nothing a womanizer like you would understand!"

"Really? Such a childish insult. Next thing you'll tell me is that you never played this game before." Lelouch saw Mao's eyebrow twitch.

Mao moved his Queen's pawn to C4. Lelouch moved his former knight's pawn to Golf November.

'_What is happening?'_ Mao thought, _'Why is he thinking gibberish.'_

For several minutes, this went on, Mao reading Lelouch's mind, but clearly barely understanding it. By turn twenty-one, the board was as such:

Mao: Pawns at H2, G3, B3, and A2. Knights at D4 and C3. Rooks at D1 and A1. Bishop at A3. Queen at D2. And King at F1.

Lelouch: Pawns at Hotel Oscar, Foxtrot Oscar, Alpha Oscar, Golf November, and Bravo November. Rooks at Echo Papa and Alpha Papa. Bishops at Golf Oscar and Bravo Oscar. Queen at Delta Oscar. And his King at Golf Papa.

'_If he moves his Queen to Foxtrot Juliet, I can counter by moving mine to Hotel Kilo.'_

'_WHAT IS HAPPENING!'_ Mao mentally roared as he gripped his hair with one hand.

"Mao, you claim that C.C. is _yours_, but how much do you actually know about her?"

"It won't matter once she's returned," he replied, taking his calm look again, "But you should really teach Shirley not to lie."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"C.C. would never reveal her name to someone like her."

"Hehe, well then. How old is she? Where was she born? What's her favorite food?"

Mao's eyes were darting back and forth as Lelouch rapidly fired his questions, some of them even he didn't know the answers to, but it kept Mao guessing.

"Mao...What's her true name?"

"Ueeeee…"

"Hmph, shows how much Claudia Celeste cares about you."

"SHUT UP!"

"But, unlike you, she trusts me. There isn't a piece of her I don't know. Both about her past...And her body."

A lie, but Mao's mind was too enraged to figure that out, as he literally flipped the table at Lelouch. Lelouch ducked under the table, and grabbed Mao's left hand, keeping it closed to not release the switch. When Mao pulled out his pistol using his free arm, Lelouch used his other hand to grip it's wrist. The calm visage on both their faces were replaced with pure rage.

'_You want to know how I beat you, Mao. Even with your Geass, you're still a child. If you actually paid attention, you'd realize that I was using the Britannian Military's phonetic alphabet to substitute the numbers and letters on the chess board. So, for G6, I simply thought of Golf November. Even if you can read your opponent's mind, if you can't figure out what they're doing, then it means nothing.'_

_Fvvvvfvvvvffvvvvv_

'_What the?'_ A strange buzzing sound could be heard as the two struggled. Then from the top of the trolley station, a small machine, with four rotating blades, and a firing chamber, came buzzing down towards them.

'_That's one of our drones.'_

"So you lied!" Mao had freed his deadman's switch from Lelouch, and released it. The cables to the car came undone, and it began drifting downward.

"NO!" Lelouch sprinted at the door, pulling his own pistol out, and, rather than trying the chains, he actually ran _around_ the trolley.

"Oh, no you don't." Mao exclaimed as he raised a pistol, before seeing a woman with lime green hair on the far end of the station. His face lit up with joy. "C.C.!" His thoughts were halted however, when the drone began to fire at him.

_Flashback, The Nest_

**C.C.**

C.C. was annoyed. Lelouch had just left to face Mao, alone. With Mao's Geass, she didn't think Lelouch could win.

"C.C.," The twins both exclaimed, "Take this." They showed her one of their drones, but it seemed to be modified.

"For what?"

"We know you're going to go to Narita, even if the boss said no," Talio exclaimed, "You're the only person Mao won't see coming."

"So, you want me to kill him with this. I think a pistol would be more effective."

"Nonono," Tolia countered, "We understand that you still have some feelings towards Mao, or, at least, the person he used to be. Just get this drone near their location, and we'll handle the rest."

C.C. looked down, feeling unsure about killing Mao. It was true that she still did love him once. However, what Lelouch said was true. He has changed, and it was her own fault. The least she could is rectify this mistake. She took the drone.

_Present_

**Robbinson MacNamara**

The twins were in the Dark Council Mobile Base, over a mile from Narita. The twins were controlling the drone as Robbinson watched.

"Talio, the accuracy of this thing is bullshit! I could duck tape a gun to the drone and it'd be more accurate!"

"Just keep the thing steady!"

Mao ran away from the station, and into the treeline.

"_C.C.,"_ Mao exclaimed with a sadistic expression, _"I'm coming for you. Don't worry. We'll be together soon!"_

"Geez, this guy's obsessed." Robbie exclaimed.

"No kidding. Makes me wonder just how close Claudia and this guy were."

Again, the drone fired at Mao, missing wide. Mao fired back, and the camera spun wildly.

"What the?!" Talio barked.

"He took out one of the rotors!"

The camera spun more, before the screen blackened with an OFFLINE. Both twins began slamming their fists multiple times in anger.

**Lelouch**

Lelouch, with C.C.'s help, pried open the trolley doors, and he ran inside. It was starting to fall faster. Lelouch took out a knife and cut the rope holding Shirley.

"Shirley, jump!"

The two leaped from the car, rolling onto the ground as the it continued to plummet downward, slamming into the ground, derailing and rolling several times.

Lelouch pulled Shirley up gently, and the two sat. Lelouch pulled the tape off, before Shirley gripped his chest and started sobbing into it. He quickly hugged, bringing her close.

"It's okay." Lelouch said gently, repeating it several times. "It's over. That man won't ever hurt you again."

"B-but he got-tta away!"

"And he'll continue to run. He won't be able to come within a mile of Ashford without us knowing. You won't have to suffer from him."

'_And I can't let you suffer anymore.'_

"Shirley, I want you to forget all of this." Lelouch activated his Geass, waiting for Shirley to look up. "So, cou~"

"I-I want to help."

Lelouch was shocked, deactivating his Geass on instinct. After everything sweet, innocent Shirley would still want to be involved with him.

"Even if your method made me forget, I'd know something was wrong. I can't sit by while you and Cornelia do all this dangerous stuff, and I'm simply on the sidelines. Even if all I can do is keep an eye on Nunnally."

Shirley looked up at Lelouch, tears still streaming down, her eyes pleading.

"Please, let me help!"

Lelouch sat silent.

'_Honestly, I can't say no to her. Not like this.'_ "Okay. If you truly wish to get involved, I'll think of something."

Shirley simply placed her face back into his chest, still sobbing over the experience. Lelouch kept her close, fearful that, if he let go, he'd lose her. He glared off towards the treeline.

'_Mao, I know you can hear me. You better keep running! Because, if I catch you, you'll wish for a quick death!'_

* * *

_Pendragon, 8:55 P.M._

**Unknown**

A luxury private plane took off from the runway. There was little light inside the cabin, however, what moonlight did enter revealed a dark-skinned woman. She had black hair with a hint of blue, and her green eyes showed annoyance.

By the request of the Knight of Nine, Dorothea Ernst, the Knight of Five, was on her way to Area 11.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, good news, Mao has been driven off, Shirley didn't have her memories alter, and she's now going to be joining the Black Knights. Don't expect her to be piloting Knightmares, for obvious reasons.**

**Bad news, another Knight of the Round is coming. At first, I was debating sending Gino or Anya, but I decided against it for spoiler reasons. This left either Monica, the Knight of Twelve, or Dorothea. I ultimately decided of Dorothea because I have much more interesting moments I can right for her.**

**As for Lelouch 'beating' Mao, I figured that, since Mao can read minds, why not just have Lelouch speak in code. Just because he knows what's you're thinking, doesn't mean he can understand it. The code he used is based on the NATO phonetic alphabet. A-H are obvious, while Lelouch replaced 1-8 with I and P. Sorry if that part seems confusing.**

**The final layout for the chess game is based on the 21 move match between ****Robert Byrne and Robert Fischer.**

**As always, leave a review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you next time.**


	22. Chapter 19 Raid at Kawasaki

"Lelouch"-Speech

'_What_'-Thoughts

**"_{Live}_"**-Geass Command

**"Stop"**-Loudspeaker

_"Report"-_Radio

* * *

_Chapter 19: Raid at Kawasaki_

_September 12th, Viceroy Palace, 10:42 A.M._

**Nonette**

Nonette was currently in one of the private communications rooms. Due to her and Rai taking a room at one of the hotels, it didn't have a vid-comm for long distance communications. As such, she would have to return to the palace each time she needed to make one. One of the sacrifices she is willing to make for her lifestyle. Viceroy Pollux had practically ordered her to call for reinforcements. Despite the Emperor granting her authority equal to his own, she still allowed Pollux and Castor to run the show.

Right now, she was waiting for her call to come through. She had debated on which Knight of the Round to call. While, it may seem like overkill, something about Celaeno felt...wrong. It was almost like Nonette didn't _want_ to fight Celaeno. At least, not to the death. She could easily call Dalton's sons, the Glaston Knights, however, that would leave Area 18 without a suppression force, and the terrorists would claim the land. What they needed...was another ace pilot. Which returns us to her initial debate.

Bismarck is the Knight of One, Charles' personal bodyguard, so there's no way he'd come. Bradley? No, just, no. Gino? He and Anya are almost inseparable. If one comes, the other might as well, and bringing two in may be too much. The others either don't have the experience, or wouldn't bother. That just leaves...Monica and Dorothea. Both have pros and cons. Monica would be easier to work with, and Nonette thinks Suzaku would find her quite attractive, but she digresses. Only downside is that she's less experienced than Dorothea. Lady Ernst is a veteran of dozens of battles during her time as a Knight, not counting the battles before that, and was a Knightmare Pilot during the initial invasion of Japan. Her Knightmare, the Palomides Frumgero, was also quite dangerous. A 6th Gen Knightmare specializing in heavy assault, it was almost the opposite to how Nonette fights.

The crux of the issue is her animosity towards anyone not Britannian. While discrimination isn't out of the ordinary, she take it to a degree. That stunt the Purebloods did, using Suzaku to try to throw all Honoraries back into the ghettos. Dorothea would've approved of it. She doubted that she and Suzaku would ever get along. Compatibility vs Experience. What would she choose?

Finally, the call answered, revealing Dorothea Ernst, looking annoyed.

"_Lady Enneagram," _Dorothea exclaimed boredly, _"To what do I owe the pleasure."_

"Dorothy," she replied, earning an eye twitch from her, "We're currently having some issues here in Area 11, and I'd like to ask for some assistance."

"_Don't tell me a few _Elevens _are too much for you."_

Nonette groaned, "Dorothea, just because our Knightmare pilots are of better quality, does not mean that our country is the only one that can produce expert pilots."

'_Suzaku being the prime example.'_

Dorothea scoffed, finding it ridiculous that anyone could produce warriors equal to Britannia.

"But, I digress. I'm here calling you on behalf of Viceroy Pollux. He's the one who requested reinforcements. Though, I'm guessing it was simply a knee-jerk reaction to his brother nearly getting killed, I can see the logic in containment."

"_Containment? What do you mean?"_

"Dorothea, what news have you received about our combat against Zero?"

"_Very little."_ Dorothea's eyes narrowed, _"Why are you keeping a tight lip on things"_

Nonette pressed the 'Send' button. "I'm sending a file of one of the AARs. I'd suggest you take a look."

Dorothea turned her head, indicating she got the video. A smaller screen appeared in the bottom right, showing the Knightmare from Narita that was destroyed by the infantry.

"_Nonette,"_ she exclaimed, slightly shocked, _"What did I just watch?"_

"A squad of Knightmares being taken down by a squad of infantrymen...using only rifles. These Black Knights have infantry rifles that can harm Knightmares."

"_That's ridiculous! Elevens aren't capable of this!"_

"We believe that Zero and Celaeno are not Elevens, but actually former Britannian Nobles."

Dorothea cocked an eyebrow.

"Given the resources at their disposal, it's likely that whatever family they were used their wealth to build this resistance. For how long, we still don't know."

"_Then they are traitors, less than Numbers."_

"The point is, we can't allow information of these guns to get out."

"_Nonette, I don't see the issue. So a small group of terrorists and traitors can harm our Knightmares. We outnumber them a million to one."_

"You aren't seeing the bigger picture. Right now, the Black Knights are only focused in Area 11. However, if they keep growing, they'll attract the attention of other nations. If the Chinese Federation or, worse, Europa United, gets word of these weapons, they'll no doubt covertly supply them. And that's not considering the possibility that Zero may give the designs to them as a gift."

Dorothea's eyes widened, as she realized the implications.

"The only reason why the E.U. hasn't already declared war on us is because they know they can't win, and the only reason we haven't declared war on them is because it would be too costly. These guns would most likely make it into a stalemate. No city we take would truly be in our control, as rebels could simply use these weapons to destroy our Knightmares."

"_*Sigh* Very well, Nonette. I will come to assist. I still have some business to attend to here in Pendragon, however, I should be there by tomorrow night, at the latest."_

"Thank you, Dorothy." Dorothea moved to end the call, "But, there is one thing you should know."

"_Of course, you'd leave important details out."_

"Have you heard of the Lancelot?"

"_You mean Prince Schniezel's pet project?"_

"Yes. Prince Castor has taken a shining to the project."

"_So, I'm expected to work alongside them?"_

"That's correct."

"_Fine. Lord Asplund is...unusual, but I'll bear with it."_

"It's not Lloyd I'm referring to."

"_Then who?"_

"It's the pilot of the Lancelot, Suzaku Kururugi."

Dorothea's eyes narrowed. _"You mean to tell me a _Number_ is in possession of one of our most advanced Knightmares. Why haven't you taken it from him?"_

"While you're here," Nonette continued, ignoring Dorothea's outburst, "I'm expecting you to not antagonize Suzaku. He's an excellent pilot, already one of the best pilots in Area 11, not counting myself. Not only that, but he has both prince Pollux and Castor's favor."

"_How could members of the Imperial Family tolerate, let alone favor, tra~"_

"Dorothea Ernst," Nonette interrupted, "I'm warning you. The Emperor has given me his authority while here in Area 11. An order from me is equivalent to orders from his majesty. I don't expect you to stand side by side during battle, but you will _not_ antagonize him. Is that understood?"

"_..."_

"Knight of Five, _is that understood_!"

"_Yes, Knight of Nine."_ Before Nonette could reply, the call ended. Nonette groaned.

"I'm already regretting my decision."

Her phone rang, prompting her to pick up. When she saw, she gave a sad grin, before answering it.

"Lord Valstar, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"_Please,"_ a gruff voice replied, _"Nonette, we don't need to be so formal."_

"Just a habit then. I assume this isn't a social call."

"_...How's Rai?"_

* * *

_The Nest_

**Celaeno**

"So, you had spies within the JLF." Katase exclaimed as he and Celaeno were taking a tour of the Nest. Currently, they were nearing R&D.

"We had to make sure your plans didn't interfere with ours," Celaeno replied, "You were dead set on bringing back the old regime, a task Zero believed was impossible. Frankly, I do as well. You can be mad if you want, however, don't think that, if given the chance, _you_ wouldn't have your own spies inside our group."

Katase sighed, "You're right about that. Especially after you explained that Kyoto had their own spies. I'm inclined to think that I would do the same thing."

The two entered R&D, heading for the Knightmare Section.

"I must incline, Celaeno, that this base is starting to get a bit crowded."

"Agreed. This base is meant to support up to two thousand people. However, with the influx of Japanese, as well as your people, , we're working with twenty-five hundred, and that number is rising. We'll be moving our more veteran people to secondary bases across Japan."

"Couldn't we just expand the base?"

"Not as easily as you think. It took years to build the Nest as it is without detection. The base is under a very frequently visited place, and too much construction work may end up causing people up there to hear it. The chance _is_ small, but it's still a chance."

"Fair enough."

Celaeno saw Tolia, welding an image onto a panel held upright. The image appeared to be a cherry blossom tree.

"Tolia!"

The woman in question stopped, turned her head, and lifted up the welding mask.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Any updates?"

"Well, first off, we'll be getting scope for the Arcadons, so they'll be more viable in long range combat. We'll also be padding the stocks, as the recoil over time might be too much for shoulders."

"How about the WoS?"

"GAH! Everytime we fix one thing for that, it's like three new problems show up!"

"Aren't you supposed to be experts on Knightmares?" Katase inquired, earning a scowl from her.

"We're the top scientists here. That doesn't mean we're experts on Knightmares. You want me to build a tank that can race an F1, we can do that. Our speciality is more along the lines of conventional warfare. The Gorgon's KDS? Took over a year to get the science done. The Arcadons? Little over a month. However, when it comes to Knightmares, I _do_ have some good news. First off, forgive me boss, but we've taken your Knightmare Rifle and AMS Rifle. We figured you're going to be engaging in either mid-to-short range combat more often, so we made a rifle that would be much more fitting." She handed Celaeno a datapad on a nearby storage container. Activating it, it showed her Knightmare Rifle and AMS Rifle, then the two merging into one gun. (StA101 Kameraad from Killzone:Shadow Fall, without the scope)

"Semi-Automatic, rapid reloading, forty round mag, it won't have the same omph as your AMS, don't expect to fire one round through three Knightmares, but it'll still pack a punch."

"Very well. How soon can my RBS be repaired?"

"Hmm, with all the other projects we have, I say ETA is...never."

"What? We don't have that many projects. Why can't we repair it."

Tolia simply smirked, looked left, then right, then back at Celaeno, before leaning back.

'_There's something I'm missing here.'_

It was then that Celaeno noticed something off about the panel with the cherry blossom tree engraving: It was attached to the thing Tolia was leaning on. She took a couple steps back, getting a bigger picture of it.

It was a giant katana.

"You reverse engineered the MVSs."

Tolia slammed her hands together, "Boom, baby! HaHA! Granted, while the majority of our forces will use the RBSs, the MVSs are just so much easier to customize. As such, we'll be having you and Zero's Knightmare use these."

At that moment, a crate, carried by a Knightmare Frame, was dropped on top of another crate, creating a deafening _BOOM_.

"Alright, Mizu," Talio exclaimed from across the area, "That'll be all."

The Frame parked itself on the walls, hooking to a Frame Support System, before opening up. Mizuka's eyes looked almost tired.

"How are you, Shimura?" Celaeno inquired.

"Doing better, boss."

Celaeno looked downward.

"Your arm is shaking."

Mizuka lifted his left arm, and steadied it with his free hand.

"Yeah. Been like that for a while. Mentally, I'm raring to go. However, it seems my body is still recovering. I've been doing menial work to help pass the time."

"Well, get through it soon. Zero was injured last night. I would prefer if his Widow Guards are not all holed up here. And I don't think you'd want to stay behind while your siblings go into the field."

"Yes, ma'am." Mizuka began walking out of R&D.

"On a different note, has anyone seen Ohgi? He's supposed to be helping me plan our raid."

"He said he went back to Yokosuka," Talio exclaimed, "Making one more sweep in case we left anything."

"Raid?" Katase replied.

"Right,"Celaeno replied as the two left R&D, "Forgive me for not warning you. Britannia has a research group called Code R. We know very little, other than the fact they're responsible for the Shinjuku Ghetto massacre."

"What do you mean?"

"Simply put, Clovis was funding Code R, possibly even founded it. One of his projects got loose and ended up in the ghetto. Clovis didn't want anyone finding out, so he decided to kill every Japanese civilian in there."

"Damnedable prince."

"A while back, we received intel from a Britannian unwillingly working for Code R. Not only do we have several Code R project locations, but we've learned that they've gone to ground. Even the Britannian military hasn't been able to contact them."

"Why would they hide from their own military?"

"That's how black ops groups are. Whatever experiments Clovis was working on, he clearly didn't get approval from Emperor Charles. Now, anyone associated with the project will either be killed or forced to work for whatever Prince or Princess gets their hands on them. However, we'll be hitting this one first. Katase, I want you to pick five of your best foot soldiers. People who worked in any form of Special Operations forces."

"Yes, ma'am."

Katase left, leaving Celaeno alone. She entered the Central Zone, entering the elevator room back to Ashford. After taking off her helmet, she sat down rubbing her forehead.

'_First Shirley discovered we're royalty, _then_ she discovers that we're rebels. It seems I may have underestimated that girl's tenacity for the truth.'_

She took off her outfit, putting on her Ashford Security uniform back on. It would be a while before they would have their talk with Diethard, and she needed to get back to her own investigation.

Upon returning to Ashford, she entered her office, and went into her locker, back into the hidden room that observed Ashford Academy. She went to the whiteboard hooked into the back wall. When she went to the side, there were three markers, blue, green, and red, and a button next to each one. After picking up the red marker, she pushed the button for it.

This caused red writing to appear on the whiteboard, the top writing saying 'C.C.'s Contact'. Ever since she first saw C.C. talking to her mysterious contact, she had been keeping a much closer eye on her. Over the weeks, she had discovered several pieces of intel about the contact.

-C.C. called her 'My Lady', indicating it's female.

-'My Lady' indicates that Contact might be nobility, however, not conclusive.

-C.C. has told Contact about Lelouch and Cornelia. Contact may not be a Britannian noble lady, as our family would be all over Ashford.

-Initial guess indicated the C.C. may be more loyal to Contact, hence the 'My Lady' comment, however, C.C. has not told Contact that we are Zero and Celaeno, along with the above note, this gives evidence to the contrary.

Along with other notes, Cornelia still hasn't had a clue as to who the Contact is. C.C. must be aware that she's being watched by the guards, and is playing it safe. Despite C.C 's stunt of revealing Lelouch's heritage to Rivalz, as retaliation for us not listening to her about Saitama, she hasn't shown any inclination to betray Lelouch. However, Cornelia can't help but feel that, whoever the Contact is, it's too critical to _not_ investigate.

'_I _know_ I've seen her somewhere before. But where? Did we somehow meet during the years we were building the Nest? Or was it before that, while we stayed in Japan? Or, could it be even before that? Regardless, I can't tell Lelouch about this. He already has enough on his plate with Shirley.'_

As she let her thoughts drift from her investigation, she started to think back on what Kirihara told her.

'_He wasn't wrong. Given that we've beaten them once, and our last two engagements ended in technical victories, it does seem possible that we could win a few years down the road. But, would I have the stomach to pull the trigger on my own family? Nonette was my first friend that I _chose_. I wouldn't want to kill her. I can't even imagine pulling a gun on Marrybell or Odysseus. Guinevere and Carine,'_ Cornelia smirked, _'I wouldn't mind slapping some sense into those two. Schneizel...he's an enigma. I wouldn't want to hurt him. However, he's almost like Lelouch, if Lelouch and Nunnally were never banished. Or, hell, if Lady Marianne was never ki~'_

_CHOMP_

She gasped in slight pain as something bit her left heel. Looking down, she saw it was Arthur.

"Goddamn cat!"

* * *

_Viceroy Palace, 1:30 P.M._

**Pollux**

Pollux, Castor, Lord Jeremiah, Lady Enneagram, and Squire Valstar were all in a debriefing room, with a screen at one end. The door opened, revealing Dalton and Guilford.

"It seems," Dalton exclaimed, "That no one has been able to find Miss Nu."

Jeremiah looked sullen, expecting the worst.

"Viceroy," Rai inquired, "You still haven't explained to us what's going on."

"Right. Villetta Nu was investigating a group of individuals that my brother was dealing with. Before she disappeared, she gave us intel on a dozen different locations they use. Sub-Viceroy Castor will be leading a ground assault to capture one of them."

_The Nest_

**Celaeno**

Celaeno and Katase entered one of the Briefing rooms, with thirty Black Knights either sitting or standing. She saw seven of them had JLF uniforms. The JLF remnants were still getting their bearings, so most of them hadn't switched to the new uniforms. AFter her meeting with Deithard to ensure he didn't squawk, Ohgi left, saying something important had come up, and that he wouldn't be able to come assist with the briefing.

'_Strange. Questions for another day.'_

"I thought I told you to get five."

"These seven were all part of the same Special Force Group. As such, rather than pick five random ones, I simply picked seven that already worked together as a team."

"A logical conclusion," she then turned her attention to the men, "Alright, everyone, take a seat so we can begin." The men began filing into the seats. "A few weeks ago, we learned the locations of several Britannian research stations. These stations are controlled by Code R, a black ops group funded by the late Prince Clovis."

"Ma'am," one of the JLF soldiers exclaimed, "When you first appeared, you broadcasted the message that Clovis was experimenting on a girl. Was she part of Code R?"

"Yes, and I'd prefer it if you keep any questions until _after_ the briefing. Now, even though we were told the general area these stations were in, our informant couldn't give us their exact location, as even he wasn't aware of them. As such, we've been trying to pinpoint their locations. We believe we've located the nearest one, in the city of Kawasaki.

**Pollux**

"We believe the facility is located under the Tama River," Jeremiah exclaimed to the group, bringing up an aerial map of said area, "Though, we don't know the exact entrance."

"Then how do we know it's under the river?" Guilford countered.

"There's been an unusual energy signature under the river," Rai replied, "That doesn't match any known Britannian facilities in the area. Since we know there's a Code R facility in the city, we've guessed that it must be what's powering the facility.

"Correct. However, we do have a guess. There has been unusual activity near the Aklay Nursery (Todoroki Nursery). Upon closer inspection, we were able to confirm that several people listed as Code R personnel were seen in this area."

"Why are we trying to attack one of our science groups, might I ask?" Nonette inquired.

"Code R is a black ops group," Pollux interjected, "Controlled by Clovis. Based on what I've been able to find, it seems that he kept this not only from the military, but from the Emperor himself. In short, it seems he may have been planning for an eventual rebellion. These men know full well what that would mean for them. If their roles in this were minor, I could only give them life sentences. The majority would most likely be executed for treason. We're moving in before they decide to abandon the base."

Nonette nodded, feeling satisfied with the answer.

"This mission will have several of our Royal Guards, as they are the only ones that can be trusted to keep this raid quiet. Lady Enneagram, you and your Squire will lead the assault."

"And _I'll_ be accompanying you." Castor exclaimed, catching him off guard.

"The Sub-Viceroy shouldn't take part in an infantry raid, much less a member of the Imperial Family."

"Brother, you know I can't resist a good fight. And, if I don't test this pistol on live targets, I may end up testing it on an enemy knightmare."

Pollux was about to retort, but Jeremiah beat him to it.

"My Lord, if it makes you feel any better, I'll personally guard him while on the mission."

Pollux thought for a moment, considering the possibilities, before sighing.

'_He'll find a way to go anyway. Might as well cut out the middle man.'_

"Very well, then. Margrave Jeremiah, you'll be accompanying Sub-Viceroy Castor during the duration of this mission."

Pollux noticed the slight scowl on Guilford's face, but chose not to comment.

"Alright, then, we'll be launching in a few hours. I want as much intel that you can acquire. Destroy the rest."

**Celaeno**

"MacNamara owns a repair shop in the northern part of the city. We'll gather there before launching our assault. Our entry point will be located near what used to be the Sanruki Transport station. We've confirmed that as one of the entrance

"The facility is underground," Katase continued, "However, we don't know how close to the river bed it is. So, no explosives."

"Details for your teams will be discussed upon arrival. Any questions."

"Why can't we use the arcadons?" One of the Black Knights exclaimed, "They have such a punch, we wouldn't have to worry about breaching doors."

"Arcadon rifles are meant for large-scale battles involving Knightmares. For small skirmishes such as this, we'll be using conventional weaponry. It's hard to take prisoners when a single shot could rip a limb off. And we _want_ to take prisoners here. We don't know the locations of every Code R facility, and some of them may be more aware than our informant."

"Now," Katase, "Get to your assigned teams, and board the trucks. We're leaving now."

"Sir, yes, Sir!" The men began funnelling out of the room, with Celaeno and Katase following closely behind them.

"Ma'am," Katase inquired, "How does Robbinson own a repair shop?"

"Technically, he doesn't. Before the war, it was owned by him, his wife, as well as a group of local friends. Most were killed during the war, however, through some quick thinking, they were able to save it from being confiscated by the government. One of their friends is Britannian, and they changed the ownership of the place to be only him. As such, from the outside, it seems like it's a Britannia shop with Honoraries as workers. But, the real owners are him, his wife, and the Britannian friend."

"Impressive."

"You never stopped fighting, so your resources were only going to get smaller and smaller. We only prepared to fight for nearly seven years. Don't be surprised when we start pulling out more tricks."

* * *

**Dalton**

The briefing ended, with only Prince Pollux remaining in the room, looking over the details. When the door slid shut, the six continued down the hall, coming up to an intersection that had a window overlooking Tokyo. It was at that moment that Castor spoke.

"Yeah, forget what my brother said, we're destroying _all_ the data."

The group was not only surprised by his sudden demand, but also that it countered his brother's.

"I'm surprised that you disagree, your Highness." Rai replied.

"Simply put, this group is dealing with some crazy stuff. Many of which I can imagine the Prime Minister would be interested in. Before you ask, if it was military gear, that would be different. However, considering that this group was indirectly responsible for Clovis's death, and the fact that they most likely have done some torturous experiments there, I don't want to give Schneizel any...unique data."

'_It's good that he doesn't want Schneizel to get it, but Pollux wanted the data for himself, to use against the Second Prince when Schneizel eventually rebelled. Oh well, take the hand you're dealt.'_

"Very well, Prince Castor." Nonette replied. Castor, Nonette, and Rai all left the group, heading for their own respective rides.

"Margrave," Guilford venomously exclaimed, causing Jeremiah to turn towards him, "Despite my better judgement, you'll be guarding Castor. Dalton and I have other responsibilities, and will be unable to assist him for this raid."

"You shouldn't fear for his safety. I will keep him safe."

"Considering how you handled Prince Clovis, I'd beg to differ."

'_Again with his anger towards him.'_

"If you're referring to when Zero and Celaeno first appeared, I could not anticipate such an action."

"Oh? When you couldn't find the killer, you picked a scapegoat. Your men called in, warning of the truck, yet you let them through. When you learned that the device wasn't a threat, you didn't shoot them. When Zero ordered you to give them Suzaku, you didn't hesitate."

"Have you forgotten that he knows about Project Orange?"

"Of which you _still_ haven't given us any details on!"

"Enough!" Dalton interjected, "Jeremiah, I don't want you bottling anger when on your mission. You should get to your ride and head to Kawasaki."

"Of course, General." Jeremiah replied respectfully before leaving.

"Gilbert, what's your animosity towards the margrave? Given how dangerous the Black Knights were even back then, I can hardly fault him for what happened."

"Even so, I cannot trust that man. He allowed Clovis's murderers to escape without punishment."

"You never did have a high opinion of his Highness. Why now, all of a sudden?"

"I don't. He wasted time with frivolous activities when he should have been working to make Area 11 better. Because he didn't, terrorists like Zero were able to thrive. And every day Zero lives is another day he desecrates _her_ memory."

'_Her? Wait,'_ "Ah, I see now."

Guilford seemed to understand that Dalton knew who he was talking about.

"They were casted out, and banished here. They _died_ here. The least I can do to honor her memory is by making Area 11 as prosperous as it can be. Jeremiah had a chance to cut the head off the snake, but, because of his own personal fear, he escaped. Now we're dealing with another Seventh Gen. Knightmare, infantry that can stand up to Knightmares, and, now, the JLF are joining with them, swelling their numbers even more."

"I can understand your frustration, but I doubt Cornelia would approve of you taking your anger out on people who had little to no control of the situation. As Jeremiah said, Orange is apparently worse than Clovis torturing a girl. Whatever it was, it warranted keeping it quiet."

Guilford sighed, "Yeah, probably. However, I doubt I can simply let that go."

"And I'm not asking you to. Simply keep that anger off of the others."

"That I can do."

* * *

_Kawasaki, 2:55 P.M._

**Cornelia**

Cornelia drove her wine red 2018 Chevrolet Camaro through the streets, heading for Robbie's shop. The thirty soldiers, divided groups of six, were each taking a separate route to the shop, and arriving at different times. She wore a black duster with a buckle strap, back slit zip up faux twinset coat, with a hood. Not her preferred choice of color, but she figured white would catch people's attention more easily, something she couldn't have right now. Sitting in the passenger seat was Inoue, wearing a purple jacket with a green t-shirt.

The car turned the corner, and Inoue's eyes widened. She had voiced earlier how the shop could easily hide all thirty men. Well, the front of the shop dashed her concerns away. With five different front entrances for cars, and one for semi-trucks or other large vehicles, it looked to be half the size of an (American) football field. Not to mention that it was two stories tall.

Cornelia smirked, "You want to ask that question again, Inoue?"

She turned the car into one of the entrances, and saw dozens of Japanese people running about, working hard on the cars and trucks already parked inside. There were also two more garage doors in the back, either for deliveries, or for much larger vehicles. After exiting the car, Inoue scooted over and exited through the driver's side.

They looked around, and saw a short man, about five foot, talking with a couple in a box office. The man noticed Cornelia, and stood up, telling the couple to 'wait a sec'. His light brown hair brushed by a small breeze, he took off his shades, revealing gray eyes.

"What seems to be the problem, ladies?"

Cornelia stepped to the side, revealing a large dent in the passenger door. A flash in her mind showed her taking a sledgehammer to it earlier. Bit excessive, yes, but it gave a legitimate reason to go to a repair shop.

"Motorbike got a little too confident at a turn."

"Watch it, WATCH IT!"

There was a large crash from across the shop, as they saw one of the cars, the front suspended by cables, dropped. The man put on an angry scowl.

"You bloody Elevens! How many times have I told you to lower it slowly?!"

"Sorry, boss," the man meekly exclaimed, "The wench was turning right."

"And you didn't bother to tell me BEFORE you decided to take matters into your own hands?! Repairing that wench _and_ the extra damage to the car will come out of _your_ paycheck!"

"Yes, sir."

The couple had now exited the office, seeing what the commotion was about.

"Forgive me, miss," the Britannian apologized, "But it seems a high paying customer will be needing my shop. What say we repair your SUV...tomorrow? I'll give a 10% discount for the inconvenience."

"Oh," the woman said, "That would be lovely. Thank you, Mister Romero." The couple entered a car, which started with a sputter, before exiting the building.

"ALRIGHT! Close up shop, now!"

In sync, everyone carefully dropped what they were doing and began closing the garage doors. Once all the doors were closed, the scowl on his face disappeared, and he walked over to the man who broke the wench, dropping the car.

"You alright." Romero said calmly.

"Yes, sir." The man replied, more confident than before.

"Get yourself checked for any injuries."

The man nodded, heading to some of his co-workers.

"Seems you've been doing well for yourself since last year." Cornelia exclaimed.

"Yeah," George replied, "Still hate having to talk them down in order to keep appearances. Half these guys are better than most experts I've seen, yet I have to treat them as if they were lower than dirt."

"That's just the way our world is right now," a third voice, coming from the stairs leading to the next floor, replied. Coming down,an elder woman, wearing a mechanic uniform, and her greyed hair shortened for her hard hat, approached. Taking off the industrial goggles, her blue eyes showed slight pity.

"Hona," Cornelia exclaimed, "Good to see that you're well."

"And you, My Lady. When's my husband gonna arrive?"

"Should be with the last truck." As she said that, Cornelia pulled out a metal face mask, which, when pulled close to her face, locked into place. When it did so, the hood, having special magnets along the edge, hooked onto the mask, and the trademark yellow visor of Celaeno appeared on the mask.

* * *

_4:20 P.M._

The entire shop was abuzz with activity, though, not mechanics, but soldiers. The Black Knights were all preparing their pistols, shotguns, and the new submachine guns, courtesy of the Twins (LS21 Valk from Killzone: Shadow Fall). Celaeno grabbed her rifle (M55 Rumbler from Killzone: Shadow Fall). Robbinson didn't arrive. Turned out that something had come up, requiring his attention. While she was curious about what happened, she had to focus on the current objective. When the trucks arrived, only two remained, as it would look suspicious if five or six trucks all crowded in one alley.

"Alright, mount up."

Everyone started piling towards the trucks, splitting into two groups. Robbinson was originally going to provide comms, but now Hona would be filling that role instead.

The trucks left the alley, and began heading westward, towards the river entrance. As they drove down the street along the riverfront, they all rechecked their weapons.

"_Alright,"_ Hona exclaimed over the radio, _"You'll have a thirty-two window once I jam the sensors before they realize something's wrong."_

"Start the countdown."

The two trucks were coming up on an entrance ramp heading down. Another truck exited the ramp, and passed by them.

"_Aaaaand...GO!"_

Instantly, the first truck swerved down into the entrance, coming into a parking lot. Two guards were at the entrance, initially confused, but then checking their radios, finding them not working.

"Halt," one of the guards says, "This is a restricted~"

At this moment, Celaeno had exited the truck, pulled out her silenced rifle, and gunned the man down, with the second falling as Inoue exited the passenger seat.

"Where?"

"_Around the corner of the wall adjacent to the door."_

Celaeno moved, seeing a large panel, and proceeding to rip it off, revealing several buttons and levers.

"Next."

"_Remove the bolts on each corner."_

Celaeno motioned for a screwdriver, which one of them tossed to her. Upon removing the bolts, the front came off, showing dozens of wires.

20 seconds.

"_You should see wires going all over the place, but they mainly converge in three areas."_

"I see the spots."

"_Place the device on the one with the smallest amount of wires."_

13 seconds.

Celaeno placed the device on the correct spot.

"_Alright, I'm in. Now, to make sure you're invisible for _these _cameras. And, done."_

Celaeno stood up, now all the Black Knights out and awaiting orders.

"Alright, I want the JLF soldiers to remain here with the trucks. Code R doesn't know we're here, and I'd like to keep it that way until we're ready. We'll go in slow and~"

A large boom could be heard, shocking all of them.

"Report, now!"

"_Checking through their cameras….We have a problem. The Britannians had the same idea, and are assaulting the front entrance."_

"Damnit. Alright, change of plans. JLF is the same, everyone else, blitz through this. I want us out in fifthteen. Forget gathering data, just destroy it all. If anyone comes through this door that isn't us or wearing a lab coat, take them down. If they are wearing a lab coat, detain them until we leave."

"Yes, sir!"

Celaeno, alongside her men, busted down the door, and began making their way through the facility.

**Castor**

The Britannian Royal Guard stormed the entrance, not taking any prisoners. Though the scientists may be Britannians, they had betrayed their countrymen by refusing to turn themselves in. The group of fifty men had split into two groups, with Castor and Jeremiah leading one, and Nonette and Rai with the other.

"Status report." Jeremiah called over the radio.

"_Things are getting tight here,"_ Nonette replied, _"Hope you're doing better."_

"I'd say so," Castor replied, pressing the button to a door, which slid upward, "This place is not gonna be easy."

He entered the room, seeing large containers of water, most likely holding containers for test subjects. Then, the door slammed down behind him cutting him off from his men. At the same time, the opposite door opened, revealing four guards, who charged him. Luckily, it seemed that they only had either knives or batons. Though, since physical combat wasn't his specialty, that didn't help.

The first guard lunged at him with a baton. Castor grabbed the man's arm, but a second guard clubbed his head, while a third slashed as his arm. Tumbling backwards, he smashed into one of the containers, causing water to cascade down his body.

"GET THIS DOOR OPEN NOW!" He heard Jeremiah roared, though the intensity made him think he was using a megaphone.

He raised his cut arm, and everything slowed down. Blood was flowing down his arm.

_His_ blood.

Memories came to him. Of his first time in knightmare combat. His knightmare blowing up, leaving the lower half of his body crushed. Even still, he was able to kill three more terrorists footmen before his brother arrived.

The feeling of the edge.

The edge of death.

Castor smiled demonicly. "It's only at the edge, that we truly live."

"What?" One of the guards asked, before getting a hard kicked to the groin.

Castor quickly got up, grabbing the falling knife and chucking it at a second guard. With the other two in a perfect line, he pulled out his sniper pistol, and fired. The bullet pierced through the third _and_ the fourth guys' heads, slamming into the steel wall. The second guard got back up and slashed at his side. Castor's hip was slashed, though he grabbed the man's throat, and put another round through his skull.

The door finally opened, with Jeremiah and a Magma guard raising their weapons. The first guard was starting to lean up, but Jeremiah put a bullet in his head.

"Your Highness." Jeremiah exclaimed, rushing to him. Castor limply looked down, as his still bleeding arm.

"...I'd like to ask you not to mention this to Suzaku. Wouldn't want to tarnish my image to him."

"Um, yes, your Highness. Men, get his Highness out of here, now!"

Castor didn't bother arguing, as he understood that he needed to leave, having been injured.

**Celaeno**

"_Celaeno,"_ Hona exclaimed, _"You need to leave. The place is becoming chaos itself."_

"Yeah, I'm not surprised," Celaeno replied, getting ready to breach another door with Inoue and another BK, "No one knows who's on who's side. I'll finish this room, then leave. Status report."

"_We've lost two men so far. Apparently, there's someone with a crossbow."_

'_What?'_

"_Exit team seems to be fine so far."_

"Roger that. Keep me updated." Using the keycard she took from the guard's corpse, she opened the door, revealing a small room. Three scientists, two males and a female, were cowering in the back.

"Don't shoot! We're unarmed!" All three said variations of the same thing. Cornelia noticed that, unlike most of the rooms, this didn't have either torture tools or subject containers.

"What were you doing here?"

The woman cautiously stepped forward, "We were attempting to decipher the russian message for the past few months." She pointed to the computers, labelled 'Tsar Taigun no'.

'_Interesting.'_ "Why couldn't you figure it out?"

"It seems the message has a firewall, and we haven't been able to break the encryption."

'_Makes sense. But the interesting thing is the name. Tsar Taigun no. Tsar is obviously russian for King, but Taigun no is Japanese, meaning 'of the horde'. Meaning the project is called 'King of the horde'. Why would the Russians use Japanese words for their project? Might be worth looking into.'_

Celaeno copied the files before placing it in her pocket, and zipping the pocket up.

"Let's go."

"Wait," one of the scientists exclaimed, "You're not going to kill us?"

"I see no point. We only came to collect data, however, the Britannians stopped that plan, so we came to destroy data. I see no benefit in killing you. I'd suggest you start running, though. The Britannians seem to be purging this place, so running to them won't help. Be warned running to the side entrance. Our men are waiting there, and they _will_ detain you until my forces are done."

Not waiting for a response, the three left, and began making their way towards the rally point. After dodging a firefight between the guards and Britannian soldiers, they decided to cut through one of the labs to reach the rally point.

"Any idea what's on that file?" Inoue inquired.

"No, but, if the russians and japanese were working together one something, I'd like to know what it~" The door slid open.

"Well," Nonette said, aiming a shotgun right at her, "Hi."

Instantly, three things happened. 1, Nonette fired her shotgun at only. 2, the BK soldier pushed Celaeno to the side. And, 3, the BK was blasted backwards, dead before he hit the wall.

Acting on instinct, Celaeno lunged into the lab before Nonette could get another shot off, not even realizing she dropped her rifle. She gripped the gun, Nonette firing again, this time hitting the panel for the door, causing it to slam shut, leaving only the two in there.

Celaeno slammed the shotgun down, kicking it away. Nonette pulled out her sword, prompting her to grab her dagger, immediately changing it to spear form. The two quickly parried each other's attacks, before giving a brief calm.

Nonette narrowed her eyes, before they widened, a grin forming on her face. "Celaeno! I thought you only wore white."

"This was meant to be a stealth op before you arrived."

"How awkward this must be, then."

Nonette lunged at Celaeno. Though she parried her attacks, Nonette was relentless. Celaeno parried a thrust downward, then slammed the bottom end into Nonette's head.

"Okay," Nonette groaned, "I'm done."

Nonette performed the same thrust, and Celaeno parried it downward again. However, when she went to hit her again, Nonette grabbed the spear. She spun around Celaeno, slashing her back in the process. Celaeno gasped in pain, but pushed through it, continuing the fight. She saw the door lift upward slightly, as well as hearing her men trying to pry it open.

They continued their dance, however, Nonette was much more precise this time, eventually slashing the spear away from her. Thinking fast, Celaeno choke held Nonette and, using all the strength she had, flipped Nonette over her, intending to slam her to the ground. However, as Nonette began falling down, she gripped Celaeno's shoulder, landing on her feet. Nonette proceeded to fall backward, using all her strength to send Celaeno flying instead, crashing through a container, and into some console, causing them to spark and fizzle.

"I must admit," Nonette groaned as she stood up, cracking her back, "You're much better than I ever expected. But this match is mine."

Celaeno slowly limped up, going around the container, facing Nonette.

"Don't thi~" Celaeno quickly stopped, realizing her voice modulator was broken, slowly returning to her normal voice.

'_Damnit, this smaller mask isn't waterproof, and I just got a dose of it.'_

"Oh, voice box isn't working. Well, I'll now be able to hear your lovely voice." Celaeno saw the door slide farther up, enough for her to go under. She charged at Nonette, who swung wide, which Celaeno dove over. She quickly grabbed her spear, converting it back to dagger, before using the momentum to slide under the door. Her men quickly pulled her up.

"Run! RUN!" The group began running, with Celaeno in the back. As they reached a corner, she felt what could equate to a bull hitting her, slamming her to the wall. Looking back, she saw Nonette, crawling under the door, firing her shotgun at them. Celaeno kept running, but made a note to check for wounds while in the truck.

They returned to the trucks, seeing two groups of scientists. Seven on one side, five on the other. Of the group of five, she saw the three scientists from earlier.

"What's happening?"

"These fives wish to join us." One of the JLF soldiers replied.

"So do we!" One of the seven scientists said. Celaeno looked at the JLF soldier.

"Trust me, sir."

"We don't have time. Put the five in the trucks, now."

"You can't leave us!"

However, they simply ignored them, getting on board and turning around. As they went up the ramp, Celaeno saw Britannian soldiers coming from the door they left, and gunshots could be heard.

Once they were a safe distance from the place, she got on the radio. "Why were those five special."

"_Apparently," _the JLF soldier replied, _"Those five worked on experiments that didn't use human beings. Even if they wanted to join, I wasn't going to let people who were using living tests subjects join us."_

"A wise move. Control, the Britannians are swarming the place. We'll have to simply head back to the Nest instead of regrouping with you."

"_Very well,"_ Hona replied, _"Good luck. Control, out."_

Celaeno put the radio down, before groaning. Inoue, who was in the middle of the truck, with a JLF soldier driving, instantly noticed.

"Injuries?"

"I think the kevlar blocked the shogun, but her sword may have gotten through."

"Let me check." Celaeno took off her duster and shirt, leaning forward to show her back.

"It seems a small slash across your upper back, as well as two shotgun pellets pierced the skin, but that's all they did. I can easily treat them."

"Do what you can on the road. We'll deal with the rest when we get back."

As the trucks continued down, and Inoue started treating the wounds, Celaeno thought her brother must be having an easier time dealing with Shirley.

* * *

**Jeremiah**

The raid was a success. The base was all but destroyed, almost all the scientists were dead, and all the data was purged. It seems the Black Knights were here, however, and did escape with a few of the scientists.

'_Damn them.'_ Jeremiah thought as he entered a ruined lab. It seems this room was used for something called 'Project Brynhild'. He saw a scientist, bleeding, crawling away from him.

'_Seems we missed one.'_ He was about to shoot him, when he noticed a subject container. The container itself was gone, but the base, as well as the subject's name was left there.

Subject 214, Soresi, Kewell.

'_He's alive? He's alive...and they've been experimenting on him.'_ Rage boiled onto his face as Jeremiah lifted the man by his hair, before dragging him over to the container.

"WHERE IS HE!?"

"Please, please don't kill me."

Jeremiah slammed his head into the base.

"The only chance you have of living is if you answer."

The scientist looked at the name shown to him.

"The subject was transported out just before your attack."

"WHERE!?"

"I don't know where! The truck he was taken in was the only one who knew where he was going! Please, spare me!"

Two royal guards came in at that moment.

"Take him!" Jeremiah ordered, despite not actually being about them in rank, "He has information we need."

"But I told you all I know!"

Jeremiah ignored his screaming as the royal guards dragged him away. He simply looked at the name. With Villetta gone missing, most likely dead, he thought he was the only Pureblood left.

'_Kewell. What are they doing to you?'_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Next chapter, we'll be dealing with the fallout of Mao's initial attack, and the arrival of a second Knight.**

**Until then, leave a review, follow/favorite, and I'll see you next time.**

**But, before you leave, I'd like to announce my second story, Spears of Remnant, has officially begun. If you're interested in either RWBY, or Star Wars, now you have another story to look forward to.**


	23. Chapter 20 Gathering Storms

"Lelouch"-Speech

'_What_'-Thoughts

**"_{Live}_"**-Geass Command

**"Stop"**-Loudspeaker

_"Report"-_Radio

* * *

_Chapter 20: Gathering Storms_

_September 12th, Port Yokosuka, 8:12 A.M._

**Ohgi**

Ohgi walked through the abandoned docks of Yokosuka. He was making a quick sweep of the area, to make sure that nothing was left behind.

'_It's kinda insane. Just a month ago, we were operating in run down ruins, with an outdated Glasgow, and only getting an annoyed response from Britannia. Now, we have several military class bases, a 7th Gen Knightmare, and Britannia has sent one of their best Knights to deal with us. It's crazy how quickly things have escalated.'_

A glint in the water caught his attention. Taking a closer look, his eyes wided.

There was a woman, lying on the rocks. She had tanned skin and silver hair. He climbed down to see if she was alive. Upon close inspection, he saw that she had two bullet wounds, and was still bleeding. Despite how risky it seemed, he couldn't just leave her.

He dragged her to a nearby warehouse, and treated the wounds. Once he was sure she wouldn't bleed out, he placed her in his car, courtesy of being in the Dark Council. After an hour drive, he reached a house close to the ghettos. Another benefit of being on the Dark Council was that each member had their own house, purchased by Zero.

After treating her further, he placed her on his bed, placed some food on the nightstand next to it, before leaving a note to remain there. He needed to get to a meeting several hours from now.

_Several Hours Later_

Ohgi returned, having left just after the short meeting concerning Deithard. It frightened him to know that Zero has a device that can brainwash people instantly, however, given the circumstances, it made sense. Upon entering his room, he saw the woman was asleep. Based on how the covers haven't moved, and the food wasn't eaten, she must not have reawakened. He decided to sit in the room, waiting for her to awaken, and see just how she got injured.

* * *

_Tokyo Settlement, 4:59 P.M._

**Rivalz**

Rival walked out of the mall, alongside Milly. Milly was explaining the situation regarding Lloyd.

"So," Rival exclaimed, "You mom wants to become nobility again, so she's trying to force a marriage with this Lloyd guy?"

"Much more complicated, but yes."

"God daamn. I mean, I wasn't really a big fan of your mom, but now I just downright hate her. What did Lelouch say to that?"

"He's understandably pissed. However, he understands why. Luckily, Lloyd is actually very surprising. He understands I have no interest in marrying him and, after making a deal, we'll 'date' for a couple weeks to keep my mother off my back."

"Man, I wonder if~"

Milly's phone rang, prompting her to check. Upon seeing the caller, she answered it.

"Yello? Lelouch, how's it going?" Milly's face started looking concerned.

'_What's happened.'_

"Got it." She hung up. "Rivalz, we need to get back to Ashford."

"Woah, wait," Rivalz replied as the two started power walking to Rivalz motorbike, "What's happened?"

"Shirley and Lelouch just got attacked."

"HUH?!"

_The Nest, 5:45 P.M._

**Celaeno**

Celaeno walked out of one of the medical rooms, having been bandaged up. Like Inoue said, the wounds were superficial, only breaking the skin. She began heading towards RD when Robbinson approached her.

"Celaeno, Zero wishes to speak with ya."

"Very well. Where is he?"

"Upstairs."

'_Strange.'_ "I'll go now, then."

She headed into the central room, but Robbinson followed her in.

"Any reason that you've decided to come in?"

"Just some info that might be relevant to you."

Celaeno went into her changing room, with Robbinson looking out the one-way mirror.

"I take it the raid didn't go as planned."

"Understatement of the day. The Britannians also had the same idea and, unlike us, they went in guns blazing. The only thing we got was some defecting scientists and a Russian/Japanese project of some kind. Speaking of which, I'll want extra security on the defectors."

"Easily arranged. What's this bag about Russia, though?"

"No idea. Just the project's name, Tsar Taigun no. It means 'King of the Horde'."

Cornelia exited the room.

"Okay, now that I don't have to worry about you running to Ashford without changing, I can tell you."

'_Huh?'_ "Why would you think I'd make such a rookie mistake?"

"Simply because you'd be too worried to actually think."

'_I'm not gonna like thi~'_

"Mao's in Japan."

"What?"

"And he attacked Shirley and Lelouch."

"WHAT!?"

_Ashford Academy_

**Lelouch**

Lelouch sat on the chair in the Lamperouge manor, watching his friends. Rivalz and Euphie were currently making sure Shirley didn't need anything else. Her injuries weren't as terrible as he expected. The worst of it was a head injury which was bleeding, but he easily handled that. Arthur was currently on Shirley's lap, licking her hand as a way to comfort her.

When the two got back, he immediately told one of the guards, and they started tightening security. Currently, four were outside, patrolling the manor. Sayoko was currently keeping an eye on Nunnally, who hasn't been informed of what's happened. Nina was currently petrified, unable to imagine one of her friends being in danger. Milly was furious, same as Kallen, though, Kallen had to make sure her persona didn't falter, so she couldn't show her full rage. Lelouch thought back to what Shirley said earlier.

_(Flashback)_

Lelouch and Shirley were currently in the Dark Council command vehicle, heading back to Tokyo. Shirley's head was currently bandaged, courtesy of Lelouch.

"Lelouch?" Shirley exclaimed, "Why does that man want Claudia?"

Before Lelouch could answer, C.C. beat him to it. "It's complicated, so I'll shorten it. Simply put, that man and I used to work together, however, circumstances forced me to leave him. He developed an affection for me. I just didn't expect him to come all the way here."

Lelouch groaned, "How am I gonna explain this to the others?"

"Why tell them anything?" C.C. replied.

"Remember when you hinted at Rivalz that I was royalty," Lelouch retorted, "He'd obviously know something is wrong, and he wouldn't rest until he found out."

"Um, Lulu," Shirley interjected, "I may have an idea."

Lelouch looked at her, motioning her to continue.

"The man said he wasn't part of the group who killed your mother. While I believe him, would it convince the others?"

Lelouch cocked an eyebrow, having not thought of that.

_(Present)_

"It seems," Lelouch said, "That I made a miscalculation. It seems that the people that murdered my mother have _not_ given up."

A lie, but one the ignorant would easily buy.

"One assassin seems to have been hunting us after all these years."

"How did he find you?!" Rivalz exclaimed.

"Apparently, the same way you guys did. After the hotel incident, he must've recognized me, and started searching. He quickly discovered that we were here at Ashford."

Nina was completely terrified, "Shouldn't we leave, then? If they know you're here, how can we know when they'll attack us."

"Don't worry. The assassin was quite loose with his lips. He's been on his own these past few years, and his means to contact his masters is gone. The only way to contact them is by going to the military, and I'm pretty sure you can guess how well that'd go."

It was true. If an assassin went to the military, claiming to be working for Britannian nobles, they'd either arrest him, or kill him. Even if they contacted said bosses, the nobles would deny it to save face, resulting in the assassin's execution.

"Then why did Shirley get attacked?" Milly retorted.

"To draw me out. He knows he can't breach Ashford, so~"

One of the side doors burst open, with a distraught Cornelia entering. Everyone besides Lelouch jumped at the sudden sound.

"Lelouch!" Cornelia said, almost running towards him. The others quickly moved out of the way as Cornelia lifted him up, before she started searching his body for any injuries.. "Are you hurt? Should I get a doctor? I'll call one right now."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. If anything, Shirley's the one you should be checking."

If she registered what Lelouch said, she didn't show it, as she kept checking him for injuries. After a moment, her eyes changed from fear to fury.

"We're locking down Ashford."

"What!?" Several people exclaimed.

"This man isn't dead yet. I'm not gonna take a chance while he's running around."

"Cornelia," Lelouch replied, "That isn't necessary."

"Like hell it is."

"Cornelia, the assassin, who's name is Mao, only attacked Shirley to draw me out. And he did that because he must know that he wouldn't get within a mile of Ashford. Not without being spotted. The only ones who may be in danger are the people in this room, as well as Nunnally."

Cornelia simply glared at him, clearly not convinced.

"Mao can't reach us even now. Going into lockdown won't change that. If anything, it'll attract more attention to us, which could cause either Nonette, or our brothers to notice. The last thing we need is the Imperial Family discovering we're alive."

Cornelia held her gaze, but he could see the cogs turning in her head. She knew he was right, but she wasn't going to do nothing.

'_She's not gonna back down.'_ Lelouch sighed, "However, we can increase security. Set condition Yellow."

Cornelia nodded, before taking out her phone and starting to make calls. She walked away from the group so as to not interfere with their conversations.

"Condition Yellow?" Shirley inquired.

"Ashford Security has three levels of readiness: Green, which is no active threat. The guards simply make sure the students are following the rules; Yellow, which indicates a potential threat. They'll keep a watchful eye for anything, and be more vigilante; Red, which is an impending threat. They'll evacuate the students either to the bombing shelters, or off the school grounds entirely. Not only that, but the Ashford Armoury would be opened. Our guards would be using assault rifles, as opposed to their pistols."

"Damn, buddy," Rivalz replied, "The more you know."

"Lelouch," Milly exclaimed, "A moment, if you would?"

The two walked out of the room, into the hallway.

"So, do you want the good news, or the bad/maybe good news?"

Lelouch cocked an eyebrow.

"Fine, good it is. I've been able to extend the timeframe of 'dating' Lord Asplund. Not only that, but it seems that he has his 'dates' within his workspace."

"That should make it easier to obtain the Lancelot files. What's the bad news, and why is it possibly good."

"Some Britannians know you're alive."

'_HOW IS THAT GOOD!?'_

"When I was leaving, Suzaku stopped me. Lloyd's assistant, Miss Cecile Croomy, distracted Lloyd while Suzaku talked to me. He explained to me that a group of Britannians know you're alive, and are willing to help you."

"Help _me_. Or help…"

"No, he specifically said Lelouch, not Zero or the Black Knights."

"Hmm, did he say the names of these Britannians?"

"No, and I didn't think to ask. Everything happened too quickly."

"Not surprising. However, this might be good. If I had to guess, one of the Britannians has to be Jeremiah Gottwald. He was always loyal to my mother, and my branch of the family, in general. He'd likely serve me before Britannia. The only question would be, how would he react to me being Zero?"

"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't know Jeremiah enough to get an idea."

"Neither do I. I'd have to ask Cornelia, as she interacted with him more often."

"Regardless, this does present some interesting opportunities."

"Agreed. Though, it's too soon to say what those opportunities may amount to. This has just been a hectic day. First, we have a raid on a Britannian Black Ops group. Second, we have a Geass user on the loose. And now, we might have Britannian traitors. Anymore today, and I might just decide to call it, and just take the week off."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I think we'll simply lie low for a few days. However, I do have something planned tomorrow."

"What?"

Lelouch smirked, "Your introduction to the Black Knights."

"What? Don't you think this is too soon?"

"Not at all. So far, my men have only seen how passionate their own people are about freeing Japan and/or defeating Britannia. I want to show them that same passion extends to Britannia's own people."

"And what if they make the connection between you and me? Your Council already knows that me and grandpa supported your mother. If they~"

"I already discussed this with him. The Dark Council knows your family name, and that you supported my mother. However, after all this time, they haven't made the connection. Either they haven't bothered looking it up, or they did, and don't care."

Milly sighed, "If that's your decision."

* * *

_Tokyo Settlement, Camelot Mobile Base, 6:12 P.M._

**Jeremiah**

Jeremiah, Suzaku, and Cecile were all outside the ASEEC mobile base. There were too many cameras inside to talk safely, so they came out. There were plenty of cameras outside, too, but they were too far away to be able to pick up audio.

"Did we get the message?" Jeremiah started.

"Yes," Suzaku replied, "Milly has been informed. I couldn't tell her much. Just that we know they're alive, and that some people wish to help them."

"Sorry I couldn't give you more of a window," Cecile said, almost shamefully, "Any larger, and it either would've been found before she arrived, or it could've done real damage."

"No, no," Suzaku retorted, "You've done great. I doubt that me and Lord Jeremiah alone could've gotten his far. Not only that, but you have no stake in this. Jeremiah was a personal guard to Lelouch's mother, and Lelouch considered me his first friend, after we stopped hating each other. You, however, have no personal attachment to them."

"We know they'll be no reward for this. More likely, we'll be tried for treason, as, from their perspective, we'd be preventing the return of members of the Imperial Family.

"Even still, you're risking yourself to help us. For that, you have my eternal gratitude, Miss Cecile."

Cecile straightened up like a deer, before quickly turning around.

"Miss Cecile? Are you alright?"

"Yep," Cecile meekly replied, "I'm fine. It's nothing."

However, Jeremiah was smiling, as he could guess what Cecile was doing. He turned, and grinned even more when he saw that Suzaku was clueless.

'_Ah, the joys of watching an ignorant man.'_

"Before we depart," Jeremiah interjected, causing the two to return to the discussion, though Cecile's cheeks had a slight pink to them, "We've hit a road bump. I've just been informed that another Knight of the Round will be arriving tomorrow."

"Wait," Cecile exclaimed, "Viceroy Pollux was serious about reinforcements!"

"Pollux takes his brother _very_ seriously," Suzaku replied, "Though, I'm surprised he requested another Knight."

"Regardless, it's the Knight that's coming that will pose a problem. The Knight of Five, Dorothea Ernst."

"What's bad about her?" Suzaku inquired.

"Simply put, she's a Britannian supremacist. Much like the Purebloods I led, she believes only pure Britannians deserve the best of the empire."

"In other words, not Elevens."

"Precisely. I'm sure Nonette wouldn't have called her specifically without a reason. Whatever it is, she'll try to keep you and Dorothea separated, but interaction is inevitable."

"I'll be sure to keep my distance."

"It's not just _you_ that she'll antagonize. Anyone associated with you that she can, she will. Meaning Cecile and Lloyd."

"What? Why them?"

"Again, she believes Numbers shouldn't enjoy anything from the empire. She'll most likely view Lloyd or Cecile as sympathetic to your people."

"And she'd wait for any moment to call us traitors." Cecile finished.

"Exactly. Luckily, since you're under the Prime Minister's jurisdiction, I'm hoping that will give some protection from her. However, if she's keeping an eye on both of you, it'll make it difficult to try to get Milly to ferry messages."

"Then," Suzaku replied, "We'll simply have to go even slower. Jeremiah, you might be the only one who can talk to her safely. Since you're not directly associated with us."

"I'll try to contact you," Cecile continued, "Each time Miss Ashford is arriving. We have two weeks to get our message across."

"Let's make them count."

* * *

_Unknown Location, 7:11 P.M._

**Kaguya**

Kaguya walked down the walls of her winter manor in Kyoto, one of the few Japanese manors left untouched by the invasion. She stopped by a window, overlooking the sunset, which gave the sky a reddish-purple hew.

'_Lelouch.'_

_(Two Days Ago)_

"WHAT?!" Tatsunori exclaimed. Kirihara had returned from his meeting with Zero to inform them that Zero will never betray Japan. They had their doubts, of course, and Taizo was forced to reveal Zero and Celaeno's identities. Needless to say, they weren't happy. Well, Kaguya was.

"As I said," Taizo repeated, "Zero and Celaeno are the long thought dead Lelouch vi Britannia and Cornelia li Britannia."

"And you _didn't_ apprehend them!" Hidenobu retorted, "We had two of Charles's children within our grasp, and you did nothing!"

"Oh, please," Tousai retorted, "The emperor doesn't care about his children. Him invading Japan while they were still here should prove that. But I do share his concern about letting him go."

'_These fools.'_

"And," Taizo replied, "How would I be able to? From the moment they entered, they had control of the situation. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. However, we have nothing to fear."

"Nothing to fear?! He is Charles's spawn! How do we know that, once Japan is freed, he wouldn't simply take over?"

Kaguya scoffed, getting everyone's attention.

"Even if he did, would that be so bad? As this 'Ohgi' said, all we've really done is support rebel groups. We've done little to support the ghettos. Before our last meeting, I had an update on the Shinjuku ghetto. Do you know what I learned? Our people there aren't suffering. Many are still without their homes, but there are military grade tents, medical supplies, fresh food. Does anyone want to take a guess who has been doing that," Kaguya smirked, as she knew full well, "As unlikely as it is, even if Lelouch took the mantle of Emperor of Japan, the people would adore him. As long as he is able to make the people happy, they wouldn't care who's in charge."

"But we can't control him."

"So don't. Unleash him."

The group was silent, so Kaguya continued.

"When Lelouch frees Japan, and he _will_, the backlash will be immediate. Britannia won't simply sit idle, and that's what you're not seeing. The Empire will not allow a territory to rebel, and will tighten their grip. They will retaliate in force. The only way that we can safely assure Japan's freedom is by defeating Britannia, not simply freeing Japan. Luckily, Peace Mark sent me some intel."

That got their attention. Peace Mark was the global terrorist organization responsible for nearly every rebel group across Britannia.

"Europa United is on the brink of declaring war on Britannia. The liberation of Japan may be the final push they need. If that happens, this will be the greatest war of our generation, possibly the greatest in the world. We _need_ the greatest leaders for that war. Lelouch and Cornelia quite easily fill that role. So, I will say one more time: We don't need to control him, we need to _unleash_ him."

The other five were silent, processing what she said. Though they did see her point, they were still against a Britannian prince leading them.

"Might I suggest," Taizo exclaimed, "That we conclude this meeting, and carry on the next time. Give ourselves time to process events."

"I believe," Tatsunori replied, "That would be a wise choice, Taizo."

The group began departing, with Kaguya and Taizo leaving together. While the six were technically impartial to each other, the two had formed a secret political alliance. Taizo had taught her how to navigate the political battlefield, and she supported his decisions. Now, it shifted to them supporting each other.

"That went better than I expected."

"Agree," Kaguya replied, "Though, I would keep an eye on the others."

"Already on it. But, they do have a point. How can we assure them that Lelouch won't simply abandon us once he has what he wants?"

Kaguya smirked, "Have you forgotten, Sensei? Like Tatsunori said, I've been infatuated with him since he saved my cousin. Him revealing to be Lelouch simply makes it even better."

Taizo simply rolled his eyes at her, understanding what she was intending.

_(Present)_

'_If my future husband is to lead Japan, he'll need a weapon that symbolizes our people's warrior spirit.'_

She went to a brick wall, and pushed three separate tiles, which caused a section of the wood floor to open.

"My Lady." A voice behind her exclaimed. She smiled, recognizing it.

"Eien." A man stood there, garbed in the traditional ninja attire, with only his light brown eyes showing. Eien Chusei Shinozaki, last known survivor of the Shinozaki school. Though rumors persisted that others may have escaped the destruction of their temple in Hiroshima, only he was found.

"My Lady, might I ask what you are retrieving. I have never seen this entrance before."

"I'm actually glad you are here. What I'm about to give you must be delivered to Zero himself. And _only_ Zero. Don't give it to any of his men, not even his sister Celaeno. _Only_ Zero."

"Of course, my lady."

The two descended the staircare, with Eien grabbing a unlit torch.

"To answer your question, Eien, do you know what this manor is built over?"

"Yes. The infamous Honno-ji temple, where Akechi Mitsuhide attempted to kill Oda Nobunaga and his son. Had Nobunaga's vassal, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, not arrived, it would've spelled the death of the Oda clan."

"Yes. A soldier from the Akechi clan warned Hideyoshi of the betrayal days before, which allowed him time to move his forces, and come to Nobunaga's defense. For his actions, Nobunaga allowed Hideyoshi to marry his sister Oichi."

"I heard a legend saying that Hideyoshi would not marry her if she did not wish for it, as he did kill her previous husband."

"And I heard a legend that it was Akechi Hidemitsu who told Hideyoshi of the betrayal, yet he died protecting Mitsuhide. Regardless of what is true, the facts remain. Hideyoshi married Oichi, and Nobunaga united Japan two years later, becoming Shogun. Many thought that he would seek to become Emperor, but he held no such ambitions. It was irrelevant, however, as his granddaughter would end up marrying into the family regardless."

They reached a wooden door with iron rivets. Eien opened it, to reveal a tomb. The stone pillar at the end read **'Eien ni chūjitsuna hitobito ga tengoku no kaigan e no michi o mitsukemasu yō ni'**.

"Is this Nobunaga's tomb?"

"No, it is Hideyoshi's. He wanted to be buried here, at the sight of his greatest personal achievement. When he was warned of the betrayal, he had two choices: either save his Lord, or allow him to fall, and have a chance to become Shogun himself. Nobunaga knew this, and that is why he granted his request. As well as one last gift."

Kaguya moved to the right side of the tomb, and began delicately moving a brick out of the wall.

"My family are distant relatives to Hideyoshi, but on my mother and uncles' side. Hideyoshi's family was given one last reward, once Nobunaga conquered Japan."

With the brick removed, she pulled out a very dusty box. Blowing the dust off, she coughed as some of it flew up into her face. Clearing her vision, it was a black box, with a red Oda clan symbol in the middle.

"We have taken care of it for all these centuries."

She opened it, revealing a katana. The hilt was red, with a black wrapping around it. She saw the wrapping had a red chinese dragon across it, but it had faded with the centuries. The crossguard was black as well, but a red sigil, depicting the japanese word for heaven, was etched on there, with the blade itself being the middle line. The sword itself was a void black, with a blood red line running down the middle of the side, both sides.

"Is that~" Eien began, but Kaguya stopped him.

"No, this is not Hideyoshi's sword, River Drinker. Nobunaga's final gift, before Hideyoshi died, was to give him his own sword, The Starless Sky. There are as many legends about this sword as there are about Nobunaga himself. Zero needs a weapon that represents Japan itself. What better weapon than the sword used by the Demon Warlord himself.

She picked up the blade, and the scabbard, a blood red with black wrappings, much like the hilt, and placed the blade inside it, before placing it back into the box. She then handed it to Eien.

"I will ensure that this is delivered only to Zero."

"I know you will." Kaguya turned and placed the stone back into place. When she turned around, Eien was already gone, with the torch he was holding being placed on a hook. Leaving the hidden chamber, she closed the staircase, before heading to her quarters.

'_I hope my husband likes the gift.'_

* * *

_September 13th, Tokyo Settlement, 6:58 A.M._

**Nonette**

Nonette, along with Suzaku, Lloyd, Prince Pollux and Castor, Guilford, and Dalton, accompanied by twenty Royal Guards, were all at the Viceroy landing strip. Dorothea was scheduled to land any second. Nonette, against Jeremiah's wishes, wanted Suzaku beside her when Lady Ernst arrived.

They saw a plane arriving, bearing the Imperial Sigil, designating an important individual was on board. Upon landing, a dark skinned woman wearing a dark blue cloak descended from the plane's stairs.

"Lady Ernst," Pollux said respectfully, "Welcome to Area 11."

"You must be Prince Castor." Dorothea replied, causing Pollux's eyebrow to twitch.

"Actually," Castor retorted amusingly, "That's me."

"Hmph, regardless, I'm here to help clean up your mess."

"Technically, it's the late Clovis's mess."

"Which the Emperor tasked you with fixing, yet you've failed to do so. And you," She turned her gaze to Nonette, "You were sent here to take command and crush these terrorists, and yet, weeks later, you still haven't come any closer. I have half a mind to strip you of your rank."

'_She's trying to establish dominance.'_

Dorothea shifted her gaze to Suzaku. "So," she said as she approached him, "You're Schniezel's _pet_." Her voice got dangerously low, so only Suzaku and Nonette could hear. "Remember, _Eleven_, you may have the favor of a Prince, but that will never change who you are. Beneath us. So never forget your _place_."

"And you," Nonette replied, "May be a higher rank than me, but the Emperor has given me command while in Area 11. So _you_ should remember _your_ place."

Dorothea glared at Nonette.

"I'd like to say," Lloyd exclaimed, "That hurting my devicer will incur the Schniezel's disapproval.

"Lord Asplund," Dorothea replied, taking her attention off Suzaku, "I understand you're the creator of the VARIS rifle."

"That is true."

"I want my Knightmare upgraded with them."

"What?! I'm sorry, but that's impossible. I simply don't have the resources right now to~"

"You'll get them." Castor interjected.

"If that is all, I will be heading to my quarters."

"Dalton, could you escort Lady Ernst to them."

"As you command, your highness."

Dorothea, Lloyd, and Dalton all left, heading into the palace.

"And that's," Nonette exclaimed, "Why I wanted you to meet her as soon as possible, Suzaku. If you intend to rise through the ranks, you'll end up meeting lots of people who will think like her. Better to introduce you to the concept slowly, before you're thrown into it with no experience."

Suzaku nodded, having understood her reasoning.

"On a separate note," Castor replied, "Where's your Squire?"

"Rai...had to make a call."

**Rai Valstar**

Rai sat in the vid-comm room, waiting for his call to get through. He didn't intend to call his father for a few more days, however, something changed. Before the screen came on, he placed a small device with a red light to the side of the screen.

The screen flared to life, revealing a man in his forties, with grey eyes and long, blonde hair. His left chin was scared, and he wore a suit.

"Lord Valstar."

"_Lord Valstar. I wasn't expecting you to call for another four days."_

"I did intend that, however." A woman appeared on screen, whispering to his father. The device Rai placed turned from red to green.

"_Okay, this line is secured."_ Rai quickly dropped the formalities and smiled.

"Hello, father."

"_Good evening, my boy. Wait, it's morning over where you are, isn't it?"_

Rai gave a short chuckle.

"_But, my previous question still applies. What's happened?"_

Rai took a deep breath, not sure if he should even tell him.

"I remembered something from my past.

* * *

**Author's Notes: If I am wrong about Japan's history in the Code Geass verse, forgive me. I looked, but could only find things related to the Britannia history.**

**The writing on Hideyoshi's tomb translates to 'May the forever loyal reach the shores of heaven'.**

**As always, leave a review, favorite/follow, and I'll see you next time.**


	24. Chapter 21 Gathering Storms Pt 2

"Lelouch"-Speech

'_What_'-Thoughts

**"_{Live}_"**-Geass Command

**"Stop"**-Loudspeaker

_"Report"-_Radio

* * *

_Chapter 21: Gathering Storms Pt.2_

_September 13th, Viceroy Palace, 7:05 A.M._

**Rai Valstar**

Rai's father, Talian Valstar, was silent as his son told him that he remembered part of his past. It was always a fear of his when Nonette told him that he was bringing Rai with her to Area 11. However, nothing to do now but ride it out.

"_Tell me what happened."_

"We were raiding a base when it happened."

_(Yesterday, during Kawasaki raid)_

Rai, alongside two Royal Guards, was making a last sweep of the base before they pulled out. Rai noticed a room that was locked down, labeled OFF LIMITS. Motioning to the two, they fired on the door, causing it to slide open. The room was covered with dust and cobwebs. Clearly, no one has used this room for years. Using his crossbow to clear a path through the cobwebs, he approached an empty glass container. Upon touching it, he lurched forward in pain.

"Lord Valstar!" The Royal Guards exclaimed, coming to his support. However, Rai didn't hear them, as his vision went white.

Then, he was standing in the middle of a village. Japanese, based on architecture, with mountains on all sides. The sky was clear, the breeze was gentle. He watched as children ran across the town square. Nearby, he saw a woman, buying groceries from the nearby market place. Rai gave a small smile. Despite how much he loved his father, he never enjoyed the political intrigue of nobility. A simple life was all he wanted. That's why he enjoyed Nonette, and saw her as a big sister. She was more down to earth than any of the other Knights of the Round.

The woman turned, and Rai's smile faded: the woman's face was blurred. He looked around, and saw that everyone else's face was also blurred. He heard a woman scream.

"We had a deal!"

The second voice was much younger, and male.

"And I'm altering the deal."

When Rai blinked, the village was burning, the sky blackened from smoke, and Britannian bombers flying overhead. He turned, and saw the woman, her face still blurred, trying to get a burning pillar off her back. Rai ran to her, but a bomb dropped on top of her, killing her, and sending him flying back.

When he lifted his head, still prone to the ground, the bombers were gone, and instead of burning buildings, a group of men were scouring the area. Their clothing was pitch black, and they had rectangular devices strapped to their backs. One of them approached a house, pulled out a tube that was connected to the device, and shot out blue flames. Rai looked closer, and saw a symbol on his left shoulder: A downward facing sword, with a snake wrapped downward around it, the head of the snake diving upward, eating the bottom (top?) half of the blade.

Rai turned his head, and saw a boy, with long blonde hair. His back was to him, so he couldn't get a good look at the boy's face. The boy began to turn~

"RAI!" a voice called out to him, "RAI! RAI!"

Rai shook his head. He was back in the base. The Royal Guards had pulled him out of the room, and set him down against the hallway wall. He was sweating profusely. Nonette was right in his face, fear on her face. When it became clear that he was now aware of his surroundings, Nonette backed her face up.

"Rai," she said, "Are you alright?"

"...Y-Yeah. Just," Rai stroked a hand across his apparently wet hair, "Just give me a minute."

Nonette nodded, before turning her attention to the two Guards. "Leave us."

They saluted and headed down opposite directions, stopping just at both ends of the hallway to keep watch. Nonette then gripped Rai into a hug.

"Bloody hell," Nonette said, though it was clear that she wanted to scream that, "You scared the devil out of me." After a moment, she released him. "Now, what just happened?"

Rai told her what he saw, to which Nonette simply frowned in concern.

"I believe this is something that you should discuss with your father."

Rai nodded, before the two got back up and began heading out of the facility.

_(Present)_

Lord Valstar looked solemnly at his adoptive son. Seven years, not one hint about his past. Now, only a month or so in Area 11, and a piece of his past surfaced, and in a Britannian laboratory, of all places.

Talian sighed,_ "I'm not gonna pretend that you don't know how we found you. I was ordered to destroy what we were told was a military base. As you know, that wasn't the case. Normally, before we do bombing runs on specific locations, we scout them out, find out the best possible direction to come from, priority targets. We weren't allowed that, though. I've always wondered why we weren't told the true nature of the target. Rai, are you certain of the symbol on the men's uniforms?"_

Rai nodded.

"_I was afraid of that. The symbol belongs to a branch of the OSI called the Cleaners."_

Rai's eyes widened. The Office of Secret Intelligence was the boogeyman of Britannia. They were a group dealing with espionage, assassination, and everything in between, who only answered to the Emperor himself. Though not officially listed as a military group, they existed, and you didn't talk about them openly unless you had a death wish. Though his father was a Viceroy, and he was the Squire for a Knight of the Round, both had little knowledge about the group's activities.

"The OSI?" Rai replied, out of fear rather than curiosity.

"_Yes. The Cleaners were, as you can guess, sent in to deal with any failed jobs, make sure any sign of their involvement is removed. Whatever your home was involved with, the OSI had a hand in it. 'We had a deal' seems like the village made some arrangements with the OSI to ensure their safety. A foolish idea if 'I'm altering the deal' is anything to go by. Based on timing, I'm guessing that the OSI wanted to liquidate their asset, then have my forces bomb the village, leaving no evidence of their involvement."_

Rai gripped his chair. He always wanted to make the person who took everything from him pay. However, if this person was part of the OSI, then he stood no chance of getting justice legally, and an almost zero chance illegally.

"_Rai,"_ Talian said, getting his son's attention, _"If you get anything more, please come to me. However, don't try to actively search for it. If you do, you might attract their attention. Let your memories return naturally."_

"Yes, father."

Talian Valstar gave a sad smile, _"Good luck, my boy."_ And the call ended. Rai stood up, removed the device from the screen, and left, dejected.

* * *

_The Nest, 7:27 A.M._

**Zero**

Zero was currently inside his office, waiting for certain members to arrive. Shirley was currently sitting on a coach, with practically all the Dark Council members in various parts of the room. The only ones who haven't arrived were Minami, Tamaki, and Kallen. Zero was also waiting for Katase, as he was now the head of the Infantry Forces. He wasn't part of the Dark Council, but he was deserving of such a position. Celaeno was standing near Shirley, as a form of mental comfort.

The door opened, with Minami and Tamaki walking in, Tamaki instantly seeing the girl.

"Um, who brought the cute one?"

Shirley eeped, but Celaeno placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She's part of this meeting," Celaeno said, before her voice turned venomous, "And I wouldn't try getting nice with her."

Tamaki instantly understood what she was implying, and waved his hands in front of him to defend his words. "GiiiI didn't mean it like that. Besides, I'm more into black haired women."

"Good."

The door opened, revealing Katase and Kallen. Shirley's eyes widened.

"Kallen?"

"Hey, Shirley." Kallen replied.

"Wait," Ohgi interjected, "You know her?"

"Yeah. She's one of my classmates."

Shirley was bugeyed, unable to comprehend how her normally sickly friend is somehow a member of the Black Knights.

"Alright," Zero exclaimed, "Before we begin, we should address the elephant in the room: Why is this girl here. As you know, Code R is a Black Ops Britannian group that we've been working to hunt down. Shirley's father, Joseph Fenette, used to work for them, and he's been gracious enough to provide us with the general locations of several bases, one of which we hit yesterday."

"Your dad helped a group torture C.C. here?" Tamaki said angrily.

"Well~I~Uh~"

"First, Tamaki, Mr. Fenette was a financial worker for them. He only made sure they spent their money effectively. Second, he wasn't told anything about the project until he signed on, at which point, attempting to leave would result in his death. So, _don't_ heckle her."

"Right. Sorry."

"While her family is unaware of her joining, she's fully willing to help our cause. As you know, I was put out of commission during our last battle at Yokosuka. A Britannian soldier found me unconscious, and would've turned me in. However, for reasons I will not get into, Shirley was at the docks, and pulled a gun on the soldier. She had never got into a fight all her life, and, yet, she was willing to fire a gun to protect me. Had Diethard Ried not stepped in, she would've shot the woman, and most likely killed her."

Kallen sat down next to Shirley, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks."

Shirley nodded, before Zero continued.

"Her skill set would be perfect for our medical centers. However, for the time being, when she's not doing school work, and should she decide to come here, she'll be working in the cafeteria. I want you to be able to ease your way into this."

Shirley nodded, putting a smile on. She may be willing to help the Black Knights, but Lelouch wasn't going to put her in the medical centers, where, once things really start to heat up, will have plenty of bloodied patients.

"Now, onto the first topic of today. As you know, this Nest is built under the Ashford Private Academy. The Ashford family has been instrumental in the creation of the Black Knights, and I feel it only necessary that you finally meet our biggest contributors."

A side door opened, revealing a young blonde girl with blue eyes, and a much older man, with grayed hair and green eyes.

"Gentlemen, may I introduce Reuben Ashford, Headmaster of Ashford Academy, and his granddaughter, Millicent Ashford."

"Call me Milly."

"GodDAMN!" Tamaki exclaimed, "Kallen, do _all_ your classmates look this good."

"I'd be careful where your eyes look, Mister Shinichiro." Reuben calmly said, however his tone announced all the threats he needed.

"Woah, hey! First, it was a compliment. Second, I don't date anyone that's 18 or under and still in school. That's my rule."

"I think," Kallen retorted, smirking, "He meant that Zero already called dibs on her."

"WHAT?!"

Zero slapped his helmet, while Milly just lost it. Even though no one else was laughing, Milly's laugh was infectious, and the ones who weren't shellshocked simply gave a smile.

"What? Wait, you were going to tell us that, right?"

"Well," Zero retorted, "It seems I have no choice, now."

Kallen's face was red with embarrassment. How could she blunder _that_ badly.

"Oh," Milly said, still giggling, "Don't feel bad. It was bound to be discovered eventually. Might as well get it out of the way."

"Could we get back on track." Katase inquired, having a smirk, but remaining professional.

'_Mental note: Thank Katase later.'_ "Yes, let's continue. Reuben Ashford joined my cause early on, long before the Nest was even a concept. For years, he has used his resources not only to build our network, but recruit talented individuals such as Robbinson and the Twins."

"Not only that," Reuben continued, "But, some would say that Ashford runs the Tokyo Settlement. Half of all small time businesses are owned by my family, and a third of the manufacturing industry is under my control. That's not even considering the other businesses scattered across Japan. My family may have fallen from grace, but we're still powerful, if only in Japan."

"Jeez," Yoshida said, "Guess that explains where all our raw materials come from."

"Yes," Zero replied, "Not only that, but, each business under the Ashford control has at least one person working as a spy for us. This has allowed us to have eyes everywhere in Tokyo. However, onto other matters. As Millicent is still in school, I don't expect her to take combat, so she will be placed in the Relations and Reconstruction Branch, under your command, Ohgi."

"I'll do my best with her, Sir."

"A warning: She's worse than the Twins, if you catch my drift."

Every Black Knight stilled, knowing just how much the Twins like to prank people.

"Oh, don't worry, Zero," Milly countered, "This place is too important for me to pull any pranks."

"Says the Witch of Ashford." Milly gave her trademark smirk, sending a shiver down the Dark Council's backs.

"Reuben will be managing our financial concerns from now on."

"Woah, wait," Tamaki replied, "Should we really have our finances run this guy?"

"Tamaki, as we've discussed. Based on our plans, it's inevitable that Britannians will join our cause."

"I'm not talking about him being Britannian, I'm talking about him being involved with half of Tokyo's businesses."

The others were slightly confused at Tamaki's words, but Reuben and Zero understood clearly.

'_Smarter than I gave him credit for.'_ "I assume you mean that, since Reuben is already working with dozens of other businesses, that his work with us might slip."

"Yeah!"

"Have no fear, Tamaki," Reuben assured, "I've been running the finances for the Nest and, by extension, the Black Knights, for years, without incident. This was just making it official. If I'm able to hide my efforts from my own children, I think we'll be fine."

That got several of them confused. Weren't the majority of the Ashford family on their side?

"To answer your eventual questions, only Reuben and Millicent are on our side. Reuben's daughter-in-law is a textbook Britannian at heart, while his son is simply a puppet of his wife. Neither of them know about Reuben and Milly's involvement in our cause."

"The less we speak about my mother and father, the better."

"Kallen, could you give Millicent and Shirley a tour, while we focus on other aspects of the meeting."

"Sure."

Kallen, Shirley and Milly all took their leave as Zero continued the meeting.

"Onto other matters. Minami, have you had any luck finding Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords."

"None. We found where they hid at Narita, and we've been following the trail. We know they went North, then turned West once they were near Chikusei. We tracked it to a Britannian supply depot on the outskirts of Komoro, where it seems they abandoned their Knightmares. It's been slow going since."

"Keep searching. I'm halting all military operations until we find them, so use the extra resources wisely."

"Yes, Sir."

_Viceroy Palace, 10:45 A.M._

**Suzaku**

Suzaku walked down the halls of the palace, alongside Rai and Nonette, heading for the Viceroy's office.

"How was your call, Rai." Nonette gleefully inquired, though Suzaku noted a concerned tone to it.

"Very...informative." Rai replied, almost dejectedly.

"What happened?"

"Only that my target is outside legal authority."

"Target?" Suzaku exclaimed.

'_Who is he trying to get?'_

"Right," Nonette replied, "His birth home was bombed, though it had no military value. We have been trying to find out who did it for years. Don't worry, my little Squire. If you ever need a rule broken,you know I'll be there."

'_HUH?!'_ "B-bu-b-but you're a Knight of the Round."

Nonette clearly understood what Suzaku was meaning, and stopped walking.

"Suzaku," Nonette said solemnly, "I'd like to give you some advice: There are no such things as white knights."

Suzaku looked confused at her statement, so she continued.

"Even in the purest of tales, of knights slaying dragons to save a princess, or a hero defeating a cruel tyrant, they aren't white knights. Every _hero_ either had to bloody their hands, or bloody their ideals. If you wish to change things, you'll have to bloody both if you want it to happen. I can understand wanting to keep things clean. However, even terrorists like Zero understand that our people won't listen to reason. At least, not with the path they're going right now."

Suzaku stared solemnly at them.

'_Why? Why can't people understand that their efforts are meaningless if it's done through contemptible means?'_

'_Is it they who don't understand? Or _you_?'_ Genbu Kururugi retorted. Suzaku widened his eyes and whipped his head around, only to find nothing there.

"Something wrong?" Rai inquired.

"...No. I thought I heard something."

With that, the three continued towards the Viceroy's office, though Suzaku did look over his shoulder every now and then.

Upon entering the room, Suzaku's eyes were drawn to a large painting. One depicting a younger Lelouch, alongside his sister Nunnally, and his mother Marianne.

'_Wherever you are, I'll help protect you.'_

"Seems we're the first ones here." Nonette exclaimed.

"You don't seem to understand, Dorothea." The voice of Lloyd was heard as the door opened. Dorothea, Lloyd, and Cecile all entered.

"What I understand is that you refuse to upgrade my weapons."

"And, as I've told you, your miniguns are built into the Palomides. Upgrading them to VARIS will drain too much power. The only way to compensate this is by tearing the Palomides apart, and rebuilding it from the ground up. However, _you_ won't let me do this."

"And, as _I _have told you, the Palomides Frumgero is under my family's jurisdiction. If you want to rebuild it completely, you'll have to get their permission."

"Considering that they are a 'rival' business, how do you think that will go."

Dorothea smirked, already anticipating that question.

"Dorothea," Nonette intervened, "If you don't simply let Lloyd do this, then you'll start to fall behind. Do that, and I can't guarantee you won't return home in a bodybag."

Dorothea's smirk faded, and she glared at Nonette. The two looked like they were about to rip each other limb from limb.

'_They are supposed to be on the same side. This is why Zero keeps winning!'_

"Was this drawn by Prince Clovis?" Cecile exclaimed, looking at the picture and trying to defuse the tension.

'_Thank Kami for Cecile.'_

It seemed to work, as the group turned their attention to it.

"Yes," Nonette replied, "I met Prince Clovis a couple times, once when he was making a painting. He had, well, as you can see, picture perfect memory. He always did enjoy Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally's company."

"Hmph," Dorothea huffed, "His Highness had a soft spot for the Commoner Queen's children?"

Bad move.

It almost seemed as Nonette teleported, as she charged at Dorothea, grabbed her by the scruff of her uniform, and slammed her against the wall, the impact tilting the painting.

"You can insult me, you can insult the soldiers, but, _never_ insult Lady Marianne _or_ her children! One more insult, and I won't hesitate to duel you here and now!"

"You may have authority here, Nonette," Dorothea countered, "But, remember, I'm still your better in combat."

Nonette barked in laughter, "Is that what you think. You may have been a Knight of the Round longer than me, but I'll let you in on a secret. Emperor Charles has given me many chances to move up the ranking, but I've refused every time."

Dorothea looked bewildered, "Why?"

"To be a roadblock. The only way you can advance ahead of me is by being better than me. You got a freebee as you became the Knight of Five before I became the Knight of Nine. But," Nonette released her grip, "Make no mistake. You may be the higher rank, but _I'm_ the better fighter."

Dorothea's glare turned deadly, and it looked like she was ready to pounce right back at her. Suzaku turned, and saw that Rai had his pistol upholstered, and was ready to draw it on Dorothea.

The door opened, and the Rui Britannians, alongside Dalton and Guilford, entered. Pollux need only look at the others to guess what was going on.

"Need I remind you, Dorothea," Pollux exclaimed, "That you are here under _my_ request. So, I would demand that you do not antagonize the others."

With his words, the situation defused itself. Cecile corrected the painting, while Pollux sat at his desk.

"Now, we are here to discuss the current situation. Dalton, how's the status of the ghettos?"

"At first, the number of people leaving them to join the Black Knights was high. However, recently, that number has dropped to almost nothing. At the same time, conditions within the ghettos have been improving due to the efforts of several charity groups, namely the Britannian Reclamation Organization. Their efforts have been almost tripled since the Black Knights appeared."

Suzaku dipped his head down, knowing why this was happening, but he couldn't say a thing.

"Do you believe there's a connection?" Castor replied.

"Regardless," Dorothea retorted, "This should stop at once. We can't show sympathy to the Numbers~"

"No, only a response. They BRO," Castor snorted at the abbreviation, much to his brother's displeasure, "Most likely is doing this to ensure that the least amount of people _want_ to join the Black Knights. People are less likely to fight for change if they're content with what they have. So, Dorothea, do you think your plan of stopping these efforts will actually help?"

"If we don't, then we only show our people that Zero is right. Perhaps some of our people will turn traitor, and join him."

"It's a slippery slope, either way. However, I won't waste resources if it simply brings us to the same result: Zero is getting stronger every day."

"We've discovered," Guilford continued, "And raided two bases that seemed to house Black Knights. However, not only were they long gone by the time we got there, but they seemed to be recent bases, as the sigils inside resembled the JLF."

"On that subject, how has the chase for Kyoshiro Tohdoh."

"We almost had him at Komoro, but they slipped away. We damaged their Knightmares beyond repair, though."

"Which means they're on foot," Castor replied, before looking at Suzaku, "Lieutenant, what's your opinion on our hunt for Tohdoh?"

"Opinion?" Suzaku retorted, unsure what he meant, much to Dorothea's displeasure.

"Why are we asking _him_?"

"Because he's an Eleven," Pollux retorted, "Sometimes you need a native to hunt a native. Not only that, but a little research shows that he was trained by Tohdoh."

"And _why_ would he be willing to help us hunt down his teacher?"

Pollux said nothing, but the message was conveyed.

_Show us your loyalty to our cause, Suzaku._

Suzaku didn't like it, however, a higher rank will allow him more pull when he has to help Lelouch, when Jeremiah finds him.

"Do we have a map?"

Pollux nodded, before pressing a button. The room dimmed, and the armor-piercing bulletproof window turned black, before a map of Area 11 was shown on the window.

"As stated, we almost had him at Komoro. Dalton, do we know which way he went?"

"Yes. We spotted tracks leading North-East. Lieutenant Kururugi, where do you think the most likely place he'll head to next."

Suzaku looked at the map. He understood how Tohdoh dealt with chases. The only reason they saw the tracks so easily was because Tohdoh was leading a false trail. He'll double back, this time actually trying to hide his tracks. However, near Komoro that he could~Suzaku dipped his head down.

'_Of course he'd go there.'_ "He'll head towardsTakayama."

"Why there?" Castor inquired, "There's nothing strategic about that place."

"It's...where they buried my father after he...committed suicide."

"Not only that," Guilford continued, "But, based on his trajectory, he'd most like go to Ono next. We have an understaffed supply depot. He could resupply there and continue on before we could get any reinforcements. Well down, Kururugi."

"Yeah." Suzaku replied, though it was clear his thoughts were somewhere else.

"Alright," Pollux exclaimed, "We have other things to discuss, however, I believe now would be a good time for a break. Dismissed."

* * *

_The Nest, 2:48 P.M._

**Milly Ashford**

Milly, Kallen, Minami, and Ohgi were all nearing Zero and Celaeno's private training ring. Shirley was with Inoue, who was giving her the rundown of the people of the Nest. Minami, thanks to Milly's grandfather, had just gotten info regarding a new Knightmare that arrived yesterday. And, if it was a new Knightmare, and not a shipment of Knightmares, it means a new ace pilot to deal with.

Arriving at an entrance guarded by two men, they quickly scanned the group. Since this was their private ring, sometimes they wouldn't have their masks on. These two guards were to ensure no one unauthorized could enter easily.

Seeing that all were cleared, they opened the door, and the four entered, seeing their leaders in a training fight. Zero had two training batons, one shorter than the other, representing his sword and dagger, while Celaeno had a training staff. The two attacked and defended in rapid pace, and it was almost mesmerizing, seeing Zero flip the smaller baton into a reverse grip to block an attack, only to flip it back just as fast. Sakoyo watched from the sidelines, taking mental notes on how they fought. Even after all these years, the two still couldn't beat her in a fight, at least one on one.

The duel came to a head when Celaeno first disarmed Zero's 'dagger', before slamming the 'sword' away. Celaeno then did a wide swing at Zero, but he crouched under it. In the motion of standing up, he swung a right hook straight into her head, sending her to the ground. Apparently, that may not have been a good idea, as Zero immediately started shaking his wrist. However, that gave her an opening, as she swept her leg, kicking his legs and sending him to the ground. Before he landed, she rolled to the spot where he would fall and, when he landed on her, she placed the staff across his neck, putting him in a choke hold. Zero tried to pull the staff off his throat, but his sister held firm.

Eventually, Zero had to concede, and slammed an opened hand to the floor several times. Celaeno released her grip. Zero crouched up, taking his helmet off as he heaved and coughed.

Celeano followed suit, at least for the first part.

"I have to admit," Cornelia said, rubbing her chin, "You are getting better. While punching my _metal_ helmet may not have been the wisest choice, it did catch me off guard."

"My right hand is preferring to agree with you."

"Zero," Ohgi exclaimed, getting both of their attention, "We've just gotten some info that you should know."

Both putting their helmets back on, the two approached the group.

"What's the situation?" Zero inquired.

"My grandfather," Milly replied, "Recently had a Knightmare shipped through one of his warehouses, before it was quickly delivered straight to the Viceroy Palace. If it was a shipment, we wouldn't think much of it, but it was a _single_ Knightmare."

"This is what we could get," Ohgi handed Zero a datapad, "Before it was taken."

Zero looked at the datapad. It looked like a blue Gloucester, but more streamlined, and it's arms were bulkier than normal Knightmares. Not only that, but there was a hatch on each of the lower arms, clearly hiding something. He then saw the name of the Knightmare: Palomides Frumgero.

"We could only get what it looks like and a name."

"_That's_ not good."

"Huh?"

Zero quickly searched through the database, looking up the Knightmare's name.

"Palomides Frumgero, a 6th Gen Knightmare specializing in heavy long-range assault, and piloted by Dorothea Ernst, the _Knight of Five_."

Most of them stiffened at his words. One Knight of the Round was bad enough, but now two?!

"You're saying another Knight has joined the battle?"

"And a more skilled one, too, if the number actually equates to skill. Not only that, but her personality will cause issues."

"Clarify."

"Dorothea Ernst," Celaeno replied, "Is a Britannian supremacist. When it comes to Numbers, she has no regard for their well being. The Rui Britannians and Nonette at least won't target your people unless absolutely necessary. Dorothea wouldn't care one way or another if your people are caught in the firing line."

"Minami, I want any and all intel on her combat tactics. Ohgi, when are we supposed to get that scientist from Kyoto?"

"They say that the Guren's developer, Rakshata Chawla, should be arriving the day after tomorrow."

"Good. Inform the Twins to clear some space. We'll need another 7th Gen Knightmare as soon as possible."

* * *

_Ashford Academy, 9:15 P.M._

**Lelouch**

Lelouch looked over the paperwork for the Black Knights in his private office at the Lamperouge Manor, alongside C.C. and Sayoko. The storm outside was raging, with no signs of stopping.

"The Chinese Federation?" C.C. inquired, "Why am I going there?"

"There are several arrangements that I would like to form. As well as certain individuals that I'd like to be acquainted to. One of them being the Empress Tianzi," Sayoko handed him some gyokuro, "Thank you, Sayoko."

"Of course, my Lord."

"Oh?," C.C. continued, "And how do you intend to do that, boyo?"

"Almost all of the military is loyal to the High Eunuchs, however, one Li Xingke is fiercely loyal to the Empress. It is my belief that he would wish to restore her authority as ruler of the nation."

"Wanting to take another empire?"

Lelouch made a sound like a blend of a chuckle and a scoff, "Of course not. I'm simply getting the ball rolling, and seeing where opportunity takes us. Your plane leaves tomorrow."

"Not giving me much time to prepare, are you?"

"The sooner we can get you there, the better."

"This is about Mao, isn't it?"

Lelouch's eyes told of 'Of course it is'.

"I don't like the idea of you facing him without me, Lelouch."

"Simply put, C.C., your emotions for him would cause you to hesitate. In this line of work, that can be fatal. I can't afford even a moment's hesitation."

"Even so~"

Lelouch held up a hand to stop her. An eerie silence fell upon them.

'_Something's wrong. But, what is it?'_ Lelouch then realized: The rain had gotten louder, and a cold breeze was in the room. Someone had opened the window!

Sayoko instantly moved into action, flinging a kunai at the window. An unknown assailant caught the dagger between two fingers just as it reached his head, before chucking his own kunai at her. Sayoko caught it just before it reached her face. Silence over took the four, as Lelouch gripped the pistol on his desk, ready for any movements. Finally, the intruder spoke in Japanese..

"{I did not think anyone else from our family survived, sibling.}"

"{Who was your teacher!}" Sayoko demanded.

"{Mitahisha. You?}"

"{Kakashi.}"

"{Ah, that explains it. You were three floors above me, so we would have no reason to meet. It also explains your skill.}" Lelouch saw a thin trail of blood roll down the masked face. Apparently, he caught her kunai much closer than Sayoko caught his.

"I bear no ill will to you, Lord Zero," the man said in english, "I am Eien Chusei Shinozaki. I come bearing a message from Empress Kaguya Sumeragi."

'_Ah. This makes sense.'_ With the Emperor Oda Chichuhide, as well as the rest of his family reportedly killed, the Kururugi family was technically next in line. However, since Suzaku was disowned from his family following his admission into the Britannian military, Kaguya was next in line for the Chrysanthemum throne. For her to send a gift to him isn't surprising. However… "How long have you been searching for me?"

"My lady tasked me last night with delivering this message."

'_It took him less than twenty four hours to find me?! I can't tell if I'm getting lazy, or he's that good.'_ "And the message?"

"Kyoto is currently divided on the subject, concerning that you're a child of Emperor Charles."

'_So, he told them. Unfortunate, but not unexpected.'_

"While Lord Kirihara and Lady Kaguya are adamantly on your side, the others are either fervently against helping you, or are unsure of your intentions. Some believe that you intend to rule Japan yourself once Britannia has been defeated."

Lelouch scoffed, "I have no desire to rule."

"Those that have no desire are usually the most fitted for the role. Regardless, Kyoto is split, and Kaguya fears that a schism may occur. If that happens, any support from Kyoto will be halted indefinitely."

"Not surprising. Kyoto's help is good, but I don't need them to succeed. Anything else?"

"Yes. Two things, however, one is personal, while the other is a gift from the Empress."

Eien dropped to the ground, kneeling, his wet body damping the carpet floor, much to Sayoko's irritation. He reached back, and pulled out a box wrapped in a dampened cloth. Removing it, the box turned out to be dry. Lelouch instantly recognized the Oda symbol. Sayoko reached out to the box, intending to make sure it wasn't trapped, however Eien quickly brought his arms in.

"_Only_ for Zero, as Lady Kaguya expressly ordered."

Lelouch stood up, and the man outstretched his arms again. Lelouch picked up the box, opening it, his eyes widening in shock. He had only seen it once, but it wasn't something easily forgotten.

'_This sword is~'_

"Lady Kaguya believed that the new hero of Japan should have a symbol of Japan's warrior spirit. I hope the sword of Oda Nobunaga is a fitting symbol."

"It most certainly is. I'll have to change my fighting style, but I believe that extra lessons will be worth it, in the end."

"I appreciate your gratitude."

"And, what was the personal reason?"

Eien looked nervous. Well, as nervous as a man could when all you could see were his eyes.

"Forgive me, but I wouldn't wish to speak ill of Lady Kaguya."

"Why would you call it that?"

Eien sighed, having made a decision, "Lady Kaguya has become infatuated with you, Lord Zero."

Lelouch held a groan. He knew exactly what he was going to say next.

"Let me guess: She wishes to marry me."

"As you say. It was more of a dream to her. However, with your identity as Lelouch revealed to her, it changed to a goal."

Lelouch didn't bother holding his groan in this time.

'_Never let Milly find out about this!'_ "Why tell me this?"

"I would rather you have time to think it over, rather than here simply declaring it, especially if it was during a moment of crisis."

"How considerate."

C.C. giggled, "I wonder how the _Empress_ would react to you having two girlfriends already."

"C.C.," Lelouch venomously retorted, "You _aren't_ helping."

"I doubt my Lady would have any objections, so long as you treat her as equally as you would her."

Lelouch sighed, "Is that all?"

"Yes, Lord Zero."

"Then, before you go, I need to ask Kaguya a message."

"As you wish."

"Ask her to look into something called 'Tsar Taigun no'."

"As you command, so it shall be."

Lelouch turned, placing the box on his desk, with C.C. watching it with interest. Sayoko never took her eyes off the man. The rain became quieter, and the breeze was gone.

"Then I believe our business is con~" He turned around, only to see the man gone, and the window closed.

Sayoko smirked. "He's a Shinozaki, alright."

Lelouch turned back to the sword. He noticed a small lever just below the blade guard. If he held the blade, he could easily move it using his thumb. Pulling it down, the red line down the blade blackened, matching the color of the sword itself.

"Sayoko?"

"Yes, Lelouch-sama?"

"I'll wish to test this sword tomorrow. Find an appropriate time for me to dual."

"Of course, my Lord."

* * *

_Tokyo Ghettos_

**Mao**

Mao stood on a hill, overlooking the Tokyo Settlement, seething with rage. How _dare_ Lelouch interfere and get in between him and C.C.'s love for each other. However, he now knew he couldn't face Lelouch. He was shown how inept he was against his mind.

'_I hate you. Hate, hate, HATE, you! I may not be able to hurt you.'_

Mao focused his thoughts. His geass might force him to listen to people's thoughts, however, if he focuses his mind in one direction, not only could he 'muffle' the other thoughts, but he could quadruple the listening distance. He focused in the direction of Ashford Academy.

'_I swear,'_ Euphie's thoughts spoke, _'Nelly needs to lighten up with Rivalz.'_

'_But, If I can't have my love, I'll take what _you_ love.'_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Mao's back, and he's clearly not happy.**

**As always, leave a review, favorite/follow, and I'll see you next time.**


	25. Chapter 22 Hostage Situation

"Lelouch"-Speech

'_What_'-Thoughts

**"_{Live}_"**-Geass Command

**"Stop"**-Loudspeaker

_"Report"-_Radio

* * *

_Chapter 22: Hostage Situation_

_September 14th,Tokyo Settlement, 6:32 A.M._

**Kallen**

Kallen had awoken inside her new home inside the Tokyo Settlement. True to Lelouch's word, the house was pretty basic. Basement, kitchen, two bedrooms, living room. However, Lelouch had spent money into the furniture and decor of the place, and the house was very nice, by all accounts. As Lelouch said, the landlord hadn't bothered them ever since they moved in. Her father moved back to the Homeland almost the morning after they left, so as to not arouse too much suspicions.

Kallen got up and quickly got dressed for school. Upon leaving her room, and passing into the living room, she saw Arita~no, her mother, talking with a man in a suit.

"Well," the man said, standing up, "I believe that no discussion is needed for today. I'll return in a couple days for a final check up."

"That would be nice. Thank you."

Kallen had half expected the man to be working with the Black Knights, but, no, Lelouch had legitimately gotten a physiatrist to help. Not only that, but her mother was doing much better with the rehab than even the physiatrist believed.

Unaware to either of them, Lelouch had actually Geassed Arita to help streamline her rehab process. If she tried to take any Refrain, her mind would have a negative, but not hurtful, reaction, discouraging her to not take any.

The man stood, walking past Kallen, giving her a 'Ma'am', before leaving the house.

"I must say," Arita exclaimed, "That Lelouch has done far more than I've ever expected when he said he'd be helping us."

"Lelouch may be Britannian, but, unlike most people, he doesn't discriminate against our people." Kallen went to a toaster, placing bread into it.

"You like him, don't you?"

Kallen nearly dropped the bread into the sink.

"Buddaby," Kallen sputtered as she fumbled the bread, "What makes you think that?!"

"Kallen," Arita smirked, "I may be your mother, but, remember, I know what it looks like to be in love."

Kallen started sputtering, trying to come up with an excuse.

"I don't even like the guy."

It was a weak excuse, but the fastest one she could think of. Lelouch, a week ago, had come to check up on Arita and see how she was adjusting. Needless to say, Kallen was still in the 'He's a Britannian Prince, so he should stay away' phase, and rushed him off, calling him something mean, but she couldn't remember.

"Oh, and your father and I didn't have a 'love at first sight' relationship"

Kallen then tried a different tactic, one she would regret.

"Besides, he's already with Shirley."

"Didn't you say he was with Milly when I first asked about him?"

Kallen stiffened as a board. Arita simply gave a sad smile.

"Kallen, I've been a maid to a Britannian noble for years. I understand that most nobles may take a wife and multiple mistresses."

'_Mom, just SHUT IT!'_

"Would I prefer it if you were the _only_ woman in his life? Most certainly. However, so long as he can make you happy, then I'll be content with that. Besides, it's quite clear that he at least cares about you a lot. He spent plenty of money ensuring that we're well kept for until my rehab is done, and he recommended a good business I could work at afterwards that tolerates Numbers like me."

Yeah, _that_ business was owned by Reuben, and would be keeping an extra eye on Arita. They don't want their ace pilot having a mental breakdown due to her mother dying.

Kallen's face lit up like a rocket. Her only saving grace was that the toaster shot the bread up, and she took that as her chance to leave. Grabbing the toast, she picked up her bag, and left the house.

'_Mom, you don't know anything about that man.'_

'_Oh, and _you_ do?'_ The treacherous part of her mind retorted.

'_Brain. Shut it! He's the son of the man who put our people in this situation to begin with.'_

'_It's quite clear he hates his father more than _you_ do. If anything, he may be Britannian in blood, but he's Japanese by heart.'_

'_Then how about the fact that he doesn't care about how many girls he has under his thumb?!'_

'_Oh, now you're just being stubborn. While he might find it...annoying, he isn't as stubborn about it as you. Besides, if anything, this at least proves he has plenty of stamina for bed acti~'_

'_ Brain Silent exe, activate.'_

'_YOU CANNOT IGNORE THE FAC~' _The treacherous part fell quiet, and Kallen let out a sigh of relief. She then made her hair into the fashion of her sickly persona. She approached a car, with a man smoking against the door. When he saw Kallen approach, he dropped the cigarette before crushing it, then opening the back door. Ever since the assassin Mao first attacked, each member of the Student Council had an Ashford Security Guard nearby, watching for any signs of trouble.

Kallen entered the car, and it drove off towards Ashford.

_Tokyo Settlement_

**Ohgi**

"I hope you are feeling better, Miss." Ohgi politely said, offering a cup of coffee to the woman. The woman had woken up last night, but he didn't want to press her so late. So, he decided to let her rest until the morning.

"Thank you." she replied, sitting on the bed. However, when she brought the cup to her lips, it was still very hot. "Ah, that stings."

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I should've expected it to be hot if it just came out."

After a moment, the woman spoke up.

"How did I get here?"

"I found you bleeding in a harbor. Since you're Britannian, and I'm an Eleven, I didn't think taking you to a hospital would end up very well for me."

"Wait, why?"

Ohgi was confused. _'Does she not know why Elevens get a bad treatment?'_

"Because Elevens are considered Second-class citizens, and mostly labeled as troublemakers."

"Why? What did you do wrong?"

'_Has this woman lived in a basement? Wait~'_ "Ma'am, what do you remember?"

The woman looked puzzled, but then tried focusing. However, she soon got a headache.

"Nothing? I remember a gunshot, and pain. However, anything before that is either blank or blurred." She soon began taking quick breaths. "Why can't I remember anything? What if I have family looking for me? What if~"

"Hey, hey," Ohgi exclaimed, placing a hand on hers, "You don't need to worry. You're safe here."

The woman began calming down, however, her distraught look didn't leave.

"Thank you. I don't even know your name, though."

"It's Ohgi."

"Ohgi. Thank you."

"Since you can't remember, how about, until you do remember, I'll call you….Chigusa."

The woman thought about it for a second, before smiling, "That sounds lovely."

Ohgi nodded, before standing up. "Well, Chigusa, I have work to do. I'll be back in a few hours." He got a piece of paper and wrote numbers on it. "This is my phone number if you need anything. For now, rest and, once you start feeling better, you can take a look around."

Chigusa nodded, before Ohgi left the house, making his way towards the Nest.

_Ashford Academy, 7:46 A.M._

**Cornelia**

Inside Lamperouge Manor, Cornelia slept, listening to her music, with Arthur sleeping against her stomach. Normally, she'd wake much earlier, however, work has been taking a toll on her, and she's been sleeping later and later. Her eyes were starting to flutter open when she squinted them shut due to a bright light.

"Nyaa," Arthur complained as he woke up as well, agreeing with Cornelia's discomfort and using his paws to try to cover his eyes. Cornelia opened her eyes and, once the brightness subsided, she saw that Sayoko had opened one of the blinds.

"Miss Levett," Sayoko said as she tended to the room, "It's nearly time to begin your work."

In the past, Cornelia had insisted that Sayoko use her surname of Li Britannia when they were alone. However, the past year, she hadn't bothered to correct her.

'_I've promised to stay by Lelouch's side, but, have I considered the cost?'_ Cornelia lifted her head up, taking out the wireless headphones, a gift from Milly for her music. She got out of bed, revealing a red nightgown, and she went to the coffee machine, pouring a mug. Cornelia headed to the open window, overlooking a large portion of Ashford Academy.

During the years that they spent here, she had grown to adore the simplicity of the school. Despite Millicent's best efforts, Ashford was as close to a normal life Cornelia had ever known. When looking back at her life growing up in Pendragon, she'd be hard pressed to return home to the political minefield known as the Imperial Court. Would she be bored as hell having a simple life, most certainly. But it was a happy sort of boredom, if that makes sense.

It was the major factor of why she looked up to Lady Marianne, and still does. She started with nothing and fought her way to the top. She didn't think about prestige or glory, she simply went forward being herself. Even when she became an Empress, she still maintained most of what made her unique. Unlike most of the Imperial Family, there wasn't a single flaw she could find. Guinevere and Carine had a bloodthirsty attitude, Odysseus was more timid than the average person, her father...well, is her father. Cornelia herself had a draw towards warfare, but that had tempered itself in the years. Normally, that would be cause to think that Marianne was hiding something sinister, but Cornelia never bothered.

Looking across the campus, she saw Euphie walking down a hallway. She noticed that Euphie's hair was starting to get longer. Before it only reached down to her shoulders. Now, it was nearing the middle of her back. No doubt a haircut was needed in the future. Cornelia turned her head to a nearby mirror, and noticed that more of her natural hair color was starting to show. Since the whole thing started, she hadn't found the time to reapply the hair dyes.

"Lady Levett," Sayoko said, "Perhaps you should heed your sister's words."

"Absolutely not. I have no intentions of allowing Euphie to join the Black Knights."

"She's not asking for that. Simply to be included more directly."

"And you don't think I understand the implications. I don't care how she puts it, she hasn't had a real fight in her entire life. I don't want her to end up like me."

While Euphie grew up, Cornelia always feared that she'd become warrior minded, much like herself. Thank God Euphie didn't turn out like that, as Cornelia couldn't even imagine her blood-sister getting into a Knightmare, or picking up a rifle.

'_But, if she ends up in a combat situation, would she start to become enthralled with it, like me?'_

Turning back to Euphie, she saw Rivalz walking closely behind her, and it looked like the two were having a chat. Cornelia's grip on her mug tightened.

'_Seems I need to give Rivalz more school work.'_

"You shouldn't be so hard on Mister Cardemonde, my Lady." Sayoko commented.

"He's not anyone near the requirements needed to be with my sister."

"You simply place too high of a standard."

"Hardly. All he needs to be is more courageous and less of the Council's comedian."

Surprisingly, now that she looks back on their early days in Japan, before the invasion, _Suzaku_ would've been a good match for her.

'_That is, before he earned such a defeatist attitude these days. How did he get this way?'_

"He needs to be willing to lay down his life for her, even if it means facing his own countrymen."

"Are you talking about Rivalz," Sayoko commented, "Or someone _else_?"

Cornelia halted her mind, instantly thinking about Guilford at those words.

"Perhaps you should contact Guilford, my Lady. Not as Celaeno, but as _Cornelia_."

Cornelia sighed, "It's too much of a risk. I have no idea what Guilford's state of mind is in the years since we last met. Does he still have feelings for me? Would he hide the fact we're alive from the others? There are too many unknowns. Besides, Guilford isn't dumb. If he discovers me and the others are alive, it isn't that much of a stretch to realize that me and Lelouch are the rebel leaders."

Even during the Camlann Academy days, she did have a 'pull' towards Guilford. However, due to her status as a Princess, she couldn't pursue it, as it would look unfavorably in her father's eyes.

Sayoko simply stared at her.

"Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, my Lady. The heart has no metrics or form of measurement. And, all of it is irreplaceable."

With that, Sayoko, having finished, left the room to wake Nunnally. However, Sayoko's word struck her to her core. She indirectly said that every choice Cornelia makes, she better be ready to handle the sorrow those choices come with.

At least, that's what Cornelia interpreted as. Hard to tell what a ninja is thinking.

_Tokyo Settlement, 9:09 A.M._

**Unknown**

A garbage truck driver was getting into his truck. As he was starting the engine, he heard a knocking on his door. He rolled the window down and looked out. His brain didn't have time to register the gun before it painted the truck ceiling.

* * *

_The Nest, 11:02 A.M._

**Zero**

Zero inspected The Starless Sky, looking over the blade once more. He had a feeling that the infamous katana had more than a few tricks up its sleeve. He was currently in the training area, not his private ring, but the basic area used by all the recruits. Sayoko would be his dueling opponent, Tolia and Talio would take notes, and Ohgi and Tamaki, alongside a few others, would observe.

The door slid open, with Katase entering alongside another person. She had long light yellow hair and turquoise eyes, with a purple bindi on her forehead. She wore a lab coat over a loosely buttoned pink tank top and dark brown pants. On the tips of her fingers she held what appeared to be a kiseru pipe.

"Ah," Zero commented, "Rakshata Chawla. I see you've arrived. And a full day earlier than expected."

"Yes," Rakshata replied, ".When I heard of your anti-Knightmare rifles, I just had to expedite my arrival. The rest of my team will be arriving tomorrow. And I see you've been taking care of my child since Kyoto gave it to you"

'_Child? Nevermind.'_

"Of course. It's the only Seventh-Gen Knightmare we have. However, I hope that you'll be able to fix that. Talio, Tolia! Rakshata will be working alongside you as the third head of Research & Development. Do you object?"

"Nope," Tolia replied, emphasizing on the 'p', "Besides, we could use an expert on Knightmares."

"Oh," Rakshata toyously inquired, "Are you telling me the smartest people of the Black Knights aren't Knightmare experts."

Zero couldn't tell if that was a compliment or an insult.

"We're best with 'conventional' warfare, as our Arcadon rifles should attest."

"Ahh, so you are the minds behind those wonderful children."

"Oh yeah," Talio replied, "We got some designs for tanks and fighter jets, but we're keeping them on the back shelf for now. We do have a prototype fighter up near Iwaki, but that's about it."

"Wait, what?" Tamaki roared, "If our Arcadons can kick a Knightmare's ass, why aren't we building tanks or jets?"

"Tamaki does make a good point, Zero." Ohgi agreed.

"Simply put, we don't have the means to deploy them effectively. Tanks are not as fast as Knightmares, and our missions require speed. As for jets, we don't have the ability to hide them from radar systems. Any we launch could be traced back to whatever base we send them from."

Tamaki rubbed the back of his head, "I guess that makes sense."

"Now, onto other matters. Sayoko, are you ready?"

"Hai."

"Oh," Rakshata inquired, "And what are we testing this morning?"

"Last night, I received a gift from one of the houses of Kyoto," Zero raised the blade, showcasing it to everyone, "The sword of Oda Nobunaga."

That got every Japanese person's attention. Tamaki fell backwards from the shock, Katase nearly tripped on nothing, Ohgi was gobsmacked, and every other Japanese had similar reactions. Rakshata simply raised an eyebrow.

"HOLY KAMI!" Tamaki roared.

"I feel as though this blade has more to show than what we think." Zero pulled the katana out, while Sayoko prepared herself.

"Hey, Twins," Tamaki whispered to them, "Why doesn't Sayoko wear any of our uniforms, or at least have her own outfit."

"Because she's a loyal servant to the man behind Zero's mask. Nothing more, nothing less. Even if she does approve of our cause, she wishes to be nothing more than his servant."

"Gotcha."

Zero held the katana in one hand. He didn't pull out his dagger, but, if he was going to use both blades, he'd need to get acquainted with using a katana one handed.

'_One more reason we need to get Tohdoh.'_

Zero lunged at Sayoko and began attacking her. Sayoko may not be a master swordsman like Tohdoh, but she was still far better at reacting than Zero. For now, she would simply block his attacks while he gets a feel for the weapon. However, Zero was noticing something strange: Everytime he clashed the katana against hers, the red line down the middle would give a dim glow, and small sparks would form along the line.

When his latest clash impacted, a small flicker of fire formed on part of the line.

'_What?'_

However, it was at this moment that Sayoko took the offensive. When she swung her blade, Zero blocked it. When they impacted, the Starless Sky's blade erupted into flames. Everyone was jaw dropped, except for Rakshata, who simply raised an eyebrow in amusement. Ohgi backed up and collapsed to the floor while Tamaki, who was sitting in a chair, leaned back in shock, causing the chair, and himself, to tip backward and fall over. Zero simply stood, looking at the flames, noticing that, at no point, do the flames go past the handle guard.

Finally, Talio had enough. "Would _someone_ get a fire extinguisher?!" Ohgi quickly got up, and was about to grab one attached to the wall.

"Wait!" Zero commanded, halting Ohgi in his tracks. Zero looked back at the handle, and the small lever. He pulled it down, much like he did last night, and the red line turned black. Slowly, the flames died out. Zero put the sword back in its sheath.

"What a fascinating blade," Rakshata commented, "To think that such a weapon existed in the 16th century."

Tolia had an almost hungry look to her eyes. "I must inspect it!" Tolia actually lifted herself into the ring, expecting Zero to allow her to figure out how it worked. However, Zero wasn't going to give her complete satisfaction.

"Tolia," Zero retorted, "This blade is over four hundred years old, and is one of Japan's greatest treasures. You can make observational and surface analysis, but I _won't_ let you disassemble it."

Tolia groaned, and he could faintly hear her mumbled 'Fine', before she took the sword, and the Twins left to examine the blade.

_7:13 P.M._

Zero and Katase entered R , intending to see if they discovered anything about Starless Sky. He saw that Tolia was still looking over the blade, while Talio and Rakshata were busy discussing something.

"I see," Rakshata replied, "From the sound of it, you made a mobile version of my Gefjun Disturber."

"Wait," Talio retorted, "You made your _own_ version of it?"

"Hmm, correct. Though, I have to ask, how did you make it so that it wouldn't disable the attached Knightmare?"

"Ugggh, don't get me started on that," he groaned as he rubbed his hands against the sides of his temple, "Took us about three months to get a working KDS that was compact enough to mount on a Knightmare. Initial tests would completely disable Knightmares but, as you said, they would shut off the piloting Knightmare. After almost a year of trial and error, we got a working KDS that wouldn't hamper the attached Knightmare. Unfortunately, it doesn't shut down nearby Knightmares, simply plays haywire with their systems."

"Hmm, I'd very much like to see the designs myself. Perhaps we could create a wonderful child."

"You have an...interesting idea of inventions."

"Don't you consider any of your inventions your children?"

"Yes, I just don't say that out loud."

"I take it you two are enjoying yourselves?" Zero interjected.

"Of course, Zero." Rakshata confirmed.

"What have you discovered?"

"This is fascinating," Tolia commented, before she opened a holographic screen, "I'm not exactly sure what we're looking at."

Tolia zoomed in on the black metal.

"We've been able to identify that most of this blade is made up of tungsten, which is concerning all on its own."

"How so?"

"Tungsten wasn't discovered until 1781, and wasn't used until 1903. So, _how_ is this blade made from a metal that wasn't discovered until two hundred years later?!"

"And the red line that can combust into flames?"

"Ah," Talio continued, "The metals we've found are the mentioned tungsten, but also copper, which seems to be the catalyst for why the blade combusts upon repeated hits."

"Which leads to this little info," the screen zoomed even closer revealing metal components, "Which has led us to this."

Several of the metal components in the blade registered as 'Unknown'.

"What are we looking at?" Katase inquired.

"We're not sure," Rakshata replied, "This third material seems to be what most of the blade is coated with. It seems to be what causes the flames to die quickly. We've been up and down the elements table, but nothing seems to match what this metal is. Not only that, but we've discovered a thin layer of this metal is coated on the inside of the sheath. In theory, this means you could simply place the blade into it while the flames are still there, and they would die off quickly."

"Which leads us to our most recent discovery," Talio replied, bringing up the sheath, "Look closely at the inside, right at the 'exit'. You see this metal bump on the inside."

"Yes," Zero replied, however, he quickly had an idea, "Hold on. Hand me the sword."

The Twins, already guessing that he would show what they were going to say, simply gave him the blade and sheath. Zero gripped the sword, pressing it against the bump, before pulling it out at a rapid pace. As he did so, the sword grated against the bump, creating a shower of sparks, instantly igniting the blade.

'_With a blade such as this, it's no wonder Nobunaga was called the 'Demon of Oda'.'_

Zero, with lowering the level, placed the sword back in its sheath, testing their theory. Steam poured from the thin gap between the sheath and sword, but they quickly died down.

"I must remember to personally thank the woman who gave me this."

"Wait," Katase exclaimed, "Are you saying that you know each of the Houses of Kyoto?"

"Correct. I also know two of them personally. However, that's for another day."

Minami entered, looking concerned. "Zero!"

"What news?"

Minami came up to him and whispered. "Mao's been spotted in Tokyo."

"Inform Cheval. He'll take over from there. I'll inform Celaeno when she returns."

Cheval is the one in charge of Ashford Security when Cornelia isn't around. With Mao having arrived, they need to move his friends to Ashford, then deal with Mao quietly.

* * *

_Tokyo Settlement, 7:25 P.M._

**Euphie Levett**

Euphie and Rivalz were currently at the mall, getting supplies for the annual Ashford festival. It was still over a week away, but Euphie felt that, knowing Milly, she'd go overboard with the budget and supplies.

'_He's a sweet boy. However, I know Nelly wouldn't approve. Not only that, but, he isn't the Knight in Shining Armor type. Either way~'_ She stopped her train of thought when she looked across the mall. A man wearing a tux was sitting on a bench. Her guard. Several meters away, a woman with a red jacket was also observing them. Rivalz's guard. They both, in sync, placed a hand to their ears. One of them then motioned to them.

"Rivalz."

"Yeah?"

She slightly jerked her head in their direction. Rivalz seemed to get the message.

"Have a safe trip, Euphie."

"You, too."

The two left, the guards following them. When they exited the mall, Euphie headed to a white car, while Rivalz got on his motorbike. The two departed in separate directions, so as to not be bunched together when Mao makes his move. A purple car, driven by Rivalz's guard, followed him.

After some time, her car stopped near an intersection, but there were three cars between them and the cross. Euphie looked down at her phone, and began texting to Cornelia. Before she could, a loud crash was heard in the alley on her left. Looking in the direction, she saw a garbage truck approaching at high speed.

"TRUCK!"

The driver didn't even bother looking, as he slammed on the gas, and began turning the car to go around the ones in front. It was too late, however, as the garbage truck rammed her car, sending it into the opposite alleyway. The impact rocked the inside and, when the truck stopped, the force was still enough to flip the car.

Euphie's head was a blur, she must've unbuckled herself once everything stopped moving. She went to the door that wasn't caved in and tried to open it. However, it wouldn't budge.

'_Good thing I wore high heels.'_ Euphie turned around, and began slamming her heeled foot against the glass, eventually breaking it. As she crawled out, she turned to see her guard also crawling out his own window. He moved his hand to the radio piece, but a gunshot ended his life. Euphie slowly looked up to see a man. Even though the sunlight silhouetted his appearance, she knew exactly who he was.

"Mao." She growled.

_Tokyo International Airport, 8:01 P.M._

**Cornelia**

"I still think this is a bad idea." C.C. commented as she held her bag, ready for her flight. Her hair was dyed red, much to her dismay. Thankfully, Cornelia said that, once she got back, she could use her hair dye removal to, well, remove it easily.

"Nonsense," Cornelia retorted, wearing a blood red version of her previous duster (much better, in her opinion), "Lelouch firmly believes that, by doing this, we could eventually get an ally. At the very least, the Federation won't allow Britannia to resupply from their ports."

"Not that. I'm referring to Mao."

"On that, I have to agree with him. When we go after him, you shouldn't interfere."

"If I didn't interfere back at Narita, Shirley would most likely be dead."

"No. The Twins and Robbinson were already going to go help Lelouch. You simply made it easier for them."

C.C. scowled, her eyes blazing with annoyance, even with the sunglasses blocking them.

"Look. I can understand possibly wanting to give Mao closure. However, it's not you that's at risk. Like you once said, he sees me and Lelouch as thieves, and will want to make us suffer. We can't let him live longer than he needs to."

C.C. scowl softened. She didn't like it, but she could agree to it.

"Good luck, Cornelia."

"You too, C.C."

With that, C.C. began walking towards the terminal. As Cornelia watched, her phone rang, indicating it was from Euphie. She moved to the windowed wall and answered.

"Euphie, done with shopping already."

"_..."_

Cornelia narrowed her eyebrows. _'Something's not right.'_

"Euphie?"

"_Guess again."_ Mao's voice answered. The implications were enough for Cornelia to nearly crush her phone in anger.

"Mao." Cornelia growled. It took all of her restraint to not scream his name, as she was in a very public place.

"_Since you're much _simpler_ than your brother Lelouch, I'll keep this short. I want C.C. I'll be waiting at Clovisland. You better be there before I start getting bored."_

Cornelia scowled. Clovisland was an amusement park built by, unsurprisingly, her brother Clovis. Ever since they shamed him during Suzaku's rescue, however, it's been largely abandoned.

"_Oh, and, don't bother calling your brother. I have one of your men's radios. If I hear a peep of Black Knight information concerning my location...Well, I won't kill Euphemia, I'm not _that_ dumb. However, you can bet that your dear brothers will find out who's under the masks. You better hurry. Your sister is looking oh so sweet."_

Before Cornelia could crush her phone in anger, the call ended. Her mind was running a thousand miles per hour, and saw no signs of slowing down. A minute later, her phone rang, showing Lelouch was calling.

'_I can't call Lelouch, or any one of my people. Mao will ruin everything if I do. I'm on my own. Think. Mao's right. I'm not Lelouch. I could never match his wit. How can I get Euphie back? He'll most likely hide her, and himself, in a secure place until I get within range of his Geass, at which point no plan will work. Even if I did bring the Black Knights, or even just Ashford Security, Mao would tell the Britannians~'_

Cornelia let out an inaudible gasp.

'_The Britannians.'_

When she got out of the airport, she entered her car, and began driving off. She pressed a button on the roof.

"_Greetings, Ma'am,"_ A male voice with a germanic accent exclaimed, _"How may I be of service?"_

"Grant," Cornelia replied, "Could you hack into a specific phone for me?"

Grant was her car's onboard V.I. based on her old teacher Jonan Grant. Despite appearing like a simple car, it was equipped with bulletproof windows and tires, reinforced metal, and several other tricks. Including a specially designed hacking software. Though, the last one was made by Reuben, and Lelouch doesn't know about it. She wasn't keeping it a secret, he just never bothered asking.

"_Most certainly, Ma'am. To whom are we wishing to speak to?"_

"Get me Jeremiah Gottwald."

_Viceroy Palace_

**Jeremiah**

Jeremiah was currently walking the halls of the palace, wondering what had happened to Villetta.

'_Her last message said she had a possible lead on C.C. Given what we know, it's likely she's dead, killed by Zero for getting too close. Damn him!'_

His phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. When he picked it up, it simply said UNKNOWN.

'_That's strange. Very few people know my personal number.'_ He answered. "Hello?"

"_Greetings Margrave."_ Celaeno's voice answered. Jeremiah had to play this carefully. He had a guess at why she is calling him, and he had to choose his words carefully. Not because he's afraid of what the Black Knights would do to the Li and Vi Britannians, but because some of his fellow Britannians might overhear, and realize his mission.

"What do you want?" He calmly replied.

"_I understand you're looking for some people."_

'_So they _do_ know what Orange is!'_ "Where are they?"

"_There's a situation. An assassin has kidnapped Euphemia li Britannia, in an effort to draw the others out of hiding."_

Jeremiah nearly dropped the phone in shock. If it's an assassin, then, most likely, the people who killed Lady Marianne are still on the hunt.

"_Lelouch and Nunnally are unaware of the kidnapping, however, Cornelia is. I think we both know about Cornelia's love for her siblings."_

'_Agreed. If there's one thing in this world she values most, it's her blood-sibling.'_

"_As such, she'll have no choice but to walk into the trap."_

"Where?"

"_Clovisland. It's abandoned right now, so the assassin will be able to see Cornelia approaching from a distance. He's found a way into our radio systems, so none of my forces will be able to assist. Hence, why I'm calling you."_

"I'll be there."

"_A warning. This assassin has a device capable of detecting anyone within a 500 meter radius. Whatever plan you've got, take that into account."_

"You're not going to help?"

"_As I've said, he's entered my systems. Zero can't make a move without him knowing. However, _you_ can. Good luck, Jeremiah Gottwald."_

The call ended, leaving a concerned Jeremiah. He began power walking to the ASEEC mobile base. When he entered, he saw Cecile and Suzaku working on another test run. They both turned and saw the concern on his face.

"What's wrong?" Suzaku inquired.

"Where's Lloyd?"

"He's with Dorothea," Cecile replied, "Working on her Knightmare. He'll be at it for the next few hours."

"Good. Follow me."

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain on the way."

* * *

_The Nest_

**Zero**

Zero, along with several members of the Dark Council, were in his office, going about the place. Zero had a phone to his ear, but only got ringing. He slammed the phone down.

"Celaeno's not answering. We need to find Mao _now_!"

"We're trying," Ohgi exclaimed, "But we can't seem to pin him down. We can't use traffic cams, as accessing those would draw the police's attention, and we can't have them involved."

"We have eyes across the entire city, and we can't find _one man_!?"

Several of the people looked worried. They had never seen Zero actually angry before. Whoever this assassin is, he made a big mistake crossing Zero. Zero pulled out a map of the settlement. The map was divided into several districts, all grayed out.

"Where have we searched?!"

Minami and Ohgi input several commands, and several districts turned to green.

"We're currently extending our search to the docks, as well as the~"

"Wait," Zero interrupted, pointing at Clovisland, "Why haven't we checked there? Every area around it has been searched."

"Clovisland has been abandoned for several weeks. We don't have any eyeeeeees…" The Dark Council realized what Zero was implying.

"I need a drone there NOW! Reuben, contact Ashford Security, tell them Charlie and Delta are missing, possible location Clovisland. Have them use the Hive to bypass traffic. Expect wounded."

"Got it." Reuben ran out of the room, intending to join them himself.

* * *

_Tokyo Settlement, 8:33 P.M._

**Cornelia**

Cornelia drove her car towards Clovisland, preparing her mind.

'_I don't know what Jeremiah has planned, which will give me a slight advantage if Mao discovers I brought help. Can't figure out a plan if they don't even know the plan.'_ She saw she was now within 500 meters of the main entrance.

'_Here we go. It's all on you, Jerry.'_

She parked her car at the entrance and began walking through the amusement park. Nearing a stage, she figured a sociopath like him would use such a place.

"Oh, you wound me so." Mao's voice called out. Cornelia tensed up, moving her hand to her pistol.

"Ah, ah, ah." When Mao appeared, he had a tied up Euphie, with her mouth taped, right in front of him. Her head was bleeding down her face, with her having to close her left eye. He pressed the pistol against her lower chin to emphasize the point. "Why don't we put that away."

Cornelia scowled, forced to obey. She gently grabbed her gun, and tossed it to the side.

'_I'm going to TEAR YOU APART!'_

"Oh, such fire for your siblings. Though, I think I may have broken her. She keeps repeating 'I'm gonna stomp his foot.'. It's almost embarrassing to hear it. Now, onto other things. Where's C.C.?"

"Gone."

Mao placed the pistol to Euphie's arm, and fired. Euphie screamed through her gag and blood flowed down her arm.

"You shouldn't lie." He replied, placing the pistol back against her chin.

"I'm not!" Cornelia screamed, "I just sent her to the Chinese Federation for the exact purpose of getting her away from you!"

"You would do so much to keep us apart," Mao calmly said as he placed the gun against her head, "Well, if I can simply go to the Federation to find her, then I have no more use for her."

'_I need to do something!'_

"Why bother!?"

Mao lowered the gun, but kept it pointing at Euphie.

"Me and C.C.'s love for each other is something you'll never understand."

"If she does love you, then why didn't she run after you when you attacked Shirley and Lelouch?"

"You keep her locked up, away from my loving arms."

"Oh, please! C.C.'s centuries old and immortal. If it took the entire Britannian empire to keep her locked up, I doubt a few rebels could force her to stay. Face it, Mao, she _doesn't love you_!"

Mao's face turned hostile. "What do you know of love?! You, who gladly took Marianne's place!"

_That_ hit Cornelia, as she was stunned into silence. Mao's face turned joyous. When focusing his Geass on a specific person, he could bore deep into their minds, and find their true thoughts, even ones that they themselves don't wish to believe.

"Ever since Lelouch accidentally called you his mother, you've tried to distance yourself from him, not wishing to take you precious Marianne's play as his mother. However, deep down, you like it. You enjoy seeing when Lelouch is proud of you. You raised Lelouch all these years, by yourself. Deep down, you consider yourself his mother." Mao's joy was returned when Cornelia started to tear up in horror. "However, you never bothered admitting it, cause you know that, by doing so, you'd spit on every memory of Marianne. How could you possibly know of love when you would so easily betray the memory of a loved one?!"

Cornelia's face was stained with tears, and a tear streak fell down Euphie's open eye.

"That's enough, Mao." A new voice exclaimed. Mao and Euphie turned their heads, while Cornelia turned around, and saw C.C., holding a pistol towards him.

"C.C.," Mao exclaimed joyously, "You actually came. I knew she was lying to me. I knew it!"

"Mao," C.C. calmly said, "Do you know _why_ I left you?"

"It doesn't matter now. We can be together~"

"It's because I cared about you too much."

'_What?'_

"Wh~What do you mean?"

"Mao, I have lived for over 500 years. Can you imagine the horror of watching a loved one grow old and die, knowing that there's nothing you can do about it. This damn Code has cursed me."

"Then we'll get it removed."

"I left you," C.C. continued, not acknowledging his words, "Because I didn't want to suffer it again. However, I never considered how my absence would have affected you. Because of me, you've harmed who knows how many in your pursuit of me," C.C. raised the pistol at him, "But, no more. It ends here." However, C.C.'s arm was shaking. Even now, she didn't have the heart to kill someone she cared deeply about.

"You're lying," Mao screamed, pointing the gun at her, "YOU'RE LYING!" He fired, hitting her in the shoulder, and sending her to the ground.

Euphie then stomped his foot with her heel, causing it to bleed, and him to scream in pain.

'_Smart. By constantly thinking the same thing, Mao had no idea _when_ she would do it.'_

Euphie dove away, giving Cornelia a clear shot. She herself dove for her pistol, however, Mao was quicker, and aimed his gun at Euphie.

A shot rang out, and Cornelia screamed in horror. However, she realized something was wrong. Euphie wasn't shot. It was Mao, as he hit the ground in pain. Not only that, but there was a sonic boom just as the shot was made.

It was a sniper.

**Jeremiah**

600 meters away, on top of a building, Jeremiah looked down his rifle, with Cecile as his spotter.

"Did I hit him?"

"You hit just below his heart." Cecile replied.

"Any company, Suzaku?"

"None," Suzaku replied, checking down the door, "Tell me the bastard's _dead_." Suzaku was to make sure no one bothered them on the roof. When Cecile mentioned that the assassin shot Euphemia, he wanted to rip that man's throat. However, it was out of his hands. He trusted Jeremiah to take him out, and it paid off.

"He's getting back up!" Cecile exclaimed.

"No he's not." Jeremiah fired again.

**Cornelia**

A second round hit Mao in his back, and he collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain. Cornelia ran to Euphie, and untied her. Taking the tape off, Euphie put her hand over her wounded arm. Neither of them brought medical supplies. C.C. approached the two, and began helping stop the blood flow. Cornelia's eyes burned with unbridled rage.

"Give me a second." She stood up, and walked towards Mao's unmoving body. She rolled him over and then, kneeling down, gripped his throat. He tried in vain to get her hands off his throat, but the blood loss made him too weak.

"I'll admit," Cornelia whispered, "You made some good points. I do enjoy Lelouch seeing me as a mother, and I know that it would spit on Marianne's memory if I accepted that. However, you didn't take one thing into account...The only thing that can match a mother's love, is a mother's _wrath_."

She then snapped Mao's neck, killing him.

Cornelia sighed, then quickly ran towards Euphie.

A couple minutes later, several armed men, wearing the Ashford Security uniform, began running towards them.

"Sir," Chevel, a man with blue eyes and black hair, exclaimed, "Lelouch sent us to assist."

Cornelia let out a cold chuckle as one of the men began applying a tourniquet to Euphie, "Bit late for that."

"Clearly. Your rides are here." Several of the guards picked up Mao's body, intending to dispose of it.

Escorting the three to the front entrance, Cornelia tossed her keys to Reuben, who got in her got and drove off. Two Ashford armored security trucks were waiting. The men escorted Euphie to the rear one, where a stretcher was waiting, along with other medical equipment. Cornelia decided to join her in the back. With that, the two trucks drove off.

'_One more thing.'_ Cornelia pulled out her phone, and put the voice modulation effect back on. Before she even began typing a number, Jeremiah called her. Good timing on her part.

"Yes Margrave."

"_What the hell was that?"_

"I assume you're referring to the girl."

"_Yes!"_

"We had learned that the girl and the assassin were once close. I believed that sending her there would throw him off his game.

A lie, but one that must be said, or else Jeremiah might connect that Celaeno and Cornelia are the same.

"I'll admit, not my finest moment."

"_And the Ashford Security forces?"_

"Turns out Lelouch discovered the assassin and, fearing that both his siblings would perish, sent them in. A small boon. We'll be keeping a closer eye on the siblings so that such things won't happen again."

"_...While I'm glad we avoided catastrophe, don't think this means we're allies. We had a mutual goal, and we achieved it."_

"I understand. Very well, Margrave Gottwald. Have a good day." She hung up, before turning her attention back to Euphie. "Do you see now why I don't want you in the Black Knights? I can't bear to lose you." It was more than that, but Euphie didn't need to know.

"Nelly," Euphie replied, fighting through the dulled pain, "I'm not asking to get into a Knightmare, or pick up a rifle. We both know I _hate_ fighting of any kind. All I'm asking is to let me do more than keeping an eye on Nunnally. Between me, Sayoko, and Shirley, we can easily keep an eye on her, not to mention all the guards we have. I want to work, to heal our men, to help their constructions, heck, even just simply laugh with them. That's all I'm asking."

Cornelia looked down, deep in thought. Privately, though, she would've been smiling, glad her sister still hated combat. However, she had to accept a growing reality: Euphie was getting older. And, with that, her ability to help also grew. She couldn't stop her, not after what she went through. To do so would do more harm than good.

"Very well. Once you're all healed up, though."

"Thanks. And, Nelly, about what Mao said. You shouldn't feel so bad. I mean, ever since we first came here, you pretty much had to be a mother to all three of us."

Cornelia smiled, leaned her head down, connecting her forehead to Euphie's. "I know. But, I don't want Marianne's memory to be wasted."

With that, the threat of Mao ended, and they could refocus their attention back to the rebellion.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Mao's dead, and he isn't coming back. I figured he already had his chance to mentally attack Lelouch. Since that failed, he went after Cornelia, with much better results. At least until C.C. and Jeremiah came in.**

**Zero's sword, The Starless Sky, has a few more tricks than simply combustion.**

**Next chapter: The Double Edged Miracle**

**With that, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review, fav/follow, and I'll see you next time.**


	26. Chapter 23 The Double Edged Miracle

"Lelouch"-Speech

'_What_'-Thoughts

**"_{Live}_"**-Geass Command

**"Stop"**-Loudspeaker

_"Report"-_Radio

* * *

_Chapter 23: The Double Edged Miracle_

_September 17th, Near Takayama, 12:02 P.M._

**Kyoshiro Tohdoh**

Tohdoh knelt down at a pillar in the middle of a forest near Takayama. It wasn't where his friend Genbu was buried, but it was close enough that it wouldn't draw attention. Since Britannia announced the death of Katase, he and the Four Holy Swords are the last significant symbols for the JLF, broken as they were.

'_I wonder how you'd react to a Britannian Prince, of all people, leading the charge against Britannia, old friend. Hmph, you'd probably be stubborn about it, saying that we don't need him.'_

He also knew his own men were split on the subject of the Black Knights. Senba is content knowing another force will take up the fight against Britannia, while Urabe is overjoyed, and has once asked them, after Narita, if they should find a way to contact them to join them. However, it's Chiba and Asahina that don't like them. Asahina simply doesn't like Zero, mainly because he looks up to tohdoh, and anyone perceived greater than Tohdoh shouldn't be trusted. Chiba called it a betrayal that Urabe would suggest such a thing. However, Urabe had a point. They were running out of time and space. However, his own loyalty is as stubborn as Cornelia is.

'_Or _was_, I should say, since she's fighting against Britannia now.'_

"Sir," Urabe said, "We should get moving."

"Why are we even paying respects to this traitor?" Asahina retorted.

'_If only you knew the truth.'_

"Sir!" Senba exclaimed. The others turned, seeing three men approaching. Tohdoh gripped his katana and stood up.

"Woah, woah," one of the men exclaimed, "Friendlies." He showed the inside of his coat, revealing a Black Knight insignia. "We've been trying to find you since Narita."

"And," Chiba scoffed, "You expect us to join you?"

"That would be preferable."

"I'd have to decline," Tohdoh replied, "My loyalty was to Katase, and now he's~"

"Alive and well."

'_What?'_

"Impossible." Asahina retorted.

"We got to him first, and embarrassed the Brits in the process. He heads our infantry forces. If you want, you can come an~"

Tohdoh gripped his sword. Everyone tensed up.

"You were followed."

* * *

_September 18th, Ashford Academy, 2:32 P.M._

**Lelouch**

Lelouch finished the weekly budget schedule in the Lamperouge Manon. Since Mao was eliminated, and they didn't have any planned excursions, he felt comfortable going back to his school work. He may be a rebel leader, but he should at least attempt to do his school work. It was that, or face beration from his sister Euphie.

Euphie. When she got back, she was immediately put into the Ashford Medical. Luckily, they were able to keep the school students from finding out what happened, and simply said she got into a car accident. However, the Student Council knew the truth. Nina was in a state of shock when they were told, and stayed in Lamperouge Manor for the rest of the day. Shirley was also depressed, but glad that Mao was gone, and spent the next day simply working in the Nest alongside Milly. Kallen was furious, and had stepped up her training as a way of coping. Rivalz had the most drastic reaction. For the first day, he stood outside Euphie's medical room, making sure nothing got near her. When night fell, he still stood guard, and Cornelia found him slumped against the wall, asleep, the next morning. Luckily, she was now more mobile, and Cornelia didn't mention Rivalz little guard duty to Euphie. Though, he suspected she knew.

As for Mao, he should be considered lucky. Cornelia simply snapped his neck. A far quicker punishment than he would've given. C.C. was sent to the Chinese Federation the next morning. A bit of a delay, but one that can easily be recovered. He was severely worried, though, that Cornelia called in Jeremiah. While it did prove that there were some Britannians willing to fight for Lelouch and his sisters, a single slip up would've resulted in Jeremiah realizing who they were. Lelouch and Zero are two separate things, and loyalty to one does not guarantee loyalty to the other.

"Lulu?" Shirley said, opening the door. "I've been looking for you."

"Sorry. Had to do the budget."

"Given everything else you do, I'm surprised you'd continue school," Shirley sat down next to him, "I mean, the teacher wouldn't bother, seeing as you're their boss."

"Yes, but...Euphie."

Shirley nodded, seeming to understand the implication, before she looked concerned. "How is she?"

"She'll be wearing a cast for the rest of the day. You don't need one for a bullet wound, but the students don't know that. Except for the Student Council, none of the other students know what really happened."

"Yeah, that's kinda why I'm here."

Lelouch looked at her, curious what she was going to ask."

"Lelouch, what's Mao's relationship with C.C., and, is it the same for you?"

'_Ah, is she concerned I might become like Mao, or is it C.C. she's concerned about?'_

"Shirley," Lelouch replied, taking a serious tone, "What I'm to tell you must not leave this room. Even the majority of the Black Knights, yes, even the Dark Council, aren't aware of this."

Shirley looked worried, but nodded.

Lelouch placed a hand over his left eye. When he lowered it, his Geass was on. Shirley was frightened. She wanted to turn away, but she couldn't take her eyes off it.

"Lul~lu...It's just li~like~"

"Like Mao's. This is called Geass, a supernatural power given to people by Code Bearers."

Lelouch turned off his Geass, and Shirley head jerked to the side, like when someone pushed on a door, only to have the door open.

"C.C...Her hair hides it, but her forehead has a very similar symbol. Is she~"

"A Code Bearer? Yes. She actually gave Mao his Geass, as well as mine."

"Mao's eyes. He wore shades, but I could still see the red symbols in both his eyes. It was like he could read my thoughts."

"Because he could. His Geass allowed him to read the thoughts of those around him. C.C. gifted his Geass when he was a child. He saw her as a mother. However, when she left, he felt broken, and did everything in his power to get her back."

"Hold on, if C.C. raised Mao, then, how old is she? She looks about our age."

"Code Bearers don't age once they get a Code. She's lived for centuries."

Shirley looked ready to pass out, but she shook her head.

"Wait, if you have a Geass, then, can't you read my mind?"

"That's not how it works. I believe each person's Geass is different, based on who they are. I don't know Mao's story, but my Geass perfectly fits me."

"Meaning?"

"All my life, I've had my path chosen for me, decisions forced upon me. Not once have I felt that I could control my own fate. Even here, at Ashford Academy, though I was building my rebellion for years, I had to be someone I'm not. If not to fool the others, then to fool Nunnally. She could never be allowed to know the true me. My Geass allows me to force anyone to obey a single command, even if it's to kill themselves. I'm able to take control of my own fate, by forcing others into actions. Much like how my actions were forced."

Shirley covered her mouth in horror.

"Who else knows?"

"Cornelia, Euphie, Milly, Tolia and Talio, Robbie, as well as a couple other scientists that'll be monitoring me."

"Monitoring? Why?"

"Shirley, when you saw Mao's eyes, you said that both his eyes had the symbol, correct?"

"Yes...Wait, why is your Geass only in one eye?"

"C.C. has said that Geass is as much a gift as it is a curse. Mao's Geass eventually took over, and he couldn't turn it off, forcing him to listen to the thoughts of everyone around him. The only one he couldn't hear was C.C., as she is immune to Geasses. Over time, my Geass will get more powerful. They are monitoring the progress of my Geass. Eventually, I'll become just like Mao, unable to turn my Geass off," Lelouch looked down, "Huh, this is the price I pay for power."

Shirley then hugged Lelouch deeply.

"Oh, Lulu."

For a moment, he simply let her hug him, before leaning back.

"Lelouch. Have you used it on any of us?"

"Only Rivalz, and that was because he figured out that C.C. was the one who told him I was royalty. I only made him forget what she looked like."

"Is there a limit to it?"

"Several. First, distance. I can only command someone if they are within 275 meters. Second, contact. If I cannot see the person's eyes directly, then it doesn't work. This includes video calls. Third, I can only give one order. After that, they are immune from any further Geass commands."

"Well, if it can only be used one time, then, shouldn't you use it on Cornelia and Euphie."

'_What?'_ "What possible reason could I have to use it on my sisters?"

"I'm not saying you should do something drastic. But, if your Geass will go haywire eventually, wouldn't you want to make sure your sisters don't accidentally get Geassed."

'_That's...actually a fair concern. Why didn't I consider that?'_

His phone rang.

"I'll see about doing that later," he told Shirley as he picked up the phone, "Yes."

"_Sir, it's Ohgi. We have a situation."_

* * *

_The Nest, 3:02 P.M._

**Zero**

Zero entered the Staging Area, seeing four JLF soldiers speaking to Katase, Celaeno, and Ohgi. Based on Katase, it was the Four Holy Swords. _Without_ Tohdoh.

"Give me the situation."

"Tohdoh has been captured." Katase replied.

"Our agents were able to catch up to him and the Holy Swords," Celaeno continued, "However, Britannian forces weren't far behind."

"They ambushed us," Urabe said, "Your agents sacrificed themselves to buy us time. However, it wasn't enough. Tohdoh himself had to distract them while we escaped."

"We have to rescue him!" Chiba exclaimed.

"Calm yourself, Captain," Katase retorted, "We shouldn't go charging in."

"Agreed," Zero replied, "The Tokyo prison is one of the most heavily guarded places in Japan. With two Knights of the Round here, we can't be hasty. We'll wait until they announce his planned execution, then work with what we got."

"That won't work." A new voice announced. They turned and saw Milly, now wearing a Black Knights uniform.

"Why?" Senba replied.

"Because of the intel I just got."

_(Flashback)_

_Tokyo Settlement_

**Milly**

Milly was being escorted to the ASEEC trailer by Jeremiah Gottwald. She half expected Cecile again, however, it seemed they were more busy than ever.

'_Perhaps Lloyd would call this date off.'_

"Millicent," Jeremiah said cautiously, "Did you give them our message?"

'_So he is part of the group loyal to Lelouch.'_ "Yes. However, they are _very_ cautious."

"Understandable," they approached the trailer, "We c~"

"~solutely not!" Castor's voice exclaimed angrily.

'_What?'_

Jeremiah motioned her to stay near the entrance. "Wait here."

As he entered, Milly leaned against the side of the entrance. He could see Viceroy Castor, Dorothea, Nonette and her Squire Rai, Cecile, and Lloyd all talking. When Jeremiah approached, the group noticed Milly, and took the conversation farther away.

'_Unlucky for you, I brought something.'_

She pulled out a small earpiece, and placed it in. She adjusted a small knob, cranking the volume. This allowed her to hear distant conversations. She just hoped no one would speak to her up close, or she may go deaf.

"As I've said, Lady Ernst," Castor continued, "I will not allow Suzaku to be the executioner."

"Which doesn't make sense. You said that you wanted him to prove his loyalty, and this is the best way possible."

"No, it's the best way to scar him mentally. He's already guilty about betraying his teacher by telling us where he went. Unless you have another pilot that Lloyd is willing to take, we can't afford a mentally unstable pilot."

"I would like," Lloyd happily replied, "My devicer to be at his best, thank you."

"Besides, we're already going with Lord Valstar's suggestion."

Dorothea scoffed, "And what, praytell, has the _Squire_ suggested."

"Simple," Rai replied, "The announced execution will happen in two days. The Black Knights, or Tohdoh's men, or both, will attempt to rescue him. However, they'll never reach him before it's too late."

"Draw them out into the open. And what's so special about that?"

"Because, even if we fail to stop them, Tohdoh will already be dead."

'_?'_

"Explain."

"Simple. If we record killing him now, then announce his execution, we can release the footage, but under the guise that it's 'Live'. The Black Knights will come to try to save him. Best case, we capture Zero, Celaeno, or any other high ranking members. Worst case, they would've spent resources trying to rescue a dead man."

Milly wanted to cover her mouth in horror, but she was still within eyesight of the group. Dorothea smirked at the deceit of Rai.

"A brilliant idea. Nonette, it seems your Squire may turn out better than yourself one day."

Nonette was aware of the insult, but chose not to comment on it.

"So," Castor continued, "It's decided. Nonette will execute Tohdoh tomorrow morning. Your preference?"

"He's a warrior," Nonette replied, "So I might as well treat him as one. Sword through the heart. Quick and relatively painless."

Dorothea wanted to scoff, but held it in.

"That settles it, so, you have no reason to intrude upon Suzaku's workspace. Understood."

The last part was a demand rather than a question, but Dorothea got the meaning.

"Yes, your Highness." The group disbanded, with Lloyd, Cecile and Jeremiah staying in the trailer. Milly quickly turned the earpiece off, and put it back in her pocket. Jeremiah returned to her, giving a slight bow.

"Forgive the delay, Lady Ashford. The Sub-Viceroy was having a discussion."

"It's no issue. Have a good day, Sir Gottwald."

"And you, Lady Ashford." Jeremiah then left, leaving Milly for her 'date'.

_(Present Day)_

**Zero**

Zero sat at his desk, Milly having finished her report.

'_I've got to give this Rai credit. Not many would think of such a plan. They'd be too prideful to not do it live.''_

"Rakshata, did you finish those Seventh Gen Knightmares?"

"Just this morning."

"What Knightmares?" Kallen inquired.

"I was making more than one child before the Guren. These were intended for the Four Holy Swords. I have also made four more because of Zero's men."

"Good," Zero commented, "Inform the Four Holy Swords. We're rescuing Tohdoh _tonight_."

**Katase**

Katase looked up at the newest shipment. Nine Knightmares, built by Rakshata. Seventh Generation, they resembled the Guren in many ways, however, the most notable exceptions are that they don't have the silver claws, and their head units are cycloptic. Not only that, but one was black, with red twin taits coming off the head.

"General," Chiba commented, "Are you sure this is a good idea? Joining the Black Knights after we rescue the colonel."

"I can understand your hesitation. Kami knows I was too stubborn to actually give up when Zero first showed up. We've been fighting for seven years, so why let some new blood take the reins? However, the point is that I failed, and still am failing, to adapt."

"That's ridiculous." Senba retorted.

"No, it isn't. I'm the highest ranking member of the JDF that survived the invasion. However, I was meant to command infantry, armor, and artillery. Not Knightmares. No doubt, if I had promoted Tohdoh to General, he would've done much better than I ever could. However, I stubbornly believed I could bring us to victory. When I conceded, and joined Zero, I expected to be pushed to the side, as I expected a fossil like me wouldn't be of use. I wasn't surprised when he put me in charge of the Infantry Force, as I expected it would be a minor role, seeing how battles are fought with Knightmares. But, then, I saw the Arcadons. When I did, it all became clear. To be sure of my suspicions, I asked Zero what he felt about the Knightmares in general. Can you guess what he said? Actually, different question, what do _you_ think of them?"

"They're the future of war, General." Asahina replied.

"Agreed," Urabe replied, "Seems there's no other path."

Katase smirked, "He called them the equalizer. If you live long enough, maybe you'll understand what he meant by that."

Zero entered, followed by four other people.

"Naly," he exclaimed, "Is Widow Squad ready?"

"Ready to roll." Daigoro.

Katase already anticipated their question, so he decided to answer before they asked.

"Those four are Widow Squad, charged with protecting Zero on the battlefield. One of them took a serious blow during Narita, and only now is he fully recovered."

"Twins," Zero exclaimed, "Are the upgrades installed?"

"Yeees," Tolia sheepishly replied, standing next to a diamond-like object, "Though, there are some issues. First, we couldn't attach them directly, so they have their own power source. Now ability to recharge it during battle. Second, we can only guarantee that it'll last a minute under fire."

"I thought the Gekka's would be more suited."

"They are, but we're more familiar with _Britannian_ models, not these Gekka's. If we had more time we could easily handle the issue."

"Handle what?" Senba.

"Glad you asked," Talio replied, standing on the diamond object. He put a wrench into it, and turned.

"NO WAIT!" Tolia instantly hit the deck, as an emerald disk extended around the object, "You whore! That could've taken my head off!"

"Would that have been so bad?"

Tolia growled at him, much to the Holy Swords' confusion.

"Are they~?" Chiba inquired.

"Actually, the best for us is when they're angry at each other. Otherwise, they might decide to have fun with us. I heard that, early into the Black Knights' creation, they placed a confetti bomb in one of the construction Knightmares, and gave the pilot the callsign 'C4'."

Urage snickered, Senba smirked, Chiba looked gobsmacked, while Asahina looked offended.

"Do they have no discipline?"

"Captain Asahina, you have to understand. Before the Black Knights, it was simply the Nest. The people here spent years working in secret. They don't see each other as part of a military group, but a family. Since the formation, they've been more professional, but old habits die hard."

The Four Holy Swords nodded in understanding. Though they were professionals, they were a little slack in their etiquette when it came to each other. Only a little, if Tohdoh had anything to say about it.

"Now, let's go rescue the Colonel."

"Yes, Sir!" All four saluted.

* * *

_Britannian Prison Complex, 5:12 P.M._

**Tohdoh**

Tohdoh held his eyes closed as he sat in his cell, wrapped in a prisoner straight jacket. Knowing his men, they'll most likely go to the Black Knights to help rescue him. And, knowing Lelouch, he'll do it soon.

Lelouch. The Britannian Prince exiled by his country and left for dead. Tohdoh couldn't find anything more poetic. His sister Cornelia, however, was a surprise. Despite her promise to Lelouch that day, he couldn't imagine Cornelia willing to face her people. He surmised that she'd either convince Lelouch to stay hidden forever, or simply keep an eye on Euphemia and Nunnally. Nevertheless, he was actually concerned if Britannia would break her.

'_If Cornelia is this dangerous when she's hesitant to fight them, I may not want to know what she'll be when she actually puts her heart into it.'_

"{Sensei.}" A voice spoke in Japanese. A voice he hadn't heard in years.

"{Suzaku.}" He opened his eyes, revealing Suzaku, standing outside his cell. A woman, with blue eyes and indigo hair, was standing nearby.

"{I should've known that it was you that led them to me. Still wishing to change the system?}"

"{It's the best hope for our people. If the JLF had helped our people instead of wanting revenge, the ghettos wouldn't be in such a sorry state.}"

Tohdoh bit back a chuckle, "{Truth be told, I knew the Japan Liberation Front wouldn't be able to push Britannia off of our home.}"

Suzaku looked confused, "{Then why fight?}"

"{Two reasons, Suzaku. First, I am a warrior. Fighting is all I know. To simply give up on my home would disgrace all of our people. Second, to make way for Zero.}"

"{Are you saying Zero was in league with you?}"

"{Maybe not Zero specifically, but someone _like_ him. It's easy to give up hope when no one fights. However, so long as one man is still in the fight, he can inspire others to either join him or start their own fight. _That _is why I fought. So that, one day, someone will have the strength to finally reclaim our home.}"

"{And what about all the people who would die in that fight? All the families that would be ripped apart. You would give them no choice in the matter.}"

Tohdoh eyes turned cold, "{Like you gave your father, and all of Japan, no choice?}"

Suzaku stood, shellshocked. His entire mind froze. "Wh~Wh~what d~do yo~"

Since he doubted anyone here could speak Japanese, Tohdoh felt confident enough to say this.

"{I found his body. I couldn't save him, but he told me enough. He wanted Japan to fight until the bitter end, but you disagreed. When he refused to listen to reason, you stabbed him, and left him for dead. I can understand your reasons, however, the point is, you didn't give either your father or Japan a choice. Worse than that, you have never claimed responsibility for that. Our people call your father a coward and traitor for his death, but you and I know the truth.}"

"{We never stood a chance! We had no one to help us. Even Russia abandoned us! After everything we did for them! The system is the only path our people have left. I cannot allow it to be destroyed.}"

"{Did you really think they were in a position to help? Before the invasion, the Britannians deployed their elite forces to Africa, and even sent in the Emperor's flagship. All eyes were there. The Russian Republic most likely had sent forces to prepare for an attack. When Britannia invaded, none of them could come to assist us before you killed your father. After that, Russia couldn't help us with them being destroyed as well.}"

"{So my actions not only saved our people, but also the Russian people!}"

"{Once again, you're trying to divert the blame. It's either you had no choice, or you say that your actions did more good than harm. Regardless, you never claimed responsibility for your actions. You don't see any faults in your actions, and that anyone else's opinion means nothing to you. So, tell me, Suzaku, why did you join the Britannian military?}"

"{I'm going to change the way they think of our people. By climbing through the ranks, I will earn their trust.}"

"{...Fool. You just claimed you will follow the system, yet you wish to change it. A _boy_ like you could never change things like that. But, even if you did somehow reach the place you believe you could change things from, your joy would turn to ash in your mouth. The Britannians wouldn't see a reason to change. All they'd see is a loyal Number. If anything, it would encourage them to keep on conquering lands, in hopes of finding more men like you. Loyal dogs, who believe they can change the world by listening to their masters. I will say this, if you truly believe in what you say, then you must continue down your path. You'll achieve nothing unless you're prepared to sacrifice everything. That includes countries and ideals. I have nothing else to say to you. Let me accept my fate in peace and quiet.}"

The fury in Suzaku's face knew no bounds, though he did notice a tear run down his face, as he stormed off. He noticed the woman gave Suzaku a concerned look. He was familiar with the look, as Captain Chiba had given him that look several times.

'_Interesting.'_

"Miss." Tohdoh called out to her.

"Yes?"

"Keep an eye on him. While he may be misguided, he isn't an evil person, and doesn't deserve the fate he will force upon himself."

The woman nodded, "I'll try my best."

With that, Tohdoh was left to himself. Was he cruel for revealing that he knew the truth to Suzaku. Yes. However, his former pupil needed a wake up call. And he felt he wouldn't get another chance. He closed his eyes, awaiting his fate.

* * *

_Ashford Academy, 5:15 P.M._

**Euphie**

Euphie sat next to Nunnally, helping her with her origami. Of all the people affected by Mao's attack, Nunnally took it the worst. She refused to sleep until she felt Euphie's hand, and didn't leave her room until the following day. Since then, Euphie has kept close to Nunnally, and would for another day or two.

"Brother's planning on us leaving," Nunnally said out of nowhere, "Isn't he?"

Euphie, caught off guard by the question, looked shocked.

"Yes," she replied, solemnly, "Yes, he is."

Nunnally was starting to tear up. "After our friends had accepted who we were, to leave them all of a sudden."

Euphie stood up and hugged her sister.

"Nunna, with everything happening, Lelouch can't guarantee that Ashford alone could keep us safe."

"...When does he expect us to leave?"

"I don't know. But, we have to be ready."

The two simply sat there in their hug for a time.

"Let's talk about something happier." Nunnally said.

"Oh? And what could that be."

Nunnally giggled, "Remember when Lelouch and Milly first started dating?"

Euphie joined in the giggles, "I remember Cornelia getting fed up with them not admitting their feelings, and locking them on the roof until they sorted things out. Though, she didn't tell them _why_ she was locking them up there."

"Don't forget the storm that came in."

"In her defence, she didn't know about the storm."

"What about your 'phases', before you finally settled for fashion designer."

Euphie covered her face in embarrassment.

"Like how you got bucked off a horse when you thought your calling was horse racing."

"Please stop."

"Didn't you also paint at one point."

"Yes. While I can say I was decent, I wasn't Clovis."

"Do you have any of those paintings still around?"

"No." Euphie then looked deep in thought. "Actually, there is one. I donated it to the Clovis Art Museum. It might still be there."

Nunnally looked concerned, "Wasn't that risky?"

"I wasn't dumb. I only had it delivered, and I paid quite a few pounds to have it labeled as anonymous."

"How much?" Nunnally, her concern gone, now replaced with curiosity.

"...About 8000 pounds."

Nunnally looked flabbergasted.

"Please don't tell Lulu or Nelly."

Which then changed to laughter.

_Tokyo Settlement, 9:42 P.M._

**Castor**

'_Boy, this is dull.'_

Castor walked through the art museum, alongside Dalton and Rai. Due to all the activity, he had forgotten the Art Exhibit. He would've cancelled long before, but, now that it had arrived, cancelling now would seem both rude and concerning. However, he was simply going on autopilot, acknowledging the museum owner's words, but not truly putting much thought to them. Much like back home, giving too much thought into someone could lead you open.

At that moment, his wrist phone rang. Placing an earpiece, he answered.

"What's the situation?"

"_Seems that the rumors were only half true,"_ Pollux replied, _"While there was unrest in the southern provinces, no evidence of Chinese Federation influence was found."_

"Good. We don't need to deal with them as well. You know, you could've come here instead of me."

"_The invitation was meant for the Sub-Viceroy. Sending me would be improper."_

"Come on. You and I both know you'd rather be doing this than piloting a Knightmare." Castor then held back a chuckle.

"_What?"_

"I don't know why, but it always amused me. The difference between us. We always enjoyed what the other was better at."

"_Hmm. Have you finished that song you were writing?"_

"Without the piano back in Cambodia? Never."

"_And what, pray tell, is wrong with the piano in the Viceroy Palace?"_

"Nothing. It's just not our piano."

"_A fair point. I need to return to duty. I'll be returning tomorrow for the execution."_

"Goodbye." He hung up. The museum owner then directed him towards a picture of his father. However, he was drawn to another painting. It showed a blue butterfly, flapping its wings. Behind it was a campfire with snow around it. The snow blew upward, along with the fire. They swirled around, higher and higher, until it was a tornado of fire and ice.

'_A strange sense of serenity.'_

Clovis then noticed the label below. 'Wings of Nature.' By~Anonymous.

'_What?'_

"Who painted this?" Clovis asked the owner.

"We received it two years ago. The artist wanted to remain anonymous, even had a second delivery person. They paid a great sum of money to have it labelled as such."

"And Clovis allowed it?"

"He was fascinated by the painting, and respected an artist's desire to remain quiet."

'_Yes, he would think that way. Oh well. If they don't want the attention, who am I to judge them.'_

"Let's continue."

* * *

_Viceroy Palace_

**Suzaku**

Suzaku was beyond shellshocked. He had believed that only he knew the truth of his father's death. He wasn't an idiot, though. He fully knew that the people who found him would believe he was murdered. However, he always believed that only he knew who killed him. He was in a bathroom, with Cecile outside. He cupped some water from the sink, cleaning his head, hoping to clear his head.

'_Why. Why can't anyone understand?'_

'_As I said before,'_ Genbu spoke, _'It's _you_ that doesn't understand.'_

'_What other choices do we have?!'_

'_...I see now. It's not that you don't have a choice. It's that you don't _want_ a choice. You don't want the burden of making hard decisions. The last time you made such a choice, you killed me and doomed Japan.'_

'_Shut up, shut up~'_ "Shut up!" Suzaku slammed a first into the sink.

After exiting the bathroom, Cecile looked at him concerned.

"Suzaku, I don't understand Japanese, but I can clearly see whatever Tohdoh said to you has affected you badly. I want you to know," she placed a hand on his soldier, "Whatever it is, you can talk to me. I won't speak a word to anyone else."

"Thanks. Tohdoh was...still is, a harsh teacher."

Neither of them were aware of a tanned woman watching them from a distance.

Three loud booms were heard in the distance.

"What was that?" Cecile exclaimed. The two ran to the nearest window that looked in the direction of the explosion. Suzaku gasped.

Three pillars of smoke were rising from the perimeter walls, specifically near the prison complex.

**Zero**

"All forces," Zero exclaimed over the radio, "All entry points have been successful, begin diversion."

"_Right!"_

With little time to formulate a plan, Zero had come up with a simple one instead. Three strike teams would assault the prison. Oda Group, consisting of the Four Holy Swords, would lead a central assault. Niju, led by Celaeno and 14 Sutherlands, will lead an assault from the north. And Kira, led by Zero, Kallen, and his Widow Squad, will attack from the south. Zero's group would rescue Tohdoh, while the others would distract the Britannians as much as possible.

The Guren gripped a Sutherland before destroying it. The Widow Squad remained in their static positions surrounding Zero. The new armament, a diamond shaped object attached to their right arms, made them slower than the normal Gekka's. Not to mention their skill level. They were not expert pilots like Kallen or the Four Holy Swords, so it might seem wasteful to give such advanced Knightmares to them. Luckily, being good wasn't their job, protecting Zero was.

"Widow Squad, status?" He also had the same concerns, and wanted to make sure they were all good.

"_We're fine,"_ Yagi replied, _"Just surprised by the new upgrades, and falling back on default."_

"Understandable."

"_Hey," _Mizuka exclaimed, _"You think these new suits will make the interface better?"_

"_Nah,"_ Daigoro retorted, _"The lady said that they will 'Improve your life expectancy' as she puts it. Whatever that means."_

"_Cut the chatter,"_ Celaeno retorted, _"We need to move fast."_

"Agreed. Pick up the pace."

* * *

**Castor**

Castor stood at the podium, looking over the reporters, keeping a professional smile and answering questions. It was nearing the moment that he had to choose a winning painting. Obviously, he'd choose the picture of his father, for political reasons. It's the most logical from a _Britannian_ standpoint.

"Prince Caster," one reporter exclaimed, "There are rumors circulating that you are soon to choose your Knight of Honor. Do you have a comment on them?"

Dalton was about to reprimand the reporter, but Castor simply raised his hand slightly, making him stop.

'_A simple question, nothing more.'_ "I can neither confirm nor deny these claims. Furthermore, I would prefer if we keep our questions to only those relating to the current subject. Thank you."

Dalton then got a message on his earpiece.

"What?" He gasped out. Castor looked at him suspiciously.

'_What's happening?'_ He then noticed all the reporters were also getting calls. Castor extended his wrist watch, pulling a very thin plastic metal. Activating it, it showed the news, which was broadcasting the prison assault.

'_Oh, bite me in the ass.'_ "Dalton."

"Yes, your highness."

"Kill Tohdoh. Now."

* * *

**Tohdoh**

His cell door began rising, with three Britannian guards waiting for him.

"Our superiors have just ordered that you'd be unofficially executed before you're busted out of here. Any last words?"

"I have given up my life before. It's worth nothing."

"In that case," Zero's voice echoed out, "I'll claim your life for myself."

All four gasped, as the wall behind them took an eerie red, before collapsing. The middle guy was instantly killed by the rubble, while the other two dodged out of the way. When the dust cleared Tohdoh saw the red Knightmare Guren and a black Sutherland, with Zero standing upon it. He walked down, but then the two Britannian soldiers got back up, aiming pistols at him. Zero charged at the one on the left, using his cape as a shield. When the men fired, they impacted the cape, but fell instead of piercing.

As he neared the first one, he pulled a katana and unsheathed it, bathing it in fire, and slashed the man across the chest.. Tohdoh's eyes widened as he recognized the blade.

"Hoshi no nai sora?!"

"WHAT THE FUCKING BLOODY FUCK!" Clearly, the second guard had no idea what just happened. Taking advantage of the hesitation, Zero charged the man, and impaled the blade through his heart, fire still erupting on the blade that didn't enter the body. Pulling it out, the flames quickly cooled.

"So," Zero inquired, flicking the blood of the blade, "How's my technique?"

Tohdoh regained his composure, "Sloppy. Despite your surprise, I saw three openings I could've used to best you."

Zero chuckled, "Then I'll have much to learn from you."

Normally, he might've asked if Katase truly was alive. However, this rescue proved it. Zero wouldn't say Katase lived, then go through the trouble of rescuing him, if it wasn't true. After Zero used his dagger to cut Tohdoh's bindings, he stood up.

"I assume you have a Knightmare for me?"

Somehow, Tohdoh knew the Zero was smirking. The two entered Zero's Knightmare before closing it.

"This is Zero to all forces."

**Urabe**

"_Tohdoh the Miracle Worker has been rescued."_ Zero announced over the radio. In unison, the Four Holy Swords raised their gun arms into the air and fired.

"_Begin a fighting retreat to Oda Squad's position."_

Urabe and the others retreated to the hole they blew in the wall, where a truck drove through the flames. The truck turned and reversed, with the four Gekka's guarding it. Eventually, Zero's squad arrived, with the Morgana parking just in front of the truck. The backs of both the Morgana and the truck opened, revealing Tohdoh and his new Knightmare.

"Welcome back, Colonel."

"All of you," Tohdoh said, "Have sacrificed much for me. Thank you." Tohdoh then entered his Knightmare.

"_All of you. Follow Zero's commands."_

"Yes, Sir!"

"_Celaeno,"_ Zero said, _"Your group hasn't arrived. What's wrong?"_

* * *

**Celaeno**

Celaeno fired her rifle into the last two Sutherlands.

"Just cleaning up. Heading to your position now."

"**Contact!"** The group looked up, and saw a blue Gloucester on top of a building.

'_The Palomides.'_

The hatches on the Gloucester's arms opened, and four miniguns (two for each arm) raised up. The shoulders opened up, revealing another set of miniguns. All six guns aimed towards them.

"**SCATTER!"** The entire area was blanketed with bullets, as two BK Sutherlands were immediately eviscerated by the hellfire. Celaeno's group was caught out in the open, with nowhere to go. At that moment, a Knightmare hanger nearby opened, revealing a dozen Sutherlands.

"Make for the hangar, NOW!" Niju squad made a beeline for the hangar, even as more of their comrades were being ripped apart by Dorothea.

"Zero, we're under heavy fire from Dorothea. Taking an alternate route through a hangar into the prison.."

"_Roger. Based on the schematics, follow this path, and you'll blast through to our side."_

A mini map was sent to her heads up display. Celaeno activated the KDS and took out as many of the Sutherlands as she could before continuing her run to the hangar. She couldn't stay in the open, as it was a death sentence.

The Gorgon and three BK Sutherlands reached the hangar, out of Dorothea's line of fire, but could only watch as the rest were ripped apart. Even the ones who ejected were simply gunned down, defenceless. One of the BK Sutherlands began to move back out of the hangar, but the Gorgon raised an arm to block him.

"There's nothing we can do for them."

With sorrow, the four left, follow the path through the prison.

"Zero, we're moving to your position. Only four members of Niju Squad made it, including myself."

* * *

**Zero**

"I understand," Zero replied, "We'll hold here for as long as we can."

"**Incoming!"** A green ball rocketed towards the Morgana. Two Widow Guards blocked the attack with their gauntlet shields. Through the WoS, Zero saw who was coming. The Lancelot and Lancelot Club.

Suzaku and Nonette.

However, Nonette's weapon looked different. The normal axe she wielded now resembled a halberd, no doubt modified with MVS tech. Not only that, but the bar itself looked to be converted to function as a VARIS rifle.

"Men," Zero announced, "Our opponents are Suzaku Kururugi and the Knight of Nine. Use caution, and follow my instructions. Suwa, distract Nonette. Holy Swords, prepare to engage Suzaku."

"_Zero," _Naly exclaimed, _"My shields down."_

"_Mine's less than ten percent."_ Yagi confirmed.

'_The VARIS shot must've done some serious damage. Perhaps I should show them mine, then.'_

The Morgana reached behind its back, pulling out a black rifle.

"I'll divide them."

He fired, the energy of the round forming a red ball of energy. It impacted between the two Lancelots, causing a massive explosion, and forcing the two apart. Two compartments on the rifle opened up, shooting steam out to cool the gun.

The VARIS-Type 02. An optimized version of the original VARIS. While it has more destructive capabilities, it also has a ten second firing rate.

Kallen charged at Nonette, while the Holy Swords went after Suzaku. Suzaku blocked and dodged every attack they made, but they dodged every attack he made. When Nonette dodged Kallen and tried to regroup with Suzaku, Zero fired again, cutting off Nonette.

'_We'll deal with you once Suzaku's down.'_

"_Zero, Suzaku was once a student of mine. I know how he'll fight."_

"Possibly. However, your knowledge is seven years old. Mine is recent. Not only that, but I have experience dealing with this Knightmare."

"_Very well. I'll defer to you."_

"Suzaku follows a predictable pattern. He'll attack straight on, not feinting the initial attack."

Suzaku charged at Chiba, intending to slash at her, but she jumped over him.

"Once you dodge his attack, he'll move to avoid your offensive. Senba, Asahina, wait at these two coordinates."

Suzaku screeched to a halt before leaping away. Suzaku gasped, as Asahina was waiting for him. When Suzaku landed, he raised his rifle, but was too slow, as Asahina slashed the weapon away.

"After, his next move will be falling back. Coordinates X23."

Asahina raised his gun arm to Suzaku, who jumped back. When he landed, Tohdoh was waiting for him, and thrusted his blade at him. Suzaku dodged the initial attacks, but the cockpit was quickly pierced.

'_So,'_ Tohdoh thought, _'It is Suzaku. No matter.'_ Tohdoh pulled the blade upward, ripping the top of the cockpit off.

'_What,'_ Zero thought, _'Why didn't the ejection work?'_

**Cecile**

Lloyd and Cecile were watching the battle from inside a tower. Cecile gasped in horror seeing the cockpit exposed.

"GAH!" Lloyd screamed, "The ejection module wasn't installed yet!"

"What!? Why didn't you install one?"

"I've been busy working with Nonette and Dorothea."

"I meant _before_ they arrived, you idiot!" Even Cecile was surprised that she insulted her boss.

Suzaku dashed away from the Black Knightmare, before quickly becoming surrounded.

Lloyd quickly got a commlink, connecting to the Lancelot.

"Kururugi, quickly. Release the Harkon boosters. The password's my favorite food."

**Zero**

The Lancelot fired four slash harkens, all hitting a Gekka, and disarming them.

"_Huh?/It can't be!/How?/What just?"_ Four of the Holy Swords exclaimed. Suzaku then threw his MVS at the remaining Gekka, causing a flaming wound.

'_Why didn't the ejection seat launch? Don't tell me that Lloyd didn't bother installing one. Damnit, I don't want to kill you, Suzaku.'_

"_This is Celaeno. We're at the coordinates."_

"Good. All forces, pull back. Kallen," Zero raised his VARIS, "Dodge now."

**Nonette**

Nonette danced around Suwa. She had to admit, Suwa was a good pilot. If her estimated age is to be believed, she'd make an excellent Knight of the Round. However, she still had a lot to learn.

"Impressive, Suwa. Though, I have to ask. Is it the Knightmare, or the Pilot?"

"**It doesn't matter what you think. As the first Obsidian Knight of Zero, you'd be best to not underestimate me!"**

'_Obsidian Knight? PRAHA! They're making a jab at my group.'_ "Well spoken. So, while I enjoy Celaeno's company much more, I think you might prove entertaining."

Suwa dodged as a red ball of energy passed by them, hitting the wall. As the wall collapsed, Celaeno's Knightmare and three others came charging out.

"**Another time, perhaps. We're done here."**

'_What?!'_ "Oh, no you don't." She could reach Suwa, who was already leaving. But she could reach a certain Gloucester. She slammed her halberd in front of Celaeno, before picking it up and thrusting at her. She moved so fast that Celaeno didn't have time to pull out her swords.

She had her.

It all happened in a second.

Celaeno pushed the halberd down using her right hand.

Going into a spin, she pushed the halberd into the ground using her right foot.

Finishing the spin, she hammer kicked the Lancelot Club, knocking it to the ground.

Nonette was shocked. Her brain was on meltdown.

'_That's...That's my move.'_

Then, it all clicked for her. Why she felt odd around Celaeno.

'_No...That's _our_ move.'_

**Zero**

Zero could see dozens upon dozens of Knightmare dropships approaching.

"We've delayed for too long. All forces, retreat now!"

All BK Knightmares began pulling back.

"_Deploying chaff smoke." _Tohdoh exclaimed, before the Four Holy Swords began producing smoke behind their Knightmares. Using the cover of the smoke, they escaped the prison.

* * *

**Castor**

'_That was a mess.'_ Castor observed on the big screen overlooking the museum.

"Nonette and the Eleven held them off," a reporter exclaimed, "The Black Knights."

'_Wrong. They simply had no reason to remain here.'_

"Why aren't they chasing them?"

"It's because he's an Eleven, like them."

"No," Castor spoke up, "He's simply not an idiot."

The reporters turned to him.

"His cockpit is damaged. He can't rely on the sensors to tell him what's going on, so he has to use his eyes. And a smoke covered area is not a good place to fight with only your eyes."

The reporters kept silent, but he could sense their disdain towards the Number.

'_It seems one thing is inevitable. Escalation. Zero kills Clovis, we come in. We bring in a Knight of the Round, they bring in a Seven Gen Knightmare. We bring in another Knight, they bring several more Seven Gen Knightmares. As my father likes to preach, evolution is always true. The same goes for the escalation of war. It's simply the rules of evolution. The rules of nature.'_

Castor's eyes widened, as he turned his head to the paintings.

"I've decided on a winner."

The reporters turned back to him. Castor walked towards one of the paintings before placing the winning flower upon it.

"The 'Wings of Nature', from an anonymous artist."

**Suzaku**

Some time later, both Lancelots were returned to the ASEEC trailer, waiting for repairs. Suzaku had exited, with a relieved Cecile and Lloyd waiting for him. Needless to say, to find out that the Lancelot didn't have an ejection module may have annoyed him.

"Don't worry, Kururugi," Lloyd offered, "I'll be putting one in as soon as the repairs are done."

"And, what about Lady Enneagram?"

"She hasn't come out of her Knightmare since the fight ended," Cecile replied, "I've tried calling her, but she hasn't responded. She even turned off her radio completely."

"Strange," Lloyd commented, "Isn't it? Something about that fight must've shaken her."

**Nonette**

Nonette sat in her Knightmare, her arms wrapped across her chest, her heaving turning into laughter, then back to heaving. Her mouth twitching from dread to joy.

"You live," Nonette wheezed "After all these years, you still live. My best friend. I should've known you couldn't die."

Nonette looked up, tears running down her cheeks.

"Nelly, you're alive."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yeah, can you guess the Double Edged Miracles, X).**

**I figured that, since Mao isn't around to tell Suzaku about him killing his father, it had to be conveyed another way, and who better than his own Sensei.**

**Next chapter: Gathering Storms Part 3**

**As always, leave a review, favorite/follow, and I'll see you next time.**


	27. Chapter 24 Gathering Storms Pt 3

"Lelouch"-Speech

'_What_'-Thoughts

**"_{Live}_"**-Geass Command

**"Stop"**-Loudspeaker

_"Report"-_Radio

* * *

_Chapter 24: Gathering Storms Part 3_

_September 18, The Nest, 11:42 P.M._

**Zero**

Zero's forces had just arrived at the Nest, with several soldiers waiting. As Zero exited the Morgana, he noticed that most of the soldiers present were former members of the JLF, including Katase. When Tohdoh exited his Gekka, all the soldiers saluted their returning Colonel.

"Colonel Tohdoh." Katase exclaimed.

Tohdoh saluted, "Sir, Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh, returning to active duty, Sir."

Katase saluted back, before giving a chuckle. "We're not part of the JLF anymore, Tohdoh. No need to stand on ceremony."

"Forgive me, Sir."

"You should be expecting people to salute you more often, Tohdoh," Celaeno commented, "As, starting now, you'll be the head of our Knightmare military forces."

"Starting tomorrow," Zero continued, "You and Katase will have the same rank as Commander, and fall under the command of Celaeno."

"Isn't this a bit rushed?"

"Not at all. I discussed this with Katase the day after we recruited him. This was always going to be the plan."

"Very well. However, Zero, may I speak to you...in private."

'_I think I know what he's talking about.'_

Zero nodded, and the two walked towards the Morgana, while the group dispersed. When the were under its legs, they stopped.

"During the battle, why did you order me to stop?"

_(Flashback)_

Tohdoh had heard about the trouble the Lancelot was giving the Black Knights. Tohdoh shouldn't be surprised. Of course it would be Suzaku. He only hesitated for a second, before he raised his chainsaw katana to bring it down on him.

'_A shame.'_

"_Tohdoh, stop!"_

'_What?'_

He hesitated for a moment, but that was all Suzaku needed to dodge the attack.

'_Lelouch, what are you doing?'_

Tohdoh continued the attack, quickly slashing across the Lancelot's chest. Suzaku backed up, but his men quickly surrounded him.

"Men, Spinning Life or Death formation!"

"_Holy Swords, hold your attack!"_

'_Lelouch, this is not the time!'_

This distraction proved detrimental, as the Lancelot launched four slash harkins from itself, disarming not only himself, but several of his men.

_(Present)_

Zero was silent, but he quickly took a look around the Staging Area. The only ones remaining were original Nest personnel. He looked back to Tohdoh, before beginning to remove his helmet.

"You and I both know how much he means to me," Lelouch replied, "The first real friend I made that wasn't either a deception, or some manipulation by Charles. I don't wish to kill him."

"And, yet, you ordered me to possibly kill him."

"When the cockpit was damaged, the auto-eject system should've sent him away. That was what I was expecting. When it didn't, it threw everything out of place. I couldn't figure out how to safely get Suzaku away from the battlefield."

Tohdoh sighed, but his steel gaze didn't waver.

"I can understand not wanting to kill a friend. Believe me, I do not wish to kill my student. However, Suzaku has chosen his side. The next time we meet, we cannot hesitate."

"I know. However, when we engage the Lancelot, I expect you to disable first, exterminate second. Understand?"

Tohdoh simply stood there, his gaze unwavering.

"Understood."

* * *

_September 19th, Viceroy Palace, 8:42 A.M._

**Nonette**

Nonette sat in her chair, waiting for the call that, honestly, she didn't want to take. She already had too much on her mind. Not only is her best friend, Cornelia, alive and well, but she's leading a rebellion against the Emperor.

'_I have to assume that means Zero is Lelouch. Does this mean Euphie and Nunnally are alive as well? Why would Nelly do this? She always loved her home and her family. I can understand Lelouch rebelling, given everything that's happened, but why Nelly? Is it because of Marianne's death?'_

Before she could ponder, the video screen changed, showing the upper half of Emperor Charles zi Britannia. Nonette stood from her chair, and knelt.

"You Imperial Majesty."

"_Nonette Enneagram. I require an update."_

"Of course. The situation in Area 11 is escalating. The Black Knights have proven to be far more tenacious than~"

"_They do not concern me. I am referring to your progress on retrieving Zero."_

'_Does he know who Zero is.?'_

"I...regret to inform you that I have made little progress in retrieving him."

"_You are a Knight of the Round, and, aside from Luciano Bradely, the best tracker of the Knights. Do you mean to tell me that, in your time being there, you have uncovered _nothing_?"_

"It is as you say."

"_You disappoint me, Enneagram. The next time I call, you better have made progress, or I may have to send Luciano himself."_

'_No! He'd enjoy torturing Celaeno if he got his hands on her.'_

"As you say, your Majesty."

The Emperor simply stared at her. She couldn't end herself, as he was the Emperor.

'_What is he waiting for?!'_

"_You're hiding something."_

'_!'_

"_There's more to your report. You are to tell me now."_

'_Damnit, what do I do? If he discovers that it's his children leading the Black Knights, who knows who he'll send. What do I do?!'_

Nonette then got an idea. Instead of telling him one concern she has, she'll tell him a different one.

"I am concerned over my decision to bring Dorothea Ernst into the situation. I had believed that her experience would outweigh her flaws. However, I seem to have been mistaken."

When the Emperor made no comment, she continued.

"Here in Area 11, the ASEEC Knightmare Lancelot is piloted by an Eleven, one Suzaku Kururugi. He is an excellent pilot, and a key asset here. However, Dorothea doesn't acknowledge, or doesn't care about that. I fear her actions may prove detrimental."

"_It was your decision to bring her in, and you must face the consequences of your actions. Do not bother me with such triviality. Dismissed."_

"Yes, your Majesty." Nonette stood up, and began walking away.

"_However."_

'_What now!?'_

"_The next time I demand an answer, I expect you to not simply dodge the question."_

Nonette eyes widened. It seems the Emperor knows she is still hiding something.

"Yes, your Majesty."

**Rai**

Rai stood outside the room, waiting for Nonette to finish his call. When the door opened, he looked inside, and saw Nonette exiting. He briefly saw the Emperor on the screen, before it shut off not a second later. However, upon seeing the Emperor, he lurched forward in pain.

"Rai?"

Rai then fell to the ground, as his vision went black.

"Rai!"

Once more, Rai stood in the village. However, there were no people around. One of the buildings was larger than the rest. He figured it must be the town hall. Rai could vaguely hear voices coming from the building. Upon taking a step towards it, he found himself inside the building. He saw the woman from his last vision, her face still blurred, flanked by two samurai wearing kevlar (Modern Samurai by Kaibugboy). Rai was surprised. The two samurai were the Doragongado, the Dragon Guard. Elite warriors charged with the protection of the Japanese Imperial family. The person opposite of her was a boy, the same boy he saw in his previous vision, flanked by two OSI Cleaners. Now, however, he could see his face. While it was also blurred, he could make out the eyes, which were a dark shade of pink. He noticed that the two were in a heated discussion, with the woman looking angry, while the boy looked annoyed.

The doors burst open, and a Japanese man, looking to be nearly forty, entered. He had long black hair in a ponytail with a goatee. He wore an open black haori, with a white robe underneath, and a red cloak over his haori. Oda Tamaguchi, younger brother to the current Emperor of Japan. Much like the woman, he was clearly unhappy.

"Ah," the boy said, "I see you've finally arrived."

"Yes," Tamaguchi replied, "And I see that what my sister told me was true. You wish to take one of our people to experiment."

"It's actually quite simple. The boy is~"

"Off the table," the woman venomously replied, "I will not let you take him."

"This isn't up for debate. Emperor Charles has plans, and, if you give me the boy, I can persuade him to delay his plans."

"But why my _son_!?"

Rai had figured that the woman might be his mother, however, this all but confirmed it. Especially when he looked up and saw a young him, watching from a hidden spot above everyone. Apparently, so did Tamaguchi.

"You and I both know why I want that boy. Your trip to Britannia wasn't as quiet as you'd think."

"Why don't we ask for his opinion?" Tamaguchi exclaimed, "Raijingu!"

"Eep!" his younger self squeaked out. He then came downstairs.

Rai resisted the urge to laugh. Either his father knew his full name, but simply shortened it, or he had ironic luck.

"Boy, what do you think?"

"Well, if it will protect Japan, then, why shouldn't I go?"

"There," the OSI boy retorted, "If he's willing, then there's no discussion needed."

"Like Yomi it is!" his mother protested, "Tamaguchi, you can't possibly allow this."

"No, I will not. Not on _their_ terms."

"Oh?" the boy inquired.

"He will remain in Japan. Not only that, but four Dragon Guards will accompany him at all times. If they so much as get a whiff that you'll cause great harm to him, they'll bring him back, consequences be damned."

The boy growled. He didn't like things not going his way. However, this was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Besides, he could always take the boy once Charles invades Japan.

"Your terms are...acceptable." The boy then approached young Rai.

"So, Oda Raijingu," the boy outstretched a hand, "Shall we form a contract?"

No one besides the boy understood the significance of those words. To them, it seemed more like a 'Last chance to back out' question. Raijingu grabbed the boy's hand. The last thing Rai saw was the symbol of a red crane.

Rai awoke, inside the room Nonette was just in, with Nonette watching over him. He couldn't believe it. He, an amnesiac orphan, was a member of the Japanese Imperial Family.

"What did you see this time?"

Rai groaned, the headache from last time coming back. "I was in the village again. This time, I saw the same woman, who _may_ be my mother, talking with a boy, who might possibly be working for the OSI, as he had Cleaners flanking him. Then, Oda Tamaguchi entered."

"Tamaguchi? The Sword of Japan?"

"Yeah. Apparently, they made a deal. They get to experiment on me, and the boy said he could convince the Emperor to delay his 'plans'."

"You mean the invasion? And what experiments did they do to you?"

"I don't know. My memories stopped there. As for the invasion, I don't believe so. It's possible, however, that the Emperor already had plans for Japan before he invaded."

"Was there anything else?"

"Yes, actually. The boy said to my younger self 'Shall we form a contract?'."

"Contract? That...doesn't sound good."

"No, it doesn't. The last thing I saw was me taking his hand, and then a red crane."

"A crane? Could you draw it?"

"Yeah." He got up and got a piece of paper. Drawing the symbol, Nonette frowned.

"Rai," Nonette said, her voice dangerously low, "Are you _certain_ this is the symbol you saw?"

"Yes."

Nonette turned, and walked to the nearby fireplace. She turned the burner on, and tossed the paper onto the logs. Eventually, a fire began, and the paper burned to ash.

"I saw the symbol only once. Years ago, shortly after I became a Knight of the Round, I heard a rumor of a secret group _within_ the OSI."

Rai looked terrified. If the OSI were the Black Ops secret branch of Britannia, then how dangerous would you have to be to have a secret group inside of a secret group.

"I investigated, and I only got that symbol. Even just seeing the symbol, I somehow knew, if I investigated any further, I wouldn't live to see the answers. A good thing I stopped, as, soon after, every person who started that rumor went missing."

"God damn."

"Yes. Your father told you not to investigate, right?" Rai nodded. "Good. This is even more of a reason to not investigate."

"But, why did I get a memory flash by _seeing_ the Emperor? I've seen his face plenty of times."

"Perhaps because this is the first time seeing him_ after_ you started getting your memories back."

"The boy said my mother visited Britannia, and it wasn't as quiet as she thought."

"Hmm, perhaps your mother had an encounter with the Emperor? Do you have any idea why the Emperor may have spoken with, or had any interaction at all, with your mother?"

"...No."

Nonette groaned, "Then, like the last vision, we have more questions than answers. Get some rest, my Squire. If we get anymore memory flashes, you're going to need those rests."

Nonette then left the room, but Rai felt dejected. He _did_ have an idea of why his mother would meet with the Emperor. She was a member of the Japanese Imperial family. So the question remains.

'_Why? Why did I lie to her?'_

* * *

**Gilbert Guilford**

Guilford entered the roof of the Viceroy Palace. The top of the palace was a lush and luxurious garden, designed by Clovis himself. As he surveyed the area, he remarked that it looked very similar to the Aries Villa gardens back in Pendragon. He would never forget the day Empress Marianne was murdered, because it was the same day he was going to be transferred to Marianne's Royal Guard. With _her_. He saw Jeremiah at one of the edges of the garden, overlooking the city. Jeremiah had told Guilford that the two needed to talk, but he was vague about the details.

"Margrave Gottwald." Guilford dully exclaimed, trying to contain the bitterness in his voice.

"General."

"I hope you have something to say, besides simply wasting my time."

Jeremiah looked around, the only guard over a hundred feet away. He lifted the cuff of his uniform, and an orange USB was revealed.

'_Project Orange.'_

"I feel you should know."

"So, you plan on finally telling us what it is."

"No, just you."

"And you think I _won't_ tell the Princes. How do you intend to convince me."

"I won't need to convince you. You'll do it willingly."

Guilford raised an eyebrow.

"Project Orange was me and Prince Clovis's investigation into the whereabouts of four members of the Imperial family, who went missing after the Second Pacific War."

Guilford was shocked.

'_Princess Cornelia and her siblings...Alive?!'_

"Gottwald, if this is some sick joke~"

"It isn't," Jeremiah tossed him the USB, "You can see the data yourself. They've been hiding out with the Ashford family ever since."

'_The Ashford?'_ It made sense to him. The Ashfords set Marianne up to become Empress, if indirectly. So they would shelter them. He still found it hard to believe.

"This is unbelievable," Guilford replied, the first time he spoke to Jeremiah in a positive tone, "I'll assemble a team, and we'll go get them back."

"That wasn't the plan."

'_What!?'_ "Explain." Guilford said venomously.

"Clovis and I figured that, if they had remained in hiding for all these years, even after Britannia fully controlled Area 11, then it must mean they have no desire to return. Given what happened, can you blame them?"

'_No...No, I could not.'_

"So, before we discovered they were with the Ashfords, we made a plan. Find them, contact them, then set them up with enough money that they could remain in hiding for a long, long time."

Guilford had a look of realization. "The warehouse full of Britannian pounds?"

"Yes. That warehouse would have been 'lost' shortly after we found them."

'_Damnit.'_ Guilford was the one who discovered the mysterious money disappearances, which led them to the warehouse. If he hadn't been so observant, Cornelia and her siblings would be set!

"However, that is now irrelevant. We have three issues to deal with."

"And they are?"

Jeremiah held up a finger, "First, Ashford itself. We have to assume that Lelouch and Cornelia have some early warning systems. If they spot us approaching, they'll hide. If they're aware that we're looking for them, they'll bolt, and we may never find them again." He brought up a second finger. "Second, the Black Knights. Remember, Zero _knows_ about Orange, which means he _knows_ about the siblings."

Guilford clenched his fist.

"Luckily, they have no interest in holding them hostage or killing them. They have done nothing wrong, so the Black Knights are simply leaving them alone."

"How can you be so certain?"

Jeremiah held a third finger up, "Which leads to my third concern. The people who killed Empress Marianne aren't done yet."

Guilford's eyes widened in horror. "How can you be sure?"

"Because, a few days ago, I got a call...from Celaeno."

Guilford was concerned, for multiple reasons.

"It's likely whatever spy we have was able to discern my number, and provided it to her. She told me that an assassin had kidnapped Euphemia in order to draw the others out of hiding. Cornelia took the bait."

"Why would Celaeno contact you, if the Black Knights are 'keeping an eye' on them?"

"The assassin had, somehow, hacked into their systems. Any move they made, he'd be aware of it. I grabbed Suzaku Kururugi, a friend of Lelouch, as well as Cecile Croomy, a colleague of Suzaku, and we were able to eliminate the assassin. Celaeno then informed me that they'll watch the siblings more closely."

"And how do you suggest we go about this?"

"I...don't know. However, the first step in figuring that out is by eliminating the spy within our ranks."

"Agreed. I'd suggest we start by~"

"Not _we_. _You_ will investigate."

'_Huh?'_ "What?"

"Guilford, you've despised me ever since you first got here. The spy is already watching me, and, with Suzaku and Cecile involved~"

Things clicked with him. "Wait, you involved another Britannian, and an Eleven? A _skilled_ Eleven, but one nonetheless!"

"Suzaku's family hosted the siblings when they were first banished here. From what he's told me, they formed a good friendship during the months before the war. And Cecile Croomy has proven herself in helping us find out where the siblings were hiding."

Guilford grumbled, but he didn't continue.

"As I was saying, the spy is watching me, and anyone associated with me. He'll see me, Suzaku, or Cecile coming. However, you, a man who's only hated me, he _won't_ see coming."

"So, you want me to continue my now unfounded anger at you, in order to trick the spy?"

"Correct."

Guilford sighed, "You know, Dalton told me about the same strategy that you used on Officer Soresi. However, he also mentioned how you didn't bother telling Kewell the plan."

"A mistake that I won't repeat. Speaking of Kewell, has Prince Pollux or Castor informed you of what I found."

"Yes. I don't know what Code R is doing with him, but, given what was told about this C.C. girl, I can't imagine it's good."

"Hopefully our next raid will turn up better results."

Guilford looked shameful. _'Then, he hasn't heard.'_

"What's with that look?"

Guilford looked to him, "Prince Pollux finished a call yesterday with the Prime Minister. As of now, Code R will be reintegrated, and fall under Prince Schneizel's command."

Jeremiah looked horrified and infuriated. He placed his hands on the edge, trying to contain it.

"You mean that, now, I can't save Kewell without committing treason."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Damnit!"

* * *

_September 20th, Tokyo Settlement, 9:02 A.M._

**Cornelia**

Cornelia walked down the sidewalk, towards Ohgi's house. Each of the Dark Council Members' houses were very close to the Ghettos, so as to not attract too much attention. Minami had noticed that Ohgi had been visiting his new house far more often over the past few days. On its own, it wouldn't be cause for concern. However, Kallen had once heard Ohgi mutter to himself about women's clothing. It was clear that Ohgi had a lady friend at home. However, a strange chain of thoughts plagued her.

The Pureblood Villetta saw her face back at Shinjuku. Even if Lelouch's Geass worked, she was at Port Yokosuka. She was presumed killed. Ohgi goes back to Yokosuka, returns, and now he has a woman in his house. Too much to be coincidence.

Approaching the house, she used her skeleton key to unlock the door. Quietly opening it, she entered the house. However, when she closed the door, a loud click occurred.

"Ohgi?" a familiar voice exclaimed from the kitchen, "Is that you?"

Cornelia walked towards the kitchen, and entered, seeing Villetta making breakfast. Villetta looked concerned, seeing that it wasn't Ohgi.

"You're not Ohgi."

"No, I'm his boss." Cornelia replied coldly.

Cornelia's hand was on her hidden pistol, and it took every ounce of self-restraint to not gun her down. She was a security risk, one she didn't want to linger. However, she noticed something different about her eyes. Before, Villetta's eyes showed a sense of superiority, and her voice matched it. Here, her eyes showed concern, and curiosity.

"Ohgi doesn't talk about work that much. He's said he's helping his people in the Ghettos."

"Yes. That is his primary role. I came here wanting to discuss his next step in private, as it concerned me. Imagine my surprise when I find _you_. He never mentioned you. So, I must ask...Who are you?"

Villetta looked down with a small amount of shame. "Honestly, I don't know. It appears I'm suffering from amnesia. Ohgi found me and nursed me back to health. Until I remember, just call me Chigusa."

'_Amnesia? Lucky break for you.'_ She removed her hand from her pistol.

"You don't remember anything?"

"Nothing. The earliest memory is the feeling of getting shot."

'_When Diethard shot you.'_

"Forgive me, but, have we met?"

'_Red flag!'_ "Possibly, however, I work with many individuals. We may have met, but I wouldn't remember."

"I guess so."

"What are you going to do when you _do_ remember?"

"I'm...not sure."

"Well, I'll simply tell you this. Ohgi found you. He could've taken you to a hospital, but, given he's an Eleven~"

"Don't call him that." Chigusa eyes narrowed.

'_?'_ "Pardon?"

"I don't care if you're Britannian, he's a person, not some number."

"Funny, coming from a fellow Britannian."

"I just don't get it. Why should you look down upon someone just because they're from a different place. It makes no sense."

Cornelia cocked an eyebrow. _'Interesting.'_ "Very well. Ohgi saved your life. When you do remember, take that into account."

Chigusa nodded, before both heard the front door open. Cornelia left the kitchen, to a _very_ startled Ohgi.

"Ug~Boss?!"

Cornelia tilted her head towards an empty room. Ohgi seemed to get the message. When the two entered, she closed the door.

"Cornelia, I can explain~"

"I'll simply say this, Kaname Ohgi. That woman has seen both me and Lelouch's face. The fact that she has no memories is the _only_ reason I'm not killing her. However, when she _does_ remember, and she _will_, I expect _you_ to deal with it."

The cold gaze in her eyes told him this wasn't negotiable. "Yes, Sir."

"Another thing. Don't keep something like this from us again. It isn't good for morale if a Dark Council member is keeping a secret like this from his fellow Council."

"I understand, Sir."

"However, that is for another time. I need you back at the Nest."

"For what?"

"A member of Kyoto is arriving this afternoon."

Ohgi looked shocked, "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Apparently, they have information that could prove useful, and they can't trust it to a simple carrier."

* * *

_Ashford Academy, 3:59 P.M._

**Euphie Levett**

Euphie stood alongside Lelouch, Cornelia, and C.C. inside his office. Lelouch had said that he needed to talk to them about his Geass, but she was not aware of what. C.C. herself had just returned, saying she established contact with Xingke, but would discuss details later.

"Euphie, Cornelia, Shirley has brought something to me that's very important. Since my Geass will eventually go rampant, she suggested I Geass you now, to prevent an accidental Geass later."

Euphie was nervous, for obvious reasons. She never liked Lelouch Geass, as it reminded her too much of how easily Charles could manipulate his own children.

"I'm surprised you didn't consider that sooner." Cornelia replied.

"Mainly because I never intended to have it be used on you two." Lelouch retorted.

"And," Euphie jerked her head at C.C., "Why is she here?"

"I'm very curious at what Lelouch will make you do. For obvious reasons, he'll need you to confess a secret."

"Which," Lelouch angrily replied, "We'll be keeping in this room. We will not divulge what we discover, even to each other. Do you understand, C.C.?"

"Of course." C.C. gave her trademark smirk, which didn't give Lelouch much confidence.

"So, which of you will be first."

Euphie sighed, "I'll go."

Cornelia went into 'Big Sister' mode, and gave Lelouch an evil eye. Euphie sat down on a chair. She looked at Lelouch, and saw his eye turn red, with the familiar red crane.

Euphie blinked, and saw three different reactions.

Lelouch looked sheepish.

Cornelia looked ready to burst in anger.

C.C. was giggling, more at their reactions than at her.

'_Oh dear.'_

"Lelouch," Cornelia said dangerously low, "A moment."

The two exited the room.

"What did I say?"

"Ah ah," C.C. retorted, "Remember, we're not allowed to reveal the secret to you."

_*SMACK*_

Both swiveled their heads. The door opened, revealing a still angry Cornelia, and Lelouch, who's left cheek had a red handprint.

"That bad?"

"We're not discussing it!" Cornelia interrupted, "Just get this over with."

Euphie stood up, while Cornelia sat down.

'_What could Lelouch say to make Cornelia spill. As a military woman, there's not much that Cornelia would _want_ to hide from us.'_

Lelouch activated his Geass once more. **"**_**{Cornelia, what am I to you?}**_**"**

Euphie back ramrodded, and she gasped. _'Lelouch, you are evil!'_

Cornelia looked at him, in a trance. "Ever since I first saw you, you were a little brother to me. Someone I wanted to protect. After we were banished, however, things started to change. I had to care for you and our siblings. During those years, I had a strange feeling I couldn't explain. The day you called me your mother, in my opinion, was when I truly started to understand those feelings. I started to see you as a son."

"_**{Then why haven't you voiced that to me, or Euphie, at the least?}**_**"**

"Because I still care about your mother, Marianne. She's my hero, and it would be beyond insulting if I were to take her place."

Lelouch took a deep breath, before deactivating his Geass. Cornelia blinked, and shook her head. Euphie had quickly taken a stoic expression, making sure Cornelia wouldn't question it.

"We're done. Like I said before, we'll never discuss what was said."

"Agreed."

Cornelia left the room first. Euphie turned to her brother.

"Lelouch~"

"We have a meeting to prepare for," he interrupted solemnly, before leaving the room himself. Euphie, slightly dejected, followed out herself.

**C.C.**

C.C. was the only one left in the room. She was quite interested in what she heard.

"I wonder~"

'_Wonder what?'_

C.C. nearly jumped. "How much did you hear?"

'_None. You blocked the connection. What happened?'_

"More private discussions."

'_Oh, please. Besides, _you_ still haven't told me who Zero is.'_

"Nor _will _I. I already have to deal with both Lelouch and Zero as my contracts, I don't need more problems."

'_Oh, come on. We both know you're only doing this to increase your chances. Me and Charles already agreed to take your Code.'_

"Forgive me, my Lady, but, for some reason, I don't believe you'd uphold your end of the bargain."

'_Have I really sullen our trust?'_

"Maybe not. Even so, I feel Lelouch would be able to do things quicker. And, if you're correct about him, he'd agree with your plans, so there's no need to worry."

'_Okay, but don't think this means I'm enjoying it.'_

C.C. could feel the woman leave, and she sighed. She was beginning to wonder if she should tell them who her other contractor is. However, with Cornelia seeing Lelouch as a son, it put those thoughts on hold. She couldn't tell them. Not right now, at least. With that, she left the room.

* * *

_The Nest, 6:07 P.M._

**Zero**

The Dark Council, now with Milly, Shirley, and Tohdoh, were waiting in Zero's office. Tohdoh's Dark Council uniform was a customized blend of both the normal DC uniform and his JLF uniform.

"A member of Kyoto will be arriving any minute," Zero exclaimed, "The representative will be taking a secondary route in order to avoid any members of our group from spotting them. From what I understand, they appear to have sensitive information for us."

"Sensitive information?" Ohgi replied.

"Yes. From what they said, it pertains to the _Tsar Taigun no_ file we found."

"Speaking of which," Tamaki exclaimed, "Have we cracked that thing, yet?"

"Unfortunately," Cornelia replied dejectedly, "We have not. Whatever protection software is on the file is _beyond_ state of the art."

The door slid open, revealing Euphie, now in a Dark Council uniform.

"Hi everyone." Euphie exclaimed happily.

"This here is Euphie Levett," Zero announced, "My younger sister. However, you will not make any references to her being our sibling while outside this room. I'm sure you can understand."

Everyone agreed, with Tamaki giving a half-hearted salute. "No problem, Boss."

"Sir Tohdoh," Euphie said, "It's good to see you again."

Zero was sure that he saw Tohdoh's lips curl up for a second.

"And it is a pleasure to be in your company once again, Miss Levett."

"I assume you're helping my brother with _his_ training."

Zero rubbed the back of his neck. _'That's _one_ way of putting it. Seriously, I think I preferred Sayoko's training. Less bruises.'_

"Of course," Tohdoh replied, "It would not do to have the leader of the Black Knights not fluent in our way of fighting."

"In my defence, Tohdoh, I'm used to short sword and dagger, not katana and dagger."

"Speaking of Tohdoh," Celaeno continued, "As of now, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, you'll be made the newest Obsidian Knights."

Tohdoh eyebrow raised slightly, "And, what, may I ask, is that?"

"Much like Britannia has their elite warriors, the Knights of the Round, we have our own elite warriors. Kallen herself is Obsidian Zero, call sign Suwa Myojin. You'll be Obsidian One, though, given your reputation, I doubt you'd need a call sign."

"Wait," Kallen sat up, "What happens if I'm killed? Would Tohdoh get my title?"

"No. Unlike the Knights of the Round, who see it as Prestige, and many would want to become Knight of One, the Obsidian Knights are based on skill. If one dies, no one has their number changed. What, worried about your position?"

"Uh, no!"

Yes.

Zero's helmet radio buzzed.

"_Sir, the representative has arrived."_

'_Please don't let it be Kaguya. I can't deal with _three_ right now!' _"Good." He stood, conveying the message to everyone that Kyoto has arrived. The side door opened, revealing Taizo Kirihara.

'_Oh, thank Kami.'_

"Zero," Taizo said calmly, "A pleasure to see you again, under less tenuous circumstances."

"Agreed," Zero shook Taizo's hand, "And, about that request I sent you."

"That's _actually_ why I'm here. And, might I say, it warms this heart of mine to see that smile of yours again, Miss."

"It's good to see you, too, Mr. Kirihara." Euphie replied sweetly.

Taizo then took a separate seat to address the group.

"Now, I have two pieces of information. First, regarding Kyoto itself. Recent events regarding Zero's identity had nearly shattered Kyoto."

"They _really_ don't like Zero being Britannian?" Yoshida inquired.

"Yes. I feared a schism would've occurred. As of now, the threat of a schism...Isn't gone, but it's mellowed. Me and two other members fully support you, a fourth is indifferent, while two others despise you, and are waiting for you to mess up."

"As I expected, Kyoto is _very_ divided on their opinion of me. However, I am surprised that you were able to keep them under control, Kirihara."

"Hmph, more like keep them from betraying you right now. As I said, they are waiting for you to make a mistake. However, onto the second piece of information. Project Tsar Taigun no. Surprisingly, even with all our resources, we can't find many references to it. However, we may have found a connection. Tohdoh, do you remember General Jinjang."

"Yes, I served under her during the invasion, before she was killed."

"And she visited Genbu Kururugi frequently. Apparently, they talked about the project. From what I've gathered, they were discussing with Senator Yul Brynner, of the Russian Republic."

"Forgive me," Tamaki interjected, "But my histories...Well, it's nonexistent. What's our relations with Russia?"

Zero sighed, "I'll start with the latest development. Ever since the Russian White Army defeated the Bolshevik Red Army during the Russian Civil War in 1920, our nations have been friendly towards each other. At the outset of WWII, China, wanting the territory of Korea, joined the Axis, and invaded. Russia, though having a pact of non-aggression with Germany, declared war on China. While the European nations defeated Germany and Italy, Russia and Japan crushed China, and divided their territories in provinces. Japan held a vote, and released Korea to placate the Chinese from reuniting their country."

"Which did nothing," Celaeno added, "Two decades later, the provinces, after years of political alliances and subterfuge, united the provinces under one banner, the Chinese Federation. Needless to say that Russia and Japan were allies in all but name."

"Yes," Taizo commented, "Which leads to the project. Supposedly, the Russians were nearing the completion of it and, if Japan could hold out long enough, it would've been deployed."

"What was the plan after it was deployed?"

"I'm not sure. Only that it would buy time until Russia redeployed their troops to Japan."

'_Wait, if Genbu was planning to continue the war, then~'_

"Hold on," Inoue exclaimed, "That doesn't make sense. If Genbu Kururugi had a plan to save Japan and win the war, why did he commit suicide to protest the war?"

"Unless," Zero replied, "He didn't commit suicide."

The Dark Council looked shocked, as Zero's words were clear. If he didn't commit suicide, then that meant he was most likely murdered. Zero noticed Taizo clench his cane, and Tohdoh looked away in shame.

'_They know something.'_ "However, we need to move on. Kirihara, is there anything else?"

"Yes. Only one word. Okonomiyaki, a Japanese food."

'_Okonomiyaki. Why that word. Wait~'_ "Celaeno, isn't there a password that's~"

"On it." She contacted R&D, "Twins, do you know the Tsar Project. Yeah, that one. Try using Okonomiyaki." After a moment, Celaeno jerked her head, like someone yelling in her ear. Zero smirked.

'_Looks like we're in.'_

"Okay," Celaeno commented, "The Twins are sending data, however, it's not much. The entire file is corrupted, either from the years, or the Britannian's previous attempts."

"That's alright. We'll take any data over nothing."

The screen behind them changed, and two green filtered images appeared. The first looked like the upper part of a plane...with a wingspan of over 3000 feet. It appeared to be propelled by several propellers behind the plane.

'_What is this?'_ The second image was an overview of the Kamchatka Peninsula, with one point on it red instead of a shade of green.

"That must be where the Project is located."

"However," Celaeno commented, "We don't have time to investigate. We have another operation in two days. I want all of you well rested, understood."

"Yes, Sir."

With that, the Dark Council began funnelling out of the room.

'_I might need either a bigger office, or a dedicated room for my Council.'_

"Not you." Celaeno told Tohdoh, who stayed behind.

"Might I ask, Zero," Taizo said as the door slid closed, "What is your operation?"

"A Britannian black ops group called Code R was reported to be on Kamine island. We plan to investigate why. However, we'll need to deal with the garrison on Shikine-jima, northeast of Kamine. However, I think you and I both know the question I'm going to ask you."

Taizo sighed, before telling Zero and Celaeno the true fate of Genbu Kururugi.

* * *

_Unknown Location_

**Unknown**

Inside a room, watching the rain pour over the Chinese city, a man with black hair and dark brown eyes watched the rain pour down.

Atsushi Sawazaki, the former Chief Cabinet Secretary for Genbu Kururugi. He fled to the Chinese Federation just before Japan became enslaved by Britannia. Now, he and his men waited for the day that they could retake their homeland.

"Sawazaki." A voice exclaimed behind him. He turned and saw a man garbed in traditional chinese military uniform. Cao, a general in the Chinese Imperial Military.

"I assume that things are proceeding well, despite our setbacks."

"Yes. We should be able to begin in less than a week."

"Good."

Despite the vigor of his men, he held no real idealism that he could retake Japan on his own. So, he 'made a deal with the Devil' or, in this case, the High Eunuchs. They would provide Knightmares and ships, and Cao would 'defect' to their side. Once Japan is retaken, they'll become a subject of the Federation.

'_Soon, Japan, you will be liberated. Even if we simply trade one occupier for another. However, at least, with the Federation, we'll be able to call ourselves Japanese again.'_

"Not only that, but, your Russian allies have sent us a gift."

"A gift?"

"Yes. A prototype for their first Knightmare."

Sawazaki gasped. Russia had many natural resources. However, the one thing it lacked was sakuradite deposits. Not only that, but, per Europa United policy, each nation had to build their own Knightmares. Russia easily had plenty of Knightmares, all bought from the Germans, but none of their own. To hear they finally got one. He grinned.

"Show me."

* * *

**Author's Notes: More moving pieces. The attack on Shikine is about to begin, and the Chinese Federation looks to be preparing their own moves.**

**Rai's origins will be...similar, but not the same, clearly.**

**As for the lack of Lelouch's thoughts on his semi-parent Cornelia, that's intentional. I intend to have that a crucial moment.**

**As always, leave a review, fav/follow, and I'll see you next time.**

**Side Note: If you want to know what Lelouch asked Euphie to admit while under Geass, look up Cornelia of the Defection. I put it there as a Easter Egg, but also to pay homage to a big inspiration for this fanfic. That story may be dead (as far as I know), but it's still one of my favorites.**


End file.
